You are mine, Isabella Swan Forever
by LilyAurora
Summary: Wolves are possesive and dominant by nature, but what will happen when one becomes obsessed with Bella Swan. Will she let herself be consumed by his desire or will she fight it.
1. Chapter 1

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter One

o-o-o-o-o

My lungs burned, as I dragged my tired body across the wet floor of the forest. My fingers were caked with mud, as I dug them deeper into the cold wet earth. Leaves were stuck to my body, twigs had tangled in my hair as I fought forward, trying my best to get away.

"Bella," his voice sang through the trees.

"Where are you going?" You could hear the amusement in his tone. I dare not look back, but I imagined if I did; he would be stood leaning against a tree, arms crossed against his muscular chest smirk firmly in place, as he watched my feebly attempt to escape.

Just as I gained ground a heavy weight landed on top of me causing all the air to leave my lungs with a loud "Oomph," I couldn't move. I could hardly breath. His heavy body pinned me in place.

"Please don't," I begged. "Please, just let me go."

"You cannot escape me Bella," he whispered into my ear.

I shook me head.

"You're mine Isabella. Mine," he growled.

"No! No I'm not," I argued

"Yes," he whispered, his hands running down my body until he reached my arms, pulling them above my head he held them in place, with one of his large hands. His thick thighs pushed between my legs, spreading them apart. I was stuck, trapped beneath a much stronger body with no room too escape. I tried to struggle against him, but he just pushed me into the ground harder. My face pressed further, into the wet cold mud.

"I told you not to run, didn't I?" He growled. "I warned you what would happen. I said I'd like it if you made me chase you. Is that it Bella, did you want me to like it? Is that why you ran from me, you knew I would enjoy the chase. That I would enjoy chasing you," His hot breath fanned across my skin as he spoke.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please, just let me go," I begged.

He laughed, the sound making his chest vibrating against my back.

He shifted slightly. I could feel his lips brush against my ear as he leaned in closer.

"I warned you Bella, it's your own fault. You didn't listen. I told you this would happen, did you think I was lying? That I was trying to frighten you?" He laughed again. "I let you do what ever you wanted, since the moment I told you I wanted you. I gave you your freedom, the distance you asked for, just for you to ignore me, to treat me like shit," he growled. "But no more. I won't let you make me look like a fool any longer Isabella, you're mine and I always get what I want," he snarled.

"No, please no," I screamed struggling to free myself from under his huge frame.

His tongue, wet and warm ran a trail down the side of my face, making me struggle harder. His one hand continued to hold both of mine, as his other twisted in my hair pulling my head back towards him, exposing my neck.

"Oh God," I whimpered. "Don't do this, please."

"I gave you enough chances Bella, but you threw them all back at me, like I was dirt, as if I was nothing, like I meant nothing," he roared.

I swallowed thickly. "You're not nothing. I didn't mean it. I was scared, confused."

"And now you're not?" He snapped. "How convenient, considering the situation you currently find yourself in."

"Please," I begged my neck hurt from the tight hold he had on me. My finger nails dug into my own hand, breaking the skin underneath. My legs ached from the width he had them spread.

He sniffed me then, running his nose along my neck. "I waited you know," he whispered. "Waited for you too see me, but after weeks of nothing, my attempts to speak to you, to coax you into an innocent conversation failed. I told you the truth. I thought it would make a difference if you knew how my wolf pined for you, yearned to touch you, but it didn't. You still ignored me, treated me like shit knowing what you knew."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not, you're only sorry you're spread beneath me, weak and helpless. You look like a virgin sacrifice," he whispered into my neck.

My breath hitched.

He chuckled darkly. "Before this night is over Isabella, you will be mine."

Before I had a chance to beg, too plead for my release he forced my head back further arching my back, tilting it to the right exposing my neck further as he bit down. Hard.

The scream ripped from my throat as I tried to buck him off me, but he just pressed me against the ground harder, biting deeper, growling and jerking his head slightly in warning.

"Oh God," I whimpered, it hurt, it hurt so fucking much. The tears streamed down my face as my fingers nails dug deeper into my own skin. He ignored my tears, my cries of pain.

His deep growling continued. I could feel every single one of his teeth in-bedded in my neck. I tried not to move, to breath. He was more than capable of snapping my neck if I tried to fight him, so I stayed still and as quiet as possible. Finally, after what felt like forever he removed his teeth and licked my wound clean.

I moved slightly but the large body pressed me back against the floor. Demanding compliance.

"We're not done yet, Bella."

"Oh no, please not that. I've never, no, no you can't I'll never forgive you. I swear it, I won't please don't," I cried, screamed and begged. I didn't want to lose my virginity like this. Jesus no, not like this.

After a few moments of silence, of neither of us moving. Paul spoke.

"No," He whispered. "Not like this." He moved then, lifting his weight off me.

I could finally breath. I took in deep gasping breaths as his weight finally lifted from me completely.

"You will give yourself to me freely, Bella. That I can promise you," he ran a finger along the bite mark causing me to shiver. "Oh yeah," he cooed. "You will be mine."

He moved quickly. One moment he was pressing me to the ground the next he was gone. I scrambled to my feet, stumbling backwards trying to get as far away as possible from the figure that leaned so casually against a tree. His dark eyes tracking my every movement.

Another step, then another. I was putting more and more distance between us but my eyes never left his. Just as I was about to run he spoke.

"I'll be coming for you Bella and no one can stop me." My eyes snapped to his as he ran his finger down his own neck. "You're mine now, Isabella," he whispered. "Forever, like it should be."

A sob escaped me, as his dark eyes bore into mine, begging me to argue, to put up a fight, but I didn't. I just stumbled away putting as much distance as I possible could between us, but my eyes, my eyes never left his, just as his continued to watch me. His face placid, his body relaxed leaning against that damn tree. But his eyes, they were full of hunger, full of fire, full of dark promises. Promises, I wanted nothing to do with. But yet it still sent a shiver down my spine, the want that radiated from him. The slow smirk that appeared on his face told me he had witnessed my traitorous bodies reaction. Of course he had seen. He allowed his eyes to travel up and down my body, lingering on places no one had ever been.

I continued to retreat. I was too scared to turn my back on him, too worried of what he might do. Fuck! What was I going to do. I couldn't tell Jake. No, not this, he had warned me, told me to be careful. That he was acting weird, strange. Paying attention to me more so than usual, trying to make conversation, just trying to get my attention. The innocent touches, the way he always somehow, ended up seated next to me. I thought nothing of it, told Jake to stop overreacting. Even when Paul himself had approached me. God how naïve I had been, so sure Jake was just being jealous and Paul was just trying to use me in another attempt to rile Jake, but he wasn't. I should have listened. To both of them.

The distance between us was further now. I could just make him out in the dense woods, he was still in the same position leaning against that damn fucking tree watching me. He was always watching me.

I turned my back then. I could see my truck parked outside Jakes. I just wanted to climb inside and go home, hide in my room until all this went away. Until he left me alone.

A firm hand on my shoulder as another covered my mouth stopped me suddenly. I hadn't even heard him move. His hard body was pressed tightly against mine. I could feel every muscle, every breath he took. Fuck. I was so fucked.

"Don't forget Isabella," he whispered, the hand on my shoulder moving towards my neck, as his rough fingers brushed gently against my tender flesh. My skin tingled from his touch.

"You are mine."

Then he was gone. My knees gave out as I collapsed to the forest floor. Oh God. I was so confused. My skin still tingled from his soft touch, but my mind screamed at me that this was wrong. He was wrong, but I couldn't help but slightly agree with my bodies reaction, somewhere deep in the back of my mind I had enjoyed it. The shivers, the want I felt as soon as he touched me, was something I had never experienced before. Never. Taking in a few deep breaths, I stood on shaky legs. Slowly making my way over to my truck, I climbed inside, making my way back towards Forks. Where I would be safe, safe from him for at least tonight.

The more distance I put between La Push and myself, the clearer my head became. My body returned back to normal, the shivers and tingles passed. Was it something to do with the bite that made me react like I had? Would I always react like that, or was it just when he touched me. God I hoped it wasn't. How would I explain my reactions to anyone, if he touched me in front of people.

Unlocking my front door, I threw my keys on the side, making my way up stairs. Charlie was working late so I would have time to shower, see to the damage to my neck before he got home. Stumbling up the stairs I pulled my clothes off dumping them in my hamper before walking into the shower. Turning the water on, I began to inspect my neck. Jesus the bite mark was huge and red but it was healing, it was healing quicker than it normally would have. Maybe that was something to do with it being from a wolf. I could see every one of his teeth. I could count them if I wished. Bastard, fucking bastard. How dare he.

Climbing in the shower I scrubbed my body, begin careful of my neck. My hands hurt from where I had dug my own nails into them. Small beads of blood had dried from where I had broken the skin.

Wrapping a large towel around myself, I walked back to my bedroom. My head was a mess, what was I going to do? He had said I was his now. Was the bite his way of claiming me? A sob left my chest. I needed to speak to someone. I couldn't go to Jake, God no. He would confront him, cause more problems. I didn't want to speak to Sam either, in all honesty I was scared, would they say it was my own fault? That I had deserved it?

Emily.

I would speak to Emily. Drying quickly, I threw on some pj's and rushed back downstairs to use the phone. Dialling Emily's number I waited until someone answered.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered after only a few rings.

"Hi, is Emily there please?" I spoke quietly, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Sure, who is it?"

"It's uh, Bella. Bella Swan."

The other person laughed. "I know who you are Bella. It's Sam, let me just get Em for you."

I could hear him as he called for his imprint. Other voices were in the back ground, god was he there right now. I hoped not, if he was he would know I had phoned her. He would hear what we were about to discuss.

"Hey Bella, everything ok?" Emily's voice cut off my trail of thought.

"Oh, hey Emily," I had to think fast. I had to get her away to speak to her privately. "Sure sure. I um... I just wondered if you had any plans for tomorrow?"

"No why?" I could heard the confusion in her voice.

"I was just wondering, if you fancied coming with me to Port Angeles. I need to pick a few things up, I don't really want to go on my own and it's been ages since we spent any time together, but if you have plans then I understand," I rushed out all in one breath.

Emily laughed softly. "No Bella, I don't have any plans and sure I'd love to come, gives me a chance to grab some stuff as well. Hang on a sec Bella."

She was speaking to someone. "Sam, come on I'll be fine," I heard her say. "What! No, I don't need one of the pack to come with me."

Oh god. No, no. Please no. I silently begged.

"Sam no! I'll be fine. I swear too god, if you dare I'll go on strike and refuse to cook for a month," she shouted.

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way."

"Sorry about that Bella, just Sam being, well Sam," Emily laughed.

"That's fine, so can you come? Sam doesn't mind does he?"

"No, but if it was up to him I'd have an escort..." someone shouted in the background. "Sorry, we would have an escort," I could imagine her rolling her eyes at this precise moment.

I tried to laugh. I really did, but I couldn't. It was stuck, lodged in my throat threatening to turn into a scream. So I swallowed it back down. Beating it away.

"So is 11, ok for you Bella?" Emily's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Sam said he'd drop me off at yours."

"Oh, yeah that's perfect Emily."

"Good, well I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Night Em."

"Night sweetie."

I hung the phone back on the base, resting my head on the wall next too it. Was it him who offered to escort us. God, what if Emily had agreed, would he have been there tomorrow, watching me, touching me. Tears welled in my eyes before falling down my cheeks. Fuck, I was such a mess. I wiped my face clean before walking to the door and locking it. I peeked through the glass scanning the front yard but couldn't see anything out of place. Ok, I needed to get a grip. I checked the time 7pm Charlie wouldn't be home until 9, so I had enough time to make dinner. Even though I wasn't hungry myself. I knew he would be.

Pulling everything out, I decided to make chilli. It was easy to make plus Charlie liked my version not too hot, nice and mild easier for his stomach to handle. I began chopping everything up when the house phone rang. Wiping my hands, I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Hey Bells."

"Jake," I caught the sob in my throat before it broke free.

"So, a little wolf told me you're going to Port Angeles with Emily tomorrow. Not good enough to ask am I Bells?" He teased.

"What, no of course you are Jake. It's just I haven't spent any time with Emily lately and I thought it would be nice for us to catch up," I rushed out. My fingers twisting in the cord.

A few beats of silence passed before Jake spoke. "You ok Bells?"

Please don't ask me that Jake, please. I silently begged.

"Yeah of course," I replied cheerily, well as cheery as possible for someone who wants too scream down the phone that I am far from all right. That I'm so scared. So fucking scared, of one of his pack brothers.

"You sure?" Damn it Jake, just drop it. I mentally begged of him.

"Yeah Jake, honest."

"Ok honey, you just seem a little."

"A little what?" I asked too quickly.

"Off. You seem a little off," he sighed.

"No, I'm fine, really. Just tired I guess, going to get an early night."

"Make sure you do Bells."

"I will. Promise."

"Good, oh and Bells we're having a bonfire tomorrow. Why don't you come. You have to drop Emily back so you may as well stay."

Oh fuck. "I don't know Jake. I'll see, ok."

"Come on Bellaaa," he wined. "I haven't seen you in forever."

I laughed then, "Jake! You seen me the day before yesterday."

"Yeah, like I said forever."

"You're such a dork."

He laughed. "So, I'll see you tomorrow Bells, yeah?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Awesome, night Bells,"

"Night Jake."

"Night Bella," I heard someone shout in the background. I quickly hung up the phone. It was him, I'd know his voice anywhere. God, what was I going to do. I took a few calming breaths. Emily. I would speak to Emily and go from there.

Once I had calmed down I set about finishing the chilli. I covered a plate for Charlie placing it in the microwave, the rice was cooked all he had to do was warm it up if it was to cold.

Checking the door once more, I made way to bed. Checking my window was locked before closing the curtains. I climbed into bed and tried to forget what had happened earlier today, but the throbbing pain in my neck was a constant reminder. Not something I could forget so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Two

o-o-o-o-o

Wiping the kitchen counters down for the fifth time I glanced at the clock, 10:47. Not long now and Sam would be dropping Emily off, so we could go to Port Angeles. Once we were out of Forks, I would tell her all about yesterday. I needed to be far away first. Just in case.

My neck still hurt, but thankfully it was nearly healed. A slight redness was all that was left as well as the imprint of his teeth. Every single damn one. I had to wear my hair down to hide the thing. It was too high to cover with a scarf, so the only obvious choice left was to wear my hair down at least I wouldn't look like a complete freak like this. If I had to go outside with a scarf tied half way up my face then odd looks and questions of my sanity would have been a given. Bastard. He knew exactly what he was doing when he bit me.

The knocking of my front door made me jump. I had been so lost in thought I hadn't even heard Sam pull up outside. Rushing to the door, I pulled it open to reveal a ecstatic Emily. She was literally bouncing from one foot to the other.

Smiling brightly I welcomed her. "Hey Em, come on in."

"Hey Bella, just a second, let me go and wave Sam off. He wouldn't even leave until he knew you were here, honestly I don't know what to do with him some days." She spoke quickly before turning around and heading back down the path. I followed behind meekly.

Emily was stood on the drivers side talking to Sam, who had some how managed to fit half of his huge body out of his truck window just to speak to her. If I wasn't so nervous, I might have laughed at the sight before me. There was nothing funnier than a 6ft 5 Alpha squeezing himself into an uncomfortable position to simply talk to his mate.

"Hey Bella." Sam called out. I smiled, waving at the huge man. His smile faltered slightly as his dark eyes caught mine, but I quickly looked away. One thing about Sam he was real good at reading people. Just like Jake. Must be some Alpha thing.

I stood listening to the conversation Emily and Sam were having.

"You got your phone?" He asked.

"Yes Sam, Bella's also got her phone, you have her number as well as mine."

"I damn well best have your number woman." Sam teased causing Emily to giggle as he grabbed for her.

"Honestly, we'll be fine won't we Bella?" Emily said turning to look at me.

"What? Oh yeah we'll be fine." I answered only just catching what they said.

"Ok, well call me later. I want to know you got there safe. Actually call me on the way."

"Sam." Emily complained but the look he gave her stopped her in her tracks. "Fine, fine I'll call you on the way. Happy now?" She huffed.

"No, but I'll try to be. I'm not used to you being off the Rez, it's kinda hard for my wolf. He likes having you near." Sam explained.

"I know but it's just this once and I promise you I'll be fine, we will be fine." She tried to comfort her huge wolf man.

"All right, I'm gonna go now before I make more of a fool of myself in front of Bella over there." He said rolling his eyes.

Emily laughed. "Too late, Bella knows what a big softy you are underneath that scowl."

"There goes my reputation." Sam huffed playfully.

"Oh sweetie, you never had one to begin with." Emily teased before kissing Sam quickly.

"Like that is it woman?" He fake scowled. "Guess I'll be speaking to you later then, have fun. Don't forget the bonfire tonight, you're coming aren't you Bella?"

"I-I'm not sure yet Sam. I'll see how I feel when I get back." I still refused to look at him, well not directly at least.

I heard some whispering but I refused to look up. I knew they were talking about me. Sam could tell something was off. God damn it. The loud roar of the truck told me Sam had left leaving just Emily and myself.

"So, you all ready to hit the road?" I could see how excited she was. It wasn't often Emily left the Rez.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag then we're good to go." Walking back into the house I grabbed my bag and keys off the side before locking the door behind me. Charlie would kill me if I forgot again.

"All set." I called out, unlocking the truck and jumping in. We chatted about what we were hoping to buy and where we were going to eat. Thankfully nothing about the pack had come up. I think Emily was just glad to have a break, lord knows how she copes with a house full 24/7, plus all the cooking. That's a job in it's self. I wanted to tell her about what happened in the woods. But how do you start that kind of conversation. "Oh by the way Emily, one of the boys marked me." Somehow I don't think that would go down too well. A flippant attitude was not the right way to go about this. And if I'm honest, I am seriously freaking the fuck out! I Don't know what he expects, what he wants. Jesus, I don't even know what I want. Hang on, why was I concerned about him? Shouldn't I be worried about myself? Damn it all to fuck. If I'm honest, all I can think about is him. Even though he is a complete bastard, in ever sense of the word. He's there constantly in my head. Watching me, always watching me and that damn smirk. Jesus, how I'd love to walk up to him grab his lips between my fingers and just give them a yank. Annoying smug bastard.

"Bella, Bella!," Emily yelled.

"Huh? What's up Em?" I asked finally breaking my inner ramblings.

"I've been talking to you for the last 5 minutes and you've been totally spaced. Are you ok?" She looked over at me, her face showed concern. I'd be concerned as well if the person I had been speaking to was zoned out whilst driving.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good yeah. Honest just a bit tired is all. No biggie," I tried to smile, well I think it was a smile.

"Mmhmm, sure Bella." She did not look convinced one bit.

"Honest Emily, It's just nice to get away. No Forks, no stress."

"If you're sure, you know I'm here for you Bella. I know how hard it is being one of the only girls in a room full of men. I have Sam to protect me, so they don't tease me as much as they do you.

Tell her! Tell her now! My inner voice was screaming at me.

"I know Emily. Thanks."

Pussy. God damn pussy!

Sighing heavily I turned my attention back to the road. We would be reaching Port Angeles soon. I'd find a way to tell her, once we finished shopping. Maybe on the way home. Then I wouldn't have to go to the bonfire. Not that I was going any way, but this was a perfect reason not to go.

Parking the truck, we made our way to the first shop on our to do list. Emily needed to pick up some new cookware, books etc. As well as some material. She was going to try her hand at making the pack some board shorts since they kept shredding theirs. So the council had given her some money to make them. They were trying to keep the cost down so more could be spent on feeding them. As they sure as hell ate a lot.

"Bella. Do you think the boys would appreciate this if I bought it?" Emily asked.

Looking at the cookbook Emily was holding up. I had to laugh.

"750 Best Muffin Recipes. I'm sure they would love it Em."

She smiled brightly. "Good, cos I'm getting it. I'm fed up of making the same old one's." she answered flicking through the book.

"Pumpkin-spice, sweet potato marmalade, maple bacon and peanut butter chocolate chunk, to name but a few. I'm so getting this," she laughed. "The boys will eat anything."

I shook my head laughing at her. "Well I hope you don't think I'm trying any of them. Sweet potato marmalade? I think I'll pass on that one at least."

Emily rolled her eyes at me. "Fine, fine but there has to be at least one recipe in there you will be willing to try."

"We'll see." I laughed. "I'm not really into experimenting with my food."

We paid for out things and left the shop. Emily was still flicking through the muffin book reading out random recipes. None of them sounded edible at all but Emily assured me the pack would be more than willing to eat them. I disagreed. Something about cranberry and horseradish, made me doubt even the boys cast iron stomachs. The thought of a muffin made of those ingredients made me heave. Literally.

We had been walking around Port Angeles for the better part of 2 hours. My feet hurt and I was feeling rather hungry considering I never ate this morning.

"Emily, I'm starving can we eat now?" I wined.

"Yes Bella," she rolled her eyes at me. "Come on there's a little bistro over there, that's fairly empty."

"Is that a good thing though?" I queried.

She just laughed at me and pulled me across the street. The place was clean enough. "The Secret Garden." It was called. We ordered and settled in our booth, sipping on cokes as Emily looked around wide eyed.

"Is this something you would have wanted to do Em?" I asked.

"Huh? What own a place like this?" she motioned around with her hand. "I don't know to be honest Bella, before Sam I had never really thought about what I wanted to do as a career you know, but now." She smiled brightly. "Being with him and cooking for all the boys, it just feels right. Cooking just calms me and I love it so much but I can't leave the Rez, not that I ever would."

"What about starting a place there?"

"We already have the dinner, plus if you haven't noticed jobs are a little hard to come by. The place isn't exactly a tourist trap."

"But if it was, if more tourists came would you?"

"Well I'd at least think about it," she answered before sipping her drink.

"How do we get more tourists?"

Emily laughed. "If only it was that easy."

"It could be, there has to be a way to bring them in. There are not may reservations like our one. I'm sure if we cleaned up the Rez, applied for some grants etc, we could bring the tourists in. Then that would bring in work for the younger one's as well as business already there. It's a win win situation."

Emily looked surprised at how passionate I had become.

"Bella, now don't take this the wrong way sweetie, but why do you care? The Rez isn't your home."

I shrugged. "I've always loved it there. Even when I was younger and I used to hang out with Jake making mud pies." I rolled my eyes. "I've always felt peace there." I laughed. "You probably think I'm weird now, huh?"

Smiling at me she shook her head. "No sweetie, how could I possibly think that."

Finally our food came and in all honesty it looked and smelt amazing.

"Wow this looks really good."

"Doesn't it just." Emily beamed. "Who needs fancy restaurants, when you have this."

Moving my arm I knocked my knife off the edge of the table. "Typical." I mumbled before leaning over to pick it up.

Emily gasped.

Oh crap. Where I had leaned over to the right my hair had parted exposing my neck. Better yet the huge bite mark. I shot up pushing the hair back over my shoulder. But it was already too late. Emily had seen it.

"Bella? What the hell is that?" She hissed.

I avoided looking at her. If I had been wearing a hoodie right now, it would have been pulled over my head and the strings pulled so tight only my eyes would have been visible.

"Bella!" She hissed. "Don't ignore me. What the fuck happened." I looked at her in shock, eyes wide. She cursed. Emily never curses.

I shook my head.

"This is why you wanted me to come today isn't it? You wanted to be away from Forks away from La Push, the boys?"

I nodded.

"Was it Jake, Bella? Did he, did he force you?" Her eyes had softened as she spoke.

"No! God Em. It wasn't Jake, he would never." I hung my head in shame.

"Then who was... Oh my god, please tell me he didn't."

I just looked at her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Bella, sweetie what happened?" She took my hands in hers, holding them tight, giving me the support I needed. What I craved.

"I don't know Em. All I know is one minute I was headed to Jakes the next I was crawling across the forest floor trying to get away from him."

"What did he do." She was livid.

"He didn't hurt me."

"Funny, doesn't look like it from where I'm sitting Bella," she snapped. "Shit sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just so damn mad at him."

"Me too."

She sighed heavily. "We all knew he had been paying more attention to you. But honestly, we thought it was just to rile up Jake. You know what they're all like. But I can see we were wrong."

"Yeah, apparently his wolf likes me." I shrugged.

Emily's eyes grew wild. "Did he, has he imprinted on you?" she whispered the last part.

"I don't know, all he kept saying was I was his, that I belonged to him and no one would keep us apart." I wiped the tears away. "I was so scared. I've never seen him like that before, I knew he had a temper but the only time I witnessed it was that time I slapped him."

"Sam's gonna kill him Bella. I cant believe he marked you"

"Why is Sam gonna kill him?"

She smiled softly. "He thinks of you as a little sister Bella; ever since he found you in the woods. But marking, he has to ask permission. He has to ask his Alpha, the Elders. They all have to agree. It's such a deeper connection, more so that an imprint.

"I don't understand." I mumbled. "If he imprinted wouldn't the others have seen it. In his head?"

"Possibly. But he's good at shielding his thoughts. Sam always said he didn't know how he managed to keep everyone out. But he did."

"Jesus Em, I'm so fucked," I sobbed. "I don't know what's going on all. I can think about is him. He's everywhere in my thoughts constantly. It's like an itch and I can't scratch it. But he scared me Em, so much. I can't think when he's near me. Ever since he told me his wolf wanted me."

"He told you that? When Bella, when did he tell you?"

"Weeks ago, he had been acting nice for a few weeks and Jake kept telling me to stay away from him that something wasn't right. But one day he cornered me, asked if we could speak for a few minutes as he wanted to tell me something. So we spoke, it was then he told me about his wolf how he pined for me. That he wanted to get to know me as he was so unsettled. He seemed vulnerable, possibly even a little scared."

"What did you tell him Bella?"

"Oh Emily, it's all my fault. I told him I just needed some time, that it was a lot to take in that I didn't know him but with sometime maybe things could change." I wiped the tears away. "But I didn't. I ignored him. Refused to even look at him. I thought, I thought he was just trying to use me too get to Jake. They were always arguing. I didn't know he meant it Em, I didn't know he was telling the truth."

Emily moved to the seat next to me wrapping me in her arms. "Shh sweetie, it's not your fault. He should have told Sam at least, he should have told him he imprinted on you."

"He's so angry with me Em, I thought... There was a moment in the woods when I thought he was going to lose control. He wanted to claim me Em, in every way." I whispered the last part.

"He didn't force you did he Bella. If he did you can tell me."

"No, he stopped himself. It was as if he was fighting his wolf. I told him if he did that, if he forced me I would never forgive him. Never."

"Jesus Bella. You should have told us sweetie as soon as it happened. You should have come to us."

"I couldn't Em, I didn't know what the hell had happened."

We sat there for the longest time. Emily had both her arms wrapped gently around me, rocking us back and forth.

"Bella. I'm gonna give Sam a ring."

I must of looked slightly panicked.

"I'm not going to tell him anything over the phone. Just trust me, ok?"

"Ok." I moved slightly to give her room to pull her phone out of her pocket. She gave me a smile before dialling Sam's number.

"Em, what's wrong, are you ok?" Sam's worried voice could be heard asking through the connection.

"I'm fine Sam, but Bella's not feeling to good." She patted my hand as I gave her a puzzled look. I missed what Sam had asked her next.

"No, she's fine just not feeling great. So I wanted to know if you could pick me up from Bella's, I don't think she up for the bonfire tonight and I don't want her driving me home when she's sick."

I could hear Sam asking some more questions before Emily informed him we would be leaving soon. She said her goodbyes then turned to face me.

"Now the reason I with held the truth from Sam..."

"You lied Em." I smiled.

"I with held information, which is completely different. But any way, the reason I asked him to pick me up from your house; is because it gives us the perfect opportunity to speak to him without any of the others around."

"How do you know that one of them, especially a certain one won't tag along."

"They will be too busy getting the bonfire ready for tonight."

"Oh." I smiled at her sneaky little self.

"Not just a pretty face you know." She said making us both giggle.

"Does it hurt Bella?" she nodded towards my neck.

I shook my head. "Not really. It's healed a lot quicker than it normally would have though and it's slightly warmer than the rest of my skin."

"Can I?" Emily leaned closer lifting her fingers towards my neck. Tilting my head to the side, she gently brushed her fingers against the raised skin.

"Oh it is warmer."

I pulled away from her quickly causing her too look at me slightly worried.

"Did I hurt you Bella?"

"No." I shook my head. "It just, it felt wrong. You touching it. I don't know, it was weird is all. I felt weird."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Come on, lets go home."

We collected our bags, paid the bill and left. The drive back seemed to pass in seconds before I knew it we were pulling up outside my house. My palms were sweaty and I was shaking like a leaf.

"Bella, come on everything's going to be fine. Trust me."

"Sam is going to be so mad, Emily." I stumbled up the steps. "He's gonna kill him."

"Shh, calm down sweetie, lets explain to Sam first what happened then we can go from there."

We walked into the house. Thankfully Charlie would be in work till late so we didn't have to worry about him turning up in the middle of "the talk." Not 10 minutes later, Sam was pulling up outside. And my nerves went into overdrive. I smashed 2 glasses, walked into the kitchen door and cracked my elbow before Emily took pity on me and ushered me into the living room. My knee bounced continuously while Emily went to greet Sam at the front door. Whispered words were exchanged but I was too busy trying not to throw up to concentrate on what they were discussing.

"How you feeling, Bella?"

Sam's voice scared the life out of me, causing me scream and jump about 2 foot in the air.

"Jesus Bella, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok. I'm ok. You just startled me is all." I couldn't look at him. I was scared what he would think. What he would do.

"You sure, you don't seem ok?" His huge frame stood a few feet away.

My eyes scanned the room searching for Emily. I needed her next too me. She must of seen the look in my eyes before darting across the room to sit next to me, taking my hands in hers.

"Em, what's going on?" Sam sounded confused.

"Baby, sit down, Bella needs to tell you something and she needs you to stay calm ok?"

"Well that's made me nervous straight away." The look Emily gave him had him back peddling.

"Ok, fine." I heard the chair creak under his weight. After a few moments Emily spoke.

"What ever Bella tells you Sam, you have to stay calm, understand?"

"Yeah, I understand but someone better start talking and soon."

"Go on sweetie, tell him." She encouraged me.

I gripped Emily's hand tighter. I didn't know if I could. Emily had guessed most of it as soon as she spotted the bite, she knew.

"It might be easier if I just show you." I whispered, shuffling my body slightly so the left side of my neck was facing Sam, before moving my hair away from my neck.

"What the fuck!" He bellowed. Jumping out of the chair walking closer to me. He raised his hand as if to touch me but Emily stopped him.

"Don't. She doesn't like it if someone touches it." Emily snatched his hand away before he could touch my exposed skin.

"Who did this Bella. Was it Jake. I'll kill him, I swear to god I'll fucking kill him." He roared.

"It's wasn't Jake." I whispered, watching Sam closely. First came confusion, then understanding.

"Sweet Jesus." He whispered. "Please tell me he didn't do this."

"He did." Emily confirmed.

"When did he imprint and why didn't he tell me?" Sam questioned as he paced. His huge body was tense as he ran his hands through his short hair. "What the fuck is the matter with that boy."

"I knew something was wrong," he whispered looking at me. "This morning, when I dropped Em off, you smelt, different. But I wasn't sure how, but now I do. You smell like him."

"What?" I gasped sniffing my clothes. "How can I smell like him?"

"It's the bite, the marking. When he bites you, his saliva is released into your bloodstream. That's what causes you to smell like him. Is it warmer as well, warmer than the rest of you?"

I nodded.

"He licked it clean?"

I nodded again, confirming what he asked.

"Fuck, he is in so much trouble. The council are going to have a fucking fit."

"I'm sorry Sam."

"Why are you sorry Bella? This wasn't your fault."

I shrugged.

"She thinks it's her fault. He told her weeks ago that his wolf pined for her. She told him that she needed some time to think things through but she ignored him." Emily explained.

"So, that doesn't give him the right to mark you against you will Bella, imprint or not. He has to ask permission."

"When does he ever do anything by the book Sam." Emily questioned.

A knock at the door stopped Sam from what ever he was about to say. He stalked to the door nearly ripping it off the hinges as he swung it open.

"What the fuck do you want?" he growled. "Don't you think you've done enough damage already."

Oh no no no. It was him, why was he here? I reached for Emily who wrapped her arms around me.

"You have no right to be here. Go back to first beach." I swear. I could hear Sam's teeth grinding together as he tried to control his temper with his pack brother.

"No!" The defiance was evident in his tone.

"Don't make me Alpha order you." Sam threatened.

His threat was met with a deep, dark chuckle.

"Go back to first beach with the others and prepare for the bonfire tonight." I could hear the deep timber in Sam's voice.

"No, I don't think I will." He laughed. "Move out of my way Sam. I want to see my mate."

"Your mate?" Sam hissed. "You marked her against her will, you idiot. Why didn't you tell us you imprinted? Why do you have to make everything so fucking difficult for yourself, you drive me fucking insane. I swear to god I'm so close to fucking kicking you're ass right now!"

"What makes you think I imprinted?" He asked.

Emily gasped, as Sam growled.

"You marked her without imprinting? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"My wolf wants her, so do I." I could hear the shrug of his shoulders in his voice.

"So you just took her? Claimed her? Fuck the consequences?"

"Yeah, something like that." He never raised his voice, not once. How could he be so calm.

"How can you be so fucking calm?" Thank you Sam.

"Because I can. Because she is mine." He snarled finally losing some control. "I told her I wanted her, that we wanted her and she fucked me over. I was done waiting for her Sam, fucking done. My wolf, he wouldn't settle every time she was near he would go fucking crazy; howl and claw inside wanting to get out, wanting to claim her. So I did, I did what we needed to do, before I went fucking insane from want."

"But she's not your imprint." Sam sighed all fight leaving him.

"No, she's my life mate. My chosen. My wolf is happy, more than fucking happy he's ecstatic."

"I don't understand." Sam shook his head.

"You don't need to. All you need to know is that Bella is mine."

I had enough. He was talking about me like I wasn't there. Like I had no opinion or no choice of my own. Jumping to my feet, I spun around to face him. Fists curled at my sides.

"Yours!" I screamed. "Yours? I'll never be yours Paul Lahote. Never!" I spat.

"Oh won't you?" He smirked. Not moving from the wall he was leaning against. Always smirking and always fucking leaning.

"N-no." I stuttered his dark eyes boring into mine.

"No?" He asked an eyebrow raised. Smirk firmly in place, as he pushed off the wall walking towards me. Sam made a move but Paul just snarled at him. Lips curled back from his teeth. I took a step back, then another.

"I'm not yours." I whispered. All I could smell was him, his scent invaded my senses the closer he came.

"Oh, I beg to differ." He whispered towering over me. I could feel the heat from his body against mine. I watched in a daze as he lifted his hand towards me, moving my hair from my neck. His fingers brushing against my shoulder.

"Not mine?" Paul whispered. "Oh, I think you are mine Isabella." His index finger ran down my neck brushing against the bite mark causing my to gasp. "Oh yeah," he repeated the action as my traitorous body shivered, causing me to moan. "You are mine." Paul leaned down and placed a kiss against my neck. My knees buckled as Paul caught me easily. Sweeping me up in to his arms. My mind was in an euphoric haze. All I could smell was him. All I could feel was him, his scent made my head spin.

"I told you, you are mine Isabella." Paul whispered before I succumbed to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Three

o-o-o-o-o

Slowly coming around. I could hear whispered voices. My head felt fuzzy and I could feel the start of a headache forming. Moving my legs slightly I realised I was laying down. Great. What the hell happened now? It took a few moments for my memory to kick in and when it did... "Oh god." I groaned... Paul. He had been unresponsive to Sam's Alpha command, snarled at him and basically molested me in from of him and Emily. I swear this shit only happens to me. I tried to shift myself into a more comfortable position but was met with resistance. Aren't sofas supposed to me comfortable? Opening my eyes slowly, I froze. Staring down at me was none other than the molester himself. Trying to put some distance between us, I nearly tumbled off his lap but Paul's quick reflex's solved that near catastrophe by tightening his hold on me. His dark eyes watching me closely. He smirked as I wiggled in his grip trying to move, but he just held me tighter.

"Where, do you think you're going?" he whispered.

He was so close to me, I could feel his hot breath against my skin and smell his musky scent. Spicy. All man. I shook my head trying to clear my fuzzy thoughts. My brain had officially stopped working. Paul's arm draped across my stomach casually, his heat seeped through my clothes. His other wrapped gently around the back of my neck. His thumb brushing across his mark causing my skin to tingle.

"Paul." Sam's voice cut through my foggy haze.

"Fuck off Sam." I could feel the vibrations from his chest as he growled.

I looked wide-eyed at Sam. He stood behind the sofa where Emily sat. Watching us closely.

"Let her up Paul, you're scaring her," he tried to reason with his brother.

His large thumb faltered for a second before continuing its steady pace. I tried to sit up again.

"Stay still Bella," he all but purred at me.

"For fuck sake Paul," Sam bellowed.

Paul growled deep and feral making the hair on my body stand on end. "She's staying where she is."

"I want to get up." I whispered. Finally, my vocal cords were working.

"No!"

"Paul," Emily tried this time. Her voice soft and comforting.

"Fine!" He snapped removing his hand from my neck. I practically dove from his lap my legs were wobbly, but I managed to move to the other side of the room without falling.

"Where are you going Isabella? Didn't you try to run from me once before?" he taunted an eyebrow raised. His lip raising slightly on the left side.

I just stood there watching him, as he stood gracefully moving towards me. I shuffled to the right slightly but he shadowed my every movement easily. Bastard.

"You can't run from me Bella," he teased.

Paul was in front of me now, his huge frame towering over my smaller one. I took another step back just as he lifted his hand towards my neck attempting to touch me. Again.

"No!" I shouted slapping his hand away. "You don't get to touch me."

He smirked at me. His eyes darkening.

"Good girl," he murmured. A beautiful smile replaced his trade mark smirk, just for a second. Causing my breath to hitch. Dark eyes bore into my own, as he slowly raised his hand once again towards my neck and like just like previously, I slapped it away.

He chuckled. "Mmm you don't know how happy we are to still see that fire inside of you Bella. We don't want a weak mate." His eyes raking over my petite form. Hungrily.

"I am not your mate." I hissed.

He laughed. "Yes you are Bella. And the sooner you come to realise this, the better."

Narrowing my eyes I clenched my fists. "I have nothing to realise. I'll never be yours."

Anger flashed through his own eyes for the briefest of moments, before that damn fucking smirk was back full force across his handsome face.

"Never, say never Isabella," he sang.

I couldn't take any more. His arrogance, his presence. He overwhelmed me. "Go! Get out," I screamed. "I want you to leave me alone."

"I can't do that Bella." He stepped closer. "I won't do that."

"No!" I shouted as my fisted hands pushed against his bare chest.

"I can't think when you're near me, you have to go. I want you out of my house. It's too much, you're too much. This..." I sobbed. "...is all too much." I needed him to leave. "Please go. Please." I begged. I could feel the tears fall. I couldn't control myself when he was near. On one hand I wanted him to touch me on the other I didn't either. I was conflicted. Fighting with myself, about fighting with him and it was all... too much.

"Come on Paul. Leave her be, can't you see how confused she is. How upset. You can't push her." Sam tried to reason with him.

"She's mine." He snarled. His body tensing his hands twitching at his sides. Did he want to touch me? Comfort me?

"Go Paul," Emily spoke softly. "If you keep pushing, she will never accept you. You have to give her some space."

Sam stalked over to us roughly grabbing Paul by the arm and back of the neck before pulling him out of the house. An Alpha order may not work, but Sam was physically stronger. I looked on as Paul's dark eyes never left mine as he disappeared through the front door. Allowing Sam to manoeuvre him.

Once he was gone I collapsed to the floor.

Emily rushed over to me. "Are you ok?" Her voice laced with concern.

"No, no I'm not ok Em. What am I gonna do. He's just so... so intense. My God Em, it feels like I can't breathe when he's near me. It's as if my brain stops working."

"Come on Bella, let's get you changed then we can sit down and talk. Ok?"

I nodded. "Can you stay Em? Just for a little while."

"Of course. How about I stay over, I'm sure Sam will understand. Plus I'm sure he wants to have a chat with Paul." She helped me up from the floor.

"Thanks. I don't want to be alone tonight."

"No problem sweetie I understand." She smiled softly at me.

I sighed heavily. "I don't understand why this is happening. What did I do?"

"I don't know Bella, but his wolf must have seen something in you. Something he liked."

"I've never know anyone like him. His attitude, his temper it's all so..." Finding the words to describe Paul was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Go and get changed sweetie, I'll make us some tea." She guided me gently towards the stairs.

I nodded and quickly made my way upstairs. I didn't bother with a shower I'd have one later. Coming back down the stairs, Emily was just pouring the hot water into the mugs.

"Come on Bella. Let's have a chat."

Taking the offered mug between my hands. I relaxed. The heat soothed me.

"Bella, what else did Paul say when he told you about his wolf, about his feelings?"

I dropped my gaze to the floor avoiding eye contact. Swallowing thickly, I began to speak.

"You already said how you all noticed how he had been acting, different towards me." She nodded.

"I thought it was because Sam or Jake had asked him to be nice. Jake had told me how Paul used to talk about me, calling me leech lover etc, but not once did he refer to me as that when we spoke."

"I haven't heard him call you that for a long time." Emily added.

"I was on first beach. You know some times you just wanna be alone, just to think."

Emily smiled, nodding.

"I had been there for the better part of the morning before he came. He just walked straight up and sat next to me. Not speaking at first, just enjoying the peace, the sound of the waves breaking on the shore. I didn't mind him being there either, I felt safe.." I shook my head, "...then he told me."

"What did he say sweetie?"

"I should have listened to him Em, none of this would have happened."

"It doesn't matter now Bella. What's done is done. I'm just worried about you, please tell."

I took a sip of the hot tea. I could feel the heat running through my body.

"Paul took my hand. Holding it gently in his. I remember how much bigger than mine his was. He then proceeded to explain how he needed to speak to me and to let him finish before I said anything. So I did... I let him explain how his wolf became aware of my presence, how his interest had peaked from the moment he had spotted me."

I took a deep breath... "I asked him then did he imprint."

"But he didn't." Emily voiced.

"No, he didn't know, he wasn't sure... all he knew was that my presence soothed him. That he wanted me, both the man and wolf... he had never felt so calm so in tune with his wolf before. Then he mentioned my scent."

"Your scent? What about it?" She questioned.

"It seems that not only vampires find my scent... appealing." I chuckled humorously. "He said that was one of the things that stirred his wolf first. My scent. It aroused him and the fire he had seen in me when I confronted Sam and then slapping him aroused his human side."

"Oh god," Emily gasped.

"I know. I didn't believe him, I though he was trying to trick me, tease me. You know." I shrugged.

"I'm not good with boys Em. I didn't know he was telling the truth. Honest."

"I know Bella. I just don't know why he would keep it from everyone." She looked puzzled for a moment. Her forehead furrowed.

"He doesn't know what, _this_ is. When he was trying to explain he looked so vulnerable. I think the not knowing was the worst part, he couldn't look this up in a book and no one else in the pack had gone through anything similar. Yeah, Sam and Jared both imprinted but Paul knew how that felt and this was nothing like that. From what he said any way."

"So what did he say next, he asked you to what?"

"Be with him, in a sense."

"And you turned him down I'm guessing?"

"No I didn't, that's the worst part. I told him I needed time. That I needed to think. Having someone like Paul show you attention, well it made my walls slam up immediately. After Edward, it's just. I don't know if I can do that again. What if he hurts me or he's wrong and then he does imprint. Plus I don't know him and he's scary, fierce and temperamental but he's so gorgeous Em you know, but I've been hurt by gorgeous before." I wiped the tears away. "I've seen some of the girls he's hooked up with, I look like none of them. I'm this... this no one, this shy, plain white girl and he has this reputation. That's one of the reasons I didn't believe him. That this was all just some cruel joke." I took a few deep breaths.

"Bella, calm down sweetie." Emily took my hands in hers rubbing them gently. "That boy has you all kinds of messed up doesn't he?"

Nodding I continued. "When he first started paying attention to me, I should have followed my instincts, something was niggling at the back of my mind. Then after the beach, he was always close, always somewhere near. I should have at least spoken to him Em, but I didn't. I just ignored him, avoided him. If I saw him I'd go the opposite way." I wiped my eyes. "He tried though Emily. He kept trying."

"It's not your fault."

"It is," I shouted. "I ignored him, wrapped myself around Jake and pretended he didn't exist."

"How did he get you in the woods that day Bella?"

I laughed dryly, wiping the tears away. "It was silly really. I had been avoiding him for so long, I thought he had finally given up, he had his fun and decided to leave me alone but he hadn't. I got to Jake's parked my truck and found a note letting me know they were down the beach. So, I decided to walk leaving my truck back at Jake's, like usual I cut through the trees to get to the beach quicker. I had done it a million times before but what I didn't expect was for Paul, to be leaning against a fucking tree waiting for me." I sucked back a sob. "You know the rest... it all went to shit from there."

"Oh Bella, why didn't you tell someone?"

"I though it was just a game, you know how much he likes to rile Jake up." Sighing heavily I looked at Emily. Her eyes were red from where she had cried with me. "Oh Em," I choked out. "I don't know what to do."

She held my hands tighter, squeezing them with her own. "I can't tell you, Bella. No one can."

"I know, it's just every thing is so messed up."

"Bella, can I ask you something and I need you to be honest with me?"

"Ok."

"What will you do if the marking ties you to Paul? What if it is something like an imprint?"

I sucked in a shaky breath before answering her. "I honestly have no idea. I need to know all the facts first before I make a decision, but I would want to be friends first. I couldn't just be with him, not like that."

"Fair enough. That's all anyone could ask from you. He won't hurt you Bella."

"I don't think he would either Em. He's just so, intense."

"Yeah," she giggled. "It's their inner wolves, it can turn them into animals."

I just rolled my eyes at her. "Ha Ha very funny Emily."

"Everything will work out Bella, trust me."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." We sat in silence for a little while, both lost in our own thoughts.

"Listen sweetie," Emily began cutting through the silence. "The thing about Paul is he's had a pretty hard childhood. Now, don't look at me like that. I know that's no excuse for his caveman antics. I'm just trying to explain him a little better, because he's not doing such a good job at that himself, being all controlling and dominant. He's not painting the best picture for himself is he?"

"No, not really." I agreed.

"You have to understand. He's never had much of anything. He lives alone. After his father died. No other family. He was 15, when he dropped out of school, was constantly in brawls. He didn't care about nothing or no one, had nothing to even try to care about. Then the shifting came and that took away something else from him; his freedom, his choices. He could never leave here, never. And he wanted to according to Sam. Paul had every intention of packing up and leaving when he was old enough, but now he can't.

"I didn't know, Jake never said anything."

"He wouldn't it's not his place to. The only reason I'm telling you is so you can understand him a little better. But don't tell him you know, let him tell you in his own time."

I nodded my head moving from the floor to the sofa next to Emily.

"The next thing then, was the imprinting. Remember Paul was the third to phase. Sam and Jared both imprinted, yet another thing to be taken away. Now, I'm just guessing here so unless he tells you the same, take all this with a pinch of salt, but it makes sense to me. When you slapped him something inside him stirred, you were probably the first girl to stand up to him and not get swayed by his looks."

I rolled my eyes. Emily laughed.

"His wolf likes you as well. So that was an added bonus for Paul. A possible mate, finally he had something for himself, something he had control over. Even though his wolf wants you. So does the man. They both have to agree. They have to balance one another. You're his chosen Bella he wants you and I don't think anything is going to stop him."

"I just don't get it Em. He could have anyone he wants. Anyone"

"Yes he could. But he wants you."

"I'm so scared of being hurt Em."

"This, what ever it is. Is not like an imprint. An imprint has the choice, or so they say; to choose what we want. A friend, brother or lover but it's so intense. The feelings you get slammed with, within minutes of meeting someone." She shook her head. "There's no way you could stay friends not with those kinds of feeling rushing around inside you, but with you two. You have the possibility to get to know him before hand, fall for him without all the cosmic mojo shit."

I sighed heavily. "He's not gonna let me go is he?"

"I don't think so sweetie. Not from what I've seen. But Bella you have to learn to stand your ground with him."

I looked at her wide eyed, "I don't think I can Em."

"You did early. You told him to leave, pushed him away why can't you do it again. He won't hurt you. He can't it's not Built in them to."

"But he didn't imprint, how do you even know he won't."

"Because if he wanted to hurt you Bella. He would have taken you on the forest floor," she said softly. "He would have claimed you completely. Regardless."

My eyes widened she was right. I had asked him not to and he didn't. "How can I stand up to him Em, he's so confident and self assured. He's a frigging wolf for god sake and so damn cocky."

"I know he's intense, like a tornado sucking everything in and spinning you upside down and inside out until you're dizzy. His emotions switch so quickly you don't know if he's running hot or cold but he's fierce and loyal. He loves his brothers, Deeply."

"That's what scares me Em. I'm just this shy girl who's never even kissed a boy properly," I flushed with embarrassment.

"Never?" Emily seemed shocked.

"Well I did kiss Jake once."

"Oh good lord," she laughed. "You kissed Jake?"

"Well yeah, it was before he went all wolf." I waved my hands in the air.

"Do not tell Paul," she laughed.

"He can't have an opinion on it. It happened before he marked me." The Bastard.

"He can and knowing Paul he will. You're his now Bella."

"I'm not... don't I have any say in this?" I sighed.

"I don't know, if it was like imprinting then I would say yes, well possibly, but marking," she shook her head. "It's so much, more."

"How am I going to stop myself from being lost with him. He's going to consume me Emily he's such an enigma."

"I can't tell you what to do Bella, the final decision is yours, but I really don't think you're gonna have much choice in the matter. But what ever happens you stand your ground with him, you hear me? You make him listen to you and do this on your terms not his. No matter how much he huffs and puffs put your damn foot down. You're a strong woman Bella."

"I'm not Em, really." I half whined.

"Yes you are. You survived loving a vampire, who left you, you can survive an over grown dog. You hear me?"

"Yes Emily, God you're scary. I can see now how you're related to Leah."

"Good. Hey, that's a thought. Channel your inner Leah."

"My inner Leah?" I shook my head. "I don't think so."

"Bella."

I shook my head, "I need time to think, to research about marking. What it means. I need to know. I won't let myself be hurt. Not again."

"Ok sweetie. We can go and speak to Billy tomorrow if you want? Maybe he can shed some light on it."

"No. I don't want Jake finding out, not yet." I began to panic.

"He won't I'll get Sam to keep Jake busy while we talk to Billy, ok?"

"Ok thanks." Emily made to stand but I grabbed her hands. "Emily, I just want to say thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you, you've been amazing."

"No problem Bella, I'm glad I can help," she smiled down at me.

"Do you think they're ok?"

"Who Sam and Paul? Yeah they should be fine, unless Paul's said something to piss Sam off, which more than likely he has, but don't you worry about them. You hear?"

I smiled slightly but I couldn't help it. I was worried, deep down I felt slightly uneasy maybe it was the mark causing me to feel like this. I needed to know more and the sooner I could talk to Billy the better. Emily was just guessing, no one really knew about marking as none of the pack had done it yet, but hopefully Billy could enlighten us on the subject. God I hope he can, otherwise I was going to drive myself nuts with all these guessing games.

"You hungry?" Emily asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I am a little."

"You wanna order pizza. I don't think either of us are up for cooking tonight," Emily asked walking towards the phone.

"Yeah pizzas good, order enough for Charlie as well please Em."

"Sure. What do you want?"

"I don't mind anything but order a meat feast for Charlie. He likes his pizza manly," I rolled my eyes as Emily laughed.

"Will do," she called out between giggles.

"Is it ok if I give Sam a quick ring? Just to let him know about tomorrow."

"Sure, sure. Go ahead." I lay my head on the back of the sofa as I listened to Emily ring her wolf man. I chuckled. Looks like I have my very own wolf man now doesn't it. No, I shook those thoughts from my head quickly. I would not attach myself to him. Not yet.

"Hey baby... I'm fine... yes Bella's ok."

I tuned out of her one sided conversation until she started to raise her voice.

"Tell him to stop shouting... Sam Uley! You better make sure he doesn't break anything else in my house or god help me... well tell him to calm down... I'll let you know ok?... Yeah me too, see you tomorrow... love you too. Bye"

"Everything ok?" I asked.

Emily sat the phone back on the base . "Yeah everything is fine. Sorry about that, Paul was just a little upset."

"Why?"

"Because he's as stubborn as a mule," she huffed. "He wanted to come back here to see you, but Sam convinced him to give you some space, but when I told him about going to see Billy tomorrow. Paul lost his temper thinking Jake was gonna be there."

"Oh for Gods sake." I huffed rolling my eyes.

"He's very, possessive Bella. Don't forget he's half wolf. Even Sam can be the same way. He may seem like the calmer one of the pack and in some way he is. But when it comes to me, he is just as possessive as Paul, Jared is the same with Kim."

"Fuck and we aren't even together, imagine what he will be like when we are? I mean if. If we are. Ever." I stuttered and spluttered over my words.

Emily just smiled patted my hand. She grabbed the empty mugs, as she headed towards the kitchen.

Fuck sake! I thought as I fell back onto the sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Four

o-o-o-o-o

( Paul's POV )

I was livid! How fucking dare he drag us away like that. My wolf was howling and clawing; to take a chunk out of him for embarrassing us in front of our mate. I should kick his damn ass Alpha or not. Fucker.

"Get your fucking hands off me now, Sam!" I growled twisting out of his grip and shoving him away from me. "What the fuck?"

"This is for your own good. You fucking idiot! What the hell were you thinking?" His body was tense as he eye balled me. "Never mind," he growled. "You obviously weren't. Just get your ass in the fucking truck Paul. Now," he snarled.

Damn Sam was pissed.

If he had been anyone else pulling this bullshit with me, I would have beat the crap out of them. Fuck knows my wolf was eager for a fight. But I didn't. I respected Sam far too much, to do that. But things could change if he gripped me like a pup again in front of my mate. My wolf wasn't happy with that shit and neither was I. Sam glared at me nodding his head towards the truck, rolling my eyes I jumped in... fuck I wasn't feeling this talk he was expecting. I ain't some chick who likes to speak about their feelings but knowing Sam he's gonna want to know everything... maybe I'll get him to phase, then he can just read my damn mind instead.

Watching the trees fly past it wasn't long before we were driving up to Sam's house. We didn't speak on the way to La Push. Sam's tight hold on the steering wheel made the fucking thing creak under the pressure, his knuckles cracked from the firm hold he held. Maybe the firm grip was to stop him punching the fuck out of my smug ass. God knows, this would be a perfect reason for him to try and hand me my ass.

Ignoring me completely he jumped out of the truck and walked toward his house, kicking the front door open. Yeah, definitely pissed. I followed behind him, smug ass smirk on my face. It wasn't often Sam lost his cool and in all honesty it was amusing as fuck. He stood in front of the fridge pulling out 2 beers and tossing me one of them.

"Now," he began after draining half his bottle. "You're gonna sit your ass down and tell me what the fuck is going on in that head of yours."

Flicking the beer cap away from me. I straddled one of the chairs and took a long pull from my bottle wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I shrugged.

"There's nothing to explain, Sam. I want her."

Slamming his bottle down he glared at me.

"You want her?" he snarled. "You want her, that's your fucking answer?"

"Yeah that's my fucking answer." I took another pull from my bottle. My eyes fixed on Sam.

The growl rumbled deep within his chest. "What am I gonna do with you!" I just looked at him. "Do you even realise the shit you've done? You took a girl, who might I add isn't your fucking imprint and marked her Paul! Fucking marked her. The Elders are gonna have a fucking field day with your ass over this."

"Why? because we took what we wanted."

"Was it what she wanted, you selfish prick! Did you even ask her, explain to her?"

"She's mine." My eyes narrowed as I growled at my Alpha, but at this moment he wasn't my Alpha he was a threat to me and mine.

"For fuck sake," he threw his bottle at me which I dodged easily, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"You!" he shouted. "Are gonna drive me fucking nuts. I swear to god Paul, didn't you even think of the repercussions?"

Smirking into my bottle I watched him closely. He should know me by now. He should know that I always do what I want and fuck the repercussions.

"No, of course not," he laughed dryly. "When does Paul Lahote think of anyone expect Paul fucking Lahote."

"If you're looking for an apology Sam, you're shit out of luck. I ain't sorry I did it."

"I just don't understand? Why like that, there could have been another way."

My hand tightened around the glass.

"It doesn't matter, not any more. I did what I had to do. It felt like, fuck I don't know. But I felt wrong. We felt so very fucking wrong." I scrubbed my face with my hands. "I waited Sam. Me, Paul Lahote waiting on a girl to decided if she wanted me," I laughed dryly. " I could have any girl I wanted. Any. But we want her. Fuck, Sam we want her so bad. I can't think of any one else apart from her."

"What about imprinting?" He ask cautiously. He knew how I felt about that fucking thing.

"What about it? That shits got nothing to do with me," I snapped glaring at him.

"How can you be so sure, Paul?"

"I'm not but my wolf is, all he wants is Bella. Jesus Sam, if you could just feel what he feels for her," I shook my head, "and I want her, we want her. Damn it Sam, she's like no one I've ever met. She gets me all kinds of messed up. I wanna crawl inside her and never fucking leave. The moment she slapped me I knew. I saw the fire in her eyes and I knew she was mine, meant for me. My wolf, damn Sam, he was howling to get out, clawing at me; wanting to claim her, wanting to mate with her. If Jake hadn't phased, I would have ran off with her and claimed her there and then."

He was looking at me hard. A confused expression on his face."Are you sure you haven't imprinted Paul?"

"Positive. It was nothing like when you and Jared did. There was none of that cosmic mojo shit. This is just pure animal instinct. It's her scent Sam. Her natural fucking aroma, it's driving my wolf nuts." I ran a hand through my hair.

"God this is so fucked up." He muttered running his own hand through his hair.

"Don't you think I know that, but fuck we want her Sam. My wolf, he can't see anyone but her, won't see them. I've had the usual skanks hitting on me, but he's inside snarling and snapping. I know if I wanted to I could push him back, cage him and fuck who ever I wanted, but I don't want that. I want her, just fucking her and it's driving me crazy."

"Jake's gonna kill you. You do realise that, yeah? He's been in love with her since forever," Sam stated a slight smirk on his lips.

"Fuck Jake, she's never wanted him like that we all know it. I'm not asking for permission or a

blessing. I've already staked my claim and I'll go before the Elders and say so."

"Old Quil is going to have a fit," Sam sighed heavily as he scrubbed his face with his palms, he looked at me then eyes intense. "Bella's white Paul."

What the fuck!

I snarled jumping to my feet and pinning him to the wall before he even finished talking.

"Say something about the colour of her skin again Sam and Alpha or not I will beat the fuck out of you. You hear me?" Forget my previous statement about not beating the fuck out of him.

"Get the fuck off me. I don't give a shit what colour her skin. You know I care about her Paul so knock that shit off, but old Quil will give a fuck he hates her by association. She was friends with those leeches."

I growled deep snapping close to his face. He was really pissing me the fuck off.

"He won't just forget that," he pushed me away from him. "He's not your biggest fan to begin with either, so you're fucked even before you start."

"I don't care. No one will change my mind about this Sam. I'm a selfish bastard, I don't deny the fact, when I want something I take it and I want Bella."

"This isn't a game Paul. This marking shit it's for life. There's no going back from it."

"I fucking know that Sam. We want her and I'll kill anyone who tries to get in my way. Brothers included."

"Paul," Sam warned.

"I'm just telling you like it is. You can't keep me from her Sam. No one can, we won't let them."

The phone ringing cut off his next words. He glared at me snatching the phone off the wall, his eyes immediately softening when Emily's voice could be heard.

"Ugh, if that's what imprinting does then you can fucking keep it," I muttered. "I like my man card exactly where it is, pussy boy." Sam gave me the finger as he spoke to his mate.

My anger flared when I heard Emily say they were going to visit Billy. Over my dead fucking body she was. Bella was going no where near Jake. That kid needed to realise that Bella didn't want him and now she was indefinitely off fucking limits. My teeth marks on her succulent neck proved that fact.

"Tell her she ain't going." I called over to Sam, who just glared at me.

"Sam!" He turned his back this time. "Mother fucker!"

"You best fucking tell her Sam," I yelled. "She ain't going no where near baby alpha and his wandering fucking hands. I'll kill him."

Sam cut me off. "Calm down I'll get Jake over here while they visit Billy."

Fuck this I wanted to see her. "I'm going over there."

"No you're not."

"Try and stop me, oh you can't. Your shit don't work on me when it comes to Bella," I smirked.

"Fuck you!" he hissed, then a slow rare smirk graced his face before he Alpha commanded my ass to stay put. No mention of Bella. Sneaky bastard.

"Mother fucker." I yelled kicking a chair across the kitchen watching as it shattered. I could hear Emily raging in the back ground. Obviously she heard the commotion.

"Paul?"

"Fuck you!" I roared. I could feel myself fighting the order he placed. The need to be with my mate was slowly breaking the command, "I'm going over there." I snapped as I made a move towards the door."

"Leave her be tonight Paul. You've done enough."

He quickly hung up with Emily and turned to face me. "Leave her alone, you're just gonna scare her off. For once use your head. She was all confused and messed up earlier and if you go back now you'll push her away Paul. You say you want her, but she's doesn't know she wants you yet."

I wanted to see her. The mention of Jake had my wolf growling, he needed to see her as much as I did. She was ours. Ours to protect. Our mate, our chosen. I started to pace.

"Paul you need to calm down. You can't go back there tonight. If you want her like you say, you're gonna have to give her some space. She's been through so much. Plus you ain't exactly all fluffy and sweet you're a bastard. You know it and so do we. Fuck your own nickname for her was leech fucker."

My hand was around his throat before I even realised I had moved, "Say that again Sam."

"Let go of me Paul, right fucking now!" he growled threateningly. This was my Alpha now, not Sam my friend. He let me get away with that shit once but not again.

My hand dropped to my side not before I snarled once more.

He rubbed his neck. "How the fuck do you think she's gonna react if you go there now like this? You're on edge Paul and you'll drag her down with you if you don't get a grip on your emotions."

"I wish it was that easy. No matter what happens Sam, I'm not letting her go. Fuck! I need to get out of this fucking house!" I said more to myself than Sam. It was making me claustrophobic.

"I'm not telling you to, but you can't force her."

"Force her?" What the fuck was he on about. I stopped pacing and glared at him. "I wasn't going to force her Sam. I might be a bastard but I'm not a fucking bastard. Although there was a moment, when I marked her the woods. My wolf, he nearly won, he nearly mated her."

"What the fuck Paul you nearly raped her?" The vein in Sam's forehead was prominent, a sure sign he was pissed the fuck off.

"No! Fuck no. I don't know, it was fucked up. I was fighting him, being outside with her beneath me neck bared. It drove him wild but I didn't. I stopped, she managed to get away from me before I did that to her." I shook my head. "She said she'd never forgive me if I did and my human side knew it was wrong. So I managed to gain control but it was so hard Sam. So fucking hard to control him he's so intense when it comes to her."

"Show me, I need to see Paul."

I nodded heading towards the woods.

"Let me phase first and if anyone's about I'll command them to phase out."

I waited for a few minutes as Sam walked into the woods. I felt the shimmer as he phased not 2 minutes later his huge black head came into view as he yipped at me giving me the all clear.

Stepping into the woods I stripped down phasing. There was no better feeling that being in my wolf form. I'll admit at first I hated it, hated everything to do with it, but now, I enjoyed it. The rush when I ran through the woods. The extra abilities. It was exhilarating. Shaking out my fur I turned to see Sam, sat on his hunches waiting for me.

"Ready?" he asked.

I just snorted allowing my memory's of that day rise to the surface. Sam stayed quiet while he absorbed everything that happened. I could feel his anger when her pleas finally made me stop and take control again he was pissed and re-watching what had transpired between us. I couldn't blame him.

"Phase back," he barked once it was over.

I phased back just before he did.

He stood there chest heaving eyes closed. "That..." he breathed. "That was intense."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I've never had that kind of urge with Emily. Never. It's different to the imprint, it's so much more."

I wanted to say I told you so, but stopped myself.

"Listen Paul, I'm gonna have to call a pack meeting. They need to know." He tried to reason.

"What! Why the fuck do they need to know anything?" I snarled.

"You are in so much shit, you don't even realise." His patience with me was beginning to wear thin.

"No, I just don't fucking care. There's a difference." I retorted cockily. Smirking at him.

"The tribal Elders, they can invoke old laws Paul. Old Rites, they can fucking banish you," he paused chest heaving. "Now do you realise how serious this is. It's not a game Paul. You could lose everything."

My eyes narrowed. "They wouldn't fucking dare."

"If old Quil can sway their decision then it's a possibility. You broke tribal laws Paul. You were supposed to seek council before claiming a mate. She has to be approved, so to speak, by them. She has to prove she is worthy to be part of the tribe, part of the pack and a mate to you."

"She's my choice. Mine! Not theirs. They have no say in this, no decision. How the hell would they know what we needed or wanted. My life's already been taken away from me and you're telling me that they could take away my home? Where I grew up?"

"They might tell you to give her up. Choose between them. The tribe or her."

"Never!" I yelled. "If it comes to that, then its gonna be her every fucking time Sam, every time."

"She doesn't even know she wants you Paul. Not from what I've seen."

"Not yet, well not consciously any way. I've smelt her when I'm near. What I do to her, she doesn't even realise her bodies reactions. Her heart races, her skin flushes, her breath deepens. Trust me. I effect her Sam and I'm gonna make sure she wants me. I'm gonna make her yearn for me. Like I do for her."

"I can see there's no talking you out of this."

"Nope never was." I smiled cheekily at him.

"Just don't fucking hurt her Paul. I mean it, if you're doing this just to fuck Jake over then I'll kill you myself. She doesn't deserve that." He glared at me.

"I'm not. That kid doesn't know how to handle a girl like Bella."

"And you do? How many relationships have you actually had?" he laughed.

"Fuck you. Asshole! That means nothing. All you need to know is I'll protect her with my life but I'm not gonna put up with any shit off her and I'm sure as shit ain't gonna let her hide behind me. I want her stood right fucking next to me as my equal, not this scared timid girl you all see. That day she slapped me, the fire in her eyes..." I shook me head. "The girls got spirit Sam, she just needs to learn to let it all out." I winked at him.

"God damn it you're a pain in the ass." He growled at me pacing.

"I know," I smiled at him then.

"I'm gonna call the pack together. I think it's for the best they know sooner, rather than later."

"What ever," I waved him off. "I don't care what they say. So why don't you go round up the pups so we can get this show on the road."

"You might not be that cocky when they get here," he chuckled. "You know Jakes gonna take a swing at you?"

"He can try," I laughed.

Sam stepped back into the woods, as I made my way back to the house to wait for him. A few minutes later he came strolling back through the door, eyeing the broken chair on the floor. Walking up to me he clipped me across the head .

"Oi, what the fuck." I chuckled rubbing my head.

"Emily's gonna kick your ass for sure this time Paul. That's the 4th chair you've broke now!"

I shrugged. "I'll make her a new one." I handed him another beer laughing as he glared at me.

"You better or she won't feed you."

The tension left the room as we laughed and joked waiting for the others to arrive. First to strut through the door was Jared.

"So what's going on?" he questioned.

"I'd rather wait for the others to arrive," Sam explained. Jared nodded grabbing a beer for himself and sitting at the table with us.

"Uh, what happened to the chair?" Jared eyed the pieces on the floor, but before Sam could answer Quil and Embry walked through the door, the pair of them arguing as usual.

"No way dude!" Quil shrieked. "Batman is way cooler than Spider-man."

"How can you say that? Spider-man is a proper superhero. He got bit by a radioactive spider, radioactive Quil! Making him all genetically fucked up. Batman was jut some dude who bought shit to make him look good." Embry shook his head. "Face it Quil, Batman's a fake."

"Nooooo!" Quil wailed dropping to his knees.

Embry just laughed stepping over him, Quil snagged his ankle as he tried to pass by. "Dude you can't be serious, Batman's the shit."

"Yeah coming from the dude who tried gluing a bat to his top because he wanted to be just like him. You would think he was, all that!" Embry Rolled his eyes.

I spat my beer out laughing. "You didn't?"

"He did," Embry laughed.

"Idiot!" Sam and I said together.

Embry continued to ignore Quil, who was in the middle of the living room having a mini break down. Did I say the boy was an idiot?

"So what's up?" Embry asked this time.

"We're waiting on the others before Sam explains all," Jared answered just as Leah, Seth and Jake walked through the open door.

Seth stopped, looking at Quil on the floor. "What's up with him?"

"Batman," is all Embry said. The others rolled their eyes.

"Oh for fuck sake," Jake laughed. "He's still not going on about that since this morning, is he?"

"Yeah," Embry chuckled leaning over and smacking Quil up the side of the head. "Get up will you, everyone's here."

Quil stood rubbing the back of his head glaring at Embry.

"So what's up Sam? What's the meeting about?" Jared asked peeling the moist paper off his beer bottle.

Sam stood, hands running thought his hair. An obvious sign he was stressed.

"A new development has occurred."

I rolled my eyes.

"It has come to my attention that Paul..." Everyone looked at me. I just smirked waiting for Sam to drop the bomb. "Has taken a mate."

"Congrats bro," Jared beamed. "You imprinted?" Jared was the closet to me out of all the pack. Besides Sam I didn't really bother with the others.

Sam cut off his congratulations.

"No, he hasn't imprinted." His dark eyes sweeping over his pack.

"Huh?" Quil said. "I don't get it?"

"How can he have a mate without imprinting?" Embry queried.

"Oh dude! You didn't?" Jared asked wide eyed.

"He did," Sam answered. I just leaned back on my chair, watching everyone's confused faces.

"Did what? What did he do?" Jake asked looking between the three of us.

"He claimed someone as his," Sam answered.

"Who?" Seth asked. "Who is she?"

I looked at Sam who just gave me a look that said here we go. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bella," I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face as I looked at Jake.

"Bella who?" Quil asked confused.

"No!" Jake shouted jumping to his feet. "Not her, you didn't."

"Swan!" Leah laughed. "You marked Bella Swan as you're mate?"

"I did," My eyes never leaving Jake.

"What the fuck," Jake roared. "You!" he snarled. "You did this, just to piss me off. You knew I wanted her. She was supposed to be mine. How could you do this to me?"

I laughed. "Don't fucking flatter yourself kid. She was never yours to begin with." Jake surged forward throwing a surprisingly good right hook catching me perfectly in the mouth. Embry and Quil both jumped to their feet grabbing him around the arms, dragging him back. I smirked wiping the blood from my lip.

"That will be the only time you get away with that Black. You hear me? Try that again and I'll fucking kill you."

He was snarling and snapping in his friends tight hold. "You can't have her. She's not yours." He screamed trying to break free from his friends hold.

"Enough!" Sam roared. "What's done is done, he has claimed what he deems as his."

"Damn fucking right I have."

"Why?" Jake asked. "Why her?"

"Because we want her," I snarled. "Her scent, it drives him wild but also calms him. Her innocence. Her fire, everything about her we want. She's our mate. Mine and his.

"Does she know what you've done?" Leah asked.

"Kinda," I shrugged. "She knows she's mine. That I've claimed her."

Jake looked heartbroken but in all honesty I couldn't bring myself to give a fuck. My wolf was doing a fucking happy dance seeing the defeat in his eyes.

"Did she agree to it Paul, did you ask her?"

I just smirked at him.

"Mother fucker," Jake bellowed, rushing forward but before he could land another punch, I had him pinned to the wall. The same place I had pinned Sam earlier.

"You got away with it once baby alpha, you won't get away with it again." I tightened my hold as he kicked against my legs. Embry made a move but I snarled baring my teeth at him. My head cocked to the side. I never removed my eyes from Jakes. "You think I won't kick your ass as well Em? Get in my way and I'm gonna hand your ass to you on a silver fucking platter."

"I'm only gonna say this once more. Do not get in my way where Bella is concerned. We have chosen her as our life mate and like I've already told Sam, I will kill anyone who tries to get in my way.

I let Jake go and watched as his knees buckled under him.

"This is why you were acting all... god dare I say it." Leah spoke up, "...nice to her."

I nodded. "I told her I wanted her, that my wolf did. She asked for time. I gave it, then she ignored me." Growling, I clenched my fists as I remembered her being wrapped around Jake. He was always fucking touching ours. Not any more. "I waited for her to decide, to at least give me a fucking chance but she didn't. So I took what I wanted."

"You're a bastard." Leah shouted. "I may not like her, but no one should have their choices taken away. You of all people should understand that. It's something we have all gone through. We all suffered, some more so that others." Her eyes flicked quickly in Sam's direction.

"What's up Leah. Hit a nerve? This isn't about you or Sam, this is nothing like fucking imprinting?"

"It's not," Sam spoke up. "I've seen what he feels and it's far beyond imprinting."

Leah rolled her eyes at me.

I growled at her.

"Enough!" Sam stepped forward. "Nothing can be done about this. Paul's stated his claim, he now has to face the Elders. He should have sought out their council before marking Bella but he did not, so now he may have to face punishment."

"What kind of punishment?" Jared asked.

"What ever the Elders deem is necessary. They may ask him to give Bella up, or even the threat of banishment."

I snarled. "I already told you Sam. I'll never give her up. I'd leave the tribe before that happened."

Jake looked at me. "You really want her? It's not just a game to get at me?"

"Never was baby Alpha," I smirked as Jake rolled his eyes at my nickname for him. "We want no other. Only her, only Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Five

o-o-o-o-o

I was so relieved Emily had stayed with me last night. It made the trip to Billy's so much easier than if I had to have met her, at her house. There was no way, I wanted to bump into Paul today. Or Jake. Actually, I didn't want to see any of the pack.

"You ok? you look a little... green." Emily looked at me concerned.

"Sure sure," I waved her off. "I'm fine... good... you know a little nervous." I chuckled slightly.

Emily laughed. "You'll be fine Bella, it's just Billy."

"Exactly. Just Billy he's like a second dad Emily. He's gonna be sooo mad," I twisted my fingers together as I looked down into my lap.

"Bella?" Emily called to me softly. "Billy's chief first and foremost. He will understand."

"I hope so. I don't agree with you, but I'm hoping I'm wrong."

"He will, now come on Sam's got the pack together for some kind of training, bonding thing," she said rolling her eyes.

"Bonding? What are they gonna be doing exactly?" I asked.

"I'm not to sure, but Sam mentioned something about running the boarders. Making sure their scent was still strong. God only knows what they get up to in wolf form."

Jumping into my truck I took deep even breaths. I had no clue what I was going to say to Billy, maybe I should just show him like Sam. No, not a good idea. I wouldn't want to kill him off from shock. Damn this is all your fault Paul.

Not 20 minutes later, we were pulling up outside that familiar red house. I looked at Emily, looked back at the house and froze. Nope, I couldn't do this.

"Come on then Bella, let's get this over with," Emily pulled the key out of the ignition and made a move to get out of the truck.

"Yeah easy for you to say Em, Sam hasn't taken a chuck out of your neck!"

"And neither has Paul. Stop being dramatic." She scolded me. As if I had no right to be mad.

"Dramatic? I have every single fucking one of his teeth marks in-bedded in my neck Emily." I hissed. "Excuse me for being a little dramatic. I think I'm fucking entitled to it, don't you?" I snapped.

Emily laughed. "Well hello sailor," she teased. "I never knew little Bella Swan had such fire."

I blushed brightly.

"No Bella," she quickly reached for my hands. "It's good. It's real good, that's what you need when you have to deal with Paul. That fire, it's there but it needs a bit of poking and prodding to get it going, but it will. You just need a bit more confidence in yourself and believe it or not, Paul."

"What do I need confidence in him for? I don't even know him."

"Exactly! That's what you're going to have to do Bella. You're going to have to get to know him and I don't mean just the bad ass version, I mean the real him. What's underneath that smirk and attitude. The boy who had to grow up too fast. The one I told you about. He doesn't trust easily Bella, but in time he will trust you enough to tell you everything."

"It's not going to be easily Emily," I sighed. "I can't think when he's near me, how am I supposed to talk to him, plus he's so arrogant. God I want to slap that smirk off his face, but when he touches me I feel it all the way to my toes," I shook my head. "What's wrong with me? I enjoy it when he's near but hate it at the same time he scares me Em, how he makes me feel. It scares me to death. I just don't know what to expect from him, what he expects from me."

"I didn't say it was going to be easy did I?" she smiled before her face grew serious. "I know he affects you Bella, but you have to learn to be strong around him. He's a male, a very dominant one. They all are, it's their wolves. Males are very dominant in their natural habitat and I've noticed the longer they are wolves, the more they become in tune with their animal side. Just little things like, how Sam enjoys his meat rare now instead of well done, the touching and rubbing against one another. It's like they need to know each other are there. I don't even think they realise they are doing it."

"I know he's dominant Em, I just don't want to lose myself like I did with Edward. I changed so much to be with him, became someone I wasn't, just to make him happy." I shook my head. "I don't want to lose myself again Em. I've only just found me."

"Bella, I know it's hard and you're scared. None of us know much about marking and that's why we are here to speak to Billy to ease your worries," She held her hand up to stop me from speaking.

"No, let me finish. You need to be yourself, no matter what. Paul would never expect you to change for him. He wants you for you, for what he sees in you. So does his wolf." She rubbed her thumbs across my hands. "Being scared is ok Bella. I was scared as well with Sam, but if you let them in," she smiled softly. "I promise you, no one will care for you like he will."

I shrugged. "Maybe," I whispered. "How do you know he will? It's ok for you Em, you're an imprint, it's in bedded in Sam to care for you, to love you. But marking, how do we know he won't just up and leave me when ever he sees fit. I don't think I could live through that again."

"We don't and that's why we are here. To get some answers. I know you're scared Bella, I do. But please trust me. Don't shut him out, not yet at least. Listen to what Billy has to say, then make a decision."

Nodding in agreement, Emily grabbed my hand pulling me towards Billy's front door.

We looked at each other for a moment before I raised my hand and knocked quickly. After a few silent moments we heard Billy's voice call out, telling us to hang on, as he made his way to the front door. Slowly the door opened revealing Billy Black in the flesh.

"Bella Swan and Emily Young," he looked slightly shocked for a moment but quickly recovered.

"What do I owe this pleasure girls?" Her asked dark eyes watching us carefully.

We shared another look, something that Billy did not miss.

"We need to talk to you about something Billy, but if this is a bad time we can come back another day." I spoke quickly.

"Bella," Emily warned. I rolled my eyes and Billy looked on amused.

"No you're fine girls, come on in and tell me what's on your minds."

Billy wheeled himself backwards as we walked into his home. He waved us towards the living room. Sitting down we waited for Billy to join us.

"Right then," He looked between the pair of us. "So, which one of you is going to tell me what's going on then?"

I looked at him as he smirked at me.

"You know?" I didn't think he would find out this quickly.

"I know some thing's going on. Jake came home last night upset after a meeting at Sam's."

I looked at Emily who shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't know?" he asked Emily, who shook her head.

"No. I stayed at Bella's last night."

This caused Billy to raise his eyebrows in shock. Emily never and I mean never, stayed away from Sam.

"Did you now and why would you have done that," he questioned looking between us.

"I asked her to. I wanted her to stay because, I didn't feel well?" Ok, well that came out more as a question than an answer. He was so going to see through that feeble excuse.

Billy tilted his head slightly. "I've known you for 18 years Isabella Swan. Do not think you can start lying to me now." I blushed deeply and mumbled an apology. Feeling like a naughty 5 year old.

"So, which one of you would like to tell me what is going on?"

Emily and I exchanged looks. I really didn't want to be the one to bring up the topic of conversation.

"What do you know about marking?" Thank you Emily.

Billy looked between us before his eyes settled on Emily. "Does Sam wish to mark you Emily?" She looked at me wide eyed before shaking her head. "No Billy it's not Sam," his head snapped towards me, eyes narrowed.

"Who?"

I swallowed thickly. The silence between us hung thick with tension. I knew Billy would not take this piece if information well. Emily gave me a small smile of encouragement. "Paul," I whispered.

Billy swore, in English and Quileute. Stupid and idiot were but a few of the words I could make out.

Billy turned his attention back to me. "Has he marked you already Bella? Has he bitten you?" I nodded. "When did this happen?" He asked.

"2 days ago," I mumbled.

"Dear spirits," he muttered before shaking his head. "May I see Bella?" he gestured to my neck.

I moved forward slightly brushing the hair from my neck revealing his mark.

"Taha Aki. What in the world was he thinking. Stupid, foolish boy."

I moved my hair back over my neck, hiding my mark.

"He has always been a hot headed fool," Billy muttered. "The council are going to have a field day with this, especially old Quil. He's going to enjoy this. He has been waiting years to find a reason to punish that boy and now he's gone and handed it to him on a platter." He sighed heavily. "We let him get away with a lot due to his parent and him being a protector, a warrior but this," He shook his head. "Even I cannot save him this time, old Quil will want punishment served."

"Billy, I need to know everything you do about marking. I need to know exactly what it means?"

He nodded.. "In short Bella, it means you are his."

"Yeah, we kinda figured that much out." Emily snipped tartly, before blushing. "Sorry," she mumbled.

His eyes twinkled with amusement. "It's quite all right Emily. I understand how stressful this must be. You are being a good friend to Bella. I appreciate it." Billy looked at me then. "I can only imagine how difficult this must be for you Bella, but I promise, I'll be there for you if you ever need anything. No matter what."

"Thanks Billy. That means, so much." I sniffed wiping the few stray tears. Billy's eyes softened towards me.

"As I was saying Bella, the mark basically means you are his."

"Yeah, that's what he told me when this happen," I said pointing to my neck.

Billy sighed heavily. "You know he should have asked permission from the Elders, sought council before touching you?"

"Sam mentioned it yes," I replied.

Billy nodded. "Normally an imprinted wolf will ask to mark his mate, it doesn't happen often as the imprint bond is strong on it's own, but when a wolf and a man take no imprint but are as one then they can chose a life mate."

"I don't understand."

Billy smiled.

"When Sam first phased, he was alone, confused and scared. He had no other to rely on. No one to actually talk to. No one in the tribe were part of the previous pack, so we could only guide. We did what we thought was best by keeping him away from every one, including Leah." Billy said looking at Emily who nodded.

"Sam was a new wolf, he needed something. Someone to help him. To ground him and that was you Emily. Well that's what we believe or I believe was the reason for his imprint on her/you."

We nodded.

"The same goes for Jared, he was the second to phase. No knowledge of his new lifestyle apart from old journals that held little or no help. They both fought to remain as the men they once were but they could not. They needed to accept their wolves that's why as soon as he saw Kim, bam imprint he needed her like Sam needed you Emily." He smiled softly his dark eyes flicking between us.

"Maybe he felt lonely due to Sam having an imprint, only the gods will truly know. Then Paul phased and it was like he was made for this. He may not have accepted his wolf but he gave over to the feeling of the animal within. At first he hated it, they all did. Who wouldn't? Your life taken from you but the strength, the power he was given. He enjoyed it, over time he accepted his wolf. Even if he did not realise. Paul was one of the first to accept his wolf."

"So is that why you think he marked Bella because he's in tune with his wolf?" Emily asked trying to understand.

"In a sense yes. I don't think Paul needs an imprint he is too strong of a character to be changed by it. The same goes for Jake he is to be the future chief, the Alpha. He will need to keep his focus on the tribe an imprint will distract him from that."

"What about a life mate?" I asked.

"He could choose one, if he so wished." Billy replied.

"So what does it mean, the marking?"

"What do you, want it to mean Bella?"

"I-I don't know. I just need to know what to expect, what could happen," I sighed. "I'm so confused Billy."

"He wants you that much is certain and to mark you," Billy smiled and reached for my hand. "He truly believes you are his, otherwise he wouldn't risk binding himself to another. The marking it's stronger than an imprint the feelings more intense, more real."

Emily looked socked. "You mean an imprint gives false feelings."

"No." Billy said. "Not false, those are the wrong words to use, it's hard to explain. Fast, your feelings come on fast. There is no time for you to really adjust one moment this man/woman means nothing, then in the next they mean everything to you," He shook his head. "It's not the wolf that chooses or the man. It is the Gods and it only happens after they have phased for the first time. When they are in human form. It's the Gods way of helping, of giving the wolf/man what he needs."

"Paul was in human form to." I spoke softly.

"Yes, but I bet his wolf wanted to come out to claim you just as much as the man. Your feelings will not be forced Bella. Where Emily's were quick, yours will not be. You will have control over them. You will be able to set the pace. Not him, Bella you."

"This is all so confusing." I stated rubbing my temples.

"Bella, before the marking did he speak to you, act differently towards you?"

I looked at Emily then Billy before nodding.

"Yeah, he had been acting weird kinda nice, talking to me sitting near me etc. Then one day we spoke on the beach he asked me if I would be with him in a sense. I said I needed time but I ignored him pretended like we had never even had that conversation."

"I bet his wolf and he were tired of waiting, am I right?"

We both nodded.

Billy wheeled himself over to his bookcase before retrieving a book and flicking through it until he found what he was looking for. "When a wolf chooses a life mate they are monogamous." He handed the book over to Emily and I. "They only ever mark one, if she were to die then he would never take another mate but he could still live on unlike an imprint who would soon follow their mate."

I looked down at the book we held in our hands. It was about real wolves.

"Billy, this book is about real wolves. Not shifters?"

"Have you noticed Emily anything different about the pack? Their habits?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, I was telling Bella earlier that Sam now prefers his meat cooked rare when before he liked it well done. Also their interaction, the packs. They touch. A lot. I don't even think they realise they are doing it."

"They don't. It's all part of being in the pack. It's their way of comforting one another. The touches the rubbing against one another. Have you noticed how close they sit together?"

We both shook our heads.

"The longer they are part of the pack the more in tune with their wolves they become."

"So they will become more like animals?" Emily asked slightly panicked.

"No, heavens no. They may have some traits but all in all it just means they are more accepting of their inner wolves, becoming one with them. No longer pushing them away. It will make them better men, better protectors, warriors for their tribe."

"Wow, that's just wow," I looked at Emily who looked just as shocked as myself.

"Have you consummated your relationship with Paul yet Bella?"

I looked wide eyed at Billy as Emily laughed beside me.

"No! God no Billy we're not like that. Not even close."

"Sorry Bella," he had the decency to look slightly embarrassed, until he started speaking again.

"When you do, it will complete the marking, binding you together completely. I've only ever read of another marked pairing and they described things they felt, things they shared," he trailed off.

"Like what?" I wanted to know. If another pair were bonded like Paul and I would be. Might. Might be. Damn it. Then I had the right to know what happened between them. I needed to know.

"You will be able to sense each other. The stronger the bond the stronger the connection. Paul will be able to sense you at the moment already, but not you to him. His touch will cause a reaction from you that no other can create. You will dislike another touching your mark, only he will be able to bring you pleasure from it. Unlike an imprint, where only the wolf can sense his mate, in marking both can. That is normally the reason why some imprints want to be marked as well. It just makes everything more intense, more powerful."

"So basically I am his, as he is mine?"

"In short yes, but with a lot more emotion. He will be volatile if other males are around you, especially since you have not yet completed the bonding," Billy looked at me his eyes intense. "He can never leave you Bella, if that's what you are worried about?"

"I don't know him Billy. He's just this..." I waved my hands about. "...huge mass of muscles and attitude and he's so much, so possessive of me already and I don't want to be lost again Billy. I don't want another man controlling me."

"Bella," He called softly. "Paul is like that due to his wolf. It's his animal side that is possessive, in his eyes you are his but you will not find another as loyal as he will be Bella." He smiled then. "He will protect you, care for you and love you in time like no other, he will not bend over for you. Remember that if it were an imprint then I would say you have nothing to fear he will do anything in his power to please you, but this is more primal. He won't hurt you but he won't bow down to you either. His need for you will be great, he will feel the need to dominate you but he won't want a weak mate either. He and his wolf have both seen something in you Bella. Something they both like, you are stronger than you think. Especially if someone like Paul has chosen you as his. You will need to fight back, stand your ground. Do not let that boy walk all over you."

"Awesome," I huffed. "Just what I need." Emily chuckled at me.

"I've told you already Bella. You need to get to know him. I know you got fire inside of you. I saw it earlier you just need to channel it when dealing with Paul."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella?" Billy called. "How did the marking happen? I just cannot understand how he came to mark you if you had no connection before," he looked slightly confused.

I looked wide eyed before shifting slightly in my seat. Billy frowned before his dark eyes bore into my own, his fists clenched turning his knuckles white. "Did he hurt you Bella? Did he hurt you when he marked you?"

"No Billy, not really."

"Bella," he gave me that look. You know the one your Dad gives you.

"Honestly Billy, he scared me more than anything."

"He didn't try to force you, to lay with him?" He watched me intensely.

I looked away. I couldn't lie.

"Great spirits. I'll fucking kill him."

"No Billy he didn't, it wasn't him, it was his wolf but he stopped himself he got him under control."

Closing his eyes Billy took in a few deep breaths. "So I was right, his wolf did want to claim you? Fucking stupid boy. Not only has he not sought council or permission from the Elders but he also never asked you for it, plus he nearly raped you, he's lucky he regained control over his wolf or things for you both could have been a lot worse."

"I know Billy but he did, that's all that matters. Nothings going to happen to him is it?"

Billy smiled tightly. "No Bella, but let me tell you something, that boy is damn well lucky my legs don't work or I'd be over there right now kicking his ass," he paused briefly before a wicked glint came into his eyes. "Maybe I should let you're Father in on our little secret. Then he can shoot him instead," he chuckled.

"Billy!" I shouted as Emily laughed. "That's not funny."

"It's a little funny." Emily replied still giggling.

"What's going to happen now Billy?"

"I need to speak to Sam. Then I'm afraid he will be called up in front of the council a punishment will be determined then."

"Punishment? I don't understand. What has it got to do with you, who he chooses no offence."

"Without an imprint we must make sure the female is worthy to know our tribe secrets. Is she trust worthy, loyal, deserving to become a mate for one of our warriors."

"And if she is?" I asked.

"Then we will allow the marking."

"Oh and Paul kinda skipped all that."

"Yes he did. We cannot undo the marking but he will need to face responsibility for his actions."

"I understand."

Billy smiled at me the anger in his eyes having left . "Everything will be fine Bella, don't worry the meeting is just a formality nothing bad can happen. Old Quil will probably get him cleaning around the Rez, just to try and embarrass him. He's always been a little to cocky for his own good."

"Good, because even though he is a bit of a possessive idiot. I kind of like him, a little."

Billy laughed. "He will look after you Bella he's a good man underneath all that attitude. He just needs to learn to think before he acts."

"Yeah, don't I know it."

"Well since your Father can't give him the old "how to treat my daughter speech" it looks like I'm going to have to take on that role." He said smiling.

I laughed. "Thanks Billy."

"Oh it will be my pleasure Bella. I've always wanted to see that boy squirm."

Emily and I laughed as we continued to chat with Billy about other things. I also asked him if he could teach me some of the tribes ways. If I was going to be part of it eventually. I at least needed to fit in.

He smiled at that. "You're going to make him a very worthy mate Bella, he is honoured to have someone as beautiful inside and out to call his."

I blushed, as Emily chuckled next to me.


	6. Chapter 6

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Six

o-o-o-o-o

I offered to drive Emily back to her house after we finished up at Billy's. Hopefully the pack were still out bonding or what ever it was they were doing. I still wasn't ready to see Paul just yet. Billy had answered a lot of my questions but I still needed time to digest everything and if I was around him, well I wouldn't be able to think straight. Emily patted my hand bringing me from my thoughts

"Everything is going to be fine Bella, don't worry. Just do what you said you were going to do. Take some time, think things over and then decided how you want to handle this."

"Yeah I will. I have too, I can't make a decision without thinking about it first. I'm not that kind of girl to go into something blindly again, not like I did with Edward. I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgement. I won't do that again. I won't be rushed into anything."

"Good. You need to build up a relationship with him, if that's what you want. But let's be honest Bella, it so is," she smirked at me. "I've heard the little slip ups you've made," she laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "He's physically appealing Emily."

She scoffed. "Physically appealing? What the hell Bella," she slapped my arm. "He's hot and you can say so. You can also say he makes your girlie bits tingle," laughing she nudged me with her shoulder.

"Emily," I yelled blushing. "You can't say that, what about Sam?"

She laughed. "Oh, I know my man is hot Bella and trust me, my girlie bits tingle all the time, but I'm right though aren't I?"

I blushed.

"Ha! I knew it. I can't blame you Bella they are all God like, physically," she winked at me. "As well as their amazing personalties. They are good boys, not a bad bone between them. Any one would be lucky to snag one of them and we Bella, are one of the lucky ones."

"Yeah, I know. But I still need time Em. He's gorgeous on the outside; I won't deny that but it's the inside I need to get to know. Looks are not enough for me. I need something more."

"Well as soon as you've decided, but I already have a good idea what your decision will be. You can lay some ground rules. Remember Bella, you hold all the cards. Paul can be as demanding or as intimidating as he wants, but if you don't want him, then he can't force you."

I sighed. "I know. I just... it's a lot to think about."

As we rounded the corner, Emily gasped.

"Oh shit," she looked at me, before turning her attention back to her front yard.

Every single one of the pack were there, minus Leah. So much for their stupid bonding exercise. I bet they just pissed against a few trees and rolled in some mud, before sniffing each others butts and coming back home. I sighed heavily as I watched nine heads turn towards us as we pulled to a noisy stop. Breaks squeaking and parts clanking, damn monster truck. My eyes found Paul straight away, I bushed finding his gaze already on me. His mouth lifted slightly on the left; that damn smirk making an appearance before he shifted forward making his way towards me. But Sam's huge arm held him back.

I looked at Emily wide eyed. "Em?" I questioned, watching Paul eye Sam's arm, before turning his whole body towards his Alpha.

"I think Sam is giving you the time you need Bella," she replied. Eyes fixed on her imprint.

"Yeah, well Paul doesn't look to happy about it." I whispered knowing full well they would be able to hear us.

"No shit... look, you go. I'm gonna go and share with them what we learnt from Billy."

"Ok," I nodded.

"And Bella, if you need to talk, I'm here for you. When ever you need me, all right?"

"Thanks Em, that means so much to me."

"No problem," she smiled.

Emily hugged me quickly before jumping out of the truck. I watched as she made her way towards the wall of shifters, her small frame dwarfed by them all as she stood silently next to Sam, placing a small hand on the huge arm he held Paul back with. I could see him visibly relax from such a small touch. Her touch. I smiled at that. Would it be like that if I let myself try with Paul. Would I have the same calming influence on him, because god knows the boy needs someone to keep him grounded.

My eyes shifted back towards Paul. His face was now turned away from Sam and his dark eyes were watching me intensely. We held each others gaze for the longest time until movement pulled Paul's attention from me. I could see his lips lift into a snarl, as he shifted forward slightly, but Sam still held him firmly in place. I followed his line of sight until my eyes fell on Jake. He was walking towards me head down, he stopped outside my window. I chanced another look at Paul only to see Jared now stood on his other side. Emily had moved away from them, more than likely from Sam's insistence. A soft tap on my window drew my attention from the scene on Emily's front porch. Carefully I lowered the window, smiling at my best friend.

"Hey Jake," my voice a mere whisper.

"Bella can we..." he looked over his shoulder at Paul, "...talk?"

"Sure," I nodded forcing myself not to look towards the house, towards Paul.

"Can we go to the beach?"

A growl echoed through the silence.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea Jake."

He threw a look at the others before turning back to me. "No, I don't think it is either," he ran a hand through his hair. "Ok," he said more to himself than me. "If it has to be here, then it's as good a place as any."

I watched as Jake paced slightly. I had never seen him so unsettled before. I also didn't understand , what he meant by here is a good place? For what exactly?

"Jake, are you ok?" I asked cautiously.

He stopped and smiled at me. It wasn't a Jake smile. Not my smile. He looked so pained, so very torn. "No Bella," he shook his head. "I'm far from ok."

"Is there anything I can do?" Another growl was heard. My head turned towards Paul quickly. I couldn't help myself. As much as I tried to avoid looking at him, I failed. I could feel the need to just take a peek, just glance quickly to make sure he was ok, but he wasn't. The way it took both Sam and Jared to hold him back, restraining him with their huge forms made me worry. I could see Sam talking to him. What ever he was saying had some effect but Paul's eyes were flicking between Jake and myself. He was barely holding it together.

"Yeah Bells, you can do something for me," he whispered. My attention focused back on him. He was my best friend. If I could help him then I would.

"What is it Jake? You know I'll do what ever I can to help you," I lay my hand on his warm arm, hoping to soothe him. Comfort him.

"Choose me," he whispered. "Pick me, Bella."

"Jake... what?... I can't... we're not," I shook my head trying to say the right words."We were never like that Jake," I squeezed his arm, only to have him rip it from beneath my touch. "Please Jake, you're my best friend. You always have been."

"We could be so much more, Bells," he begged. "You know how I feel about you, how I've always felt about you? We're meant to be together. I know it."

I could feel the tears fall as I looked at him. All the times I had told him, all the times I ignored his advances. He still wanted me. But I didn't want him. As cruel as that sounded, as heartless as it was. I didn't and I couldn't be with him just to make him happy. It would make us both miserable and in time hate one another and I loved him. I did, so much but in my heart he was nothing more than my best friend, my brother.

"Jake, what are you talking about?" The snarling in the back ground grew louder.

Jakes eyes flicked towards the house, before focusing back on me. "Me Bella, I'm talking about me. You have another choice, another option. You always have. You can have me, if I had know we could have been together. That there was a way."

"No Jake," I spoke quietly. I had to make him see. To understand.

"No?" He asked. "What do you mean Bells? It's not too late. I'm sure there's a way we could do it. Maybe if I marked you too, it would give you the choice. You could pick then Bells."

He wasn't listening. He didn't hear me or he didn't want to. "No Jake," I said again but he was talking over me. Ignoring anything I said or tried to say to him.

Paul was shouting now his voice carried over towards us. "I'll fucking kill you Black! I swear I will. Get the fuck away from her, now!" he roared.

"Paul," Sam's voice cut him off. "Leave her do this, she needs to tell him herself. He needs to hear it from her own mouth, not yours."

"Bells?" Jake called drawing my attention back to him. "Please," he begged. Eyes full of love, I did not deserve.

"Jake," I sobbed. "I can't we... I-I've never, not like that," I hiccuped. The hurt in his eyes broke my heart. "Please Jake, you know I've never though of you like that. Never, you're my best friend. You always have been."

He backed away from me as if I just slapped him. "So that's it then? You choose him? Paul fucking Lahote, over me? Someone who's loved you, your whole life," he shouted punching the side of my tuck, making me jump.

"Jacob," Sam called.

He shook his head. "I was never enough was I? It was always going to be someone else, no matter what I did? or how much I loved you? It would never be me," he whispered the last part.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I never meant to..." He cut me off before I could finish.

"What?" He screamed. "Hurt me? Use me? But you did Bella, every time you smiled at me, touched me. I thought your feelings were growing like my own. I thought you loved me too," his hand reached towards my face as if to touch me but he let it drop to his side like a heavy weight.

"I do love you Jake, I do but not in the way you want me to."

"No," he shook his head. "I was a fool to think that you could love me the way I deserve to be loved," He took a step further away.

"You will Jake. Someone will be so lucky to have you. To love you, like you deserve."

"I don't want them Bella. I don't want anyone. I only want you."

"I'm so sorry Jake."

His eyes changed then. The look of love, of vulnerability gone replaced with a hardened glare. "If you choose him Bella, I can't be all right with it. I won't."

"Don't make me choose Jake. I won't do it," I was angry now. How dare he threaten me with an ultimatum.

He laughed then. "You already have Bella, haven't you? Even if you don't know it yet, you already have picked," he growled then. Hands curled into fists at his sides. "I cannot stand by and watch you with him, he's a bastard Bella and he will hurt you, just like Edward did."

"Jake," I sobbed as pain ripped through me.

"Black!" Paul screamed. I could see him fighting with Sam and Jared to get free. His muscles rippled as he twisted in their hold, he snapped and snarled at them trying to break free.

With one final look, Jake tuned his back on me and ran towards the woods, phasing as he hit the tree line. My fingers gripped the steering wheel as I sucked in deep breaths. How could he say that to me? How could he be so cruel, to use my biggest fear against me. I quickly wound the window up. I needed to go home.

"Bella?" Emily tapped against the window. I looked at her tears blurring my vision. I watched her beg me to open the door.

"Come on Bella, open the door please," she asked softly. "He didn't mean it sweetie, he's just mad at himself," I shook my head.

Paul was there then. "Open the door Bella," his deep voice affected me more than I was willing to admit, but I just looked at him refusing to acknowledge his pleas. "Bella!" he growled. "Open the fucking door!" I turned the key as my truck roared to life.

"No, Bella," he yelled, slapping his palm against the glass. "Open the door," I shook my head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I slammed my truck in reverse, pulling away as fast as it would allow me. He was still there calling at me through the glass. I ignored him. Ignored my name being called. Ignored the way his voice soothed me. I just ignored everything as I drove faster, my foot practically flat against the floor. "Bella," he shouted once more before slowing down. I glanced in the mirror but I wish I hadn't. The look on his face was the first time he had shown any true emotion; there was no smirk, no sneer just hurt. But I had to protect myself didn't I? What if Jake was right, what if he did hurt me just like Edward did. I couldn't live through that again. I couldn't.

I slammed the breaks on as I reached my house, the cruiser was parked out front so that meant Charlie was home. Good, he could stop any unwanted visitors. As I stumbled out of the truck, I could here the phone ringing in side. I rushed through the front door, tripping as I went.

"Yeah she's just walked, well run," he chuckled. "Through the front door."

I waved my hands around frantically. Which caused Charlie to raise his eyebrows at me.

"Um Sam? Yeah I don't think this is a good time, sure I'll tell her, bye." He hung the phone back up before turning his attention on me. I just walked quickly into the kitchen ignoring the look he was giving me.

"Bella, you want to tell me what that was about and why was Sam Uley ringing to make sure you got home ok?"

"It's nothing, just um Jake and I, we kind of had an argument," I mumbled, avoiding all eye contact with him.

"Ok, do you want to elaborate a bit more for your old man?" he queered.

"He..." I looked away. How could I explain what was going on, without explaining what was going on."

"Bella," oh crap, the Dad tone.

"We had an argument. Jake told me, how he feels. How he's always felt about me." I mumbled.

"Oh and you don't return his feelings?"

I shook my head.

"So, that's what has got you so upset?" He was leaning against the door frame now, watching me. His dark eyes. My eyes, full of concern. Maybe he was worried I would relapse. Return to that zombie state if I lost Jake again.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Anything else?" He pressed.

"He kinda said some nasty things..."

"About?" he quickly cut in.

I sat heavily on one of the chairs. "One of the boys from the Rez likes me and I kinda like him, a bit."

"I take it Jakes jealous you chose this boy and not him then?" He sat down opposite me.

I nodded. I was kinda shocked my dad worked it out so quickly.

"Don't look so surprised Bells," he chuckled. "Or have you forgotten what I do for a living?"

"Oh..." I blushed heavily. "Yeah, sorry Dad."

"No problem kiddo," rising from his seat he opened the fridge pulling out a beer. "So, this boy that's interested in you," he sipped his beer. "What's his name?" Smooth Charlie.

"Dad," I wined.

"Humour your old man kiddo."

I huffed. God I hope he's never had to arrest him. "Paul Lahote."

You could see the cogs in his brain working, trying to figure out who he was and if he had indeed arrested him. "Isn't he to old for you?"

I snorted. "No Dad, he's actually the same age as Jake."

"Hmm," came his reply. He took another mouthful of beer before asking. "So you like him then, huh?"

"Yeah, kinda. I want to get to know him first. I don't want to rush into anything not after..." the thought of Edward made me think of Jakes harsh words.

"That's understandable Bella, but don't tar everyone with the same brush. Knowing Jake, I bet he said something he's gonna regret real soon."

I nodded.

"Yeah, always had a bit of a temper when he got going. One of the calmest kids I know but still, everyone has some fire inside and that boy don't think sometimes before he speaks. Lets his

emotions take over," Charlie was watching me closely.

"He said Paul would hurt me just like Edward did," the tears fell then.

"What do you think?" He moved forward wiping the tears from my face.

"I don't know. I don't even know him." I answered honestly.

"Well then, there's your answer kiddo. Get to know him, not that I want you in a relationship with any one of the opposite sex. But if you like him, then get to know him. I always said I thought you rushed to quick with that Edwin boy," I rolled my eyes. "Take your time and if he likes you he'll stick around. You're a beautiful girl Bella. Inside and out."

I laughed blushing. "Thanks Dad," remembering Billy had said something similar as well.

"Yeah well, that's my Dad quota filled for the year. So I'm gonna go watch a game, drink some more beer and find my man card."

I laughed. "I'm gonna have a shower."

"Ok kiddo," he called over his shoulder as he walked into the room flicking the flat screen on.

I smiled and shook my head making my way upstairs towards the bathroom. Closing the door I turned the shower on stripping my clothes off. God I looked a mess. My eyes were puffy and red rimmed from the crying, my hair was stuck up everywhere and my mark ached.

I sighed heavily my thoughts falling to Jake. I could understand why he was so upset but I never did anything to give him false hope, I know I didn't. I made it clear we were just friends. Didn't I?

Stepping into the shower I let the hot water relax my muscles. I had no clue what I was going to do. When we had left Billy's earlier I was all for giving Paul a chance, but now. Those words Jake had spoke ripped open all the pain I had slowly began to push away. How could he have been so cruel, he knew that was the one thing that scared me the most. Giving myself over to another only for him to hurt me, just like he had done. No, I wouldn't think of him now.

Squeezing the shampoo on to my scalp I massaged it in ruthlessly. My mind drifting back to the look on Paul's face when I had just driven away, made my heart clench. Jesus, what was I going to do. I rinsed the soap from my hair. Maybe I just needed a few days. Yeah, I would take a few days to think things over. I knew Jake only said those things because he was hurt, he acted out and used exactly the right thing to plant a seed of doubt in my mind. Quickly washing my body I rinsed off turning the shower off and stepping on to the rug, being careful not to fall. I wrapped a towel around myself picking my clothes up off the floor, running quickly across the landing into my bedroom throwing my clothes into the hamper.

I dressed quickly in some pj's it was still early but I had no plans, cooking diner sounded like a good distraction. Quickly running a brush through my hair I tied it back into a loose braid. Carefully walking down the stairs because god knows I've had more than my share of stumbles on the thing. I walked into the the kitchen, looking in the fridge to see what I could throw together for dinner.

"Hey Dad?" I called. "Do you mind if we order pizza there's not much to work with for dinner"

"Yeah, sure kiddo. What ever is easiest for you."

"Right then pizza it is. I'll have to go to the store tomorrow, we need some stuff. A lot of stuff," I chuckled.

"Moneys in the tin Bells," he called from the other room.

I opened another beer for before taking it to him. "So what kind do you want?" I asked as I handed him his beer.

Thanking me for the beer he answered. "I don't mind kiddo. Get what ever you want," he took a sip from is bottle. "Oh but can you get some sides?"

"Onion rings?" I laughed.

"Thanks kiddo," his attention fixed back on the game.

Rolling my eyes, I would never understand how men can become so transfixed on sport, that they ignore the world around them. I wonder if Paul was like that. I shook those thoughts quickly from my mind, before placing my hand on the phone just as my fingers brushed the plastic it rang.

"Shit," my hand pressed against my chest. Taking a few deep breaths I picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Oh thank God," Emily sighed into the phone.

"Hey Em, are you ok?" I asked. She sounded upset.

"Am I ok? Are you ok Bella? Never mind me, I was so worried..." I could hear shouting in the background, "...we were all worried." I could practically hear the eye roll.

"I'm fine Em, honest. Just a little shook up."

"I know you're upset Bella. I understand sweetie but please, don't take what Jake said to heart. He was upset he didn't mean it."

"He did Em. We both know he did," I sighed.

"Paul's upset Bella, I know you probably don't need to hear this at the moment, but he doesn't know what to do. It's taking everything to stop him marching right over there to see you."

"God no Em, please not tonight. I just need a little time. Just tell him from me, I need some time."

"Why don't you speak to him sweetie. He will be better if you do, I've never seen him like this before."

"I don't know Emily," I chewed my thumb nail nervously. Such a bad habit.

"Trust me. Just speak to him and remember everything Billy told you Bella."

"Ok, pass him the phone," I could hear rustling and muffled voices as the phone was passed from one person to another. I took a deep breath waiting for him to speak.

"Bella?" his deep voice called down the phone.

"Hi," I whispered twisting the cord of the phone around my fingers. Why was I so nervous?

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," I could hear a rhythmic rumble through the phone.

"Good. Fuck Bella, I'm not good at this shit," he sighed. "Just, don't believe everything Jake tells you, the little prick hated me even before you popped into the equation. I just need you to know, I wouldn't hurt you Bella, not intentionally but I suppose you wouldn't know that."

"No Paul, I wouldn't."

"I know, Emily said you want some time to, think?"

"Yeah, I do. I need to."

"Ok. I can do that," he reassured himself.

We fell into silence.

"Thanks Paul."

"For what?"

"Understanding, not pushing."

"I don't," he laughed humorously. "Understand that is, but Em says it's what you want, so I'll do it. For now. But not too long Bella," he growled. "You don't realise how badly we need to see you, if we could, we would be there now making sure you were ok."

"We?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, my wolf. He wants to see you just as much as I do Bella."

"Oh ok... look Paul I gotta go, I was just about to order dinner." My resolve was weakening the longer I stayed on the phone with him.

"No problem. Just do me a favour, I get you want to distance yourself from me; but can you check in with Em, just to say hey so I don't come running down there to check on you," he asked.

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Good, we just need to know you're ok." The we wasn't the rest of the pack.

"I know, night Paul."

"Night Bella."

I hung the phone up resting my head on the wall. Maybe Emily's right. I was going to take a few days to think about it anyway. Jake's words just threw a heavy dose of doubt and pain in the mix, but I shouldn't judge Paul by what Edward did. It wasn't fair to him. I didn't know anything about him to even make a serious judgement. As my Dad said earlier I shouldn't tar him with the same brush. No, I would take a few days then decide what I was going to do. Lifting the phone off the cradle, I dialled the pizza place ordering dinner making sure I added on the onion rings for Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Seven

o-o-o-o-o

Turning the radio up in the kitchen, I finished washing the dishes. Charlie had already left for work, so he didn't have much time to question my sullen mood.

Thank god.

What was I going to say? Yeah don't worry dad I had another argument with Jake because he thinks we should be together and if I let him bite me, then I can decide between him and Paul, he's the first one who bit me. Yeah, so not happening.

All this thinking was driving me insane. Checking the time I still had a good few hours before my shift at Newtons started. Writing out a quick list, grabbing the shopping money and my keys I headed out to the store. Hopefully this would keep me busy for a while, distracting me from what had happened yesterday.

Climbing into the truck I sighed. Paul's hand print was still on the window. How could I distract myself when I had constant reminders of him ever where. Pressing my hand against the glass it amazed me how large his hand was. Mine barely fit into his palm.

Shaking myself free from my thoughts, the truck roared to life as I manoeuvred onto the main road, heading off to the store.

Grabbing a cart, my mind still wondered off. No matter how hard I tried, thoughts of Jake and Paul filled them. Jake because he was being an unbelievable ass about this whole thing. Yeah, I know he was mad at me but still, there was no need for him to spit those spiteful words at me. He knew how fragile my heart was and to say Paul would do the same damage as Edward had, well it was a low blow even for him. It was times like that the 16 year old Jake showed himself. The one who was not good with controlling his emotions and attacked in a way to protect himself. Then there was Paul, what could I say about him, he was so sure, so confident. It scared me. Not him, no. At first I thought it was him that scared me. In the woods, he did a little with how possessive he had been but when someone oozed confidence and sexuality like he did. Well it would make anyone a little nervous, especially a confused, broken hearted teenage virgin. How could I compare to any of the other girls he had been with. I couldn't but then he had picked me, marked me as his and not them. That there, was something to think about.

Why did everything have to be so hard. Huffing and throwing things into the cart harder than I intended, resulted in a deep chuckle behind me. Spinning around, I groaned.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. "You're supposed to be giving me some space, Paul."

Shrugging his massive shoulders. Which for once were covered in a tight black T-shirt and showed off every single one, of his muscles. He pushed off from the shelf he was leaning against and walked towards me.

"I changed my mind," he smiled down at me. That sexy smile he didn't show often.

Tilting my head back slightly to look at him I narrowed my eyes. "Oh well that's a great way to start off, you lying," I huffed before turning to stomp off.

"Hey now," his warm hand wrapped gently around my arm. "I won't apologise Bella, for wanting to see you."

"But you said you'd give me space," I wined.

"I know what I said," he snapped before letting my arm go.

"Look Paul. Just give me some time to digest everything. It's only been a few days, since well you know," I pointed at my neck, as his eyes followed my movements.

"You sure you just don't want some time to think on what Jake said?" he growled.

"What? No, you think I'm considering what Jake said?" I questioned.

He stared at me. Dark brown eyes holding mine.

"You do, don't you? That's why your here, you think I'm going to let him mark me as well," I hissed, looking around to make sure no one was listening to our conversation.

He shrugged. "You have another option..." he paused, "...a safer one."

Glaring at him I spun around pushing my cart away. He caught up to me quickly.

"Where you going, Isabella?" he whispered spinning me around pulling me against his chest.

"To finish my shopping. God damn it Paul, will you back off," I pushed at his chest startling myself and him. He had practically wrapped himself around me.

He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Look, just give me a few days. I need to think about some things."

His eyebrow raised. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"No, not Jake. I-I don't want Jake like that Paul. He's my friend, just my friend," this was getting a little repetitive.

"He wants you," he spat.

"I don't care," I snapped. Eyes wide, hand held in shock over my mouth. "Sorry I'm just a little stressed out."

Smirking down at me he ran his hand up and down my arm. "No problem, I know a few things that could help with that little, problem," he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Plus, we like your feisty side."

"We? Oh," I laughed nervously, making a point to ignore his other comment. "Look Paul, I really have to go. I have work later and I need to get all this done before my shift starts."

He raised a large hand towards my face running a finger across my skin. My eyes fluttered closed, a soft sigh escaping me.

"I know you feel it Bella, the way we react to one another. I affect you, just as much as you affect me," he shifted slightly. "Don't take too long Bella. I'm not sure if I can keep myself and my wolf away from you. It's becoming, difficult," with one last look he was gone.

"Oh shit," I breathed out. Willing my heart to slow, to it's normal pace. My hands were holding on to the cart for dear life. Knuckles white. Taking a few minutes to calm myself, before finishing my shopping. I continuously glanced over my shoulder. It felt like he was still here. My body still tingled slightly, the way it always did when he touched me. No, he left it was just the after effects of him being so close to me. Loading the truck, I couldn't help myself but scan the tree line for any signs of a silver wolf. Spotting nothing, I felt a little disappointed. Was I even allowed to feel like this, since I had asked him to give me space. Why did everything have to be so confusing.

Jumping from the truck and stumbling slightly. I grabbed a few of the bags before walking up to the front door and unlocking it. So much for trying to clear my head, the unannounced visit from Paul had thrown another spanner in the works. He was, worried maybe? Did he even get worried? He didn't seem the type, he oozed confidence but then, I sometimes forgot he was only 16. Maybe he wasn't worried, but he was a little unsure.

Damn it all to hell.

Slamming the cupboards, I still had hours before my shift started. There was no way I was going to slum around the house. I would be constantly thinking and that's something I didn't want to do. The more I thought about things, the more I would worry. It was a vicious circle. I needed something to take my mind off everything. Why couldn't I have just a normal life.

Baking. That sounded like a good idea. It would keep my mind occupied and if I timed it right by the time I was done with the cooking and clean up my shift in Newtons wouldn't be too far away. Smiling I grabbed everything I needed. Cookies and pies were the way to go. Emily had the muffin Queen title. Not that I didn't like muffins they were just her thing. I preferred pies and cookies, especially the soft chewy kind.

Twisting my hair into a messy bun and flicking the radio on I began weighing out everything I needed. Wooden mixing spoon in hand and bowl tucked under my arm I swayed to the music. When Edward had left I had stopped listening to music. I had stopped doing a lot of things. Living being one of them, but now, god how I loved music. Well apart from classical. How I convinced myself to listen to only that and cut myself off from everything else when I was with him, I'll never understand but I did do everything to please him, what ever he wanted I would do, play dress up, eat what he said, do what he said. The thought made me want to bash my own head in for being so stupid. I had given up so much for him, changed so much. Idiot. That right there was the reason I was holding back. I didn't want to lose myself again.

So lost in thought I didn't hear the front door open or see the tall figure walk into the kitchen leaning against the door frame, eyeing the way my hips moved to the music, his eyes darkening the longer he watched me.

So when I turned slightly and caught him in the corner of my eye I screamed. Dropping the bowl.

"Easy there," he breathed out catching the bowl with ease.

"What the hell," I slapped at him. "You scared the shit out of me."

He just stood there smirking.

"What are you doing here, you adding stalker to your resume as well as hairy fluff ball?"

He snorted moving back towards the door.

"So?" I urged. "What are you doing here?"

He just looked at me.

"Paul?"

"I..." he looked confused.

"You what?"

"I don't know," he shrugged his massive shoulders.

I giggled he looked cute with that look on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asked huskily.

My breath caught. "Nothing."

"Tell me Bella," he whispered moving towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I tried again.

He shrugged again.

"Never mind. How the hell did you get in?" Waving the wooden spoon about. Paul watched me with an amused expression on his face.

"Front door," sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Funny," narrowing my eyes at him I watched for any sudden movements. If he came within a few inches of me my brain would turn into the gooey mush thing and I would lose my trail of through. So distance was a good thing. Yeah, a lot of distance. "I thought you agreed to give me some space?"

Paul smirked at me as his dark eyes followed my every movement, his eyes landing briefly on the spoon, his smirk turning into more of a grin.

"I never agreed to that."

"Huh," I huffed he was right he hadn't. "Well you can show yourself out," I snipped turning away from him

"You want me to leave Bella?" he breathed against my neck. Damn him, he had done that sneaky silent moving thing again and his voice. I sighed. Just like honey.

"I, huh?" Distance, my mind screamed at me. But my body refused to cooperate.

"Do..." his breath hot against my neck, "...you..." I could feel his lips brush against my skin, "...want..." oh god I think my legs had officially turned to jelly, "...me..." his fingers brushed against my arm, "...to leave?" Too much. His presence, his voice, his scent. Oh, I was in trouble. Deep deep trouble.

"I..." his nose ran along the column of my neck, burying deeply behind my ear. His face nestled in my hair, "stop it. I can't think when you touch me." Stepping easily away from him. We both knew he could of held me in place, if he had wanted to.

"What do you want Paul?" I was seriously getting fed up of asking the same thing.

"I thought you knew that answer already Bella," his honey devil voice husky, his dark eyes watching me carefully.

"You promised me some time," I tried to reason with him.

"I changed my mind," he replied.

"Why?"

"Because I can," he smirked

"That's not fair," I wined.

"That's life," he answered as he took a step towards me.

"Oh no you don't mister!" I shouted waving my wooden spoon in front of me like a weapon of mass destruction.

He eyed the spoon with an obvious amused expression. "You gonna hit me Bella."

"Yes, if you come any closer," pointing it at him. "I'll break it over your stubborn head."

He looked shocked for a second as he moved back against the wall, but a genuine smile graced his face which made him even more handsome. "There she is," he whispered.

Furrowing my brows I just looked at him. I never had the chance before, to just look. To study him like he always seemed to be doing to me. The distance between us wasn't much, 3 strides and he would be directly in front of me, but he kept his place against the wall. Just watching. His arms crossed against his chest. His skin looked soft even with all the muscles underneath. God he was ripped. I mean seriously ripped. You could wash clothes on his abs, was that an 8 pack. Oh god.

"What you baking Bella?"

His question caught me off guard.

"Bella?" he called pulling me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, um cookies and pies."

"What kind?"

"Oat and honey cookies, cherry and apple n cinnamon pies but not together separate like one cherry and one apple n cinnamon," why was he asking me about this?

He smiled. "So you like to cook?" he asked with real interest.

"Yeah, I guess it's just something I've always done."

He looked confused for a second. "What about when you lived with your Mom didn't she cook for you?"

I laughed. "My mother was more of a child than I was, let's just say I leant to look after myself from an early age."

His forehead furrowed, as he looked at me. He didn't seem happy with that answer.

"No big deal," I shrugged. "She loves me. I know that, she just wasn't there much. Well not in a motherly kinda way."

"Huh," was all he said.

Watching him out of the corner of my eye. I set the wooden spoon down before checking on the cookies grabbing an oven glove I pulled out the tray setting it on the side before transferring them to a cooling rack. Paul just stood there, silently watching me.

"What else do you like to do?"

Glancing at him over my shoulder I shrugged. "I like to read... .a lot."

"Ok... what kind of books?"

"Paul, what's with all the questions?"

He just stared at me not answering, just looking at me before rolling his eyes, "Emily and Sam both think I should get to know you better."

"Ok, so is that what fuelled your visits?"

"Kinda."

"Kinda?" I repeated.

"Yeah."

"Not gonna give me anything else?"

"Nope."

"Right."

He moved then just a slight shuffle but I froze watching him, eyes wide.

"Do I make you nervous Bella?" Oh there was that deep sinful sexy voice of his.

"Yes," I breathed out.

"Good," he whispered.

"I need time Paul."

"Why?"

"I... because..."

"Because I effect you and you don't know how to handle it."

"Yes, I mean no. I don't know. You're so..." flapping my hands around.

"You know you're mine don't you Bella? I'm not giving you up, not for anyone. Especially not Jake," he growled.

"I don't want Jake. I told you already."

"He wants you," Jesus why were we having the same argument as earlier?

"I don't care," I yelled. "I can make my own damn mind up. Plus Jake's angry with me so I don't think you need to worry about him trying to steal me away."

"He has no right to be."

"Yes he does," I snapped. "He has every right, if I had just made it clearer to him."

"Bella," his toned softened. "We all knew how you felt about him, even Jake knew. He was just in denial or some shit, he wanted to believe there was something more there than there actually was. Answer me this, if I hadn't marked you, would you have been with Jake like he wanted?"

Swallowing thickly I shook my head. "No, no I wouldn't have. I don't think of him like that. I never have."

"Exactly so why are you beating yourself up over it. Jesus the kid needs to back off."

"I hurt him... again."

"You did no such fucking thing," he growled. "Look Bella, you need to take control of your own life stop feeling guilty for things you had no control over. If you wanted to be with Jake, then you would be with him, but we both know it's not him you want," he smirked then.

I scoffed. "Oh really and who is I,t I do want?"

"Me," he whispered moving closer.

Grabbing the wooden spoon and waving it threateningly at him. "Oh no you don't. I'll whack you! I swear to god I will."

"Then whack me," he moved closer. My eyes were transfixed on the way his muscles rippled as he moved. Shaking the thoughts of how soft Paul's skin would feel under my fingertips. I shifted slightly. Damn it. I needed to control myself around him.

"Please Paul, don't," I practically panted out.

He stopped mere inches from me, his head cocked slightly to the side. Dark eyes holding mine.

"You want me Bella. I can smell it thick in the air. Just remember this..." his body pressed fully against my own. His large hands held onto my hips, as he pulled me to him. The wooden spoon dropped to the floor forgotten. "You are mine," his nose rubbed against his mark causing me to shiver. "Never forget that," his lips pressed against my neck before he was gone. The only sign he had even been here, were the goose bumps running across my skin. Taking in a few deep breaths, I held onto the worktop for support. If it felt like this from just a quick brush of his lips against my skin. What would it be like if I... no shaking my head. I was thinking ahead of myself, but my knees weakened from the thought. Glancing quickly at the clock, I had half an hour before work.

After splashing cold water over my face a million times to cool off. I managed to arrive in work just on time. Mike smiled and waved as I ran through the door to the staff room. Throwing my things into my locker, I grabbed my vest top and badge making my way to the checkout.

"Hey Bella, cutting it close," Mike chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about that Mike, won't happen again."

"It's ok lucky for you, you're friends with the bosses son."

"Yeah, lucky me," I don't think he noticed the sarcasm.

Work as usual was beyond boring. I managed to tag some boots, re arranged a few stands and then dust the glass counters that held the hunting knives. All the while, Mike kept trying to make conversation.

"You can go now if you want Bella, I'll lock up."

Glancing up smiling at him. "You sure Mike? I don't mind hanging about."

"Nah, go out I'll see you Monday."

"Ok, night Mike, have a good weekend."

Yeah, you too Bella, night."

Practically running to the staff room. I grabbed my things threw my vest in my locker and clocked out. Waving to Mike as I dug my keys out of my pocket. Doing nothing sure as hell made you tired. Unlocking the truck yawning. I scanned the trees wondering if Paul was out there watching me. All his unannounced visits today convinced me he was. But like earlier I was met with nothing. Shrugging, I climbed into the truck. Just wanting to go home and sleep. The last week had been so stressful.

Pulling up outside the house I literally slid out of the truck. Dragging my bag behind me, locking the truck up yawning I hadn't even taken 3 steps, before I was grabbed yet again from behind. Warmth enveloped me.

"God damn it Paul," but before I could even finish that sentence he had me pinned against the side of my truck, his body pressed hard against mine. Covering me completely.

"Do you know how hard it is not to take you right now," he growled. "Do you know what it takes to control myself around you Isabella?" his nose ran trails up and down my neck scenting me. His face rubbed against. It was very affectionate the way he was touching me, not in a sexual way more in a reassuring way. "What do I have to do to prove to you, that you're what I want. You're all I want," he whispered. His large hand hooked under my leg pulling my knee up as he pressed himself against me. I couldn't help the slight moan that escaped my lips.

"What are you so afraid of?"

Tears filled my eyes as I tried to turn my face away from him.

"Tell me Bella, talk to me," his dark eyes pleading as they held mine. His hand cupping my jaw with a gentleness I would never expect, as his thumb rubbed softly against my skin.

"I'm scared of being hurt again," I whispered as the tears fell. "I'm scared of giving myself over to someone for them just to tear me down."

Releasing my leg he brought both of his large hands up to cup my face. Using his thumbs to brush the tears from my cheeks. His touch was so gently, so soothing.

"I won't hurt you Bella," he cooed at me.

"You can't be so sure of that Paul. We don't even know what the marking is. All we do know, is it's different to an imprint, Billy said so. You can walk away if you want to."

"I won't," he stated.

"You don't know that, we don't know anything."

"I won't Bella," his breath washed over my face. "I don't want anyone but you. Don't you understand that."

"No I don't understand. I don't know anything about you!" I practically screamed at him.

"Then get to know me."

"What?"

"Get to know me, it's not difficult Bella. We spend some time together," he shrugged. "No big deal."

"I don't know," Paul made it sound so easy.

"What have you got to lose Bella?"

"I'm not sure..."

"You don't know me, you said so yourself. The only way you're going to rectify that is if you get to know me, yes?"

"Yeah, but no touching. I can't think when you touch me."

He chuckled. "No touching," he whispered as his thumbs brushed against my cheek once more; before he removed them from my skin, taking a step back. I missed his heat instantly.

"Sam's having a barbecue tomorrow." Was he asking me to go?

"Ok?" I replied carefully. Not knowing where this was leading.

"I want you to come."

"Oh, ok."

"The Elders meeting is on Sunday. They have requested your presence." He didn't sound very happy about that.

"Mine? But why?"

"Because of me. I want you as my mate," he growled.

"Oh right," I blushed at hearing him say mate. "I can do that."

"Which one?" He quickly asked.

"Both. I'll come to both."

"Good. I would have dragged you there if you had said no," he smirked at me.

"To which one?" I teased.

"Both," he whispered. That honey voice making an appearance, causing my body to tingle.

"Paul."

"Bella."

"You're so annoying," I huffed trying to distract myself from him and the way my traitorous body reacted.

"I know," he was so confident.

"Sometimes, I forget you're only 16."

He narrowed his eyes. "17 actually, missed the above year by a few days."

"Oh right."

Eyes sparkling his grin grew bigger. "What's wrong Bella? Not liking the idea of having a toy boy?" he winked at me.

"What no it's just... never mind. Look I have to go before Charlie comes out looking for me."

"Sure," he chuckled.

"So can you move please."

He stepped closer.

"Paul."

"Bella."

I let out a frustrated groan. "Please move Paul."

"There you go, manners don't cost a thing," he replied cheekily.

"Funny, coming from the boy who has no idea what personal space is," I replied huffing as I wiggled slightly.

His eyes danced with humour. "I like it when your all feisty," he purred. "I also know what personal space is Bella."

"Really? Well I think you have been given the wrong information, you're not supposed to crowd people when they don't want you too."

He made this little happy noise. "I don't crowd people Bella. I only crowd you," he smirked. "And I know, you want me too."

"You..." I poked at his chest, "...you're driving me insane. You know that don't you." I added seriously.

His eyes bore into mine before that damn smirk appeared on his face. "I'm sure, I can drive you insane for a lot of things Bella." The evil honey voice washed over me, causing my eyes to flutter shut and inhale. Big mistake. My head swam with the pure manly goodness that was all Paul. Large fingertips brushed against my cheeks causing me to open my eyes slowly and look at him. His thumb brushed across my lower lip. His eyes darkening.

"Paul," I breathed out.

He tore his eyes from my lips, one of his hands dropped to my waist pulling me in closer and tighter to his body. The one on my face tilted my head back.

"Paul..."

"Shhh," he soothed. "I need to do this," he spoke quietly his eyes flicking between my eyes and lips.

He smiled then. Not his smirk but that genuine smile. The one that made my knees weak and breath falter.

"Just once," he whispered before lowering his face to mine.

I moaned as I felt his lips brush against mine. He pressed harder, moving them slowly. I could feel his tongue probe gently against my lips. Opening my mouth slightly, letting him in, he gently stroked his tongue against my own. Oh, he tasted just as good as he smelt. I moaned deep in my throat pulling him closer. He was so hot, so soft and oh so alive. He continued to kiss me for a few moments then gently pulled away smiling down at me. Pecking me once, twice before stepping back.

Lifting my fingers to my lips, I smiled at him.

He watched me closely. "That, was just a preview Isabella," he whispered, before turning and running towards the forest. A smile plastered across his handsome face as he left.

"Wow," I whispered before walking towards the door. Such an innocent kiss. I thought to myself but god how I wanted more. How I wanted him to devour me. Wrap his body around mine and kiss me until I couldn't think straight.

My hand paused on the door handle as my eyes widened. "Oh crap..." the sudden realization nearly bowled me over. I had made my decision whether consciously or not. I wanted him. I wanted Paul.


	8. Chapter 8

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Eight

o-o-o-o-o

Pulling outside of the freshly painted house, with the neatly kept gardens, filled me with a nervous apprehension. I knew everyone inside, so why were my emotions all over the place? One moment I would feel excitement the next I wanted to throw up. Projectile vomit was not the way to go. I would never live that down, especially with Quil. He would make sure I would forever be the butt of many a joke. Turning the engine off I took a few deep breaths, my fingers wrapping tightly around the steering wheel helping to ground me, before I made the big step of actually getting out of the truck.

"Ok you can do this..." my inner monologue was not nearly as forceful as I had wanted. Come on Bella, open the door and slide out. No big deal. Taking a few deep breaths, the door opened and my feet finally hit the soft ground.

Every step closer the more my body relaxed. My eyes were firmly fixed on the ground beneath me. The slightest misstep would guarantee a twisted something. Again, never living it down from Quil. He would take great pleasure in my misfortune.

"You always watch your feet when you walk, Isabella?"

The deep husky voice stopped me mid step. Bare feet were the first part of him I saw, followed by his legs that wore the trade mark cut-offs of the pack. But today his torso was covered in a black wife beater. The material stretched so tight against his muscular form you could see every dip and groove. He leaned casually against the porch of the house, arms firmly crossed against his chest. Mouth lifted to one side, his smirk firmly in place. Dark eyes flicking quickly over my form as if to check I was all present and correct.

"It's a habit," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"A habit you need to break."

"It's stops me falling over things, if I can see them before hand," I glared. "You know, that whole avoidance thing, if there's a stick I can step over it."

"Ahh, I see," I could tell he was teasing the slight twitch to his mouth gave that away. "So, been working out well for you, has it?"

My eyes narrowed as I glared at him. His deep chuckle of amusement sent shivers down my spine. My blush deepened as my eyes focused on his mouth, better yet his lips. Those lips that had kissed me last night.

"What you thinking about Bella," his tone teasing.

"N-Nothing."

"You sure about that?" he knew. He watched me blush darker under his watchful eye.

"Come on, everyone's out back." Pushing off from the porch he walked slowly towards me. My eyes were fixated on the way his muscles moved under his top. When had I turned into that girl? The one who loses all rational thought when a guy flexes a bicep in her vicinity? Shaking my head slightly I picked my way carefully towards Paul.

"You really need to stop doing that," his tone was serious.

"What?" I questioned.

"Watching where you walk."

"I will. I don't always do it," I replied eyes still fixed on the floor.

"Yes you do. And go on then," he challenged.

"What? Now?" Oh god. I didn't want to fall on my face.

"Yes now. Come on Bella. I promise I won't let you fall" he whispered next to me.

Lifting my chin. I trained my eyes on the gate that led to the back garden of Sam and Emily's.

"That's my girl," I heard him whisper behind me, as I took my first step.

I could feel Paul's body heat as he walked near me. Not crowding or leading, just there. Knowing he was, gave me the confidence, that if I did fall he would catch me. Just like he promised.

Reaching the gate Paul's large hand reached over my head holding it in place.

"Well look at you." he whispered in my ear. "Strutting across that grass like you owned it," my eyes closed from the pleasure his scent inflicted on my senses.

"Shouldn't we be going in?" My voice was husky.

"Probably," his free hand ran a heated trail up and down my arm.

"Paul?"

"Bella?"

Turning my body around. I wanted to see his face as he spoke to me. Tilting my face towards his, I wanted nothing more than to wrap myself around his body, kissing him until I couldn't breath. That kiss last night was the kind I had dreamt of. That was the first kiss I should have had. I tentatively placed my hands on his chest humming in delight as his heat seeped into my cold body.

"Bella?" he called softly.

Raising my eyes slowly they locked with his heated gaze. Paul's dark orbs held mine. The effect he had on me from just a single glance aroused and scared me. But I wouldn't change it for anything.

Ever so slowly Paul raised his other arm placing his hand next to the other, on the top of the gate. Causing his body to press closer against mine. He had carefully boxed me in, his body flush against my own. My small hands were still pressed against his chest. God he smelt so good. lowering his head to mine he pressed his face into my hair. I could hear him inhale my scent.

"Mmmm, you smell so fucking good babe," he purred.

My eyes fluttered closed from the deep sexy tone of his voice.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"We should go in."

"We should, but not before I taste you again," he replied looking directly at me.

My heart beat picked up the moment those words left his lips. My attention focused on every movement he made towards me. The flare of his nostrils as he took in my scent, the way his tongue ran across his bottom lip before he leaned in close enough for me to feel his hot breath.

"Can I kiss you Bella? I know I said just this once last night but you taste so fucking good."

My eyes were so focused on his lips I didn't hear the question.

"Huh?"

"Can I kiss you?" His lips twitched ever so slightly.

"If you laugh at me, then no."

He chuckled slightly. "Cheeky girl," he hummed in approval as his nose ran a trail across my cheekbone.

"Please," I whispered.

"Please what, Isabella?" Oh god that delicious sinful voice.

"Kiss me."

And he did. His whole body enveloped me, wrapping me in his musky scent. His hot lips teased and sucked my own, as his tongue explored every inch of my mouth. My hands curled into fits clutching at his top pulling him closer. I wanted him so much closer. The moans that left me would have been enough to turn me permanently scarlet but with Paul it didn't matter. I felt no embarrassment for the way he made me feel or for the way I reacted to him. Everything felt so right.

Running a feather like touch across my cheek. Paul kissed my lips one last time before pulling away. His eyes dark with lust, his breathing heavy.

"You taste so fucking good," his nose rubbed against my face, in my hair. His whole body shook for a moment.

"You ok Paul?" I asked. Hands running across his chest trying to soothe him.

He took a few deep breaths. "Yeah babe, I'm good. Come on, the others are waiting."

Opening the gate he waited until I walked through before following me. He stayed close but again didn't crowd me. Everyone was already there, Sam was in charge of the BBQ. Laughing as Jared stood near him. Kim wrapped around him as they chatted. Embry strolled past us carrying 2 large bowls. Obviously helping Emily. Seth and Leah both were seated near the table. No sign of Jake. Relief flooded me. I was still angry with what he said to me. How he hurt me. The gate slammed announcing my arrival.

"Hey Bella," Seth was the first to greet me. His contagious smile beaming brightly as he waved to me. Leah just nodded her head.

Kim waved not removing herself from Jared, who also waved.

"Bella, glad you made it," Sam smiled waving me over.

"Thanks for inviting me Sam."

He shrugged. "How could I not, you're pack," his eyes flicking to Paul briefly.

"Where's Emily?" My pathetic attempt to avoid an awkward moment.

"Inside," he motioned towards the house. "Cooking up a storm I guess. Why don't you go on in and see if she needs a hand."

"Don't tell her what to do, Sam," Paul snarled. His whole body vibrating,

Taking a step towards him I placed my hand gently on his arm. "It's ok Paul. I want to help Emily." The shaking stopped immediately.

"You ok?" My fingers stroked his arm. He looked down at me, dark eyes softening for a moment.

"I'm fine. Go on, go see Emily," he glared at Sam then. "I need to speak to Sam."

Giving his arm a final squeeze I turned making my way towards the house. I could tell Sam wasn't happy about something.

Jared's mouth twitched as his eyes darted between Paul and Sam. Well if he found it amusing hopefully it was nothing serious. Smiling at Kim. I made my way towards the house passing Embry as he brought out yet more bowls.

"Hey Bella," his smile friendly.

"Hi Embry."

"You headed in to help Emily?" he nodded towards the house.

"Yeah, Sam thinks she might need a hand."

He chuckled. "Yeah, if it's not with cooking, it's going to be with fighting Quil off. He's hovering around her and I think he's driving her crazy."

"What? Why?"

"Food Bella. Since she bought that new muffin book Quil's been nagging her to try new recipes every day. I think she's on the verge of killing him or getting Sam to Alpha order him to leave her alone."

"Oh! And he likes the recipes? Some of them were, well odd," I grimaced slightly.

"Yeah, don't I know it," He shivered. "Even our stomachs couldn't put up with some of those. But Quil," he shook his head. "He will eat anything. Literally."

"Oh good god," I laughed. "Ok, well wish me luck," Embry laughed as he walked away towards the table with the bowls in hand. My eyes quickly landed on Paul who was stood close to Sam. The pair seemed to be having some sort of argument. Nothing to bad judging by Jared's amused expression. Sam's eyes found mine, his hard face softened slightly until Paul snarled at him. Sam's eyes narrowing and snapping back towards Paul. What ever was going on over there was obviously something about me.

Opening the back door the sight before me had me freeze in my tracks. The whole kitchen was covered in white flour. It hung in the air causing me to cough, batting my hand in front of my face. I could make out the still forms of both Emily and Quil. She was glaring at Quil who had the decently to at least look ashamed.

"Um, do I even want to know what happened?" I asked cautiously.

"You!" Emily snapped pointing at Quil. "Get out of my kitchen."

"But Em..."

"No but Em. I don't care Quil! Get your sorry ass out of this house and down to the store and buy me some more flour. Now!" She bellowed.

Eyes wide Quil moved through the house heading towards the front door without another word.

Looking between the front door and Emily's flour covered from, I broke down laughing hysterically.

"You quite finished?" she glared but a smile tugged at her lips.

"Yeah," I giggled. "Sorry Emily. What the hell happened?" I asked looking around.

"Don't ask isn't it enough to know that Quil was involved?"

"I guess, but I want to know. Enquiring minds and all that."

"Fine," she answered throwing a cloth towards me. "As usual, he was following me around the kitchen. Ever since I bought that fucking muffin book he hasn't left my side. It's been that bad I was even going to ask Sam to Alpha order him to stay away from me."

"Really? Embry did say, but I wasn't sure if he was just exaggerating."

Emily gave me a look to say he wasn't.

"Ok then. So what happened," I motioned to the kitchen.

"Well, he had that damn book in his hand reading out another recipe he wanted me to try. So far they're not working out so good."

"Yeah, I thought they might not. Horse radish Em? Seriously?"

She shrugged. "Well anyway, to cut a long story short. I told him he no, he kept on. I shouted, he pouted. So when he slammed the bag of flour on the side harder than he intended, this..." she said waving her arms around, "...is the result."

"Oh my god Emily," I laughed snorting slightly.

"It's not funny Bella. Look at the mess in here,"

My laughter continued as Emily's head tilted sending a pile of flour tumbling from her hair to the floor.

"Oh for goodness sake. At least help me clean up if all you're going to do is laugh at me."

"Sorry," I manage to squeak out between giggles.

As we cleaned the kitchen sides, my attention was drawn towards the back garden. The confrontation between Sam and Paul earlier left me feeling a little. Unsettled.

"Something wrong Bella?"

"Yeah, earlier before I came in. Sam and Paul, they kinda had a disagreement."

"What about?"

"Me, I think. Well that's what it seemed like," I frowned.

Emily stopped cleaning, focusing her whole attention towards me. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Well I don't think so."

"Bella?"

I huffed, "Ok fine, Paul kissed me. Outside the gate."

"Ah," she replied a slight twitch to her lips.

"Ah what?"

"Remember when I said Sam thinks of you like a sister?"

"Oh."

"Exactly."

"So you think what? Sam was giving Paul the old, you hurt her I'll kick your ass speech?"

"No."

"Huh."

"He's already given him that," she laughed at my shocked expression.

"Sam is just looking out for you Bella. He's probably just explaining to Paul there's a time and place for everything."

My skin blazed from the realization that the whole pack would have heard us kissing. "Oh god they would have heard me moaning?"

Emily laughed. "Don't worry sweetie you get used to it."

"Yeah I guess."

We finished cleaning the kitchen, luckily Emily had put the last of the food in the oven to cook when the disaster had happened. The timer went off on the side as Emily turned the oven off. She carefully pulled out 4 huge trays.

"What are they?" I asked eyeing the huge baked good.

"Mac n cheese. Cheap, filling and the boys love it."

"I can tell," Helping Emily cover them. She called Embry who picked 2 of them up like they weighed nothing.

"I'll be back in a minute for the others Em."

"Thanks Embry."

His bright smile was the only reply she got.

"See, why can't Quil be more like him," she added shaking her head. "There's something wrong with that boy."

"You don't have to tell me."

Following Emily out the back door my eyes landed on Paul immediately. As usual his heated gaze was already fixed on me. My breath stalled just for a second. He was so handsome. So breathtaking. Casting my eyes towards the ground my skin began to overheat. Just once, I would like to be able to look at him without him knowing I was. But he was always watching me. No matter what, when ever I looked up his eye's would be trained on me.

"You ok Bella?" Emily asked.

Nodding I continued to follow her towards the table.

"Bella?" his voice sent shivers through my body. Turning to look at him, he nodded his head once. I smiled, hold your head up he was telling me. Raising my chin he sent me a wink before continuing his conversation with Jared, who as usual had an amused expression plastered on his face and Kim attached to his side.

Emily raised an eye brow. "What was that about?" she nodded in Paul's direction.

"Nothing," I smiled. "Paul thinks I watch my feet too much."

"Huh," was all she said looking between Paul and myself. "He's right, you do," she agreed.

"I do not."

"Bella, you do. I spend more time looking at the top of your head, than I do your actual face."

"Emily," I chuckled.

"What? You do, but I'm glad he's helping."

"He is," I answered.

Looking around I decided to sit on one of the benches. Emily was still busy setting up her food as Embry helped. Leah and Seth were still seated together talking. Sam was finishing off the meat. And Paul, he was sat away from me still talking to Jared. Quil still wasn't back yet. Obviously he was at the store buying all he could to get back in Emily's good books. Giggling softly the image of Emily and Quil popped into my head.

"What's so funny babe?" Paul asked as he slide into the seat next to me.

"Nothing," I smiled at him.

"It must be something if it's making you smile like that," he answered, his index finger softly tracing my jaw.

"Emily and Quil." My eyes closing slightly, as his large fingers trailed a heated path across my skin. "When I walked into the kitchen, they were both covered in flour."

He raised an eyebrow. "Flour?"

"Yes. Apparently Quil forgot his own strength when Emily refused to bake any more muffins."

"Fuck, no more of those muffin recipes," he pulled a disgusted face that had me laughing at him.

His eyes snapped to mine with such an intensity.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked quietly.

Nodding. I covered my mouth with my hand.

His head tilted slightly to the side. "Don't do that," he said pulling my hand from my face. "You have a beautiful smile Isabella. I want to see it."

My hand twitched to cover my mouth but Paul intertwined his fingers with mine. I lost myself in his eyes. Everything around us disappeared as his scent soothed me. I felt myself melting into his side, his arm moved around my shoulders and held me against him. The rhythmic drumming of his fingertips on my arm comforted me. This was the first time I had been around the whole pack, well minus Jake, since Paul had marked me. Facing them worried me. I knew a few didn't like me. Ok Leah, but I also though Paul disliked me. Funny how that worked out. A soft tug on my hair drew my attention. Turning towards Paul he smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Pay attention."

"Huh?" Looking around everyone, even Quil were looking at me with an amused expression.

"When did you get back?" I asked Quil.

"About 5minutes ago, but you were away in Bella land to even notice," Quil teased.

"Oh," chancing a glance at Sam. I apologised. "Sorry Sam."

He smiled down at me. "No problem Bella, but I would prefer it if you paid attention. This does concern you."

Nodding I focused all my attention on Sam but with Paul's fingers playing with the ends of my hair it was kind of distracting.

"Cut it out," I hissed.

"What?" he asked innocently as he shifted closer to me his fingers continuing their soothing motion.

"You're distracting me!"

"Am I?" He smirked.

I blushed my eyes falling to his lips.

He pulled my hair gently, his gaze heated as he stared at my lips. "Later babe, for now Sam has something to say."

"Oh...Oh," I blushed shifting, as I realised everyone was watching us again.

"Finished?" Sam asked. "Or would you like another moment?"

"Nah we're good," Paul answered waving his free hand at him.

Sam snorted.

"Right, as I was saying..." he sent a glare at Paul and I. "The Elders have called a meeting for tomorrow evening at 7 in the community centre. You are required to attend Bella."

"Why does she have to go?" Leah asked.

"Because Paul claims her as his and..."

"Against her will," Leah cut him off.

"Leah, not now." Sam started.

"No, let her Sam. I want to hear what she has to say," Paul called out.

Leah glared at him.

"I don't understand how you could of done what you did? You acted selfishly, you just took what you wanted without any consideration for Bella."

"What do you care Leah?" Paul snarled next to me his body shifting slightly. "You don't even fucking like her."

"And neither did you. How come all of a sudden she's what you want?"

I felt him shrug his shoulders.

"That's my business Leah. It has nothing to do with you. Those answers will be given to the Elders if they wish to ask them. I do not have to explain my choice of mate. Especially not to you. All you need to know is that Bella is mine."

I could hear the growl rumble deep in his chest. "Yes, I regret the way I marked her," he looked at me then dark eyes holding mine. "But I wouldn't change it," his attention turned back to Leah. "Regardless of how it happened Bella is ours. I'm happier and so is my wolf. He knows, she is our mate. You all know I've never been so calm, not since claiming her. She is what we needed, what we want. No matter what the Elders say, I won't give her up."

"I just don't understand it?" Leah repeated.

"You don't have to," Sam stepped in. "Paul and his wolf chose Bella for a reason. What ever that reason maybe. We have no say, he has chosen his life mate."

"Fine," she snapped. "But you better treat her fucking right Paul or I'm going to kick your ass."

Leah had hardly said 3 words to me the whole time I had known her and now she was willing to kick Paul's ass if he hurt me. Well, ok then.

"Can we eat yet?" Quil called out.

"Fuck sake. Fine, eat," Sam said. "I can see nothings going to get discussed until all the foods gone."

I made to stand up but Paul held me in place.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some food," I tried to stand again but he wouldn't let me go.

"I'll get you something."

"Paul?"

"Bella."

"Fine." I huffed, crossing my arms against my chest. Paul leaned in close. "Carry on sticking your lip out like that Bella and I won't be responsible for what I do to you," he whispered as his lips grazed the shell of my ear.

He winked at me as walked towards the food table. I watched as he gracefully moved. Ok, I was a little jealous. How could he move so beautifully. He flowed when he walked, no faltered steps or nervous twitches. Just pure confidence in each stride.

"How you doing Bella?"

Sam's voice startled me slightly causing me to squeak. Paul's eyes instantly found mine, then flicked towards Sam. He snarled sending him a glare. Sam just gave him the finger, causing me to laugh.

"I'm good, thanks Sam."

"He been treating you good," his head nodding in Paul's direction.

"I can hear you fucker!" Paul called over.

"I know," Sam laughed.

"Yeah Sam he has. We haven't really spent much time together, but it's better. You know."

"Good. He may be a bastard Bella, but with you. He's different."

Blushing at his words, suddenly remembering I wanted to ask him abut earlier. "Sam?"

"Yes Bella."

"What was wrong earlier? When you sent me inside?"

He chuckled. "Nothing to worry about Bella. Just explaining some things to Paul."

"Sam here, was explaining to me that there is a time and a place to get, handsy with you." Paul answered as he sat down next to me, handing me a plate.

"Oh," I blushed quickly wanting to change the subject. "What's going to happen tomorrow Sam, at the meeting?"

"Eat," Paul nudged me. Lifting a sandwich to my mouth, I nibbled on the corners waiting for Sam to answer.

"The Elders will want to know why Paul has claimed you. No offence Bella, but because you're white..." Paul growled, Sam just rolled his eyes, "...they will ask some, delicate questions."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, but just be prepared for anything to be thrown at you."

"Me? I will have to answer questions?"

"I'm afraid so," Sam's eyes were full of worry as he looked at me.

"Oh, I'm not very good with people...crowds of um people...I-I don't think..."

"You'll be fine babe. I'll be right there next to you. I'll look after you," Paul rubbed my back as he spoke to me.

"Ok, but I'm not comfortable with this Sam."

"I understand Bella, really I do and I wish you didn't have to go through it."

"So what else will happen?" I asked.

"They will decided to accept the pairing or not," he smiled as he watched Paul pull me closer.

"If they don't?" I queered.

"Then Paul could be banished if he refuses to give you up."

"I already fucking told you my answer Sam," Paul growled next to me. "I won't give her up."

My head turned towards Paul. Brown met black as we gazed at one another. "You're mine Isabella. I won't let you go. We won't let you go," he nuzzled my neck, taking deep breaths of my scent.

I nodded. "I know."

"If they agree with the pairing?" I asked not removing my eyes from Paul.

"Then you will be accepted as one of the Tribe, a mate to a warrior."

"There's a but in there somewhere Sam. I can feel it."

He chuckled. "Yeah there is. Old Quil is going to be a problem. I can't see them banishing Paul or asking him to give you up. If they did, then they would lose their best fighter. For an annoying fucking prick, he's our best strategist."

"Damn fucking right I am," Paul smirked.

"But Old Quil can ask for a punishment to be carried out," Sam continued.

"Punishment?" I practically cried out.

"Yes. What, I don't know but as he is the oldest member he holds sway over the others. There are many laws we do not know of, but hopefully he will be, reasonable."

"Oh god," I moaned.

"Everything will be fine babe. Don't worry."

"Old Quil hates me, you know that right," turning in my seat to face him better.

He shrugged. "Yeah, he hates me as well," he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Bella. What ever happens we'll all be there for you, both of you. You're pack now," Sam stated as he stood moving towards Emily.

"Yeah easier said than done," I huffed.

Paul chuckled beside me.

"Aren't you worried about this?"

"Not really," he shrugged.

"Paul."

"Bella, there's nothing to be worried about. What ever happens I'm not leaving you, understand?"

I nodded.

"We've wanted you for too long to give you up because the Elders say so. They can spew all their shit about imprinting but at the end of the day, I want to be able to pick my own mate. My wolf wanted to pick and we picked you Bella. You are what we want, what we need. How could some random girl who I don't even know make me happy? We saw the fire in you Isabella," he whispered huskily. "That's what we want. Some one who isn't afraid, who will argue and fight back you're strong, beautiful and so fucking smart and you're ours. The day you slapped me," he shook his head. "That was it for me. You! Were it for us."

My hand gently touched his face as he turned into it.

"No matter what they say. I won't give you up. You're mine Isabella, mine. Not Jakes," he snarled. "Not that fucking leeches, but mine. You were made for us."

"I know," I whispered.

"You do, don't you," his dark eye's watching me closely.

"Yes. I feel it inside. The way you look at me, touch me. It just feels right."

"I'm a bastard Bella. I'm stubborn and aggressive, my childhood wasn't the best but I promise with you I'll try. Ok?"

"Ok, but I like you just as you are Paul. You push me. Like today with the walking and laughing."

"Well that's settled then. I'm awesome."

"Ha ha," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Where should I meet you tomorrow, for the meeting?"

"Here if you want. We can all go together."

"Ok."

"Don't worry Babe, everything will be fine," he was so confident, so sure.

"Yeah. I hope so."


	9. Chapter 9

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Nine

o-o-o-o-o

"You ok there Bella?" Sam asked as we walked towards the community centre. Paul's dark gaze locked on me, as we walked side by side.

"Yeah, I'm fine," smiling slightly. I didn't feel fine. Not one bit.

"You don't look fine," he added as Emily slapped him on his arm.

"What? What I do?" he asked rubbing his arm.

I laughed. "It's ok Em. I'm just feeling a little nauseous and nervous and...oh god." I moaned bending over at the knees taking deep breaths.

"Easy there babe," Paul's deep voice and warm hands, soothed me instantly as he rubbed my back.

"Bella?" Sam said tentatively. "Everything will be fine."

"Easy for you to say," I snapped. Sam looked shocked for a moment before shaking his head, chuckling as he walked off. Paul continued to rub my back laughing.

"What's so funny?"I asked as he raised an eyebrow at me smirking. Dark eyes flicking over me quickly.

"You," he answered simply.

"Me?"

"Yeah you. One minute your practically throwing up from nerves. The next you're barking at my Alpha."

"I didn't mean to. I'm just so nervous," I eyed him carefully. "How can you be so calm?"

He shrugged his huge shoulders. "I've told you already Bella. No matter what they say. I'm not letting you go."

"I know. It's just, you could lose your home Paul?"

"It's just stuff Bella."

"But it's your home. It has memory's..."

"I'll make new ones. If they try to make me choose Bella," he shook his head as he pulled me close. "It's you every fucking time, understand." His dark eyes intense.

"Yes," breathing heavily as I touched his cheek gently. His eyes closed for the briefest of moments.

"Come on," he said wrapping his large hand around my much smaller one. "Let's get this over with."

We caught up to Sam and Emily who were both waiting for us at the entrance.

"So, where are the others?" I asked.

"They'll be here soon," Sam eyed the trees.

"Is Jake coming?" turning towards Paul who just shrugged.

"We don't know Bella. He will know about it because of Billy and in all rights he should make an appearance since he is the future Chief and Alpha but it's Jake. We don't know what, goes on inside his head," Sam stated.

"Oh ok."

"You want him here for a particular reason?" Paul all but growled at me.

"No. I just don't want any more trouble. Tonight is going to be tense enough with out Jake adding his 2 cents worth."

His eyes soften as he watched me closely. In all honestly, I wanted nothing more than to have him wrap his arms around me, making me forgot about tonight and what was going to happen beyond those doors.

"You ok Bella?" Emily's soft voice cut through my thoughts.

"Just nervous you know. I think it's the unexpected that's the worse. Not knowing what they are gonna ask us."

"Everything will be fine Bella. It's more than likely going to be, why did Paul pick you and why he didn't ask for permission to mark you," she looked at Paul quickly who was busy talking to Sam. "But then when does he do anything by the book," she whispered causing us to giggle.

"I can hear you Emily," Paul stated. Rolling his eyes he turned back to Sam.

"Good." she grinned at him before walking over to Sam. Who instantly wrapped his arms around her. Kissing the top of her head.

"Here's the others now," Sam nodded towards the trees. Not 2 minutes later the rest of the pack, minus Jake broke through the tree line. They were all dressed in their usual attire of cut-offs or in Leahs case, a sun dress.

"Hey boss man," Quil called over. Sam rolled his eyes.

"So, have they started yet?" Jared asked looking through the glass of the door.

"No I don't think so," Sam replied. "They would have called us in if they had."

"You ok there Bella?" Embry asked stepping closer only to stop mid step as Paul growled, pulling me closer to him.

"Easy big guy, I was only talking to her," he backed off a little.

"Well fucking don't," he ground out, his jaw clenched. His hold on me growing tighter. "Last time I checked you were all for having Jake's back, Embry. So, you're fucking crazy if you think I'm comfortable with you being anywhere near Bella."

"I really wouldn't piss him off Embry," Sam stepped towards us. "He's gonna be a little territorial when it comes to Bella tonight."

"Like he isn't anyway," Quil added.

"You got something to say Quil," Paul snarled.

"No man, I was just saying," Quil answered stepping back from us.

"Well don't. Stay the fuck out of Bella and my business. It's not your concern," his body shook slightly.

Glancing over my shoulder I could see the rigid set of his jaw as he held on to what little control he had left.

"Hey, easy now," I soothed running my hands up and down his arms. "Calm down Paul. He didn't mean anything. I'm fine, we're both fine," my hands continued to rub over his warm skin, touching as much of him as I could reach. His shaking settled as his head dropped into the crook of my neck. He took deep breaths inhaling my scent.

"Well I'll be..." Jared trailed off eyes wide as they flicked between Paul and I.

Looking around I was met with the shocked faces of the pack. Sam looked smug and pleased, Jared seemed shocked with a dash of amused all rolled in one. Embry, Quil and Seth just stood there eyes wide, moving between Paul and myself. Colin and Brady were stood a little way away. Oblivious to what was going on.

"Well if she can get him to chill the fuck out that quick, I say we keep her," Leah added. "Lord knows he fucking needs it."

The door to the centre opened revealing Sue Clearwater.

"Good you're all here," her eyes scanned the pack quickly. "Maybe not everyone," she added obviously noticing Jakes absence.

"Come on they're waiting inside," she ushered us in. Walking ahead she opened another door revealing a large room. A long table stood to the left of the entrance. Sue made her way to where the Council were seated taking her place along with them. Chairs were placed opposite the table which seated the Council. The 6 members watched us all closely as we entered. Swallowing thickly I focused on Paul, his body was tense and his grip on my hand tightened. I could see his jaw muscles moving as he fought to control his temper. God knows what kind of questions they were going to ask. I knew they would question my motives more than Paul's, it was to be expected after my friendship with the Cullen's and relationship with Edward. I had stayed willingly even after I found out what they were. Something which they all found difficult to understand.

"Sit," Old Quils voice echoed around the quiet room. Paul pulled me with him towards some seats.

"Not you," he hissed. Everyone turned to look at him, then followed his heated glare towards me. Swallowing I released Paul's hand.

"You..." he pointed a long bony finger at me. "...are not pack yet. You have no rights to sit with them." Blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. I moved away from Paul and the other's. He looked livid. His eyes were mere slits as he glared at old Quil. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder as Jared moved to the other side of him. Just like they had, that day on Emily's porch.

"That is unfair. She is not being punished, this is merely a meeting to elaborate the reasoning as to why Paul did what he did," his whole body language screamed authority as Sam's deep voice sounded across the small room.

"She is not a member of this Tribe," he turned his attention towards Sam. "If it was up to me she would be banished from our lands."

"Thank fuck it's not," Paul snarled. Jared was having a difficult time holding on to him alone.

"Sam, dude you wanna give me a hand here," Sam turned quickly taking a stance on Paul's other side.

"You will watch your tongue Paul. You forget yourself," Billy reprimanded.

"I apologise Chief but you called us here for a reason. So cut the bullshit and get on with it," he snarled his eyes focusing on mine for a few seconds.

Now I truly felt like an outside. Here I was sat on the outskirts, which was kinda fitting if you think about it. I wasn't Quileute. If Paul hadn't marked me then none of this would have happened. But then if he had sought out permission there was no way in hell, he would have been granted it. Not the way old Quil dismissed me as soon as I stepped into the room. To him I was nothing. I would never be a part of this Tribe.

The atmosphere in the room was thick. Everyone was tense. Especially Paul. One wrong question and his control would snap. He was barley holding on as it was.

"Tell us why you took it upon yourself to mark this female..." Billy nodded towards me, "...with out seeking permission from your Council?" his eyes focused on Paul. "You think yourself to be above Tribe tradition? You believe that since you are gifted as one of out Warriors you can do as you please?"

Paul growled. "No, I do not think that nor do I believe myself to be above my Tribe. Chief Black. I have no excuse as to why I did not seek permission. I did not set out to mark Bella that night. But my wolf had other ideas." Paul's body relaxed somewhat. Sam and Jared both released his arms. "I have been draw to Bella for a while now. I did not understand it at first but the more unsettled my wolf became the more I craved her."

"Your wolf became unsettled?" Sue asked obviously confused by Paul's statement.

"Yes. He yearned for her, pined even. He was unsettled, always on edge as if he was searching for something or someone constantly. But when Bella was around me it eased, the feelings died down but didn't completely disappear until I marked her."

"You lie!" Old Quil spat. His eyes narrow.

"Why would I lie about this?" Paul asked calmly.

"There is nothing in our readings to describe such a thing," Billy added.

"How accurate are these readings? So far they have told us imprinting is rare and yet 2 of the wolves have imprinted. They also mention nothing of a female shifter yet we have Leah. Be honest, you know nothing. You believe in the tales that have been passed down from father to son with no real evidence of truth. Instead of asking us, allowing us to explain to you what it is like to phase; you believe you know better because you have stories and old pieces of parchment, which hardly explain anything. The majority of what you say is purely guess work."

"How dare you!" Old Quil was stood now shouting at Paul.

"I fucking dare all right," he roared. "No one can assume they know anything about this, about what we become. Sam was alone for 2 weeks thinking he was going crazy when he phased. No one to guide him, explain to him. All you could do was pacify him with half stories. Not once did any of you ask how he felt about this. You told him he had to leave Leah, break all communication and then he Imprints on Emily. Again, vague stories were all you could offer. Then he phases too close to Emily, became to angry and hurt his imprint." Paul shook his head. "If he had known, if any of us had known then maybe we would have been better prepared."

The others nodded in agreement. Sam looked on proudly as Paul stood his ground in front of the Council.

"Maybe, but that is not you decision to make," Sue spoke.

"Then who's is it, yours?" Paul spat. "Why because you are on the Council and think you know best? I mean no disrespect but that's bullshit. You don't know what we go through, the pain when we first phase, when we continue to phase. You know nothing. You don't even bothering asking us."

Paul began to pace. His huge form rippled with anger as he tried to find the correct words to make them understand. They expected to much from the pack. Even I could see this. They held this authority over their heads with no room for compromise. They expected them to do as they were told. Wasn't it enough that they had already given up their lives to stay and protect their Tribe. Shouldn't they be thanking them for their selfless act instead of threatening them with punishment.

"Seth is just a kid barely 15, he has no childhood any more. He can't go on dates or just hook up. Is that what you wanted for you son, Sue? And Leah, she has to share a pack mind with us. Sam tries his best but yet he still slips up, memory's of him and Emily together, slip through and it kills him knowing he's hurting her all over again."

Sue looked away from Paul, her eyes downcast.

"Colin and Brady are in so much trouble with their parents. They think they're into some shady shit. Embrys in the same position, his Mom's threatening to kick him out all because they cannot tell the people who brought them into this world. The people who they are protecting."

"We are not here to discuss the others. We are here to discuss you and your traitorous acts," Old Quil cut in.

"Traitorous acts?" Sam echoed.

"Yes, his so called mate," he spat was, "was willingly with the Cullen's. Even when she knew what they were."

"But..." I began but old Quil cut me off.

"Quiet girl, no one asked for your opinion."

"Do not talk to her like that," Paul snarled. Sam and Jared moved closer. Taking their previous places beside him.

"Enough!" Billy shouted. "You maybe an Elder but I am Chief. And we will show every one respect. Bella has done nothing wrong. We are here today to find out why Paul marked Bella," Billy glared at old Quil who huffed loudly. Obviously annoyed he had been cut off.

"Paul, can you explain to us, why you marked Bella? Are you sure you have not imprinted?" Billy asked calmly. The members of the Council eagerly listened. Thankful that the meeting was headed back on track.

"I'm positive. It's different, I'm still me. I'm not scared to hurt her feelings and I'm not all loved up like Sam and Jared," he turned his attention on me then, his dark eyes holding mine. "She calms me, just like their imprints do. Her scent is another thing, it's what my wolf craved for, her aroma it sends him wild."

"Have any others of the pack experienced this?" Nathaniel Woods asked. Another member of the Council.

"No, only me." Paul answered.

Billy looked at the other Council members.

"Paul, did you ask permission from Bella to claim her?"

Paul looked at me before addressing the Council. "No I did not."

"So you just bit her?" Sue looked horrified.

"Yes."

"You have no remorse for what you did?" Nathaniel asked.

"I regret the way it happened. But no, I do not regret marking her."

"So Bella was not in agreement with this? You did so against her will, she had no prior warning of your feelings for her?" Sue questioned.

"No, she did not," Paul agreed.

"No, that's not true," I shouted from my seat.

"Bella," Paul called softly.

"You tried to explain to me Paul. You wanted to get to know me, but I refused you."

"But I still marked you without your consent," he argued

"Did you mate with her when you marked her?" Old Quils question cut through the air.

I looked at him shocked for asking such a personal question.

"Grandfather, that's personal," Quil stood now next to Sam.

"Be quiet youngling," he waved his Grandson off.

"Well did you?" He pressed.

"No," Paul spat out his jaw muscles working over time.

"That is none of your business," Sam began.

"Yes it is. We need to make sure that no bastards are born of the pack. Her position of mate is yet undecided."

As soon as the words left his venomous mouth, Paul roared. It took everything Sam and Jared had to hold him in place.

"Her position of mate has been decided by me, by my wolf. What right do you have, thinking you can come between us? You have no opinion in who I choose." With every word he moved closer to the Elder.

"Embry, get your ass over here?" Sam called.

But Embry didn't move from his spot. I could see his form shaking, his fists curled and his eyes screwed shut. His jaw muscles were working overtime as he tried to control himself.

"Embry?" I called softly. Paul's eyes snapped to mine as I stared back wide eyed and scared. His gazed flicked to Embry, then back to me. He made a move toward me but Sam and Jared's hold stopped him. They were unaware of their pack members turmoil. This was so not going the way I had hoped. The way any of us had hope. Old Quil truly had it in for us.

"Embry dude, what's wrong?" Quil tried to comfort his friend.

"Is that what you think?" Embry spoke quietly.

"Speak up boy?" Old Quil yelled.

"I said, is that what you think. That if Bella became pregnant, it would be a bastard?"

"Oh shit," Quil whispered as he moved quickly to his friend.

"Embry come on man, don't do this now. Not here," Quil wrapped an arm around Embry trying to calm him.

"Yes," Old Quil answered oblivious to Embrys state.

"Is that what you think of me?" Embry looked between the Council members.

"No Embry of course not," Billy tried to console him.

"Embry, he didn't mean you," Sue began.

"No Mom? What exactly did he mean?" Leah took the place on Embrys other side. "We all heard what he said."

"No, I do not think that of young Call."

"Yet you called a child Bella and Paul would have a bastard. Why am I different, we all know I don't know who my father is. That I have no idea, but yet I am not a bastard in your eyes. Why is that Elder? Why would Bella's child be cast off but I am not?"

"It matters not. Just that it would be." He replied stubbornly.

"No, I want an answer," Embry moved forward flanked by Quil and Leah.

"So do I. Why would my child not be good enough?" Paul was seething.

"It is not you, it is her," he roared. "I do not want our Warriors mixing blood with a pale face leech lover," he spat.

I sat back as if slapped. The hatred in his voice towards me. I willed the tears to stay away. The shocked faces of the pack confirmed they did not realize how deep his hatred for me ran.

"Quil!" Billy roared. "Enough."

"No they wanted the truth, then they shall have it. Our tribe has never mixed blood before and we shall not start now. You are Warriors, honoured amongst our Tribe and yet you wish to soil yourself with the likes of her. The one who ran with Vampires freely. I will not allow it."

"You won't allow it?" Paul repeated.

"This is getting out of hand," Sue spoke. "Billy do something. You're the Chief. Quil will want punishment regardless of what transpired between Paul and Bella. They are not imprinted so in his eyes they are not mated."

"We are mated," Paul roared. "She has my mark to prove it. I chose her, not the Gods, me and my wolf. She is who we need, who we desire."

"How can you be so sure?" Nathaniel queried. "There are many girls on the reservation. How can you be so sure she is the one for you and your wolf. You may be mistaken, then you will be stuck with her."

Paul snarled. Spittle flying from his mouth as he fought to break free from the hold Sam and Jared had. "You all know, I have fucked more that my fair share of girls on and off the Rez and not one of them affected me like Bella does. She is ours," he roared. "I will not give her up."

"Paul, please," I called over softly. His eyes locked with mine and he settled instantly.

"Can you not see?" Leah spoke. "The effect she has on him. The way he calms in her presence."

Sue listened to her daughter as she glanced between Paul and I.

"Please Paul, don't," I walked closer

"Stay where you are Bella," Billy called over. He was worried but I ignored him and moved closer to Paul.

Paul calmed, although his body still shook slightly. The closer I got the calmer he became. When I finally rested my hands on his bare chest he inhaled deeply his eyes fluttering closed.

"You can let him go now," I spoke softly to Sam and Jared, both boys let go of him. He instantly wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. His face buried in the crook of my neck, his warm breath fanned over my skin as he calmed himself with my scent.

"See!" Leah said. "Look how she calms him. How can you deny they are not mated. They may not have the imprint bond that Sam and Jared have. But they have something. Something more real."

"Leah?"

"No Mom, just look at them. How can you deny that," she said pointing. "No one has ever been able to calm Paul like Bella can."

Silence followed as everyone looked between Paul and myself.

Billy voice cut through the silence. "We will need a few moments to discuss how we will proceed. Please wait outside."

We all walked outside slowly. The atmosphere was subdued. I hated this. The fact that people were in there deciding on what kind of punishment Paul was to receive sickened me. They didn't know what was going on. They had hardly asked any questions.

My eyes fell on Embry. He was obviously hurt from the words that had been spoken, it was no secret that he didn't know his father. No one was sure who it could have been until he phased. Then there was no doubt that Embrys father was indeed Quileute.

"You ok Embry?" Sam's deep voice cut through the silence.

"Yea, I'm good," he smiled weakly.

"About what happened," Sam continued.

"Forget it Sam. I know not every one thinks like old Quil. He's just stuck in his ways."

"That he is," Sam agreed.

What ever was about to be spoken next was cut off by the appearance of Nathaniel.

"We have made out decision, Please follow me inside," he turned closing the door behind.

Swallowing thickly I held onto Paul's hand as we followed the others inside.

"Paul," Billy addressed him. "I'm sorry to say that a punishment must be met. Your disrespect and disregard for your Council cannot be overlooked."

"I understand."

"Do you? Your punishment could be server. You do understand this?" he continued.

"I don't care what you decide to do with me, just leave Bella out of it."

"She has to prove her worth Paul, as your mate," Billy began.

"What? Why?" Sam questioned. "She is an innocent party in this.

"None of this is her fault," Paul tried to reason.

"Ah, but young Warrior she is your mate, is she not?" Nathaniel queried.

"She is," Paul answered glaring at the Council member.

"Then she will be treated like a mate of a Warrior," Billy added. "Even though you did not seek permission to mark her, we accept her as your mate. But we will give you 3 options. You alone get to chose your own punishment."

He nodded in understanding.

"You can give up Bella Swan?"

"Never!" Paul yelled passionately. "She is my mate."

"Very well," Billy nodded.

"You can leave the reservation never to step foot on our lands again revoking all rights as a Quileute native and any legacy you hold here," Nathaniel added.

"You cannot ask this of him," Sam yelled. Emily moved quickly standing next to her imprint eyes wide as she watched the scene before her.

"Third," Old Quil continued ignoring Sam's outburst. "We would call for the Brotherhood Rites of our ancients."

"No," Sam roared. "That law is archaic it has not been practised for decades."

"That maybe but Paul will choose his own fate. He has been given choices. He is lucky he has such a privilege," Billy added.

"What's the Brotherhood Rites?" I asked, eyes scanning from face to face. All of them looked shocked at old Quils choice.

"Never mind," Paul whispered.

"Paul, tell me," I implored.

"He is to wait until the next full moon, then face the punishment of his Tribe or in this case, his pack." Sam explained. "It is an ancient ceremonial ritual."

"Punishment of the pack? A ritual? I don't understand."

"Each pack member will get one swing at me Bella. One hit."

"No, they can't. That's terrible, you can't do this. Sam you can't allow this to happen. Please," I begged.

"He has no sway here girl," Old Quil sneered.

"Quil, please," Billy spoke. "Bella you have to understand going against his Council the way he did is very disrespectful. As a Warrior and one of the first to Phase he should be setting an example to the younger members of the pack."

"But isn't he showing them they have a choice. They can decide who they want to mate with. That they can choose their own futures and not be afraid," I asked.

"He still did not ask permission, Bella," Sue spoke softly.

"I just don't understand," I shook my head.

"I choose the Brotherhood Rites," Paul's voice was strong as he spoke.

"No Paul," I gasped searching his face for any sign of worry but found none. My eyes scanned the pack quickly, none of them looked happy with his decision but what other option did he have?

"Very well. At the next full moon Paul Lahote will face his pack. The ceremonial ritual will be invoked," Billy confirmed.

"I hope you are worth it girl," Old Quil called out. "He will suffer and bleed by the hands of his brothers and sister just so he can keep you."

"Quil," Billy warned.

Clicking his tongue he looked at me. "If he thinks this girl is worthy to be his mate then she must prove it to be so. If she wants to be a mate to a Warrior she must show her strength by standing along side him."

Clenching my teeth together, I glared at the older Ateara. "I will do what ever it takes to prove you wrong," I sneered at the Elder. I wasn't one to be disrespectful but in all fairness he was pissing me off.

Billy smiled slightly. "You have until the next full moon to prepare yourselves. The meeting is over."

We watched as the Council members left, only Sue and Billy remained behind.

"They can't do this, can they?" Emily asked.

Sam just looked at her. His eyes told us everything we needed to know.

"It's barbaric what if you get hurt," I panicked.

"Bella, everything will be fine. You think any of these pups could hurt me?" His attempt to lighten the situation wasn't working.

"Yes I do."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence babe," he chuckled pulling me to him.

"Well at least you didn't get banished," I whispered into his chest.

"I suppose, but I would have left if that's the decision the Council had made."

"I think if it had been up to my Grandfather your fate would have been a lot worse," Quil stated.

"See, I told you he fucking hates you," Sam added slapping Paul on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Paul shrugged him off.

"God. I can't believe this." I mumbled into Paul's chest.

"Bella?" Billy called out.

Paul growled.

"It's ok," I said rubbing his chest.

"What is it Billy?"

"I'm sorry it has come to this. I honestly had no idea what Quil was going to ask. The things he said, about you," he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I shrugged. "I've heard worse." I offered him a small smile. One which he returned. I couldn't be annoyed with Billy. It wasn't his fault. But old Quil. I was beyond angry with him.

"Paul?" he turned his attention to the solid wall behind me. "For what it's worth, I'm proud of you for standing up for what you want. Who you want," he smiled at me.

"I can't let her go," he spoke gruffly. "No matter what, I was always walking out of here with her."

"So you would have left, if we gave you no other choice?" Billy looked stunned for a moment.

"Yes, I would have," Paul answered honestly.

Billy smiled. "Then I am glad we gave you the options. If it were up to a certain Elder he would have had Bella banished. I am sorry about the ritual Paul. It was the only way I could think to keep you both together."

"You chose that?" Paul asked shocked.

"I did," Billy smiled. "You are strong enough to face this. I dare to think what would happen if you and Bella were to be separated."

"Billy?"

"Yes, Bella?" he turned to me.

"Um, remember when I asked if you could teach me the ways of the Tribe. Is that offer still open?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be," he looked confused.

"Just with Jake and everything that's going on," I bit my lip nervously.

"Bella, what ever has happened between you and Jacob is nothing to do with me. I expected him to be hurt over your relationship with Paul, but it is something he is going to have to come to terms with."

"Ok," I whispered.

"I know you love my son Bella. Even if it is only as a brother. In time Jacob will come to understand this. Just give him some time. And if I may be so bold to ask, please don't flaunt your relationship with Paul in front of him. Not yet at least."

"I won't Billy I promise."

"Thank you, and when you're ready we can arrange for your lessons to begin and Paul if you will, I would like to speak to you about the marking. In fact I think it would be safe to say all the pack will be requested to share their transformations. I believe it is time our records were updated," he winked.

"Thanks Billy." Smiling brightly I watched as Sue pushed Billy out through the door. Paul's warm arms wrapped around me holding me to him.

"Lessons huh?" his hot breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Y-Yes." his warm body so close to mine, his hot breath on my neck made my brain malfunction.

"What kinda lessons?" he asked.

"Umm..."

He chuckled then. "I can give you lessons babe," his voice dropping to that sinfully delicious tone.

"Paul leave her alone," Sam laughed.

"Yeah leave me alone," I teased breaking free from his embrace.

His eyes darkened as he watched my retreating form.

"Where you going Bella?"

I smiled at him before turning on my heel and running out the doors laughing. If I hadn't been looking over my shoulder watching for Paul to appear I might have seen the huge form standing in front of me. But I didn't. It was only when I had collided with said form did I even notice him.

Warm hands steadied me, before quickly removing themselves from my skin. Taking a step back, I looked in a pair of dark intense eyes. Very familiar eyes.

"Jacob?" I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Ten

o-o-o-o-o

"Jacob?"

I watched as his hands dropped to his sides, as he took a step back. Then another. Putting distance between us. His dark eyes bore into mine. No hint of emotion, no flicker of anything.

"Jacob?" I tried again.

"Black? What the fuck!" Paul's voice sent shivers through me. I watched as Jake turned his gaze to Paul.

He still had yet to speak a word.

"Jacob?" Sam called out as he appeared behind us. "When did you get back? Does Billy know?"

"No, not yet," his voice was quiet and calm but different. He sounded. Different.

"Jake," I called, Paul growled pulling me against him. Jake just looked past us and towards Sam.

"You held the meeting." It wasn't a question but Sam answered any way.

"Yes."

"I was not informed."

"You were not here. We knew not where you were?" Sam voiced.

Had Jake grown? He looks bigger.

"And the Councils decision on the matter?" Still no hint of acknowledgement.

"Maybe we should discuss this else where?" Sam asked.

"No!" Jake's voice cut through the night air. "I want to know now."

"Very well. A Rite has be called for, one of the old Rituals."

"When?" Everything about him seemed. Different.

"The next full moon."

Jake nodded turning on his heel.

"Jake," I called after him. "Please talk to me?"

"I have nothing to say to you," he spoke without even turning around.

Paul's arms tightened around me.

"What the fuck!" Embry spoke.

"Dude, was he bigger? he looked bigger. How the fuck..." Quil trailed off.

"Fuck!" Sam hissed.

"Sam?" Paul called. "What is it?"

"He's preparing to claim Alpha."

"What!" A few of them gasped.

"He's Ascending to his rightful role as Alpha. That's where he's been. Preparing himself. I was only ever the deputy, in so many words. Until Jake felt ready to step up."

"Why now?"

"I have no idea Bella. Jesus this is so fucked. We don't need this shit with the Ritual coming up, fuck!" Sam yelled.

"I won't let him take her," Paul growled out.

All eyes were on him.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Who's going to take me?"

"He is rightful Alpha, his bloodline is stronger than Sam's. He is stronger than Sam. He might be able to order me away from you," Paul explained.

"No," I gasped. "I thought the order didn't work?"

"It doesn't with Sam but with Jake? I don't know, possibly."

"He can't," I cried. "I don't want him. He knows that, I've told him."

Paul shook his head. "It doesn't matter Bella. If he can keep us apart, then maybe."

"Let's not think to far ahead, ok?" Sam stepped in.

Paul snarled at him for stepping closer.

"I wouldn't do that Sam," Paul ground out. His breathing becoming more ragged.

"Paul," he held his hands up defensively.

"I can't Sam. My wolf is going fucking crazy," he breathed heavily pulling me tighter. "He thinks there is a threat towards Bella. He sees Jake as a threat, Sam. I can't... I can't hold him for long." Paul's whole body shook.

"Bella, you have to move away from him. You're too close."

"No!" Paul roared. "She stays."

"Paul you need to calm down. You might hurt her," Sam tried to reason with him.

Paul snarled. "I would never. Fuck you Sam."

I was held firmly against Paul. His large arms wrapped around me, holding me in place.

"Paul," I whispered running my hand up and down his arm. "You need to calm down."

"I can't Isabella. He's too strong. He needs to see you, he... fuck I don't know."

"Phase," I whispered.

"No!" Sam roared. "Paul don't you fucking dare," everyone's eyes flicked between Sam and Paul.

"Sam, he needs too," Leah shouted.

They looked at one another for a few beats, before Leah turned her gaze towards me. Nodding slightly.

Sam pushed Emily back as Embry, Quil and Jared moved to stand either side of him. Leah and Seth carefully walked to the right of us. Keeping their distance.

"Paul phase. You need to phase," I begged.

"Bella..." he choked out. His body shook so badly he could hardly speak.

"Phase Paul. Fucking phase," I yelled pushing him and taking him by surprise as he lost his footing slightly. Seth was there pulling me out of the way, as Leah ran forward punching Paul square in the face, causing him to snarl and phase. Shredded clothes fluttering around the huge silver wolf that stood in Paul's place.

"Oh god," I whispered as Paul's gaze locked on to Leah before turning towards Seth. Who still had his arms wrapped around me.

"Seth, let go."

"What?"

"Let me go, right now," I whispered.

"Fuck, shit," he cursed stumbling from me. Holding his hands up, never taking his eyes off Paul's snarling muzzle.

"Don't you fucking dare Lahote," Leah stepped into his line of sight.

Paul's attention snapped to Leah, teeth bared as he snarled at her. Obviously remembering the punch to the face.

"Leah, get your ass over here. Right fucking now," Sam whispered. Paul's eyes flicked to him for a moment before returning to Leah.

"Yeah, so not happening Sam. The minute I move Scooby doo over here is going to take a chuck out of my ass, like some tasty scooby snack."

Quil sniggered before Embry did the honours.

"Em dude, what the fuck?" he yelled rubbing the back of his head.

"Not the time Quil. Jesus."

"What it was funny, fuck sake. He ain't gonna do nothing, he's just pissed as hell and scared. Damn."

"Paul?" Sam called.

"He won't listen Sam," I offered. "He said his wolf needed to see me."

"Bella he's dangerous at the moment, he's upset and a little irrational."

"A little?" Quil piped up. "Ow! fuck sake Em. Stop hitting me!"

"Quit being a fucking dick then, can't you see this is some sensitive shit."

"Damn Em. I can't help it, when I get nervous I make jokes. Fuck dude."

"Will you two shut the fuck up," Sam roared. "Seriously? fucking Jesus."

"Paul?" I called softly taking a step towards his snarling wolf. Ok maybe this isn't a god idea.

"No Bella," Sam moved towards me just as Paul growled head snapping in his direction.

"Sam, please. Just trust me. You need to move back. You all do, he won't hurt me... well I hope not." I laughed dryly.

"Jesus, Bella don't make jokes," Sam begged.

"Sorry. Just trust me, ok."

"Leah, Seth. I want you both over here right now, but take it slow. Don't make any sudden movements. I'm not too sure where his head is," Sam instructed them.

Paul continued to growl as both Leah and Seth moved towards Sam and the others. Only when they were a good 20 feet away did his growls quiet down, they didn't stop but they were less threatening.

"Paul?" I called softly. "Look at me. I'm fine, I'm safe. I'm not going any where."

Paul's huge wolf moved towards me. His giant paws made no sound on the ground beneath him. He moved so gracefully, so beautifully.

"You're beautiful," I whispered his wolf made a sound similar to a purr. He was close now. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. Moving my hand slowly I brushed my fingers through his fur. It felt like silk. Burying my hand deeper, twisting my fingers, showing him I was still here. His head nudged me slightly as his snout buried in next to my neck sniffing me, causing me to giggle.

"Stop," I giggled trying to push him away, but he continued to sniff causing me to laugh. I felt his large wet tongue lick the side of my face. "Ewww Paul," I batted his head away. He began to move down my body sniffing and nudging me. When I lost my foot and fell to the floor Paul snarled at Jared who made a move towards me.

"Easy. I was just going to see of she was ok."

"I'm fine Jared. Thanks."

Paul continued his inspection of me. Snout buried in places no one had ever been. I could feel my face flush when his head went between my thighs.

"I swear to God Quil. One word and I'll get him to eat you," Ok maybe not my best choice in words. I watched as his eyes widened before he spun around shoulders shaking.

Paul's head snapped in his direction snarling.

"Ok, ok. Damn," Quil groaned.

Once his inspection was over he lay next to me on the floor. His huge head resting on my lap.

"Jesus you're heavy," I complained, he just snorted.

"Bella?" Sam called out. "You ok? You think you can get up," Paul's head raised.

"Umm no. I don't think he's ready yet Sam," My fingers never faltering from there gentle stroking.

"Ok but the thing is, we need to move. Not many people come out this way, but we can't be too careful."

"Oh shit. Ok Paul we gotta go," his only reply was to bury his head deeper into my lap.

Paul," I laughed. "Come on, we need to go. Someone might see you."

Snorting Paul stood slowly, only to lower himself to the floor.

"What? what's he doing?" I asked.

"I think he wants you to ride him," Sam replied.

Quil roared laughing.

I sent a glare in his direction, he just held his hands up. Still chuckling.

"Umm ok but why?"

"Fuck knows, but I think you need to get on him to find out." Leah added.

"Right, ok," I buried my hand in his soft fur as I hoisted my self up none to gracefully. Holy shit he was as big as a horse. I giggled then. Paul's big head turned to look at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled still giggling.

"Bella," Sam called. "As soon as he's calmed down. Tell him, I want both of you at mine to discuss what happened tonight and possibly what's happening with Jake."

"Ok," I nodded.

"Let us know if you need anything as well."

"Thanks Sam."

He waved me off as he wrapped his arms around Emily.

Paul began to move. Slow careful steps as we disappeared into the trees. My hold tightened as his pace grew. Soon he had gone from a slow walk to a trot. God please don't go full speed, but the more speed he picked up, the safer I felt. Soon he was running through the trees. I could feel his muscles under my thighs working beneath his skin. I couldn't help but laugh the feeling was so different than before, this was more natural. Paul belonged here in the woods. He was part of this, part of nature.

Paul yipped as he continued to run. I had no idea where we were headed. I just held on and enjoyed the ride. Oh god, I laughed again at my own wording Quil would have a field day with that one. Suddenly Paul was slowing down. We stood on the edge of the trees. Paul lowered himself so I could slide off. Once I gained my footing Paul walked off to return a few moments later doing up a pair of cut-off's.

"Where did you get them from?"

"I have clothes all over the forest, just in case," he smirked at me.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around.

"My house."

"Your house. Why?"

"Because we need... " he breathed deeply, "...we need to be with you."

My eyes widened. "Paul, I...what?"

Paul watched me closely as I blushed and stuttered, his smirk grew.

"I'm not gonna fuck you Bella. Well not yet any way." Dark eyes watched me closely.

My breath caught.

"We just need to spend some time with you, alone."

"Ok," I understood what he meant. They both felt threatened by Jake. They were scared not that he would ever admit that. But they were. Scared of what Jake might do.

Paul took my hand and led me towards his house.

"It's nothing special, just a house," he said over his shoulder.

I smiled softly at him. Considering he lived alone the front was well kept, there were no flowers like at Emily's but it was well managed.

"I like to keep busy when I'm not on patrol," he shrugged answering my silent question.

"Come on," he pulled on my hand gently.

Opening the door Paul walked in first still holding my hand, our fingers intertwined. He led me through the house towards the kitchen. Looking around quickly, everything was well kept and clean. Surprisingly so. There was an old beaten leather couch with cracks, but it looked comfortable. A TV and sound system were on a unit, stacks of dvds lined a wall. Even a bookcase.

"Don't look so shocked. I can read you know."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess," shrugging my shoulders.

"Come on I'll make you something."

"You cook?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yes," he looked at me eye brow raised.

Of course he does. He lives alone.

"Grilled cheese ok?" he asked as he moved me towards one of the chairs.

"Yes, that would be great," I smiled thinking how nice it was to be actually asked.

"Good, you need to eat more."

"I eat."

"Not enough. You nibble like a mouse."

"You calling me mousey?"

"No, I said you eat like a mouse. Completely different."

"Fine," I waved him off. "Cook, feed your woman," I laughed but the silence from Paul made me open my eyes. He dark eyes were staring at me with such intensity.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

Oh crap. "Ummm..." Maybe I shouldn't boss him about in his own house.

"Isabella," he spoke softly. "Say that again."

"Feed me?" I squeaked out.

He shook his head as he walked towards me. "Try again."

"Your... your woman?"

He smiled then, that pantie dropping smile that made my insides tingle and breath catch.

"My woman," he growled moving closer. His large hand cupped my face his eyes never leaving mine. "My woman," he whispered leaning closer his lips brushing mine.

Jesus he tasted so good, I thought as I moaned against his lips.

"Mine," he growled lifting me from the chair. His hands moving, cupping my ass, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. This kiss was different to the others. This was demanding, this was pure lust. Pure want. He wanted to show me I was his, but I already knew.

"Paul," I breathed out between kisses.

"Fuck Bella, you taste so good," his lips were back on mine, rough, hungry. His tongue slipped into my mouth stroking my own, he explored and dominated the kiss. His hands stroked and held me to him in a tight embrace, his hips moved against mine causing my breath to catch. I could feel my nipples rubbing against my lace bra, the friction was hell but I wanted more. I wanted Paul to touch me. I wanted his hands on me everywhere.

"Paul," I breathed.

"Fuck, you sound so fucking sexy," his lips trailed down my neck stopping at his mark. "Seeing my mark on you. Fuck, I wanna sink my teeth into you all over again," his tongue flicked out tasting my skin causing my body to shiver. He licked me then, ran the flat of tongue against his mark causing me to moan.

"I want you in the forest, naked beneath me, begging me to mark you, to fuck you," he breathed in my ear. "I won't do it until you beg me, Isabella and you will beg me," he whispered, sucking on my ear lobe.

"Oh god," I moaned dropping my head to the side so Paul had full access to his mark, he only had to breath against it and it sent shivers down my spine. But the gently licks and kisses were driving me wild.

"Paul please," I begged.

"What Bella? What do you want?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," I looked down.

"Tell me what you're feeling," he ducked his head to look me in the eye.

"Hot," I whispered. "H-horny, tingly," I said shifting my hips.

"Do you want to cum Bella, do you want me to make you cum?"

I looked at him wide eyed before biting my lip and nodding.

Paul growled walking out of the kitchen, all thoughts of the grilled cheese he was going to make forgotten, as he carried me into the living room. Sitting carefully onto the sofa. My legs moved either side of his thighs to straddle him. His large hands moved to my hips holding me in place as he ground against me. Causing my breath to falter.

"Oh," I moaned. My head dropping to his shoulder.

"Feel good babe?"

"Uh huh," I breathed out.

Soft warm lips attached to my neck as Paul continued to thrust up against me. His finger tips working under the bottom of my shirt smoothing and stroking the skin beneath it. His hot hands and wet lips were to much. I couldn't help but grind against him, moaning loudly.

"Jesus Christ babe," he panted. "You look so fucking sexy like this," his mouth was on mine then, tongue exploring, stroking against my own. Coaxing me to taste and tease. Which I did, eagerly. My hips worked against his. His hands were spread under my shirt against my back his fingers played with my bra. They would flick against the clasp before trailing around the sides then back, his thumbs brushing the undersides of my breasts.

"Paul."

"What Isabella, what do you want?"

"You, I want you."

"What do you want me to do? You have to tell me?"

"I-I want you to touch me. Please," I begged.

His eyes darkened.

"Where Isabella, where do you want me to touch you?"

"My chest," I blushed dropping my head.

"Look at me Bella," his voice soft.

My eyes found his.

"Keep your eyes on me," he whispered as his talented fingers made quick work of my buttons then next thing I knew, he was sliding my shirt down my arms before tossing it towards the chair. His hands ran up and down my arms, across my back and still his eyes hadn't left mine. He leaned forward kissing me softly on my lips before his head fell forward resting again my chest. I could feel his warm breath across my left nipple, as he rubbed his face against me.

"I need you to smell like me," he spoke softly as he continued to rub his head back and forth.

My own hands moved to his head running my fingers through his hair. He began to purr.

"Feels good," he murmured.

My breath caught, as soon as I felt his tongue flick against my exposed chest.

"Relax babe. Just say stop and I will."

"Promise?" I asked breathlessly.

"Promise."

Slowly his head shifted giving him more access. His hands never stopped touching me or caressing me.

"Oh," I moaned softly as his tongue flicked against the material that covered nipple.

"Isabella, can I take this off?" he fingered my bra.

I could only nodded in return, his large hands made their way around the back, unhooking the small clasps with ease. I was a little jealous. His fingers ran to the top of my shoulders slowly pulling the straps down my arms. He followed the straps with his lips, kissing my shoulders, my collar bone and the valley between my breasts, before removing and throwing it towards the chair as well.

"Fuck Bella," he groaned. "You're fucking beautiful," he breath huskily.

"Oh god," I moaned as his warm hands cupped my breasts. Thumbs brushing against my hardened peaks.

"So fucking perfect," he whispered. "Like you were made for me."

I couldn't speak, his talented hands were going things to me I've never experienced. I couldn't think let alone talk. Then his mouth was on me.

"Holy shit," I jumped slightly.

"It's ok babe."

"Mmmm," I moaned grinding down on him.

"Open your eyes Bella, watch me."

Slowly opening my eyes, I watched as he lowered his mouth to one of my breasts flicking my nipple with his tongue before sucking gently. I forgot how to breath for a moment. The contrast of our skin colour was breathtaking. Paul sucked harder, causing me to moan louder. I could feel his tongue flicking against me, teasing and tasting my skin.

"Oh god, Paul."

He removed his mouth. "Feel good babe?"

"Yes," I panted.

"Good," he placed a kiss to my lips before moving to the other breast my fingers dug into his shoulder as he teased and licked me. My hips working faster against his, as his hands roamed my exposed body. The next thing I new Paul had flipped us over. I was now laying with my back against the leather sofa, with Paul on top of me. The feeling of his naked hot chest against my own, caused my eyes to roll back in my head. I could feel him pressing again me as he lay between my legs, his lips were attached to my neck sucking the skin hard. I knew I would have a mark there later.

"Breath babe," Paul whispered as he pulled from my neck trailing kisses down my face and my chest.

"Paul," I begged.

"Shhh babe. Trust me."

Lifting my leg Paul wrapped it around his waist. Our jean covered groins met in a furious battle as he kissed me hungrily. I could feel his hand work it's way down my body. I jumped slightly, when he cupped me through my jeans. My body tensing.

"Trust me," He whispered.

I allowed myself to relax. One arm was wrapped underneath me holding the back of my neck as he kissed me hard. His warm chest pressed against mine as his other hand moved against me. I could feel myself working up, my hips sought out more friction. My moans grew as I clutched to him, nails digging into his broad shoulders.

"That's it babe. Let go, let me make you feel good," his lips moved to my nipple as he sucked hard.

That's all it took as my back arched. "Shit," I cried out clutching at Paul.

"Fuck babe, that's it. Cum for me," his hand rubbing me harder and faster. I could feel my whole body shake as his lips moved from once breast to the other sending more delicious tremors through my spent form.

"Oh god, Paul," I cried out, back arching sharply. The force lifting us both for a few seconds before my eyes rolled to he back of my head.

"Jesus Isabella," Paul breathed. "That was fucking sexy as fuck," he smiled kissing me softly.

I laughed then blushing and hiding my head in his shoulder. He laughed then.

"Only you could orgasm and get embarrassed," he shook his head as he smiled at me. My favourite smile.

I just groaned, refusing to look at him.

"Come on Bella," he whispered. "Look at me."

Slowly I moved my eyes to meet his. They were warm and full of emotion.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life, You were breathtaking as you came."

"Paul," I groaned.

"And I hope to make you cum a lot more," he smirked at me.

"Paul!" I yelled, as he laughed kissing my lips before jumping up and pulling me with him.

"Come on, let me cook for my woman," he kissed me before pulling me towards the kitchen.

"Umm Paul, can I grab my top?"

He turned to face me, eyes darkening when he realise I was still topless. A cheeky grin appeared on his face. "Do you have to?"

"Unless you want to risk one of you're pack brothers walking in, then yes," he growled as I laughed.

He rolled his eyes but a smile was on his face as he handed me my top. Quickly slipping it on, I forgo the bra. Paul groaned. "You're gonna fucking kill me Bella." He took my hand leading us back to the kitchen.

"Grilled cheese still ok?"

"Perfect." I whispered smiling at him.


	11. Chapter 11

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Eleven

o-o-o-o-o

"You need a nickname." I blurted out as we sat on Paul's sofa. His head in my lap, as my fingers ran through his hair.

He tilted his head raising an eyebrow. "A nickname?"

"Yeah," I blushed suddenly feeling very silly.

"What did you have in mind?" He turned his head back around. I continued to play with his hair. It was so thick, so soft.

"Umm, I don't know." I shrugged.

"Why the sudden urge?"

"Well, when we, you know..." I stumbled over my words as he chuckled.

"When we got it on," he looked at me winking.

"We did not get it on, we... ok we did." Suddenly realizing that was my first proper, make out session. Ever.

"Appetizer."

"Excuse me?" I had no clue what he was going on about.

"That was just an appetizer," he replied huskily. "The main course gets a hell of a lot better."

"Oh." A sexual reference. My cheeks must of looked like a beacon with the amount of blood that just rushed to them. Dear god, he was going to be the death of me.

"So..." he began smirking at my flamed coloured cheeks,"back to that nickname. I was thinking stud?"

I laughed. "As in stud muffin?"

"Fuck no... no muffin I'm pure stud baby," he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"It has to be something that suits your wolf as well. How about, silver?"

"Boring, plus I'm more grey."

"Shadow?"

"Suits Sam better."

"Fluffy?"I asked innocently.

"Ha ha," he poked me in the side causing me to giggle.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"Is it something you can call out in the throws of passion?" he asked seriously.

"Um, well yea. Kinda. I guess," he intertwined our fingers then, his large hand engulfing mine.

"Just call me what ever feels right at the time. Although God seems to be a firm favourite," he laughed as I slapped at his chest.

"Not funny," I laughed.

"Babe you can call me anything, honestly. Don't force it, let it just happen and don't over think it."

"I don't over think."

"Yes you do."

"Sure sure," the laughter caught in my through as I used Jakes common phrase.

"What's wrong?" He asked turning more towards me.

"Jake, what are we going to do about him?"

Paul growled, I could feel the vibrations from where he was leant against me.

"We have to go over Sam's as well," I reminded him.

"I know. Fuck, I just want to have you alone for a bit, just us. Fucking Jake."

"I know but the sooner we can sort this out, the better."

Paul manoeuvred himself then, so he could pull me to him. Wrapping an arm around my shoulder he tucked me in close his chest. I could hear his heart beat.

"I won't let him come between us Bella." He stated.

"He scared me Paul. I've never seen him like that. Ever."

Cupping my face Paul tilted my head towards his

"I promise you Bella, no one and I mean fucking no one, can take me from you," his large hand wrapped around my neck as his thumb brushed against his mark. "This is my mark on you, not his. It will never be him. He will never have you, understand?"

I nodded.

"What else is bothering you Bella?"

Shifting my eyes from his I chewed my lip, trying to find the best way to word what really was worrying me. "What if he orders you to stay away? I know it didn't work with Sam, but Jake he's the rightful alpha. He could..." I shook my head fighting the tears, "...I don't think I could be away from you, not now. I know I denied you at first, but not any more. I was scared that you were just going to use me. That I'd be a pawn in your game to get at Jake. And after everything with, Edward. I couldn't do that again. I wouldn't put myself through that."

He pulled me into his lap then large warms hands cupped my face as he stared at me, thumbs brushing the tears that had escaped. "You are everything to me Bella. Everything. I would have walked away from my tribe, my home just to be with you, if they had suggested I give you up. This was never a joke to me. You, are not a joke to me. The things you do to me, how you make me feel, us feel. He took in a deep breath. It scares me to fucking death babe."

His dark eyes bore into my own. "How could someone so perfect want me? The peace you bring us I've never had that before, the feeling of belonging somewhere to someone. Yeah, when I phased I had an instant family, but there was always something missing. It was you. As corny as this is gonna sound," he laughed, "but you complete me."

I laughed then. "My very own Jerry Maguire." I fake sighed, "you had me at hello."

He rolled his eyes. "But seriously Bella, nothing or no one is going to separate us, understand? We faced the council together, we will Face the ritual together and we will face Jacob fucking Black together. He needs to let you go. Fuck, you were never his in the first fucking place." He growled.

"I know Paul," I sighed dropping my head in to the crock of his neck. The heat from his skin felt amazing, he smelt amazing. Slowly, I licked the skin on his throat and was rewarded with a deep moan. I licked him again, feeling Paul's hands tighten on my waist. Smiling into his neck, I kissed him just below his ear, then behind it. Then finally taking the plump lobe into my mouth, biting down hard.

"You're playing with fire, Isabella." He warned huskily.

I ignored his comment to continue my trek across his skin. Releasing his lobe, I kissed across his cheek, placing soft kisses on both eyes, his forehead and nose, completely missing his lips. I kissed his other cheek, chin and the corner or his mouth, on both sides. His fingers dug painfully into my hips, but I didn't care. I loved the fact that he was reacting to me. Biting my lip, I looked down at his handsome face. Eyes closed, his long lashes were enough to make any girl jealous, his plump lips open slightly as he breathed heavily. His skin was the most gorgeous colour. Slight stubble graced his chin. Jesus if it didn't add to his deliciousness. I wiggled slightly, which caused my breath to catch when I felt Paul's rock hard member beneath me. I knew I was blushing. I could feel the heat on my cheeks. I also knew Paul had opened his eyes, the intensity in them made me feel as if he wanted to devour me.

"Fire Isabella," he whispered.

I couldn't help myself. I wanted to be reckless and daring. I ground my hips down on him once more. Biting my lip as I watched him, his eyes darkened as they focused in on my mouth. His fingers kneading my flesh. There would be bruises tomorrow. Before I could stop myself I moaned. The feel of him under me, his hands holding me. His hot breath on my neck. It was all too much.

"Fuck," Paul hissed.

In a blink of an eye, he had reversed our positions. I now lay under him, just like before. He rested between my legs but this time he pushed himself against me, grinding his hard member against my core. His face, mere millimetres from my own. I could feel his lips brush ever so softly across mine. God how I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to taste him, fight for control with him.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Bella?"

"Yes."

"How badly?" He teased, grinding against me again.

"Real bad, please Paul." Panting. I was panting and begging.

"Please what?" He asked grinding himself against me again.

"Kiss me, please kiss me." Pulling at him. I wanted him closer, needed him closer.

"Mmmm that's my girl," he hummed, before moving ever so slowly. He lowered his lips to mine and I sighed in relief. There was nothing that tasted as good as he did. He kissed me slowly, deeply. Tongue exploring as his lips moved at a slow pace. He was killing me. I pulled at him again. Wanting him to kiss me harder, but the more I tried to quicken our pace the more he refused.

"Paul," I gasped wrapping my legs around him. Finally pulling him closer.

"What do you need Bella?" He asked between kisses.

"You," I moaned as he circled his hips. "Just you, always you."

He devoured me then. Our tongues battled as he sucked, stroked and toyed with mine. His lips relentless as he pressed my body further into the sofa. Grinding and thrusting. My breath was ragged and deep. I though I was going to pass out from the pure please his body inflicted on me.

"Oh God," I moaned as he thrust, pushing the seam of my jeans just right, hitting my clit.

"Mmm is that my nickname Bella?" He whispered in my ear. His hot breath causing me to shiver.

"N..no." I managed to moan out.

"How about, sweetheart?" He was teasing now.

I chuckled, but it soon turned into another moan as Paul hit that spot again, "...too long."

"Mmm you're right. I don't like it. Do you like yours baby?" He whispered nibbling on my ear.

"Uh huh."

"You like me calling you baby and babe? I know you really like it when I call you, Isabella." He purred.

My body shook from the sheer pleasure of his voice.

"Oh yeah, you like that don't you babe?" He licked my neck, working his hips faster against my own. "You're so close Isabella." He whispered. "I love that I can make you come undone like this, have you thrashing and moaning in pleasure, fuck." He moaned. "You make me so fucking hard." He emphasized by circling his hips again. I could feel every inch of him against my core.

"Oh god Paul." My fingers clutched at his back as he kissed my neck. Missing his mark completely. My heels dug into his ass as I tried to grind back against him, but the weight of his body on top of mine pinned me in place.

"Please," I begged. I was so close. "Please."

"What baby?"

"Please, I want. I need too... cum." I whispered the last word.

"Fuck," Paul hissed as he thrust harder against me, his lips continued their trail across my skin. My body tingled from the sheer pleasure he was inflicting on me.

"So fucking beautiful," he whispered before licking his mark.

I moaned loudly.

"Jesus Bella, that sounds so fucking sexy."

"Again," I breathed. "Lick it again."

And he did. His tongue flicked out licking and teasing his mark. Ever stroke hit me hard, causing me to moan and wriggle beneath him. His body held me in place as I panted.

"Paul."

He moved his mouth then, his lips attached to my neck as he sucked hard.

"Oh shit." I screamed clamping my legs around his waist. White lights exploded behind my eyes as Paul's mouth attacked my neck. Everything disappeared around me. All I could feel was pure pleasure pulsing through my body.

Slowly opening my eyes I was met with Paul's dark gaze. He hovered above me. Both of his arms were either side of my head. Had I done something wrong. I shied away from him. Turning my head in embarrassment. The silence was deafening.

"Kwoli." His voice barley a whisper.

"What?" He had the strangest look on his face.

"You just called me Kwoli."

"Did I? I'm sorry." Thinking I did something wrong. "I don't even know what that means."

"Wolf. It means wolf."

"Wolf?"

He nodded. "Where did you learn it?"

"I-I don't even remember saying it. Kwoli." I tried it out. "That's what you are." I hummed. "My Kwoli." My hand cupped his face as he closed his eyes turning in to my touch.

"I like it." He leaned forward kissing me softly. "Come on we gotta get to Sam's before he sends one of them looking for us."

"Ok."

He stopped suddenly inhaling. "You need to shower," he growled.

"What? No I don't," I said sniffing my clothes. "I smell fine."

"You smell like sex. Actually," he smirked. "You're fine."

"Oh no you don't, hold it just a minute buster." Wiggling a finger at him.

Paul turned to look at me, he was clearly amused by my little out burst.

"If I smell like..." I blushed, "...you know, then won't everyone else be able to smell me, it?"

"Yes." He didn't even bat an eyelid answering me.

"So I need a shower?"

"No you don't."

"Paul?"

"Bella?"

"God," I huffed.

"That's what you were moaning a few minutes ago." He chuckled.

"Oh sweet Jesus." I covered my face with my hands, mortified.

Paul chuckled louder grasping my wrists and pulling my hands away. "Why do you get so embarrassed Bella? It's only natural, everyone does it."

I shrugged.

"You can talk to me."

"I don't know. I'm just, so new to all of this." I flapped. "It's... I feel out of my depth and you, you're well, you and you know girls and how they work. I-I don't even know how I work, let alone you." God I was an idiot.

"I'll teach you exactly how I work," he moved closer then. Pressing his whole body against mine.

"I just feel stupid, I'm 18! I should know this stuff and you're younger and know so much."

He shrugged. "So your not a slut that's a good thing babe. Maybe a little prudish."

"Hey," I slapped him. "I am not prudish."

"Babe, you can be a little. You can't even say the word sex without blushing."

"I so can." Crossing my arms against my chest huffing at him.

"Go on then."

I just stared at him, biting my lip.

"See," he chuckled kissing the top of me head. "It's cool. I like it that you're innocent, but if you want to know anything and I mean anything Bella, ask me. What ever it is, or how stupid, silly etc. Just ask."

"Ok, I can do that."

"Good, now come one let's get this over with."

Kissing me once more we left Paul's making our way over to Sam's. To say I was nervous was an understatement. We had no idea what Jake was up to. Hopefully, Sam had managed to speak to him or at least Billy.

Approaching the little blue house Paul pulled me close wrapping his arm around me. My hand slipped into the back of his cut-offs. If it bothered him, he didn't say but then again my hand was practically groping his ass. Oh god I thought blushing again.

"Stop over thinking," he whispered. "I like your hand there," his eyes darkened. "You can put your hands anywhere you want Bella." He whispered huskily and God if it didn't send an electric current straight to my lady bits. Paul smirked seeing the affect he had on me.

"I love the way you react to me. If you're like this now, imagine how much better it's going to get."

Swallowing thickly I followed him into the house. Everyone was already there.

"Holy shit," Quil piped up sniffing the air.

"Not a fucking word," Paul growled as he pulled me behind him.

"Sorry, but fuck dude. She smells amazing."

"Oh god," I groaned hiding my head in between Paul's shoulder blades. His one arm came around to hold me to him.

"I said, shut the fuck up Quil."

"Maybe we should sit outside," Sam suggested.

Paul stood still until everyone else had exited, then he lead me outside pulling me onto his lap as we shared a seat.

"So," Sam began. "You all seen what happened earlier, with the council and Jake."

"Have you spoke to him?" Paul asked.

"No, nor Billy. I expect they have a lot to talk about."

"No shit." Paul muttered.

"What happened Sam? I don't understand." Embry asked.

Sam sighed running a hand through his hair. Emily sat near to him, watching her mate closely.

"As far as I can tell, or at least how my wolf reacted. Jacob definitely wants to take his rightful place as alpha. I had never felt like I did earlier. All my wolf wanted to do was bare his neck to him, the power he was radiating," Sam shook his head. "My wolf recognises the true alpha."

"But hasn't Jake always been the true alpha?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, but Jake never wanted it before. Now he does."

Paul's grip on me tightened.

Sam looked at us. "I don't know if it's because of your pairing that has made Jake do this, or if he genuinely thinks the time is right. Only he knows."

"Bullshit," Paul spat. "It's because of us. He wants Bella, Sam. We all fucking know it."

"Paul." Sam warned.

"No Sam, fuck this shit. We all seen him that night, how he offered himself to her. For her to let him fucking mark her as well." He growled. "I can't," he breathed deeply. "I won't stand here and let him try to split us up. I won't fucking do it, if he dares to even try..."

Turning in his lap. I cupped Paul's face in my small hands. "Shhh my Kwoli," I whispered softly. "No one will take me from you." Touching our foreheads together we inhaled each others breath.

After a few moments Paul opened his eyes to look at me.

"I won't lose you Bella."

"You won't."

"Ok then, this is uncomfortable."

"Shut up Quil." Leah shouted.

I blushed, ducking my head as Paul just laughed.

"Finished?" Sam asked.

I nodded as Paul smirked at him.

"As I was saying. Jake must think this is the right time for him to claim his title. For what ever reason it may be we won't know unless he explains to us and to be honest, I really can't see him doing that. Not at the moment any how."

"So what are we going to do?" Jared asked. "Can he just take control or do we have to submit?"

"If I freely, give up the title then the power shifts causing no rifts or problems. If I refuse, then it's a fight. The winner gets to keep the alpha title."

"And the loser?" Embry asked.

"Can be outcast or killed."

"Fuck that." Jared shouted. "How the hell is this fair? You've been alpha from the beginning. Fuck, Jake didn't even want it until Paul claimed Bella."

Paul snarled.

"Easy man. I'm not blaming her. I'm just saying."

"There's nothing I can do. I'm not willing to die, to risk leaving Emily on her own for something I was never really entitled too. If he wants it, he can have it."

"I agree," Leah added. "If he wants it, let him have it. There's no need for anyone to get hurt. We've all been through enough already."

Sam smiled at Leah who nodded her head in return.

"This is so fucked up." Embry added.

"Don't even try to give a fuck Em. We all know who's side your on."

"What the fucks that supposed me Paul?"

"It means you are and always will be Jakes little bitch. Quil as well."

"Hey leave me out of this."

Jakes my best friend Paul but that doesn't mean I condone the way he's been acting. Yeah, I was pissed off at you in Sam's when you told us, but fuck Paul look at it from our point of view. Never have you had a girl, not a permanent one at least. Then all of a sudden you're claiming Bella as your mate, you mark her so no one else can touch her. Excuse me if I thought for a second it was to fuck with Jake."

"She's mine." Paul roared.

"Yes, we know that now Paul, but then. In the beginning we didn't. None of us did. Fuck, how the hell did you expect us to react?"

Paul grunted behind me. I just rolled my eyes. Embry was right we all knew it even Paul. But he was to stubborn to admit he was wrong.

"I thought the same thing Embry." I added quietly. "That's why everything escalated the way it did. If I had just been honest about everything. How I felt.

"It doesn't matter now, Bella." Sam added. "What's done is done."

Paul kissed my neck as I leaned my body back against his.

"What do we do now?" Leah asked. "Are we going to wait for Jake to just show up or is someone going to call Billy and ask him what the fucks going on?"

Leah, never one to hold back.

Sam just rolled his eyes at her as he walked towards the house. Paul's fingers traced patterns across my skin as he spoke with Jared. Leah was sat with Seth as usual talking quietly. Quil and Embry were talking amongst themselves. I think this was the first time I've ever seen either so serious. My attention was pulled towards the house. Hopefully Sam would be able to find out something. To be honest anything would be good right about now. The tension in the pack was heavy. With Jake disappearing then returning bigger, harder. It made everyone uneasy.

The back door opened as Sam walked out. I couldn't tell if he found anything out. His face gave nothing away. I wonder if he ever played poker, he would make a killing with his poker face.

A gentle tug on my hair pulled me from my thoughts.

"You with me." Paul asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Was thinking."

"About?"

I bit my lip before answering. Paul growled softly. "Does Sam play poker?"

"Huh?" He asked more amused by my question than anything.

"Sam, does he play? Because he should."

Paul's eyes flicked to Sam, before his face broke out into that beautiful smile.

"What?" I asked.

"He does have a good poker face doesn't he?"

My own smiled widened, happy to know that he didn't think I was a complete freak and some how he had understood my randomness.

"Yes, he does." I brushed my lips against his so softly and quickly it felt like it didn't happen at all. Shocking both of us in the process. Paul pulled me to him kissing my neck as we turned our attention back to Sam.

"Billy explained, that Jake was indeed ascending to his birthright."

"When will he take over?" Seth asked.

"According to Billy. Jake has to go on a vision quest. If his ancestors believe he is ready then they will let him know. He will be gone for 3 days."

Everyone was quiet.

"When he returns the council will hold a meeting to inform us of what is to pass."

"What about the ritual Paul has to do at the next full moon. Surely it's enough for all of us to go through that. Now we have to worry about Jake taking over." Jared shouted. "Well fuck this."

"I understand how you feel..." Sam began.

"Jesus Sam. We do everything the council ask of us. Everything. We gave up friends, family to live the life we had no choice in. We are stuck here for the rest of our lives. Forever. And yeah for a few of us we have been lucky we found our soul mates. But for others..." He shook his head. "Paul and his wolf chose Bella. Both of them and he gets punished for who he wants to spend his life with. It's wrong Sam. Fucking wrong."

"I know it is." Sam sighed.

"Every single one of us has to draw blood, Sam. We have to make him bleed, our family, our brother. How can they ask this of us. It makes me sick."

"Blood?" I asked wide eyed.

"Shit, I didn't want you to worry Bella."

"Too late." I whispered. "What does me he mean blood. Who's blood?"

"Mine."

"Yours, your blood?" I was frantic now. I could feel the panic building inside. He was going to get hurt because of me.

"No," I shook my head. "You can't do it."

"I can and I will."

"No, you'll get hurt."

"I'll heal."

"I don't want you too." I pleaded.

"You're everything to me Bella. This is something I have to do or they will never accept us. I won't allow that. If there is something I can do to prove to them you are it for me then I will do it. You have to understand this is the only way. Billy knew himself I would have chosen this. To keep everything I care about, I have too. If it was between you or here then I would have chosen you but this way. This way Bella I get to keep everything. Don't you understand. They are my family, but you. You're my life. And fuck if I'm not a selfish bastard. If I can have it all then I will. But never doubt I would have walked away from it all for you. And if you really want me too. I will. For you I would do about anything."

"Bastard," I whispered between sobs. "I-I don't understand but I want you to be happy and if this is what you need to do then, I'll be there right next to you every step of the way."

He kissed me then. Deep, hard and demanding. This kiss was telling me I was his. No matter what.

Sam cleared his through. "About the ritual."

"What about it?" Paul snapped never taking his eyes off mine.

"Bella has to attend."

"We already knew that."Paul snapped.

"She has to be an attending, Paul. She has to wear traditional clothes and spirit markings."

"What!" Paul roared.

"That was one of Old Quils terms. Bella had to be there."

"Be there Sam, be stood with Emily and Kim for support. Not like this."

"Like what? What's going on?"

I watched as Sam and Paul shared a look. Obviously deciding which one was going to break the news.

"For fuck sake." Leah barked standing. "You have to stand opposite Paul in a sacred circle, wearing dead animal pelts and war paint."

"Why?"

"It's to show your strength. Old Quil probably thinks you'll bolt showing your weakness as a potential mate to a warrior and all that shit. Then he can banish you for you're disrespect towards our gods and towards your warrior."

"Oh ok." I sat back heavily. "So I have to watch everything that happens to Paul."

"You cannot break eye contact with him. Not once can you look away from his form Bella." Leah stated.

"Strength. It's to show my strength and loyalty."

"Yes." Leah nodded.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Mom, she's on the council, but before her Dad was. He used to tell us stories when we were younger. But when this happened between you, Paul and the meeting, Mom explained some of it to me. She wants me to help you prepare on the night."

"Ok."

"No, I'm not letting her do this." Paul yelled.

"You don't have a choice Paul." Leah snapped. "It's Bella's decision."

"I'm going to do it Paul. I have to."

"Bella."

"You have to do what you do and so do I. I need to if I ever want to be taken seriously here." I turned to look at him. "I'm thinking of our future."

He stared at me long and hard for a few moments his dark eyes intense as they flicked around my face. "Fine."

I rolled my eyes and let him believe he had allowed this.


	12. Chapter 12

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Twelve

o-o-o-o-o

Bella, is Paul driving you home?" Sam looked at him.

"It's ok, I can drive myself. I know you guys have a lot to discuss."

"Are you sure? You've just had a bit of a shock about the ritual and everything that goes with it."

"I'll drive you babe. I can just run back." Paul whispered in my ear nuzzling my neck.

"Ok." I leaned into his warmth. Everything I had just learnt didn't sit well with me. I understood Paul's need to prove himself. I even understood the councils reluctance about me, but I didn't understand the need to draw his blood. It was medieval what did Sam say? Archaic... yes it was definitely archaic.

"What are you thinking so"I have to go home soon. Charlie he'll worry."

"Ok B hard about?" Paul whispered. His talented fingers toying with the ends of my hair.

"Just stuff, you know." I shrugged.

"No, I don't. Come on babe, spill."

"Blood. I just don't understand, it all seems so horrific. And for your pack to have to be the ones to draw it." I shook my head. "I just can't wrap my head around the reasoning behind it all."

"It's just the way things are Bella. When you go to Billy he will teach you about our history." Sam explained.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." I sighed.

"No it doesn't and I'm kind of glad you don't, it shows you care about me." Paul pulled me tighter.

I looked at him. Was he unsure about how I felt, if I felt anything for him? "I do care Paul. A lot."

He smiled then. "Good. I'm a catch you know." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Can't let this slip through your fingers." He danced next to me.

Laughing I slapped at his chest. "Shut up."

He caught my hand kissing my fingers, then every so gently he sucked my index finger into his mouth. I swear my eyes rolled into the back of my head as his teeth scraped across my skin. I held my breath. My eyes never leaving his plump lips.

"If you two have finished." Sam snapped glaring at Paul. Oh, big brother mode.

Blushing I pressed myself against Paul's neck hiding my face, he just laughed holding me tighter.

"When are you going to meet Billy, Bella?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ring him."

Sam nodded.

"I'm not happy about you going to the Blacks." Paul stated.

"Jake won't be there, remember? He will be gone for 3 days." I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh. Still don't like it." He mumbled.

Shaking my head I turned my attention back to Sam.

"Come see me after your first meeting with Billy."

"Ok." Checking the time I nudged Paul. "Come on I have to get going."

Standing we said goodbye to everyone. He held my hand as we walked around to where the truck was parked up. We didn't speak. We didn't need to. In all honesty I was reluctant to leave. I loved it here on the Rez. Spending time with Paul, just the two of us. It felt good. Right.

"Bella?"

Paul's husky voice pulled me out of my thoughts. His dark eyes focused on me closely.

"Mmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" He purred.

"Nothing." I smiled at him softly.

"Uh huh." His eyes danced across my face looking for something.

"Honestly." I tried to reassure him.

"You were smiling." He teased.

"Am I not allowed to smile now?"

He smirked.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "I was thinking about how much I like it here on the Rez... with you."

"Ok." He trailed off as if he expected me to add more.

"See, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less."

"That's good."

"Is it?"

"Yes." He nodded, tugging on my hand, pulling me closer.

Stumbling I caught myself on his chest. The warmth seeped into my cold so warm. I nuzzled my face against his chest, the heat was soothing, comforting. Taking a deep breath I inhaled his scent. He always smelt so good. Tilting my head to look at him, I found his dark gaze already locked on me.

"Paul?"

He didn't answer, just continued to watch me. His large hands moved up my body, slowly. Gently touching, skimming across my skin. Long fingers worked into my hair; combing through the tangles.

"Paul?" I tried again.

"Mmm?" His fingers never stopped their gentle movements.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." He lowered his face to mine, sniffing me. Rubbing his cheek against my own,as his nose ran across my skin. I could feel his hot breath on my skin. Inhaling my scent. His fingers continued to work through my hair. Massaging my scalp.

"I think we should go on a date." He spoke softly.

"Huh?" His statement surprised me. "A date?"

"Yeah."

"What, like in a restaurant kind of thing?" Oh my, a date. Just the two of us. Alone.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of the diner after a movie or something."

I could do that. "Ok." I nodded smiling.

"Ok?" He looked slightly shocked for a second.

"Yeah ok. We can do that." I beamed at him. The returning smile I received was knee buckling.

He pulled me to him then, our bodies flush against one another. His hand moved to the back of my neck tilting my head into the position he wanted. Then his lips were on mine. Hot, hard and demanding. I couldn't help but moan. His tongue slipped into my mouth, toying with my own. My back was now pressed against my truck, his whole body held me captive. And in all honesty, I didn't care. I didn't care about the noises that were coming out of my mouth. I didn't care if someone was to walk by.

All I cared about was the feeing of Paul pressed up against me.

He lifted my leg then. Manoeuvring himself so he could pressed even closer to me. I moaned, deep and sultry. Paul responded with a small thrust, his hot lips on my neck.

"Oh god."

He chuckled into my skin.

"That's... not... your... nickname." I panted

"If you say so." His lips were back on mine then. God I wanted to crawl inside him. Then all to soon he stopped. He pulled back, eyes sparkling as they flicked over my face taking in my ragged breathing, swollen lips and flushed skin.

"You look fucking beautiful." He whispered, pecking my lips once more.

I smiled brightly at him leaning up to kiss him. I could only manage to reach his throat but he smiled at me none the less.

"Come on, we better get you back."

"Ok." I replied still slightly breathless.

He moved from me slowly, my legs felt weak but then they always did when he was around. Wobbling slightly his hands shot out to steady me.

"Easy there babe." But I saw the smirk on his lips. He was more than pleased with the affect he had on me.

"Sorry," I laughed.

"Don't be. I love the way you respond to me. If you're like this after a kiss." He moved closer again. "Imagine what you'll be like after we fuck." He whispered in my ear. I gasped from his blunt honesty but my god if it didn't turn me on as well.

"Paul." I squeaked.

Laughing he kissed the side of my head. "Come on. I'll drive."

Hopping in my truck, I watched as Paul slid in gracefully next to me. I couldn't help myself but admire the way his body moved, the way his muscles rippled underneath the surface of his skin.

"Bella?"

"Huh?"

He smirked then.

"Sorry." I mumbled blushing.

"Stop apologising. You can look at me all you want." He started the truck. "You can even touch me when you want as well. You don't even have to ask."

"Ok." I smiled. "You can as well. I mean, touch me." My face was burning. I could feel the blood rushing there.

"Oh I will." He purred, eyes moving up and down my body, before huffing. "You're to far." He leaned across and pulled me to him. "Much better." He said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We continued our journey in silence but our hands touched, fingers intertwined. It was comforting.

Charlie was home when we pulled up. The lights on in the house.

"So tomorrow."

"Yeah." I breathed looking at him.

"For our date." He reminded me, smiling.

"Oh yea. Yes. Definitely."

He chuckled pulling me to him. "What am I going to do with you, huh?"

"Anything you want." I replied huskily. My eyes widened as I covered my mouth in shock. Oh my god where did that come from.

"Oh really?" He smirked down at me, eyes dancing with mirth.

"I..."

"Relax Bella." He chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow. At seven."

"Yeah, you will."

Paul kissed me gently before running towards the woods. I watched as he turned around to wave before heading inside.

"Dad?"

"In here Bells." He called out.

Walking into the room, I was met with my dad and Billy Black both watching the game.

"Oh, hey Billy." I smiled trying not to show the shock of seeing him here.

"Bella." He returned my smile.

"I didn't see your truck outside?" Did my dad pick him up.

"Jacob dropped me off." That would be a no then.

"I thought Jake was..." I looked at my dad, "...busy tonight?"

"No." Billy caught on real quick. "That's tomorrow."

"Oh ok." Wanting to quickly change the subject. "Have you eaten dad?" he looked at me sheepishly before holding up some empty wrappers. "Beer and chips do not count as dinner dad." I scolded.

"I was going to order Bells, just got a little side tracked with the game." Pointing at the screen.

"Fine." I waved him off. "I'll make something.

"There's fish in sink."

"Why is it in the sink?"

"I was going to freeze it later?" Of course he was until he became sidetracked with the game.

"Dad, I swear sometimes you forget everything when a games on."

He just smiled at me.

"Billy, you want to join us?"

"That would be lovely Bella, thanks."

I headed into the kitchen. Luckily Charlie had cleaned and gutted the fish, all I had to do was cook them. As I prepared dinner my thoughts were lost on Paul, once again. Everything about him felt right. The way he touched me, the way he looked at me. Especially, the way he kissed me. Each time had felt different than the previous. The taste of him. Jesus. Shaking my head. I would have to tell Charlie about our date. Oh god, a date. We were going on a date. Well if anything it should be interesting.

Once diner was done, I took Billy and Charlie's into them. There was no way they were moving from in front of that screen. I ate my own in the kitchen before washing up.

"I'm going to have a shower dad." I called out.

"Ok kiddo."

Entering the bathroom, I quickly stripped off before climbing under the hot water. The past few days events running through my mind. Being with Paul was something I would never have even considered a few weeks back. But now that I was, being without him wasn't even an option. Massaging the shampoo into my scalp, I froze. Oh dear lord we were going on a date. A giggle escaped me. Paul was not the type of boy who dated. Well, not from the gossip I had heard. But he asked and I was more than willing to go. It would be an experience. Fingers crossed a good one. But first I had to tell Charlie.

As I walked down the stair I could hear voices coming from the living room. More than just Charlie and Billy's. Oh shit.

Deciding to avoid an awkward situation. I headed straight for the kitchen. There were still some dishes to do and the fish wouldn't freeze themselves. Standing by the sink I wondered if Jake would ever speak to me. I hoped he would. Sometime. I couldn't be mad at him. Not really. Disappointed more so than anything. But he was my best friend. Always would be. Drying my hands I pulled the bags out to freeze the fish in. Why the hell Charlie caught so much I never knew, he was just lucky I liked fish as much as he did.

Turning around fish in hand I screamed. There in the door way stood Jake. Silently watching me. We just stood staring at one another. Not a word spoken. His dark eyes watching my every movement. I couldn't stand it. Bending down, I quickly scooped up the fish making my way to the freezer. Jake was still stood there when I returned.

"What Jake?" I Snapped at him. I didn't like the silence.

He just continued to stare.

"Fine." I huffed. "If you don't want to speak to me, that's just fine. Just stop watching me. You're creeping me out."

I watched as his lips twitched slightly, before his mask slipped back in place. I tried to ignore him just standing there. But I couldn't. He was annoying me and if he thought somehow he was intimidating me. Well he had another thing coming. Has he not met my mate? Now, he is intimidating.

Holy shit. My mate.

I chuckled to myself, earning an eyebrow raise from Jake. Rolling my eyes I turned my attention back to the kitchen counters. Concentrating on a very stubborn stain.

"Why him, Bella?"

My hand stopped scrubbing, as I turned to look at him. The look on his face. Utter devastation.

"I-I don't know Jake. It wasn't as if I woke up one day and decided to be with him."

"Why am I not good enough?" He looked so heartbroken.

"That's the problem Jake. You're too good." He huffed. "No, let me finish." I moved closer but kept some distance between us. Paul was not going to be happy but this needed to be done.

"You are the most amazing person I have every met, Jacob Black. You are good, kind, loyal..."

"You're making me sound like an obedient dog, Bella." He grumbled.

"Shut up Jake... beautiful, amazing, talented and everything a girl would want as their boyfriend."

"But not you?"

"No Jake. Not me. I love you, I do. But not like that. And if I've ever given you the impression that it was more. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"You mean everything to me Bella." His voice quiet.

"Jesus Jake." Scrubbing my hands across my face I took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Do you know how it tears me apart, knowing that I can't love you, the way you want me too? Don't you think I know how perfect it would be with you. How you would do everything for me, just to make me happy?"

"Why didn't we just try?" He was trying to find a reason, something that would make him understand. I could see it in his eyes. He would do anything for me, if I had just said yes. But I couldn't. I wouldn't do that to him. To us.

"Because you're not enough Jake. We would be happy. You would have done everything for me. But would you push me? No. As long as I was happy, you would be happy. I need more Jake. I need someone who will push me, who will make me do things I would never do."

"And Paul is that person?" He spat.

"Yes, I think he is."

"But it's Paul."

"I know who he is Jake, but when I'm with him... God, I feel so much. And he wants me for who I am. He doesn't want to change me. If anything he's making me believe in myself more. Paul encourages me to hold my head up high. To push myself, to try new things." I smiled then. "He's good for me."

Jake just looked at me. An unreadable expression on his face.

"I know you're upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm jealous Bella." He growled out. "I can admit that much. First Edward." He spat out. "And now Paul?" He shook his head. "I just though that after he left." He took a few deep breaths. "We grew closer but I was mistaken." He sighed, hands running through his short hair. "I realise that now, especially with you attending the ritual. It's made me realise. Well, once I cooled down and dad spoke to me." He smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry." Hopeful he would believe me.

"I know you are Bells."

I smiled at my nickname.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it."

I just looked at him.

"Ok, I did." He laughed. "But I'm a 16 year old, hormonal boy." He shrugged. "I'm not responsible for the stuff that comes out of my mouth in a jealous rage."

I laughed. "Fine you're forgiven." I looked at him seriously. "But if you ever speak to me like that again, Jacob Black. I swear I'll take a baseball bat to your thick hear me?"

"Yes Bella,." He smiled.

"So, Alpha huh?"

"Yeah. I think it's about time I took on the responsibility, my wolf doesn't like being submissive, he knows we're supposed to lead. Dad said I have a lot of things to learn and read over, so it gives me something to do other than wait around for some girl."

"Jake." I sighed.

"I'm joking Bells." He smiled then. Sure it wasn't his usual sunny smile. But it was there. Hiding just underneath the surface.

"You'll find the right one."

"Yeah, maybe. I've been so focused on you, I've never really seen anyone else."

"Well if I didn't feel guilty before..."

"It's not your fault Bells." He cut me off. "It's my own. I know that now. I was just too stubborn to see."

"I don't want to lose you Jake. I know that sounds selfish and it probably is, but you're my best friend. You were there for me through everything, I can't just forget that. I won't"

"You won't." He agreed. "Paul is not going to let me any where near you. You know that, right?"

"Let me deal with Paul."

"He's protective of you."

"I know, he thinks you're going to try to keep us apart when you claim Alpha."

"What? Why the fuck would he think that?" He growled out. Obviously not happy with that statement.

I shrugged. "After your little display of offering to bite me. Can you honestly blame him?"

He sighed then. "No. I guess not."

"What possessed you Jake? Put yourself in Paul's shoes. How would you feel if the roles were reversed?"

He growled deep within his chest.

"Exactly. Just speak to him."

Jake snorted.

"He can be... reasonable. When he wants to be." He raised and eyebrow at me. "Just try. Please. I want us all to be friends. I hate all this shit." I stated flapping my hands around.

Jake chuckled.

"What?"

"You cursed." He looked at me with a mixture of amusement and shock.

"Did I?"

He laughed harder then. "You've been around Paul too much, you don't even know you're doing it."

"Oh shut up." I groused slapping at him.

Billy called out then, telling Jake he was ready to, "haul ass".

"I'll see you soon Bells, ok?"

"Sure, sure." I smiled at him. Hoping this meant that our friendship was back on track.

"And I'll speak to Paul." Smiling I hugged him around the middle. Yep he had definitely gotten bigger.

Closing the door behind them, I turned to find Charlie watching me.

"Made up then?"

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged.

"So, he still not happy about Paul?" He looked troubled.

"No. Not really. I guess it's just hard for him." I Smiled weakly.

"Of course it is Bells, he's loved you since he was 6. Always thought you'd end up together if I'm honest."

"Dad."I grumbled.

"What, I'm just saying. It's your life kiddo and if Jakes not the one then so be it. So about this Paul?"

"Smooth dad. Real smooth." I laughed.

"What can't a father ask his only daughter about the boy she's interested in?" I could see the smile under his moustache.

"About that. Paul's asked me on a date. Tomorrow night."

"Ok..." He trailed off.

"So, can I go?"

"Bells you're 18. You can go on a date." He chuckled.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you, so you don't worry or anything."

"Is he picking you up?"

"Yeah." I answered cautiously.

"Good, so I get to meet him?" Oh crap.

"Dad." I wined. "Do not try to scare him."

"Me?" Definitely a smile underneath that caterpillar.

"Yes you! Don't try to look all innocent. I remember the whole, gun cleaning thing when Edward came here that one day."

"I don't remember that." He feigned innocence.

"Sure you don't." I laughed. "I'm going to bed."

"Yeah you need your beauty sleep. Hot date tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes before walking up to Charlie, hugging him. We weren't the most emotional pair but sometimes I just wanted a hug from my dad.

"I love you dad."

"Love you too kiddo." He kissed the top of my head.

With one final squeeze, I headed off to bed. Thoughts of tomorrow running through my mind. Just as I settled into bed, the buzz of my cell drew my attention.

One message.

"Nice chat with Jake?"

"Oh shit." I cursed. Paul.

How the hell had he known.


	13. Chapter 13

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Thirteen.

O-o-o-o-o

(Paul's POV)

"A date? You, Paul Lahote are going on a date?" Jared laughed hard.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes a date. Jesus what's so fucking hard for you to understand?"

"It's just, you?" He continued to chuckle.

"I know it's me Jared." Seriously what was his problem.

"Have you ever been on a date before?"

"Of course I fucking have."

"Paul, I don't mean hooking up with someone while you're both at a diner or bar. I mean a proper date. Where you even pay?"

"Shit!"

He laughed harder this time. "I fucking knew it."

"Shut up." I snarled.

"You want to double with me and Kim?"

"What? No do I fuck."

"Oh, come on man. It will be fun."

"For you yeah. So, no fucking way are we doubling with you two love birds. It's going to be just me and Bella."

He laughed again. "Fine suit yourself. What brought in the sudden urge. You never date. Like never."

"I know that." I stopped to sniff the air before continuing our patrol. "But with her it's different. I want people to see her with me so they know she's mine."

"So this is basically for your benefit?" He asked.

"No!" I snapped. "I want to do things with her, spend time with her... Fuck! I sound like a pussy."

"No, you sound like someone who's imprinted. Dude are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I'm not explaining this shit again. I've seen in both your heads to know what it's like to imprint and I fucking haven't, ok?"

"Jesus ok. I was just asking, it's just your feelings they're so strong."

"I know, she's all I think about. Even before the marking, she was like this itch I couldn't scratch and Jesus did my wolf go fucking nuts when she was near. You don't know how tight I had to hold on to him. A few times I nearly slipped, he would have taken her, fucked her regardless. We nearly did when we marked her... it was so fucking close."

"But you stopped?"

"Yeah we did. I managed to rein him back in, plus Bella, she said if I did that she would never forgive me. Never! Losing her. Not happening." I growled.

Jared was watching me.

"What man?"

"Nothing it's just, you're really into her."

"Yeah."

"It's different to an imprint. I can see that now, being in your head when you talk about her. The connection is strong. Maybe even stronger than an imprints. You're not swayed towards her by some cosmic shit, you want her. Simple."

"We want her. She's all we want. Everything about her, fuck she's so damn perfect even with her imperfections."

"You make her stronger. I think, yes definitely stronger."

"I push her, she needs it."

"She does. Jake would never have done that. He's too soft."

I growled then low and deep.

"Easy, I'm just saying. We all knew how she felt Paul, all of us. Deep down even Jake did. It's obvious. Otherwise he wouldn't have been trying so hard."

"Maybe." I mentally shrugged.

"Trust me, but you won. You got the girl."

"Not yet, she can still change her mind and with him fucking offering to bite her as well. Fuck I wanted to fucking kill him that day at Sam's."

"I know. But she refused, told him it was only you."

"Then she fucking ran."

"Of course she did. Jesus, Kim all out fainted when I told her about all this shit. Went down hard. Scared the shit out of me, then locked herself in her house for a week before she would even talk to me."

"Shit, seriously?"

"Yeah." He answered as he nodded his big wolf head. "She was so embarrassed, so I kind of kept that to myself. But once she calmed down and talked to me she was fine. Plus it helped she had a major crush on me. Flashes of Kim ran through his mind.

"Fuck Jared, cut that shit out. I don't need to see Kim in those fucking positions."

"Jealous?" He teased back.

"Nope, I'm not going to push her. I know she's a virgin. Damn you can all but smell her innocence, plus it's fun building up to the main event. I want her to be so comfortable with her body and mine before we even get to that part."

"Holy shit, now I know some thing's wrong. Paul Lahote not flipping his shit because he hasn't got laid in a while." He chuckled at the thought.

"What can I say, Bella's worth it."

"I'm glad you have her Paul, seriously man. I think she's good for you. Like really fucking good."

"Yeah I think we're good for each other. It's just fucking Black I'm worried about."

"I don't think Jake would do anything Paul. He's not that malicious."

"When it comes to Bella who the fuck knows what he would do."

"Just wait and see what happens. Stressing over something that might not happen won't be good for you or Bella."

"At least he's away for a few days. I haven't got to worry about Bella bumping into him when she goes to Billy's."

"Yeah, what's with that any way?"

Mentally shrugging. "She wants to learn the way of our Tribe. To help her fit in better, plus this whole ritual has unnerved her."

"No shit, but at least in one way it's good she's not your imprint. She won't feel what you do."

"She kinda does."

"Huh?"

"We can sense each other, well I know I can with her, but it's not that strong. I think after we fuck it will be stronger."

"Are you sure, you didn't imprint Paul? It sure sounds like you did."

"Jesus Christ, how many more damn times! I haven't fucking imprinted on her."

"Ok ok." Jared tried to reason. "I was just checking."

"Well you don't need to, I've already explained what the fucks going on."

"So how you feeling about the ritual?"

"How the fuck do you think I'm feeling!"

"Damn it Paul. I'm trying to be a fucking friend here, quit biting my head off."

I grumbled and snarled before realising I was being a major ass. "Sorry man."

"It's ok, but seriously how you feeling?"

"Honestly? I'm more concerned about Bella having to be there. I'm not fucking happy with that part let me tell you. When they said she would have to attend, I thought they meant just be there, with the other girls. Not fucking be in the middle of that shit, it's gonna be pretty gruesome and honestly it's not something I want her to see."

"But she has too."

"Yeah I know." I sighed. "I still don't fucking like it and old Quil." I couldn't stop the snarl that escaped me. "He's a fucking bastard, making her do this; to prove her worth as my mate! Fuck that we know she's worth it." I paced then. Just the thought of someone trying to come between us sent us on fucking edge.

"Obviously. You were willing to leave the Tribe Paul, fuck didn't you even think of talking to me about that little bit of information? What were you going to do, just leave?"

"Pretty much yeah." I answered honestly.

"Fuck Paul, I'm the only one who sticks up for your sorry fucking ass and you were just going to leave like that." He was angry. I couldn't blame him. If he had planned what I had, well lets just say I would have kicked his ass.

"I wasn't thinking. No that's a lie, I was thinking but only of Bella. I want her Jared and no one was going to stop me from having her, no fucking one. Not the council, not old Quil, not even fucking Jacob Black." I snarled.

"Did I hear my name?"

Fuck we had been that focused on my rant, nether of us felt Jake phase.

"Jake what the hell man? We thought you were going on a spirit walk?"

"Yeah I am tomorrow." We could hear him running to catch us up.

The closer he came, the stronger his scent was but it was mixed with something else. Someone else. Bella. I could smell Bella on him.

"Why the fuck do you smell like Bella." I roared teeth bared ready to take a fucking chunk out of his ass.

"We spoke."

"What the fuck do you mean, you spoke?"

"We formed words and held a conversation."

Smart fucking ass.

"I know what the definition of spoken is Black. But why were you near Bella. I warned you to stay away from what's mine." My body stalked closer.

"I had to pick my dad up from her house."

"Oh and I bet you couldn't help yourself but strike up a fucking conversation with her." I had taken a few more steps cover more ground. In all fairness he never budged. He stood proudly, in that moment I caught a glimpse of my future alpha.

"Look Paul, Bella is my friend. My best friend." He was trying to reason with me, but it wasn't going to work. I didn't want him anywhere near her.

"It was only the other day you wanted to fucking bite her."

"And I was wrong. I know that now. I was angry, upset she had over looked me again, but my dad kinda tore me a new one. I did some thinking and realised I can't keep doing this to myself or Bella. If she wanted me then she would be with me. I should have let her go a long time ago. But she's kinda hard to let go."

"You finally realise she doesn't want you, good. But I'm still not happy about you being with her, alone. I don't fucking trust you."

"We weren't alone, my dad and Charlie were there. Stop being so fucking paranoid."

"Paranoid? I have ever right to be, you offered to fucking bite, my mate. Mine! Not yours, she was never fucking yours."

"Paul man."

Ignoring Jared I continued. "Look Black, I know you and Bella have history and on her part it was innocent, but fuck we share a pack mind, don't think I've forgot about all those little dirty fantasy's you had about her. Knowing the things you thought of concerning her, pisses me fucking off. So excuse me if I'm not entirely happy about you being near her." I roared.

"I know and I'm sorry. I can't take them back, but know if I could I would. I only want Bella to be happy and she is, with you." He meant it, I could tell. There was no smell of a lie coming from him.

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yes and a few other things."

Jake let his conversation with Bella flow between the three of us, it took everything I had to stand my ground and not rip him to pieces. Just knowing he had been near was bad enough. Now I would be seeing it.

"Why him, Bella?"

"I-I don't know Jake. It wasn't as if I woke up one day and decided to be with him."

I growled. I didn't like him near her. Fuck. I paced back and forth listening to her, just her voice invoked such emotion. I wanted to pick her up and take her as far away from Black as possible.

"Why am I not good enough?"

"Jesus Christ." I thought. He just ignored me continuing with his trail of thought.

"That's the problem Jake. You're too good." I huffed, "no let me finish." She moved closer but kept some distance between us.

That's my girl. I smiled inwardly.

"You are the most amazing person I have every met, Jacob Black. You are good, kind, loyal..."

I snorted...

"You're making me sound like an obedient dog, Bella." I grumbled.

"You are, pup."

"Shut up Paul. I'm trying to show you something." His mind flashed back to Bella.

"Shut up Jake ...beautiful, amazing, talented and everything a girl would want as their boyfriend."

"But not you?"

"No Jake. Not me. I love you, I do. But not like that. And if I've ever given you the impression that it was more. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"You mean everything to me Bella."

"Fuck sake Black. You sound like a fucking pussy. Where the fuck are your balls? Oh wait you don't fucking have any."

"Fuck you! I'm trying to do the decent thing here and show you what happened with Bella. I didn't have to do it you know. Just watch. Jesus, why the fuck am I doing this. He grumbled to himself.

"Because you're a good person Jake." Jared piped up.

"Jesus Jake." Scrubbing her hands across her face Bella took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Do you know how it tears me apart, knowing that I can't love you, the way you want me too. Don't you think I know how perfect it would be with you. How you would do everything for me, just to make me happy."

"I don't want to see this shit Black." I roared but he continued, ignoring my plea.

"Why didn't we just try?"

"You're begging her?"

He ignored me.

"Because you're not enough Jake. We would be happy. You would do everything for me. But would you push me? No. As long as I was happy, you would be happy. I need more Jake. I need someone who will push me, who will make me do things I would never do before."

"And Paul is that person?"

"Yes, I think he is."

"But it's Paul."

"I know who he is Jake, but when I'm with him... I feel so much. And he wants me for who I am. He doesn't want to change me. If anything he's making me believe in myself more. Paul encourages me to hold my head up high. To push myself, to try new things." She smiled then. "He's good for me."

I smiled then. Damn fucking right I am baby.

"...he thinks you're going to try to keep us apart when you claim Alpha."

"What? Why the fuck does he think that?"

"I'm not you know. I'd never come between you and Bella. Not now."

"I don't believe you."

He laughed then. "I didn't think you would, but I need to move on. I love her Paul. I do, but if friendship is all I can have with her, then that's what I'll take."

I just stared at him.

"I know you don't trust me."

"Damn fucking right I don't."

"She's changed you know. You've changed her... she cursed, she didn't even realise she did it."

I laughed then atta girl.

"I want to stay friends with her Paul. Please."

"No!"

"It's not your decision. I wasn't asking."

"No? Well I'm fucking telling you. You are not going anywhere near her. I don't care what you say. You want her, you always have."

"You can't stop me Paul. Bella wants to be my friend. She wants our friendship."

"No!" I roared phasing back to my human form. The need to run to Bella was overwhelming. To protect what was mine. We saw Jake as nothing more than a threat. A threat to our mate.

"Paul dude, maybe you should just speak to Bella? See how she feels about this." Jared asked as he phased back.

"I don't give a fuck. She is not having anything to do with him." I yelled pointing at Jake.

"Fuck you Lahote, you can't stop us." We all stood there naked as the day we were born.

"Wanna fucking bet, just try to get near her and see what I fucking do to you." My body moved towards him without even realising what I was doing.

"Paul, careful man. He's our future alpha."

"He ain't my alpha yet Jared." I spat. "I'm warning you Black stay the fuck away from Bella." With that I turned and ran home.

"Fuck!" I screamed punching trees as I ran passed them. Why can't he just fuck off. I knew she didn't think of him like that, but it still made me uncomfortable. What if she changed her mind, decided she wanted him. He was a good guy, a real fucking good kid and I wasn't. I was just me, a fucking bad tempered, possessive, control freak. Fuck. I ran into my house heading straight for the bathroom, picking my cell up on the way. Without realising I had scrolled through the names stopping at Bella's. Anger pulsed through me as I thought about her and Jake talking, him being near her, smelling her... before I even realised what I was doing, I had typed out a few words.

Nice chat with Jake and pressed send.

"Fuck!" I roared throwing my phone through my bedroom door, before stalking into the shower. The hot water beat against my tense muscles but did nothing to relax me. Leaning my head against the cold tiled wall. I took deep even breaths. Jesus what the fuck was wrong with me? I knew it was me she wanted, Jake had even shown me what she had said. I growled punching the wall, he shouldn't have been near what is ours. Black knows who Bella belongs to.

"She's fucking mine!" I roared punching the tiles again and I would make sure everyone knew that.


	14. Chapter 14

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Fourteen

o-o-o-o-o

"Nice chat with Jake?"

Those four little words were on a constant repeat in my mind. I knew Paul was upset. You could feel the anger from just reading the message and knowing him he had punched every word into the keypad while he growled. Probably even threw his cell afterwards. He was mad that Jake and I had spoken, but how had he known? Had he been watching? No, he would never spy on me. He wasn't him.

Shaking my head I continued to clean the house. The constant questioning would drive me insane. The only way I would get an answer would be by asking Paul himself. Ha, there was no way that was happening. If he wanted to speak to me, he knew where I was. I sighed then. We were supposed to be going on our date tonight. I didn't even know if it was still on. My shoulders dropped with the sudden disappointment that filled me. No, think positive he hasn't cancelled yet.

Being left alone with my thoughts was not a good thing. Even the task of cleaning the kitchen, was not distracting me as much as I hoped it would have. Should I call him? No. Definitely not. After that little text he can be the one to explain himself. I would not cave over this. I did nothing wrong. If he wanted to take me on a date, then he could call me. I huffed scrubbing the worktops, with more force than necessary. I would not cave.

"Damn it." I growled, throwing the sponge into the bucket of soapy water. I picked up the house phone. My eyes lingered on the numbers I knew by heart. Even if I hardly dialled them. I still knew them. My thumb hovered over the plastic squares, as my other fingers gripped the phone tightly. Should I call him? My thumb twitched slightly. No. I would not be the one to make the first move.

And yet I couldn't bring myself to put the phone down.

Quickly dialling a familiar number, I listened to the rings as I chewed on my lip nervously. After the forth they answered.

"Hello?" A timid voice spoke softly at the other end.

"Hey, Angela. It's Bella." I closed my eyes briefly waiting for her reaction.

"Bella? Hey, how are you?" She sounded shocked and happy.

"I'm good, real good. Listen Ang I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not ringing you sooner. I know I've been a bad friend and I do think of you as my friend, you are my only real one ..."

"Bella ..." she cut me off, "... it's fine honestly. I know you went through a bad time when they left."

I smiled softly. "Yeah I did. Dad told me you called Ang, thanks for caring."

"You're my friend Bella, no matter what."

"Can I ask your opinion on something Ang?"

"Of course, what is it?"

I proceeded to explain to Angela about Paul. I left out the obvious supernatural parts, she was shocked by his behaviour but also found it oddly romantic. I rolled my eyes at this. When I reached the part about the date, Jake and the text. She laughed.

"Well in all honesty Bella, you sure can pick them." She continued to chuckle down the phone.

"Not funny Ang. What do I do? Should I text him, do you think he still wants to go on a date?"

"Bella, after everything you old me. I'm positive he will most definitely want to take you on your date. He wants you Bella, his behaviour proves that and also he is possessive, territorial and very stubborn by the sounds of it. So yes, I think your date is very much on. As for texting him back, no. Just see what happens. Don't give in so easily, you have to stand up for yourself Bella. Especially with someone like him."

"Oh you don't know the half of it." I mumbled.

Angela just laughed.

"We need to catch up real soon."

"I know." She agreed. "Tell you what; give me a ring sometime tomorrow let me know how your date went and then we can arrange something, ok?"

"Yeah that sounds great." I smiled thinking how glad I was Angela still wanted to be friends. I didn't have many and the ones I did have. I treasured.

"Have a good time Bella and try not to over think anything."

I laughed. "I'll try. Bye Angela."

"Bye Bella."

Once the kitchen had been thoroughly scrubbed. I decided to take a shower. Just in case. It felt good under the hot water, the heat reminded me of Paul but then I remembered the text and sighed heavily. I should have known, he would have found out about the chat with Jake. I'd bet money on it that Jake was the one to tell Paul. I bet he even gloated a bit. God damn it. I huffed stamping my foot slightly, which was not a good idea for me. The action caused my heel to slip on the wet surface, causing me to stumble slightly. My arms flapped as I tried to grab hold of something managing to hit my head in the process.

"God damn it!" I yelled. Stumbling out of the tub wrapping a towel around myself as I checked for any damaged in the mirror.

"Oh for heavens sake." Rolling my eyes I glared at the red lump that was slowly forming on my forehead. Well I hope Paul does cancel now. Poking my tongue out at my reflection, I turned on my heel, heading towards my bedroom. I needed to pick out an outfit.

Forty minutes later I headed back down stairs. My "outfit," hung on my wardrobe door. Just in case. Taking a quick glance at the clock I was surprised to see it was nearly five pm. Paul still hadn't text or rang to say our date was still on, but when did he ever do anything the normal way. Deciding to get dinner started, I opted for a casserole it could easily be done in the slow cooker. All Charlie would have to do is plate it up for himself. If I went on my date.

Closing the lid on the slow cooker, I wiped the sides down before starting on the dishes. It was nearly half past five and still no word off Paul. "Stubborn idiot," I mumbled as I walked up stairs to fetch the current book I had been neglecting of late. Just as I turned to head back down stairs I noticed my cell on the top of my bed. "Oh shit!" I had left it up here all this time. Quickly grabbing the device, my eyes widened. I had five texts.

"Oh god, please be off Paul."

Fumbling to open the first, my thumbs wouldn't cooperate as I nearly sent the device across the room but as soon as the first message was open I deflated instantly. It was from Jake. Apologising, asking me to ring him asap. He quickly explained that he had spoken with Paul and it hadn't gone the way he had hoped.

No shit.

Moving on I found one off Emily. She had heard what had happened and wanted to lend me an ear to moan too. I laughed at that. I would ring her later after I had torn Jake a new one. The next was off my mother. I quickly replied telling her the usual. Angela's text was next asking if he had text. No Angela he hasn't. Opening the last text my heart stopped.

Be ready for seven.

That's all it read. No, sorry for not contacting me all day. No, how are you? And what was with his four word texts. "Men argh!" But I smiled despite myself. He still wanted to go on our date and it made me happy knowing this.

Dressed and waiting patiently I glanced at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall. 6:50pm. Oh dear god he would be here soon. I bit my lip nervously as I paced back and forth, stopping every so often to check my appearance in the mirror. I looked nice. Even I could admit that. Skinny, blue wash jeans that clung to my ass, topped with a cream knitted cape jumper and tan low heeled boots. My hair was loose and curled just slightly, I had applied minimal make up. Just enough to know it's there.

Now I just had to wait for Paul to turn up. God I was nervous. I felt sick.

I began to pace, again. My eyes fell on the clock. 6:56. Oh, I was going to die. Any minute now he was going to knock my door. Thankfully Charlie wasn't here. I was so not ready for their meet and greet. Taking another look in the mirror. I quickly ran another layer of lip gloss across my bare lips. It seems I had licked the previous layer off with my nervous chewing. Just as I popped the lid back on a knock sounded at the front door, causing me to jump slightly. Fuck he was here, ok you can do this. Taking a few deep breaths I walked casually towards the front door. Knowing he could hear my steps I wanted to sound as normal as possible. Even though my heart was beating ten to the dozen. And damn it, he could hear that as well.

Closing my eyes I sent a quick, silent prayer. Opening the door, my breath caught as my eyes raked over him slowly. All 6ft 3 of him stood there looking delicious, in ripped jeans and a black vest top that clung to every muscle on his upper body, my eyes travelled over him; taking in the way his jeans clung to his muscular thighs, right down to the untied work boots he had on his feet. Damn even they were sexy. As my eyes finally locked with his I was met with a fierce gaze, I sighed loudly. This was so not going to be a fun night.

"Hi." I began but was quickly cut off by Paul.

"You ready?" His face held no emotions. Only his eyes gave him away. And he was pissed.

"Y-Yeah." Well if I wasn't nervous before, I was now. I turned to pick up my bag and keys from the side. I had to remind myself that I did nothing wrong. I repeated it to myself like a mantra. As I turned around, I noticed Paul's eyes on my jean covered ass. I smiled to myself.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed him out towards his car. He didn't reply just walked around to his side and proceeded to climb in.

Prick.

Opening the door I slid in next to him. Not once did he turn to look at me. Opting to keep his gaze trained out the windscreen.

"Paul?" I tried again.

"What Isabella?" He all but growled at me.

Oh yeah, he was pissed. "If this is a bad time maybe we should postpone our date?"

"Why would this be a bad time?"

"Um, you don't seem in a good mood is all."

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. Everything's fine." His hands tightened around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white.

He had said fine twice. Great.

"Is this about Jake?"

He growled then, low, deep and feral.

"Paul, talk to me please?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

Fuck this. "Stop the car!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked looking slightly shocked at my sudden outburst.

"You heard. Stop the car, Paul." There was no way I was spending another minute with him when he was like this.

"No."

"No?" I repeated. "What do you mean no?"

"As in the negative to your request, Isabella." He sneered.

"I said stop."

"And I said no."

"I don't want to go out with you, if your acting like this."

"Like what?" He barked.

"Like a jealous asshole." I yelled.

He snarled then. "I am a jealous asshole. I thought you knew this." He mocked.

"There's nothing going on with Jake and I!"

"I don't want to talk about him." He snapped out. "We are going on a date and we will, enjoy it."

"You are joking right? The mood you're in you're liable to bite some ones head off."

"Better a strangers than your precious Jakes." He muttered, childisly.

"What was that?" I snapped.

"You heard."

"Jesus Christ Paul, what's the matter with you?"

"Me?" He looked shocked. "You're the one having cosy chats with Jacob perfect Black."

I just stared at him.

He was silent.

"I can't believe you, after everything that happened at Sam's. What I said to him, you still think I want Jake? Seriously?" I scoffed. He could be such an idiot at times.

He still didn't answer.

"Answer me Paul, don't sit there like some fucking idiot. I know you're not."

"Yes! God damn it. I'm jealous. I always will be." He roared.

"Why Paul?" I asked softly, trying to calm him down.

I watched as he worked his jaw, hands tense as they tightened further on the steering wheel. "I'm not him." He answered softly.

"I know that."

"He's perfect."

I sighed. "I don't want perfect Paul, if I did I would have stayed with Edward Cullen." He flinched at the name. "I wanted real. A real person with their own identity, own opinions and dreams. Not someone who thought they knew what was best for me; or someone who would do anything for me. I want a real partner."

He looked at me then, his dark eyes intense. "You look beautiful." He said softly.

I blushed. "Thanks." I smiled. "I seen you checking out my ass."

He snorted. "Yeah well your ass looks good. Come on." He climbed out of the car making his way around to my side, opening my door he held his hand out. Placing my much smaller one in his he pulled me up, his thumb brushing against my skin.

"Come on lets just grab something to eat."

I looked around then, noticing we were at a diner a few miles out of forks. We found a booth opting to sit opposite one another. Instead of side by side. His eyes never left me.

Reading through the menu everything sounded so good.

"What's the food like?" I asked. "Have you even been here before?" I whispered behind my menu.

"Pretty good." He answered scanning his own menu. "Me and Jared have been here a few times, when we just needed to get away." He shrugged.

"So,what do you recommend?"

He smiled then, just slightly but it was a real smile.

"The ribs are good, so is the fried chicken have it with a salad though, the fries are kinda greasy."

I smiled. He remembered I didn't like greasy fries.

"Ok, I think I'll have the chicken."

"Good, I'll have the mixed grill." He closed his menu as I sipped my water, the silence was bearable. For now.

"Hi." A sugar sweet voice sung. "I'm Candy and I'll be your server. What can I get you sweetie?"

Paul repeated our orders adding two cokes. The waitress smiled at him, her eyes raking hungrily over his muscular physique. I snorted at her blatant attempt to gain his attention, Paul just smirked at me.

"Well if you need anything else sugar, just give me a holla." She ran her fingers up his forearm as she walked off.

"What the..."

"What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"That waitress, she just felt you up."

"No she didn't."

"Paul, she ran her hands over your arm."

He shrugged.

"You're not bothered by this?"

"Happens all the time."

"Happens all the time?" I repeated, spluttering from the shock.

"Yeah, it's not big thing." He shrugged it off.

"Oh my god." I shook my head.

"What, what's the problem Bella?" His face placid.

"What's the problem, you seriously cannot see, why I have a problem with this, with that?" I hissed at him.

I wasn't one for being jealous, in fact I never got jealous. But just the thought of another woman putting their hands on him.

Fuck that.

The waitress practically slithered towards us with our drinks, giving Paul a wink. He smiled in return.

Oh hell no. I thought. My fists clenched as I watched her eye him again. She made no attempt to hide the fact she was checking him out. It irritated me. How dare she be so blatant. Paul seemed indifferent to her attempts. I wasn't.

"So, would it be ok for someone to touch me like that?"

He growled.

"Yeah thought so."

"You're mine." He snarled.

I ignored his outburst. "So if you're allowed to have women touch you. I can be friends with Jake?" I emphasized the friends part.

"No!"

"Pardon me?"

"No, I said Isabella. You cannot be friends with Jake."

"I can't... I'm sorry are you telling me, who I can and cannot be friends with?"

He just blinked at me, sipping on his drink.

"I asked you a question. Are you telling me who I can be friends with?"

"No."

"Good."

"I'm telling you, that you cannot be friends with Jake. Only Jake."

"You have no right." I whispered. "You cannot tell me what to do."

His eyes flashed as he bared his teeth. "I can and I fucking will." He snarled.

"Jake is my friend. I won't stop talking to him because you're jealous." My voice raising.

He slammed his hand on the table top drawing attention to us. "You will not fucking talk to him, do you hear me Isabella?"

Blinking slowly, I stood grabbing my bag as I headed for the door. Paul calling me from behind. How could he not see how disrespectful that was, allowing another woman to put their hands on him in front of me. And he has the cheek to accuse me of wanting Jake.

I stomped through the car park towards the main road.

"Bella!" He called.

"Fuck off!" I fumed.

"What the fuck! Bella stop."

"No." I would not stop.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

I could hear him behind me. I knew he would catch me, he was faster, stronger and not wearing god damn heels.

A warm hand wrapped around my arm, halting any further progress, I was trying to make.

"Jesus Christ Bella, what the fuck are you doing?"

He looked angry, confused. Good.

"Going home, I told you that." I snapped trying to free myself from his grip.

"You're not going any where. We are on a date."

"A date? You call this a date? A date; doesn't let another women feel him up while his girlfriend is sat there like an idiot. Said girls boyfriend doesn't tell her who she can be friends with either." I shouted trying to wriggle free.

"She wasn't fucking feeling me up and your still not talking to Jake."

"I don't fucking care." I yelled. "She had her hands all over you and I'll talk to who the hell I want!"

"So." He shrugged. "And no you won't." He smirked.

I stood there wide eyed as I tried to make sense o what he had said. "Fuck you Paul Lahote." I punched him, then. My small fists beat against his chest and he let me.

"No one touches you." I shouted all thoughts of Jakes friendship disappearing as my rage from another woman touching him broke through.

"Why not Isabella?" He whispered as he stood there letting me hit him.  
>I didn't answer.<p>

"Why can't any one touch me?" He prodded, pushing me for an answer.

"Because you're mine." I screamed at him.

Smiling he wrapped his warm hands around my fists, holding them against his chest.

"Exactly. I'm yours Bella. No one else's."

It took me a few minutes to realise what he had done. "You did this on purpose?"

He shrugged.

"Why?"

"I wanted you to understand how I feel every time you're near Jake. All I can think of is, you're mine. It's on repeat in my head. My wolf goes wild when Jakes near you, he sees him as a threat to us. He's the only one who could take you from us."

"But I don't want him."

"I know, we know. But it's hard Bella, don't you understand.?"

"No." I shook my head. "I don't, you've already marked me Paul."

"But we haven't claimed you Bella... fuck." He roared. "It drives us wild that you're not covered in our scent. We want to lick you all over, rub ourselves all over your naked skin just so everyone knows who you belong to."

"But they know?" I didn't understand.

"Not entirely. In the eyes of a wolf you're still fair game. You've been marked, yes." He nodded at my neck. "But you are not claimed."

Oh, sex. "I'm not ready."

"I know you're not and I'm not asking. I'm just trying to explain too you."

"Ok, I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I have to keep my distance from Jake until you claim me completely, because you go nuts."

He smiled then and pulled me to him. "That would be real good." He inhaled my scent as he buried his face in my hair.

"But I want to talk to him, on the phone and if you're with me when he's around."

"Bella." He warned.

"No." I shook me head. "I will respect your wishes of not being alone with him. I promise, but I will not lose his friendship Paul. It's just something I won't do."

His gaze held mine. Hard, pained. "Jesus, you're a pain in the ass." He mumbled. "Fine, ok."

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, sure why the fuck not." He shrugged.

I laughed then and threw myself into his arms, kissing him hard on the mouth. Paul ran his hand downs my back grabbing my ass and lifting me up. I loved it when he man handled me. I moaned as I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer.

"Fuck Bella." he groaned, thrusting his tongue in my mouth. Our hips moved against one another, I could feel his hard length pressing against me through his jeans.

"Hang on babe." He said as he held me close walking us somewhere. I couldn't see, as my face was buried in his neck, kissing and licking the skin there causing Paul to growl. After a few minutes we stopped. I could smell trees and grass.

My fingers combed through his hair as we kissed. All tongues and teeth. I couldn't get enough. I wanted him closer, I wanted to crawl inside him. My back hit something hard as Paul continued to attack my mouth. His hands were everywhere, he was using the object behind me to hold me in place as he explored my body. Hands skimmed my thighs and ass, moving up my back, diving under my clothing. His hot fingers on my skin sent a shiver through my whole body.

"Oh." I gasped as Paul's fingers rans up and down my back, stopping just shy of my bra.

"This ok?" He asked.

I nodded against him too lost in sensory overdrive to form words. His hips thrust against me, hitting the seam of my jeans just right, creating a delicious friction.

"Please Paul." I begged.

"What Isabella?" He whispered in my ear, sucking the lobe as he thrust his hips.

I gasped.

"You like that?" He asked in his sinful husky voice.

"Yes-s."

He thrust harder.

"Oh dear god."

His fingers worked over my stomach, stroking just beneath my breasts. I wanted him to touch me, kiss me.

"Paul." I panted.

"Yeah?"

"Take my top off."

"What?"

"My top, take it off. I need, I want you to touch me. Please."

He leaned back keeping his lower half pressed against me as he slowly, pulled my top over my head. Exposing my pale pink bra. His eyes lingered on my breasts before he slowly, lowered his mouth towards them. I watched him move closer, my breathing laboured as he licked his lips then just as he was about to make contact, he stopped raising his eyes to look at me. His dark eyes sparkled. I watched him with hooded eyes as he opened his mouth and slowly poked his tongue out. I couldn't move my eyes away from him. I watched as he slowly, teasingly so, licked the top of my right breast.

"Shit." I shouted jerking away.

"Shh Isabella." He whispered.

I watched as he placed soft kisses all over my exposed chest. His warm wet mouth felt so good on my skin. His nimble fingers were stroking and teasing me. I felt them at the clasp of my bra, within seconds it was undone and Paul was pulling the straps down my arms.

Once he had discarded my bra he took my nipple in his mouth and I was lost. His teeth gently held onto it as his tongue flicked over the hardened peak.

"Oh my god."

He chuckled against my breast.

"Still not your nickname." I gasped out.

"Mmhh." He hummed the vibrations making me shiver.

My hands held onto his head, pulling his face closer to my breast if possible. My hips thrust as he teased and tasted them.

Slowly Paul moved his hands to the top of my jeans, playing with the button there.

"Bella." He whispered his fingers stroking back and forth before dipping beneath the jeans slightly. His mouth sucking hard against my breast. Causing my back to arch he popped the button on my jeans dipping his fingers lower.

"This ok?"

"Yes." I panted.

He moved his head up then, his lips moving to meet my own until then were hovering above them, his dark eyes watched me closely. Slowly his fingers popped the next button, then the next.

Our eyes never left one another's. Our foreheads touched, as we panted. Breath mingling with one anothers.

"Paul."

"Mmhhh?"

"Please."

"Please what babe?" His lips ghosted against my own. Not touching, just teasing.

"Touch me, please. You're driving me insane." I begged.

He smiled then, fingers moving slowly, slipping beneath my jeans. Towards my panties.

My fingers dug into his shoulders encouraging him. But he kept his torturous pace.  
>Suddenly he moved. Widening his stance so my legs would open further. This caused his hand to slip completely inside my jeans cupping my sex.<p>

"Mmm already so wet." He hummed.

I couldn't speak. The feeling of his warm hand against me so intimately felt amazing. I loved the way he made me feel. Even after the arguing, the angry words. One touch and I was lost.

"Kiss me." I begged.

He didn't need asking twice as his hot mouth descended on mine. Tongue exploring, teeth nipping. His fingers delved deeper, moving beneath my panties. Stroking through the trimmed hair there.

"So wet." He whispered as he stroked me. Finger running across my lips, dipping inside to tease and swirl. Flicking against my clit, curling and teasing as my whole body began to shake as he picked up his paced. Lips on my neck as he probed deeper moving faster and faster. My own fingers dug harder into his shoulders as sweat beaded on my body.

He removed his fingers from inside me, to just teasing my clit. And my god if it didn't feel amazing. My skin tingled as he moved faster. Fingers working hard, relentless, against my swollen nub.

"Come for me Isabella." He purred in my ear, licking my neck.

"P-Paul." I panted.

"Let go babe you feel so good, so wet and tight." He kissed my neck again.  
>I dropped my head to the side revealing his mark.<p>

"Mmm." He hummed. "I love seeing my mark on you." His breath washed over it. Sending a wonderful sensation through my body. He licked it then. "You feel so good baby, you smell so fucking good." He growled. "We can't wait to be buried deep inside you."

"Oh god."

"That's it, let go Bella."

His fingers moved faster as my body began to shake. My orgasm approached fast.

"Come for me Isabella." He commanded pinching my clit, as he sucked his mark hard.

My fingers pulled at his hair, as I ground my self on his hand. Body convulsing under the waves of pleasure that washed over me.

Opening my eyes slowly, I was met with the beautiful dark ones of Paul. He watched me closely as I smiled at him. My hand cupping his cheek as I kissed his lips softly.

"Paul." I whispered.

"Bella."

"I think… no. "I shook my head. "I know... I know I'm falling in love with you." My thumb brushed his cheek as I watched him closely.

He blinked slowly, eyes never leaving mine.

"I would do anything for you, Isabella." He whispered. "Anything."

I smiled as he kissed me. I could feel everything he wanted to say in the kiss. He didn't need to say the words. I would never expect him too. Not yet. But I knew he would one day.

"Can we go on another date?" I asked re-dressing.

He turned to look at me, holding my jumper towards me. Eyes raking up and down my form.

"If they all end like this." He smirked. "Definitely."

I laughed. "You wish."

"Oh I do." He replied huskily, walking towards me. His arms wrapping around my tiny frame. "This." He breathed against my neck. "This is where we're going to fuck you."

He whispered. "We want to claim you in the forest. Naked, covered in leaves, skin smeared with mud." He growled. "Fucking beautiful."

"Yes." I whispered against his lips. Pulling him down towards me. I wanted him. Wanted a life with him. A home, filled with kids.

Everything.

I want everything with this man. And I would give him everything I had in return. My heart every single piece was his. Every breath, he owned. My very soul wanted no other. And I would prove it to the council, the Elders and old Quil. I would prove to them all I belonged here with Paul.


	15. Chapter 15

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Fifteen

o-o-o-o-o

With only a few weeks left before the next full moon; I was eager to learn as much as possible about the tribe and their traditions. Billy had agreed to teach me what I wanted and needed to know, but the whole situation with Jake at the moment was still on shaky ground. Paul didn't trust him and I also was having my doubts. There was just something niggling in the back of my mind. Something I couldn't put a finger on. But for now I would ignore it. Jake was on his spirit walk for the next few days, so Paul was coping with me going to Billy's. He wasn't happy with it, but Jake being absent made a hell of a difference. A growling possessive shifter watching over me, whilst Billy explained tribal lore would not be a comfortable working environment.

I had arranged with Billy first thing about going over mid-morning. He was an early riser like myself so I knew; I wouldn't be disturbing him with an early phone call. He was pleased I had rang, he explained he had no plans for the day and was more than willing for me to go over for a few hours. Once I had ended the conversation with Billy; I remembered Sam wanting to know about my lessons. So once his over bearing self was placated he invited me over for dinner but I declined. He had chuckled down the phone, mumbled something about Paul and hung up.

I still had a little time to kill, so I decided to give Angela a quick ring. Dialling her number I bit my fingers nervously.

"Hello?" Her polite quiet voice sounded through the receiver.

"Hey Angela, it's Bella."

"Bella, hi. How are you?"

"I'm good Ang thanks. How are you?"

"I'm good, just babysitting my little brothers." I could hear them in the back ground.

"Sounds like you have your hands full?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She sighed heavily. I just laughed.

"So? How did your date go?"

"Oh well," I mumbled. "It was interesting."

"So, it did happen then?"

"Oh yes, it happened all right."

Angela laughed down the phone. "He sounds like a complete handful, Bella."

"You have no idea. I swear Ang I wanted to stab him with my fork, or the skanky waitress."

"What skanky waitress? What happened?"

I rolled my eyes, before leaning against the wall. "The one that had her hands all over him."

"Oh my." She gasped down the phone. "You didn't... stab her, did you Bella?"

"What? No, god no." Laughing at Angela's moment of panic.

"Oh, that's good." She sighed heavily. "So? What else happened?"

I proceeded to explain to Angela every that had happened last night. By the end of the phone call she was a stuttering, flustered mess.

"Oh my, Bella." I could hear her fanning herself. "In the woods? Against a-a tree?"

"Yeah, he likes the forest." I replied shrugging. He had told me enough times by now how much they liked the forest.

"Oh my..." Angela's voice trailed off.

"Ang? Angela? You still with me?"

"Yes, I'm here. I just... in the forest and a tree." There was a beat before she asked.

"Does he have any friends?"

"Angela!" I shouted, shocked at her question.

"What? Since I split with Ben; all I've been doing is moping around the house, babysitting or working at the diner."

"I don't know if I could let them loose on you Ang. They're, well intense."

"Intense? Well Paul does sound very, intense. Are all the others like him?"

I had to think for a moment. No. None of the others were anything like Paul. "No Ang. I can honestly say no one is like Paul."

She laughed then. "I can believe that."

We said our good byes, agreeing to meet up soon. Deciding now was as good a time to make my way to Billy's. I grabbed my bag and keys, locked the house up and climbed into my truck. It didn't take long before I was pulling up outside that familiar red house. Just as I touched the handle of the truck, my door was opened for me. Paul was stood there looking as handsome as ever in nothing other than cut-offs, his muscular chest bare before me. I felt my hand twitch with a need to touch him. To run my fingers across his beautiful soft tanned skin. My eyes roamed his body, taking in his smooth hairless chest. My mouth watered when his muscles twitched. It was as if they were teasing me.

"Bella." Paul's husky voice sent shivers down my spine.

I tore my eyes from his perfect pecs.

"Hi." I blushed crimson as his lip lifted to one side. Smirking at me. Dark eyes holding my own. He moved then, just a slight shuffle forward. The heat from his body soothed me. I could feel myself leaning towards him, seeking out his warm. Wanting to touch him, feel him. Have him wrap me up in his embrace. Images of us pressed against a tree flew to the forefront of my mind; Paul's mouth on mine, his hands touching, teasing. My body shivered then.

"You ok?" His eyes flicking over me quickly before his nostrils flared. His smirk growing in size.

"I'm fine." I could feel the blush spreading. What colour once graced my cheeks now covered every inch of my body. It wasn't my fault the way my body reacted to him.

"Mmm, I can smell you Bella."

I watched as he moved closer, eyes darkening as they roamed my body.

"Oh no you don't." I moved quickly putting some distance between us.

His smiled widened then. Eyes dancing with humour.

"I have to meet Billy, so don't even think about any funny business." I pointed at him.

His chuckle was deep and refreshing. It wasn't often he laughed but when he did, my god he was breathtaking.

"Fine." He smiled at me. "Come over to mine after you're finished up here, unless you have plans?"

"No plans."

"Good, so you'll come?" The smirk was back.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, but I'm not sure how long I'll be here though."

"No problem. I've got patrol until two so just come over when ever you're done here.

I'll cook."

"Again? Wow. You really know how to spoil a girl." I teased.

"Cheeky." He muttered smiling before closing the distance and kissing me. It was short but ever so sweet. I loved the feel of his lips on mine, the smell of his skin, the warmth. God how I loved the warmth. He pulled away slowly. I could feel myself following him, lips seeking out his. Hands grasping at over heated skin.

"Easy babe, we are out in public you know." His voice low, husky and oh so sexy with a hint of amusement laced in between. "As much as I would love to have my way with you." He whispered. "Sam will kick my ass if I don't get back."

"Ok." I panted out.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" He asked again.

"Yes, definitely." I still felt light headed.

"Good, now go on." He turned me to face Billy's, smacking my ass as he pushed me

forward. "Have fun." He waved me off before turning and running back into the forest.

Stumbling my way towards Billy I resisted the urge to turn around. Reaching the wooden door I knocked quickly, listening for any signs of Billy.

"Come on in Bella, doors open." Billy called from inside.

Smiling I made my way inside the little house, finding Billy in the kitchen. Every inch of the table covered in old books and papers.

"Hey Billy, thanks for seeing me today." I made my way inside dropping my bag on the floor next to the table as I pulled a chair out.

"No problem Bella. With Jacob on his spirit walk, things are a little quiet around here."  
>I shifted slightly feeling a little uncomfortable with Jacob being mentioned, but then it was his house and his father, so obviously Billy would mention him. As long as he didn't become the main feature of any topics.<p>

"So, how are things with you and young Lahote?" His dark eyes watched me carefully.

"Good," I smiled. "He's, different."

"That he is." Billy answered taking a sip from his coffee mug. "Very different from that Cullen boy."

Sighing heavily I looked at the man before me. "Billy, I know my previous choices have been..."

"Unintelligent." He dead-panned.

"Um well yeah, but I was going to volunteer foolish." I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah that will work as well." He chuckled, sipping his coffee. His face softened as he looked at me. "Bella, your father and I, we go back a long way. And I know if the roles were reversed he would be sat here saying the same thing to one of my daughters. We want what's best for you. And that Cullen boy, well he wasn't good for you."

"Billy..."

"No, now I haven't had a chance to speak to you about this and I know you don't talk about things, you're more like your father than you realise."

I smiled then.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy about this; with you and Paul, because I am. He is a good boy Bella. A little hot headed at times."

I snorted then.

Billy chuckled. "But he will be good for you, I already see change in you."

"Yeah he kinda pushes me." I blushed.

Billy raised an eyebrow.

Biting my lip I tried to explain. "He thinks I need more confidence, that it's here inside me, but I need a little. Push."

"Hmm. I agree." Was his reply.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said I agree. Paul is right Bella, you lack confidence. The way you let yourself be consumed by Edward Cullen. You were a shadow of who you really are when you were with that... boy." He scrubbed his face with his hands.

"I love you like a daughter Bella." He took my small hand in his much larger one. "And to know you were with, that... vampire." He shook his head. "Vegetarian or not, just knowing you were with him ate me up inside."

"I know Billy, you tried to warn me. When you sent Jacob to prom as well as the other little hints. I was just too blind to see. I thought... I thought I loved him and the life he had was what I wanted but I was wrong. I can see that now, but knowing I was so close to giving up this, giving up the warmth." I closed my eyes. "I allowed him to control me, I lost myself with him."

"And you're afraid to do the same again?"

"Yes, I-I don't want another boy to consume me."

"Then don't let them. You are a strong girl Bella even if you don't think so at the moment. But Paul he sees it inside you. So does his wolf, that's why they chose you."

"I know, he said he wants me next to him as his equal, not behind him." I smiled softly.

"Well there you go, be yourself. What ever you do he will be there every step of the way."

"I hope so."

"Have faith Bella, he won't let you go. Not from what I've seen. What he has already done, what he would be willing to sacrifice to be with you. To give up his home, his tribe for someone who isn't an imprint." He shook his head. "The boy is thick headed, but his loyalty to you is strong already. Anyone who has seen the way you both interact can see your connection."

"I know Billy, I just wish there was more about marking."

"Well maybe we can find something in these old books." He smiled pushing some of the books towards me.

We had been going through the books for the better part of an hour and still were yet to find anything about marking. In all honesty we were lacking information on the wolf pack in general. There had been no mention of shifters or wolves in any of the books I had skimmed through.

"Billy." I called out closing the book I had been reading. "Will you tell me some of your tribes legends?"

Smiling Billy closed his own book. "Of course, why don't we go and sit in the living room. I'm sure these wooden chairs are uncomfortable."

Following Billy into the room, I made myself comfortable on the well worn sofa, waiting for him to begin.

"According to legend, our tribe was created from wolves by a supernatural change. Which we both now is true," he smiled. "Our tribe's lineage stretches back thousands of years to the Ice Age, making us possibly one of the oldest inhabitants of the Pacific Northwest."

"Really? Wow, I didn't realise how far back your history went."

"It's surprising. Many people forget, we were here long before the white settlers. These lands have and always will be ours. Our history, our lore. Our blood is a part of the trees that grown and the water that runs. Tribal members would build cedar canoes from the trees of the forest, that ranged in size from two-man to ocean-going freight vessels capable of carrying three tons. We ranked second only to the Makah as whalers and first among all the tribes as sealers. Special woolly-hared dogs were bred and their hair spun into prized blankets. They would also weave incredibly fine baskets that were so tightly woven that they could hold water. They could even boil water in some of them."

"That's amazing to be able to build and make things so perfect that they help in their everyday needs and necessities. Do any of the tribe still carry on with these traditions? Maybe not the canoe building but what about the blankets and baskets?"

"Some of the older tribal members hold classes to teach the younger ones some of the old traditions but a lot are not interested. Everything is now so technical, the internet for instance. It holds their attention far more than a class about ancient basket weaving." He smiled sadly.

"Oh..." I bit my lip again thinking of how to word my next question.

"What is it Bella?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter."

Billy smiled then. "You want to join the classes, don't you?"

"What? No... I mean, well yes. I would but if I can't or it would cause trouble then forget about it."

"Bella, honestly it would be no problem what so ever."

"Ok good, yeah I'd like that. A lot."

He patted my hand reassuringly.

"Let me tell you about the creation myth it's about the origin of the tribes."

"Ok." I shifted slightly making myself more comfortable.

"This myth involves a hero named Q'wati. In English, he is commonly known as the Transformer. The Q'wati was almost like a teacher. He told the people how they should be and taught them how to build houses and how to survive. Without the Q'wati's words, the tribes would never have survived or prospered. The Q'wati did not only influence the creation of people, he influenced the creation of animals as well."

I looked on eager for Billy to continue.

"One day, he came upon a Beaver sharpening his knife and asked him why he was sharpening his knife. The Beaver explained that he was planning on killing Q'wati. In response, the Q'wati stuck the knife Beaver was sharpening into his tail and told the Beaver that he will always have the knife stuck in his tail. That he could only slap the water with his tail and had to dive whenever anyone came near him."

"Later, the Q'wati came across a Deer. The Deer also admits that he was planning on killing Q'wati. So, the Q'wati takes the shell Deer is sharpening and plunges it into the ears of the Deer. He tells the Deer that from now on, he will be afraid of people. He will run away from them, then stop and look back."

"Next, the Q'wati comes to Q'wayi't'soxk'a river, but finds no people. He spits on his hand and rubs them together, removing the dead skin. As the dead skin falls into the water, people appear. He tells the people that the name of the tribe is Q'wayi't'sox and that they should live there."

"Soon after, the Q'wati comes across the Hob people. These people walked on their hands, instead of their feet. The Q'wati goes up to them and tells them that they will now walk on their feet and will catch lots of smelt in the water."

"The Q'wati reaches the Quileute land. He doesn't see any people, but he sees two wolves. The Q'wati transforms the wolves into people. He tells the people that they shall be brave and strong and only have one wife, unless they are a chief. A chief will be the only member of the tribe that is allowed to have four or eight wives."

"Holy crap so Jake could have his very own harem?" I giggled. "Go Jake."

"Well technically, yes. But I don't think Jacob is the type of person to have more than one wife."

"True." I smiled. And he was right. Jake would never take more than one wife.

"Continuing his journey, he soon came across the Ozette people, but he only saw two dogs. He transformed the dogs into people and explained to them how to search around the rocks to find sea-food."

"Finally, he found the Neah people. These people did not know how to fish, so they were on the verge of dying. The Q'wati did not want to see them die, so he showed the people how to fish and then told them there would be a lot of fish in the Neah bay. Q'wati left the tribes to prosper he had given them the means to live and now it was up to them to continue.""

"So there you have it, the story of creation." Billy smiled brightly.

"Billy, I have no words. That was utterly amazing."

He chuckled lightly."Thank you Bella. There are a lot more tales to tell. And I would be glad to share them with you."

"That would be great. And I would really like to have those lessons you mentioned."

"Of course, I'll speak with the council and explain what will be happening and let you know when you can start."

"Thanks Billy, I really enjoyed myself today."

"I'm just sorry we didn't find anything on marking as yet. But I have confidence we will."

"I hope so. It would be nice to know other couples have gone through this as well. That we were not the first."

"I'm sure you won't be the last either Bella." He trailed off as if he was thinking of something important.

"Billy? Are you ok?"

"What? Oh yes sorry Bella I was just thinking. Would you mind writing down your experiences as a marked female. I know it is a lot to ask but just in case there is nothing in the old writings, at least then we would have something for future generations to look back on."

"Of course. That's a brilliant idea. I'll ask Paul as well. See if he will do the same. Then at least you will have both parties points of view."

"Thank you Bella."

"Right well I best be off, Paul invited me over to his. He's cooking." I smiled brightly.

"Cooking, Paul Lahote?"

Rolling my eyes I hitched my bag further up my shoulder. "Yes Billy, he can cook."

"Apparently so." He laughed. "Well you go on then, I'll give you a call as soon as I know the times of your lessons."

"Great thanks Billy." I kissed his cheek before walking out of the small house.

The drive to Paul's was short. Since he lived only a few minutes away from Billy's. Parking the truck I jumped out half expecting Paul to be stood there waiting. He wasn't. Frowning slightly I wondered if he was still on patrol. Checking the time I realised it was a little before 3. Wow, had I really been at Billy's all that time.

Climbing the few steps to the front door I knocked the weather worn door eager to see Paul.

"It's open." He yelled from somewhere within the house.

Opening the door I scanned the living room."Paul?"

"In the kitchen."

Dumping my bag on the floor, I made my way towards the kitchen. Pushing the door open I was met with the gorgeous view of Paul's bare back. His muscles danced underneath the skin as he moved fluidly.

"Need a hand?" I offered.

"Nah babe I'm good." His eyes met mine over his shoulder as he threw a wink at me.

"But could you set the table. Plates are in the cupboard on the left, cutlery in the drawer beneath it."

"Sure no problem." He turned his attention back to what ever he was doing. Giving me privacy to watch the way his body moved. I could feel the urge building to touch him. I wanted to run my fingertips over the hard lines of his body, tracing the trail with me tongue. I shook my head a little trying to clear the smutty fog that had suddenly clouded it.

Walking slowly towards Paul, I lightly ran my hand across his lower back taking great pleasure in the shiver that ran down his body.

"Bella." He warned.

Placing a chaste kiss to the middle of his back, I continued to the cupboard that held the plates we needed.

"You'll pay for that later." His eyes darkening.

"I hope so." I replied chuckling. He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and continuing to cook the steaks.

Laying the table, I found glasses in another cupboard and the salad in the fridge along with some fresh juice. Sitting at the table I allowed myself to enjoy the feeling of normality that washed over me. God I was going to give this up. Shaking my head I smiled knowing that this, this right here was exactly where I wanted to be. I knew now. Knew that if I had gone down that road and became a vampire I would have regretted it. Every fibre of my being knew I would have. How could I have wanted a life with no life in it? No children, no grand children, no family. No real family and no friends. I had been a stupid selfish girl.

"Hey." Paul's voice soothed. His warm hands cupped my cheeks as his thumbs brushed the tears away.

My eyes widened. "Oh god. I'm sorry." I wiped furiously at my face. "I don't even know why I'm crying."

"Yes you do." His voice soft. "Come on, eat some food then we can talk about it."

He kissed my lips before moving back towards the cooker, then placing a plate in front of me. I smiled, a warm feeling spreading through my body. I watched as he loaded his plate with salad, corn and fresh bread. Only now realising everything else that had been placed on the table.

"It looks good." Smiling at him.

"Of course it does, I made it." He replied cheekily. "Eat." He motioned with his hand.

"We like to see you eat."

Filling my own plate, I began to cut into the steak he prepared. Paul watched as I speared a piece with my fork then smiled as I hummed in approval. It was delicious.  
>"Good huh?" He asked eating his own food.<p>

"Mmm yeah, real good."

He laughed then leaning back slightly on his chair. "Don't look so surprised. I can cook other things apart from grilled cheese. Had to learn real quick."

My face must have shown the concern from his words.

He waved me off. "Eat first, we'll talk later."

Nodding, I continued to eat my food. Paul watched, a small smiled showed every time I ate something. Something so simple as feeding me brought him great pleasure. Must be a wolf thing. The need to provide and protect must be greater in shifters due to their closer connection with their animal counter parts. I wonder if imprinted couples are the same. Something to talk to Billy about when I see him next.  
>Once all the food was enjoyably eaten and the dishes washed. We made our way into the living room. We sat either end of the sofa both facing one another, our backs against the arm rests. Somehow I knew I would finally be told some of Paul's past.<p>

How much of it he shared with me didn't matter. Just the fact that he was going to, was enough for me. Finally some of that brick wall he had built around himself was beginning to crumble. He was letting me in and that in it self meant more to me than anything. Knowing he trusted me made that warm feeling reappear.


	16. Chapter 16

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 16

o-o-o-o-o

"Tell me about your mother?" his voice was unusually quiet. Not a tone I would have ever expected to hear from Paul.

I knew he was staling. Paul wasn't the kind to talk. Oh he talked all right. Sarcasm, biting retorts cutting remarks. But he didn't talk, not about his emotions his real ones. The ones he hid so well from others. But I was starting to see them, with me he let his walls down, with me he was himself. So I would talk until he was ready and when he was I would listen. I would listen so hard to every word he spoke. I knew, that this right now was a moment between us; one of those moments you remember. The defining huge marker in a relationship moment. The one where you can honestly say 'I bared a part of my soul for you that day,' and he would. He would show me his vulnerable side. The side he had locked away so tight, so deep. But for me he would talk and for that I was ever so grateful. For that, my heart melted just that little bit more.

"What do you want to know?" I didn't like speaking about my mother. I loved her. I did, but I couldn't forgive her. The older I became the more I realised what she had had done was selfish.

He looked at me then, eyes full of something. Sorrow. Pain. What ever it was, I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Everything. Anything," his large fingers brushed mine. "How old were you when you left?"

I had to think for a moment. "6, I think. Very young. But I remember it," I whispered watching as his fingers faulted in their movements for a fraction of a second. (She was 6 months in the book.)

"They were shouting. I remember that. I used to cover my ears with my hands because they were so loud. I didn't like it when they fought. My dad, he hardly ever raised his voice, it was my mom who did the majority of the shouting, always blaming my dad for something or another. But that day..." I shook my head, "...that day he did shout back. I remember him begging her, telling her not to go, not to take me from him. But she did. That was the first time I ever saw my father cry." I whispered.

"Bella..." Paul called softly.

I smiled then. Wiping my cheeks. "It's fine."

He shook his head, "it's obviously not."

"It is. I learnt long ago, that what happened wasn't my fault. Even though I blamed myself for years. That's why I stopped coming here. Making my dad come out to us instead. I thought, I thought that if I came here, it would hurt my dad more. Silly really, but when you're just a kid your mind works differently." I shrugged, lacing our fingers together.

We were silent for the longest times.

"I did the same, blamed myself for my mom leaving," his voice still held that quiet tone.

"How old were you?" I asked cautiously.

"8, a little older than you were," his fingers continued their circular movements. "We lived up Tacoma, but when my mom said she was leaving us. My dad came back here. Left her their house told her, he had always planned on bringing me back where I belonged. Didn't understand at the time, but now I do."

"Your father knew?" I was shocked I didn't think anyone other than council members knew.

"Oh yeah, dad knew all right," he smiled then just the faintest lift of his lip. "He had a journal. Wrote everything down in there." The smile disappeared, "when he passed, I locked it away with the rest of his things. But the first time I phased, I knew. That's why he brought us back here, just in case."

"Billy asked me to write a journal, for future wolves and couples. He said he doesn't think we will be the last."

Paul watched me then. "No I don't think we will be."

Silence fell over us once again. I wanted to ask him more questions but I promised myself I wouldn't push him. If I did then he would clam up. He had to be the one to willingly share.

"I don't even remember my mom leaving," his voice broke through the silence. "I mean, I went to bed and she was there when I got up, she wasn't. Just left in the middle of the night. Left a note for my dad as he was working nights."

"She left you alone?"

"Yeah, I guess she did. Never really thought about it before to be honest. Dad was so angry. He didn't speak to me for days. Just drank and ordered take out," he sighed then running his fingers up and down my arm. "I always wondered why, you know," he looked at me then. "Was it my fault? If she never had me would they have stayed together?"

"You can't think like that Paul. You were just a kid."

"I know that Bella, but I just don't understand. How can you leave like that, just pack up and walk away from your life, from the people you're supposed to love. The child you're supposed to love."

He had moved so swiftly I didn't even realise, until he was pacing in front of me. Angry at the memories, at the emotions he felt.

"Only selfish people do that. Heartless people. I mean you carry a child inside you. You care for them, bring them into this world. If she didn't want me why do that? why not abort me when she found out..." he trailed off then lost in thought.

"Paul..."

"I mean could you do it Bella? Could you leave your child? Something that was a part of you?"

He looked at me then, dark eyes full of questions. His age shining through. He was a boy who had seen too much. Experienced too much.

I shook my head, "no, no I couldn't. No matter what, you try don't you? I mean people give up so easily these days. Marriages over quicker than they begun. Children are important. I didn't understand that before. That's why I was crying in the kitchen. I realised that if I had carried on that path..." Paul growled, "...I would have had no life. Or a life with no life in it. No kids. I didn't think I wanted them before. But I do Paul. I want kids, lots of them and grand kids."

He was smiling watching me. "Good, I'm happy. We are happy you do."

"Not yet though." I cut in.

He laughed then a full belly laugh. Loud and deep and ever so sexy.

"When ever you're ready, we will be more than happy to help," he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes blushing.

"Do you ever think of kids Paul? I mean do you want any?"

"All the time," he moved closer then sitting back on the age worn soft, pulling me on to his lap. "Even more so, since you." His large hand wrapped around the top of my thigh as his other pressed across my stomach. Fingers rubbing soothing circles on the exposed piece of skin. I could feel him bury his head into the crook of my neck inhaling deeply.

"I won't leave you Paul," I whispered. He didn't reply just pulled me closer, kissing my neck. I shivered. Paul growled, spinning me in his lap to face him, his large hands cupped my face gently as his dark eyes bore into mine. His thumbs brushed across my eyebrows and cheekbones before gently caressing my lips. His eyes following every movement. Memorising every inch of my skin. Then he moved. His eyes focusing on my lips. I could feel my heartbeat pick up. The gently thrum it once was now turned into a stampede.

"Easy babe," he whispered rubbing his thumbs against my cheeks.

I licked my lips anticipating the kiss I knew we would share. Paul's eyes locked on to the movement his eyes darkening with lust.

"Paul..." my voice came out as a plea. A plea for him to kiss me, to let me taste him, feel him.

"Shh Isabella," his lips so close I could feel them brush against my own. "I got you," then he kissed me. Mouth devouring my own. Tongues battling. Teeth clashing. It was hard and rough and real. Everything in it screamed Paul. This was him, unguarded; emotional and intense. And I loved it.

His hands moved from my face to cup my ass. He ground me down on him as I gasped. I could feel him hard beneath me. His solid length felt huge pressed against me. Maybe it was the position. God I hope it was.

"Stop thinking," he bit my ear distracting me from my illicit thoughts.

"I, ah I wasn't," I panted out.

"Liar. I know exactly what you were thinking," he kissed down the column of my neck.

"Since when, oh, have you become a mind reader?"

"I'm not. I just know you," his lips took mine again. Tongue thrusting exploring every part of my mouth. Large, hot hands gripped me hard; as he thrust up against me. I couldn't help the moan that escaped.

"Paul..."

"What Bella? What do you want?" his mouth was kissing the exposed skin of my chest. When did he undo my buttons?

"Can I..." I trailed off. Could I ask him? Would he laugh?

"What babe?"

"Can I see you?" My eyes lowered to his crotch then slowly back up to his. My teeth dug into my lip as I waited for his reply. But before he spoke a large hand cupped my cheek, his thumb pulling my lip from in between my teeth.

"You never have to ask Bella," his voice deep and delicious. "Every part of me is yours," he opened his arms then wide and inviting, emphasising the point.

Smiling I cupped his face this time. Initiating the kiss, taking his soft lips between my own and tasting him. He moaned then. As my tongue brushed his. But he let me continue, let me control this time. My lips moved from his, kissing across his cheeks, his eyes, then once more against those lips. Those lips I loved. The ones that would whisper sinful things in my ear. The ones that knew exactly what to say to build my confidence. I licked his neck, loving the feeling of his body as it shivered beneath me. He had no shirt on as usual. My tongue flicked out tasting the skin on his collarbone.

"Fuck," he hissed. Fingers digging into the sofa. I smiled, his reaction empowered me. Gave me a confidence I never knew I had. I licked his skin again. A long trail stopping just shy of his right nipple. Licking my lips I flicked my tongue across his already hardened peak. He moaned. Quickly glancing at him, my breath caught. His head was thrown back, his mouth open slightly as his breathing came out hard and fast.

Shifting slightly, I kissed the skin above his heart. Then continued down. Loving the feel of him, the taste. I could do this every day if he would let me.

"Bella..."

kissing and licking his stomach, I could feel every ridge, every muscles twitch beneath his skin. His breathing was heavy now, but his eyes were open, a hunger settled in them. Watching me. Waiting for me to touch him. I pressed open mouth kisses to his skin travelling slowly back up towards his mouth. Savouring him. Kissing his lips, we just sat there stating at one another. Neither of us moved, content with the physical contact we currently shared. But I wanted more I wanted to feel him hot and hard in my hand, so when my fingers brushed across the top of his cut-offs Paul's eyes showed surprised for the slightest of seconds before he lifted us both and shimmied out of them, working them down his legs effortlessly, with me still perched on his lap.

He watched me closely as my eyes slowly travelled down his naked form. His smirk appeared when my breath caught. My eyes finally arriving at his most intimate part. My eyes flew back to his, then back to his hard shaft. Gently, I thought to myself, touch him gently. So I did. Ever so slowly I ran my fingers up and down his length. I giggled softly when it twitched, looking at Paul to make sure what I was doing was ok.

He smiled at me, throwing me a wink.

I didn't know what to expect it to feel like, but it wasn't this. The moment my fingers wrapped around him was indescribable. It was hard and soft all at once. Like velvet but not.

"Bella..."

"Show me Paul. I-I don't know what I'm doing."

He wrapped his own hand around my own. As he bean to move slowly. I would have thought the old he had on himself would have been too tight but obviously it wasn't.

"Yeah, like that babe," he panted as he let go of my hand.

I shifted again to get a better advantage. I braced myself against Paul stomach with my free hand. As my other continued to work his hard...cock. I blushed just thinking of it.

My fingers didn't touch as they wrapped around him. He was thick? So I twisted my grip slightly as I stroked him.

"Oh fuck," Paul moaned.

"What?" I slowed my movements. Thinking I had done something wrong.

"No, don't stop," he panted. "Just like that babe, just like you did, felt so fucking good," his head dropped to the back of the sofa again.

So I did. I worked him up and down adding a twist here and there. This caused Paul's fingers to dig into the leather. The tip began to leak. Channelling my inner porn star. I ran my thumb across the head gathering the liquid there, using it as a lubricant.

"Holy shit," he shouted. "Harder babe, please."

He looked utterly breathtaking; no wonder he liked to see me like this if I resembled anything remotely close to how Paul looked.

I moved my other hand then, remembering what I had seen on those few and rare movie's I had watched on line. Gently, I cupped his balls massaging them as I continued to stroke him, he began to twitch then.

"So close babe, you don't have to..."

"Shh," I cut him off. "It's ok."

I moved my hand faster then, squeezing just a little harder and adding an extra twist on the downward stroke.

Paul's back locked as he growled deep and feral, streams of white seaman erupted from his shaft as I continued to stroke him. Hips thrusting with every movement. Until he began to soften.

"Jesus Christ," he panted.

"Was it ok?" I asked worrying my lip.

"Ok?" he laughed, leaning forward to kiss me. "That was fucking amazing. You can do that any time."

We sat there for a few moments. Listening as Paul's breath began to even out and relax. I looked him over then, stomach covered in his cum.

His eyes opened slowly, a genuine smile appeared on his face as he leaned forward once again to kiss me.

"You better go shower," I urged making to move from his lap.

He grunted holding me in place, "don't wanna." His face nuzzling my neck.

I laughed, "Paul you're all sweaty and you have..." I blushed then looking down at his stomach.

"Unbelievable," he chuckled. Before depositing me on the seat next to him. "I won't be long," he kissed me again standing in all his naked glory. "Don't move. Unless you want to join me?" he asked wiggling his eyes brows.

"Nice try buster," I laughed watching him walk away. His fine peachy ass on display. Once he was out of sight I began to giggle. Had I really just done that? The sticky reminder on my hand confirmed it. "Oh dear lord," I whispered, giggling again. Walking into the kitchen I washed my hands before putting some coffee on. Grabbing two mugs and the milk I added the necessary amount of coffee and sugar before pouring in the hot water. Paul took his strong with 2 sugars. Just the way I enjoyed mine.

Warm arms wrapped around my middle, as he placed a soft kiss on his mark.

"You made me coffee?" he asked seemingly surprised.

"Of course," leaning back to kiss his jaw. Jesus, if I thought he smelt good before it was nothing compared to now. His hair was still wet from the shower, flattened down from the heavy beating the shower have given it. Water droplets ran freely down his neck and over his muscular chest. Oh god I wanted to lick them from his skin. Swallowing I grabbed his hand pulling him back towards the living room. Paul had changed into a pair of basketball shorts. A lot thinner that his usual cut-offs. He seemed more relaxed. But then being in his own environment and having his, girlfriend give him a hand job was bound to relax him somewhat.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked already moving towards his collection.

"Sure, Charlie's not expecting me back until later." I sipped my coffee.

"You can stay if you want," he offered his back towards me. Obviously not wanting me to see the nervous look on his face. But I could tell he was, his back was rigid and he had been holding the same dvd cover since he first spoke.

"Yeah, sure. That would be, nice." I smiled into my mug. "I'll need to just let him know."

He turned to look at me then, wide smile gracing his kissable lips. "Phone's on the wall in the kitchen."

"Thanks." I hugged my mug to me just watching Paul move. Everything was just so effortlessly graceful. Kinda of sickening to a vertically challenged human like myself.

Paul sat back next to me. No space between us as he picked up the remote and started the DVD he had picked. His one arm wrapped around me pulling me closer, as he switched between the remote and his coffee with the other.

"So a journal huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, Billy thinks it will help," I shrugged. "We haven't found out much about marking, so it would be only right for others to know. Just in case."

He nodded. Fingers brushing against my shoulder. "I'll write one as well."

"You will?"

"Yeah, need to make sure you get all the facts correct," he teased.

"Cheeky," I poked him in the ribs but he just took my hand in his kissing my finger tips.

"I am sorry Bella." He whispered.

"What for?"

"Marking you, like I did. I should have waited."

I shrugged. "Yeah maybe you should have. But let's me honest Paul." I shifted in my seat to face him. Running my fingers softly down his face, he closed his eyes briefly."You are who you are and you did try. It's not like you just woke up one morning and thought oh I'll mark Bella today since there is nothing better to do." I teased. "You tried for weeks Paul. Weeks. To get my attention. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. For being an idiot."

"True, I don't know how you managed to resist me," he flexed his biceps as I laughed at him.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that." He pulled me to him kiss my head. "There are other things, I need to tell you Bella, about my dad for starters."

"Well I'm not going anywhere so we have all the time in the world Paul. When ever you're ready to talk. I'll be here to listen." I snuggled into his side.

He kissed my head then, squeezing me a little harder letting; me know he heard and that he was thankful. No matter what happened I knew we would have each other. This domestic side of him was reserved for my eyes only and once we were back in front of the pack, his walls would side back in place. But that was ok. He had shown me he was so much more than that angry, bad tempered boy. He was someone, who like myself had been hurt. But slowly he was lowering those walls for me. And once they were gone we would build our own together.


	17. Chapter 17

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 17

o-o-o-o-o

"You wanna give your dad a ring, before we watch the movie?" Paul asked.

Rubbing my cheek against his shoulder I stood. "Yeah, best I do it now before it gets too late."

He swatted my ass, as I walked passed. "Hey! Hands off buster," I laughed as Paul sent me a cheeky smile and a wink.

"Hurry up," he complained.

Rolling my eyes, I padded into the kitchen heading towards the phone. Charlie answered after a few rings. His voice gruff down the phone. Giggling I teased him about his phone manner he politely told me to mind my own business.

"So, what's up Bells?"

"Nothing," I replied twirling the phone cord around my fingers.

"Uh huh."

"Ok, so... I'm just ringing to let you know, that I'm kinda staying over at Paul's tonight.. if that's ok. I wanted to give you a heads up so, so you don't send out a search party when I don't come home."

"Uh huh..." he mumbled laughing at my blabbering.

"Dad! It's not funny."

"Bells, kiddo. You are old enough to stay over your boyfriends. He is your boyfriend right Bells?"

"Yeah dad," I looked towards the door. "Paul's my boyfriend."

"Damn right I am woman!" Paul shouted from the other room.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"Paul, being an idiot. Don't worry about it." I rolled my eyes even though no one could see me.

"Do we need to have, _that _conversation Bells?" I could hear how embarrassed he was over the phone.

"What? No, god no, dad. It's to early for that and yeah mom already covered that." Oh god I was going to die. I could hear Paul laughing.

"Oh, well that's good," he coughed clearing his throat. "So, home by dinner tomorrow Bells. I got the day shift so I won't be home until around 6."

"Ok dad. I'll cook something nice."

"Sounds good Bells, Oh and bring Paul with you. I want to meet this boyfriend of yours, before I become a granddad," he replied chuckling down the phone.

"Dad!" I yelled but all I got in return was a quick. "Bye Bells," and the dial tone.

Staring at the phone in my hand, I huffed before placing it back on the wall. Sometimes he acted like a 12 year old. Not the best behaviour for the chief. As I walked back into the room Paul was still sat where I had left him, but he was trying his best to control his laughter.

Of course he heard everything.

"It's not funny Paul. That had to be one of the worst conversations of my life."

"Poor baby," he cooed. "It can't be that bad. At least he didn't kick off about you staying over."

"Yeah, you're right. He used to hate me going over the Cullens house. He hated Edward. Or Edwin as he calls him."

"Edwin?" Paul snorted.

I rolled my eyes before digging him in the ribs. "Yes, Edwin. He refused to get his name correct. Calls him everything other that Edward."

"Yeah, so do I." Paul stated in a serious tone. Eyes flashing as he looked at me.

"Funny how he managed to get your name right. Every single time."

"Well, there you go. Your dad loves me."

"He hasn't even met you yet, idiot."

"That's the second time you've called me an idiot, keep it up Bella and I'm gonna get upset

"Yeah right," I chuckled. "Nothing can upset you."

Paul pulled me to him, running his nose along my cheek.

"You will find Isabella," he whispered with that sinful voice. "That some things can easily upset me, especially if they concern you." He kissed my lips swiftly, before depositing me back on my seat.

"Now," he said jumping to his feet. "Lets watch some movies." He waved a dvd at me; that he had scooped up from the pile he had been previously looking through.

"I don't mind. You choose."

He sent me a smile before turning his attention back to the movies. I was surprised how relaxed I felt here. Just Paul and I, Doing normal things that couples do. I guess that's what we were now. A couple. Everything just fitted. We fitted. I smiled to myself before the sound of Paul growling pulled me from my thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

"Embry," he snarled out before walking to the front door. He had it open before Embry had a chance to knock.

They both just stood there staring at one another. Embry shifted under Pauls hard glare.

"Hey Embry," I called out trying to cut through the tension.

"Hi Bella."

Pauls growled echoed through the house.

"Paul..." I tried but he just ignored me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologise to you and Bella."

"What the fuck for?"

"Paul." I tried again.

"I..." he stumbled over his words, "for encouraging Jake. I knew that Bella wasn't interested. We all did but Jake he's my best friend and I thought I was doing the right thing. But I wasn't, I can see that now.

Paul didn't say anything just stood there watching Embry closely.

"You, both of you are good together it's strange, but it works. I spoke to Sam he said that I should come over here."

"So it was his idea then not yours?"

"No, yeah it was. I mean I didn't know if you would punch me if I did," he smiled slightly.

"You're still standing ain't you."

"Paul?"

"What?" he looked at me over his shoulder.

"Be nice."

He rolled his eyes, before moving out of the way to let Embry in.

"I am really sorry," Embry started as he sat down. "I shouldn't have sided with Jake but he's my best friend and when you find out Bella is with, well you he," chuckled nervously. "You kinda wonder what the hell's going on."

"Yeah I know what you mean," I added.

Paul just stood against the wall watching Embry closely.

"All I want to know Bella, is are you happy?"

"Jesus," Paul cut in. "Doesn't anyone think I can take care of my woman? I'm not gonna fucking hurt her you know. I can't."

"But it's not an imprint." Embry stated.

Oh for fuck sake," Paul growled. "Not this shit again."

"Yes this shit, fuck Paul don't you see? If you can be with someone who's not your imprint, someone who you chose."

"We chose," he corrected. "My wolf and I."

"Yes your wolf as well, can't you see that we all could be with who we wanted. Not who we are forced to be with. I don't want to be with someone I don't love Paul. I would die if what happened to Sam happened to me," he shook his head. "I could never do that to someone I love. Never and I'm hoping I won't have too. That's why I can't even look at a girl. Afraid that even if she isn't my imprint I'll fall for her, then eventually end up hurting her like Sam did to Leah. Or will I be like Jared who never noticed Kim before then one moment, that split fucking second changed his life. All over a god damn pencil," he laughed then not in humour but in disgust. "A fucking pencil," he shook his head, "and the worst thing is the girl, the one I actually want will never want me. Never."

"Oh Embry," I whispered softly moving closer to the boy next to me, Paul let out a quiet growl but I chose to ignore him."

"Everything will work out Embry, trust me."

"Will it Bella? I'm not Paul, I'm not strong like he is. He knew he wanted you. Knew it in his very soul and he took you, ok maybe not in the best possible way but in the end it all worked out."

"Yes it did and I agree his wooing skills need some work but I wouldn't change him for the world. He's who I'm meant to be with."

"Jesus Embry what do you want to know, it wasn't all cupcakes and fucking roses. I marked her remember, without her permission."

"I know that," he stated. "It's just, how did you know Bella was it for you? How were you so sure? Was it a feeling, a pull. When you looked at her, did you just know she was it. That you were done for any other?"

"Embry," I called softly.

Paul squeezed my shoulder softly.

"Yes. And a whole lot more. My emotions went wild, her scent everything about her. It was like pouring gas over a bonfire and lighting a match. Woosh. I couldn't get her out of my head and my wolf, fuck he just wanted her. Nearly did at one point if I hadn't have rained him in. Everything was just so intense. But good, so god damn good."

"Yeah," Embry nodded. "I know." Embry scrubbed his hands across his face.

"Who is it?" Paul asked.

Embry lifted his head to us, a look of pure heartbreak on his face. His eyes danced between Paul and myself. After a few moments he whispered out a name.

"Leah."

"Oh shit," Paul muttered before laughing. "Leah fucking Clearwater, shit."

"Paul, cut it out." I shouted.

"What," he shrugged.

"I don't know what to do," Embry said.

"How are you hiding this from her?"

"He's pretty good at shielding things," Paul explained.

Embry shrugged, "didn't want people in my head, never did."

"So she doesn't know?"

"No and I ain't telling her either." Embry looked directly at me.

"What! Why?"

"Because, she'll kick my ass. Have you not met Leah?"

I smiled then.

"So, you got the hots for Clearwater," Paul teased.

"Fuck you Lahote," Embry shouted jumping to his feet. "This shit isn't funny. Do you know how hard it is keeping it from the pack and her... and then Sam goes and puts me on patrol with her. With Leah. Jesus," he shakes his head as he sits back down.

Paul's just leaning against the wall again, laughing.

"Seriously, you're laughing?"

"What it's funny."

"Out." I shouted, "go run off some steam."

"What? No fucking way, why the fuck should I leave?"

"Because you're being a dick."

"Isabella," he whispered.

"Please Paul, just for 10 minutes. Let me talk to him. Your remarks aren't helping him none."

He gave me a hard stare, before walking over and kissing me firmly on the lips.

"10 minutes, then I'll be fucking back," he glared at Embry muttering curses as he walked out the back door.

"So," I said breaking the silence. "How long have you, um felt like this?"

Embry lifted his head and smiled at me softly.

"I've always like Leah. When she was with Sam, she was so happy. You could see it you know, she was all radiant. Smiled all the time, laughed. You should have seen her back then Bella not a care her life planned out and then it all went to shit. Jesus, she loved Sam so much, still does as well I guess," he shrugged.

"I think there is a part of her that will always love him, but she also hates him," I frowned. "No, I don't think she hates him. I think she hates what this," I waved my hand at him, "has done to her. to them. To all of you."

"Yeah maybe, I dunno. I'm so scared of slipping up to her that I don't even pay attention to what she's thinking any more," he sighed then. "Everything is so fucked up."

"Yeah it is, but I'm sure things will work out. Leah's not that bad she's just built a wall up around her but that's only to protect herself, she was hurt really badly Embry. I know how she feels, your first love. Well, it can do so much damage and if you're not strong enough or you let it take over, it will destroy you. And with Leah she hasn't had a chance to get over it. Sam and Emily, it's right there in her face constantly. Even before she turned into a wolf, Emily's her cousin so she would know, maybe if it had been some stranger it might have been easier, but then again who knows. It might not have. She still cold have reacted the same. But then, when she shifted. That was the cruellest thing that could have possibly happened. As if it wasn't bad enough seeing them, she now will see them. Everything. And I honestly can't blame her for being a complete bitch." I smiled.

"Yeah, me too. Sam he tried you know, really does but it's hard, it's like if Jared thinks of Kim um you know," he blushed." Then Sam thinks of Emily. It's not his fault and he's not doing it on purpose but she shouldn't have to see it, none of it."

"I know Embry, life's not fair. It's vicious and cruel but it can also be wonderful, if something isn't worth fighting for would it be worth having? Life, we have to live it, and fight for what we want who we want to be. I was so sure I wanted to be a vampire, give up my life for the Cullens to leave everything behind, everyone. But it took Paul," I smiled then. "To make me realise that's not what I wanted it's not what I really wanted. I was so wrapped up in Edward and what would please him I never took the time to ask myself what did I want and it was a life a real god damn life with kids lots of kids." It was my turn to blush then.

Embry laughed.

"That's cool Bella. I'm glad you're happy, it's still hard to wrap my head around you and Paul, but hey who am I too judge."

"We work in our own weird way." I smiled brightly at him.

"Yeah, you do. I am sorry about not convincing Jake to just leave you be."

"It's not your fault Embry. I told Jake myself. Countless times. But he was too stubborn to see that we were only friends. Would only ever be friends."

"I just hope everything works out in the end."

"Of course it will." I stated confidentially.

We sat there in silence both lost in our own thoughts until Paul strolled back through the door.

"Right, it's been 10 minutes. Fuck off Embry."

"Paul," I screeched causing both wolves to flinch.

"What?"

"Don't be so rude."

"Bella.."

"Bella it's fine honest. I gotta go any ways."

I rolled my eyes, "fine, sure what ever." I threw my hands up in the air before walking towards the kitchen. Once there I flicked the kettle on, pulling mugs out of the cupboard. I could hear Pauls muffled voice then the front door close. I stood leaning against the kitchen counter waiting for the kettle to boil, warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Don't be mad babe," he nuzzled my neck.

"He came to us Paul. For help and you were a compete dick."

"Yeah, well. What can I say, I don't play well with others," his arms tightened.

I sighed leaning back against his muscular frame, "I'm worried about him."

"He'll be fine."

"Paul."

"Bella."

I huffed.

"I said I'd speak to him tomorrow. Explain some things."

"Really?" I asked turning to face him.

"Yeah, couldn't have you all pissed off at me all night. You might not stay again and I like you here, it feels good."

"Yeah it does." I snuggled against him, just inhaling his scent.

"Oh by the way as Embry was leaving, he said that there was going to be a bonfire the day after tomorrow."

"A bonfire, why?"

Paul didn't answer straight away.

"For Jake," he finally said. "He'll be back Saturday."


	18. Chapter 18

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever

By LilyAurora

Chapter 18

o-o-o-o-o

"What do you mean Jake's coming back?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "I mean he's coming back. His spirit walk gig must be over, he probably told Sam when he phased."

I sighed heavily.

"What? I thought you two had sorted everything out?" he asked.

"Yeah we have, It's just, I don't know. There's this heavy weight, you know just there," I pointed in the air, "and it won't go away, not until I know Jake was sincere about what he said."

"Well we won't know until he comes back babe," he replied wrapping his arms around me. "But," he said kissing my head. "I'll kick his fucking ass if he tries to get between us, future alpha or not."

I turned in his arms burying my head against his muscular chest. "I know I just don't want it too come to that. I want him to respect my decision."

"Baby Alpha needs to get laid."

"Paul!" I giggled.

"What?" he shrugged. "It's true, then maybe he'll stop pining after your sexy ass," he said grabbing my butt.

"Hey, hey. Hands off mister you know where that kinda thing leads."

"Oh I know," he leered at me backing me up against the wall. His body pressed fully against my own, "I'm counting on it." He leaned down capturing my lips in a slow lazy kiss, that left me breathless. Hot lips kissed and licked a path across my neck, tongue teasing his mark as my body shook from pleasure.

"Mmm I'll never get tired of your reaction, when I do this," he licked his mark again.

I moaned as large hands held me firmly. He attacked my neck with hungry teeth and lips.

"Taste so good," he murmured against my skin, fingers quickly undoing buttons and zips as his hot hand slid inside my underwear; cupping me firmly. A finger teasing my folds.

"Wet already," he purred before sucking on my collar bone.

My hands hung limply around his neck. I could do nothing more than moan in pleasure as his fingers teased me. Sliding inside me only to disappear just as quickly.

"Please Paul," I begged softly.

"What do you want Isabella?" Hips pressed against my own, as his hand continued to tease.

I licked my dry lips, as I tried to find the right words. I knew he loved it when I said what I wanted.

"I want your fingers inside me." I panted.

"Like this," he relied huskily as he slid a finger deep inside me.

"Oh," I replied, voice catching as pleasure flooded through my body.

"So tight," he whispered licking my ear. "Can't wait until you're wrapped around my cock, but not yet." He rubbed his face against my hair kissing my lips softly.

Pauls fingers slipped in and out of me as he brushed his thumb against my clit. I could feel the pleasure building, every movement, every flick sent jolts of pleasure through my body. He had managed to remove my bottoms completely, lifting one leg to gain better access. My hips thrust against his hand, as he worked inside me. Magical fingers fucking me, teasing and stimulating until I was a quivering mess.

"So fucking beautiful." He breathed against my lips. "You look so fucking hot with my fingers buried inside you, look Bella. Look at what I'm doing to you."

With a heavy head I managed to look down, to where his fingers pumped in and out of me. The sight alone had me clenching around him.

"That's a girl," he moaned. "You like watching us, you like watching what I'm doing to you. Fucking you, teasing you." He said with a brush of my clit that sent my eyes to the back of me head.

"Come on baby." he cooed. "Come on my hand, cover me in your fucking juices."

"Oh god," my head hit the wall as I moaned.

"Come on baby." Fingers working faster, as they slid in and out of me.

My body was covered in sweat, as my head thrashed back and forth.

"I need, oh god Paul. Please." I begged.

He moved quickly, mouth latching onto his mark, as he sucked hard. The sensation sent my world in a tailspin, lights exploded behind my eyes, as I cried out. Pauls fingers continued to move as I rode out my orgasm, thumb pressing down on my sensitive clit.

"Fuck," I panted.

"Ain't done with you yet baby," he whispered before dropping to his knees and burying his face in-between my legs.

Screeching I managed to grab hold of his hair before he started to eat at me. Wet smacking noises could be heard as Pauls tongue buried itself inside me, lips wrapping around my already overly sensitive clit and sucking hard flicking it with his tongue.

"Oh god, Paul. I can't too much." I cried back arching as my whole body convulsed.

Quickly moving us. Paul had us laying on the floor legs spread wide as he continued to lick and tease me. My hands grabbed at the floor, his head. Anything to give me some leverage. I couldn't lay still, I wiggled and moaned beneath him as his large hands held my hips in place. I wanted to get away from his magical tongue. But I also wanted it buried deep within me.

"Fuck, god yea." I screamed out.

Hands moved to cup my breasts, squeezing and pinching nipples as he sucked hard. Legs shook as my back arched, screaming out his name as I came hard.

"Fuck that's it baby," he moaned lapping at me. "So fucking hot when you squirt."

Pauls face was covered in my juices, as he smiled up at me.

"Enjoy that?" he asked smirking.

I could do nothing more than smile at him, head hitting the hard floor with a thud.

He slid over my body, wiping his face with his hand as he kissed my lips.

"I want you to do that, when I'm buried balls deep inside of you," he said with a thrust of his hips.

"Mmhh," I replied gently cupping his face. Paul laughed before leaning down and kissing me again.

"Can you walk?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Nope. Legs won't work, your fault, have to carry me."

He chuckled again. "Fine with me," he jumped up lifting me carefully. "Come on, let's go to bed. Gotta meet your dad tomorrow."

"Oh crap." I groaned.

Paul just chuckled.

Waking up the next morning was, different. Paul had wrapped himself around me completely. Even if I had wanted to move. I couldn't.

Huffing to myself, I tried to wriggle free but strong muscular arms tightened their hold on me. This was not good. My bladder was full and I needed to pee. Badly.

"Paul." I whispered poking him in the arm. Nothing.

"Paul," I hissed trying again.

He just mumbled and buried his head deeper into the back of my neck.

"Oh for the love of... Paul, I need to use the bathroom." I wiggled against him.

Another squeeze of his arms.

"Paul!"

"Mmm." He mumbled.

"I need to use the bathroom."

He lifted his arms and I quickly scurried from the bed with as much grace as possible.

Once I had emptied my bladder, washed my hands I hurried back into the bedroom. Paul was sprawled on his back, sheets around his waist snoring softly. He had never looked so peaceful or handsome.

"What ya looking at?" he mumbled eyes closed.

"You," I whispered smiling to myself.

"You just gonna look or you coming back to bed?" he asked eyes still closed.

I walked slowly towards him, just as I reached the edge of the bed Paul darted forward wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me in beside him.

"Much better," he said nuzzling my neck.

I giggled softly cuddling myself closer to him.

"This is nice," he whispered before quickly following with. "Don't tell anyone I said that." He bit my shoulder playfully as I laughed at him.

"Aww don't want people to know that you're really a big softly underneath that tough guy act huh?"

He snorted. "There's nothing soft about me babe," he thrust his hips against me so I could feel his rock hard length pressing against my ass, causing me to gasp.

Pauls head was nuzzled in to my neck. Hot breath brushed against my skin causing me to shiver.

"Paul," I whispered.

"Yeah babe," lips kissed my shoulder as his nose ran across my skin.

Slowly I moved my hand, running it across his stomach and downwards. Pauls lips faltered for a few seconds before returning to their previous activity.

"What you doing babe?" he questioned. He was excited I could tell my how hard he was breathing. It wasn't often I made a move and I know he loved it when I did.

Turning my head, I managed to capture his lips with my own as my hand wrapped around his hard length. Paul moaned into my mouth, tongue thrusting inside as we kissed hard and hungry. My hand moved up and down him, just like he showed me, just how he liked.

"Fuck," he panted forehead dropping to my shoulder, as I worked him fasted. Twisting my wrist slightly as I brushed my thumb over his head gather any liquid there.

"Faster babe."

I did as he asked, moving faster the position wasn't the best but it worked.

"Jesus fuck," he cursed.

I twisted my wrist on a downward stroke and Paul hissed.

"Fuck, again babe just like that."

So I did.

"Oh god yeah," he moaned hips thrusting in time with my hand. His arms wrapped around my waist as he panted into my neck.

"Gonna cum babe." He managed to gasp out.

I squeezed him harder, moving my hand faster.

"Fuck, shit." Paul called out. Lips attaching themselves to my shoulder as he sucked hard. I could feel his release over my fingers his breathing was hard and heavy.

"Jesus babe. That was so fucking good," he licked the mark on my shoulder. That would definitely bruise later.

He pulled me to him then, large arms holding me tight.

"You're so amazing," he whispered.

I giggled. "That's your orgasm speaking." I teased.

"Bullshit, you are babe. You're so fucking amazing."

I squeezed his hand. I didn't need to say anything he would know.

He moved me then, as he slid out of the bed naked. His gorgeous ass on display as he walked to the bathroom; emerging a few seconds later with a towel. He gentle took my hand cleaning his release from me.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him.

"No problem," he kissed me then before sliding back into the bed, throwing the towel towards the dirty clothes hamper.

"You have to meet my dad today." I said. I was nervous about them meeting, Paul was well, Paul and my dad, yeah he wasn't stupid. He hadn't liked Edward, always felt like something was, off. He knew something was going on with the tribe as well. The ritual fires they set when the Cullens had left. Like I said my father wasn't stupid.

"I know." He replied dark eyes watching me.

"You think it's going to go ok?"

"Don't worry babe, your dads gonna love me."

"Paul." I sighed.

"Bella."

"I'm serious." I snipped.

"So am I. Trust me, I'll be in my best behaviour." He smiled cheekily at me.

I rolled me eyes. "Make sure you wear a shirt."

He just looked at me.

"Ok ok, I know."

"Stop stressing, everything will be fine." He tried to reassure me.

"Can't help it. I want you to get along, he hated Edward."

"Edwin," Paul cut in with a chuckle.

I just butted him with my head.

"Hey now, no physical violence or I'll have to inform your father, that I'm a battered boyfriend."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I know," he smirked at me.

"Well anyway. He hated him."

"Good, the man has taste." He stopped then as he noticed the worry on my face.

"Look the more you worry, the more your gonna stress and when you stress you get nervous, hence you falling over and doing dump shit."

"Thanks." I huffed.

"You're welcome. Look just trust me, ok."

"Ok," I nodded nuzzling back into his chest.

"Come on," he said kissing my head. "Let's get something to eat."

"But it's warm." I answered snuggling back down under the blankets.

"Come on. I wanna show you some stuff after we've eaten." He nudged me.

I gave him a puzzled look.

"Some of my dads stuff," he shrugged. "Thought it would pass the time before we have to go to your dads."

"Ok, that sounds good."

He smiled then before kissing me quickly and jumping off the bed. Someone his size should not be so graceful.

Fighting with the blanket, I managed to free myself uninjured. Paul was already in the kitchen throwing things onto the counter when I walked in.

"Eggs good?" he asked head buried in the fridge. "I think I have some bacon as well but can't seem to, aha got it." He smiled triumphantly pulling out the pack of bacon.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Please babe." He answered setting to work making us food.

I smiled walking over to make us coffee like I did the previous day. It felt so right, so domestic and kinda scary how well it just flowed between us. Maybe it was the marking bond, maybe it was just us and even without the bond we share, we would have interacted with one another the same, who knew. But I was positive nothing would ever feel this perfect.

"You ok there babe?"

"Huh?"

"You ok?" Paul asked, forehead furrowed with worry.

"Oh yea," I waved him off. "Just day dreaming."

"Oh yeah?" he leered. "What you dreaming about?" he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Not that, you pervert." Blushing deeply causing Paul to chuckle.

"Well, was worth asking," he smirked cheekily turning back to the stove.

Once the food and coffee was done, we sat at the table and ate. It still amazed me how much the pack could eat.

"What?" he asked around a slice of bacon.

"Nothing," I laughed shaking my head. "It's just, wow."

He looked down at his plate then back at me shrugging.

"It's the wolf, well the temperature we run, actually fuck knows but we burn up so many calories that we're constantly hungry. I mean all the time. I could happily sit in front of a conveyor belt and let it drop food into my mouth all day long." He sighed blissfully.

"Wow that's just, wow ."

"I know. It costs a fortune to feed the pack. The elders give us some money towards food but it's not enough. Sam was thinking about growing some stuff, ya know." He explained.

"Really?" I asked eagerly.

He chuckled. "Like that idea, do you babe?"

"Yeah, I love to cook so growing vegetables would be really cool."

"I'm not too sure about letting you near the tools though, you might hurt yourself."

"Hey," I slapped at him. "I'm not that bad."

He just looked at me.

I sighed, "ok fine. I am that bad but it would be so much fun. I mean, watching your plants grow then cooking with them, bet they'd taste so much better as well."

Paul laughed at how animated I had become. Waving my arms around as I began to list the different types of things we could grow.

"Ok ok, I'll speak to Sam. I'm sure it was Emily who planted the idea. So if he says yeah then maybe the pack can sort out an area for you, we can dig it all over make different areas or what ever for you to plant."

I was just smiling at him.

"What?"

"That would be amazing." I whispered reaching for his hand.

He shrugged, "no problem. It would make you happy."

"Yes, yes it would."

"Good," he smiled, squeezing my hand before returning to his food.

Once all the food was eaten we cleaned the kitchen, Paul opting to dry as I washed. We laughed and joked flicking water at each other. It was so normal. So relaxed. Little things like this I would have missed out on, all the normal everyday silly things.

Paul tossed me the towel to dry my hands. Before leading me off towards the bedrooms.

"I kept all my fathers things in his room." He explained. "Didn't have it in me to get rid of them. He seemed so sure that bringing me back here was the right thing to do that I just wanted him here a little longer, ya know?" he asked.

"Yeah I know." I soothed.

His fathers room was clean, you could tell Paul took care of it.

"You can sit on the bed if you like." He nodded towards the bed, smiling I sat down carefully. Paul seemed to close his eyes and just, breath. As if he was taking a moment to calm himself or to remember? I'm not sure which exactly, maybe it was both. Paul opened the closet door, disappearing inside for a few moments before returning with a couple of boxes stacked on top of one another.

"These were my dads." He said sitting the boxes in the middle of the bed and sliding next to me.

They were full of old photos and journals.

Paul picked a few photographs up. "This is my dad," he explained holding one out for me to take.

The man in the photograph looked exactly like Paul. "Wow. You look just like him."

He smiled softly. "Yeah, that's what everyone seems to say. I'm a bit bulkier though."

"Yes you are." Paul's and his dad were the image of one another, but where Paul was a mass of muscles his father was leaner, maybe even slightly taller. He also wore his hair long with braids either side of his temples, feathers hung from the bottom.

"That's my Grandparents," he pointed to the other people in the photograph.

"Wow." I smiled down at the faces in the picture. It was nice to finally see some of his family. Even if it was like this. "You all look like one another," and they did. It was uncanny.

"Strong genes." Paul shrugged reaching in the box for another photo. "This here," he said handing me the picture. "Was my Great Grandfather, from what I can gather he was part of the pack that made the treaty with the Cullens back in the 1930's."

"Really? That's amazing. So your father was right about bringing you back here? Knowing about the pack?"

"Yeah I guess. I just don't know how he knew. He would have only been a small boy."

"Well maybe your Great Grandfather continued to shift. That way he would have lived longer, possibly being around to see your father being born and a few years of his life growing?"

Paul smiled at me. "Yeah I didn't think of that. That could have happened. The phasing keeps us from ageing so I can see it being a possibility, especially if no one else phased. They would have wanted to stay around for as long as possible to make sure the tribe was safe. Well that's what I would have done."

"It makes sense." I agreed. "Have you read any of the journals?"

"No," he shook his head. "We came back here after my mom left and everything was kinda fucked up for a while, then dad died, and the phasing. I was just so angry all the time. I didn't even think of them to be honest."

Reaching for his hand, I pulled it into my lap holding it with both of my own. "Well how about we go through them together and see if they shed any light on our idea?"

"Yeah, that sounds really good babe."

We pulled the boxes closer, stacking the journals on the bed. There seemed an awful lot for just one man to write.

"Paul?"

"Yeah babe?" he called out head buried in a box.

"Are you sure these are all your fathers?"

Yeah, well I think so anyway. Why?"

"There just seems so many." I answered. Opening one of the journals, no dates but it was written in English. Opening another I noticed it was written in a mixture of Quileute and English."I think they were written by more than one person."

Paul picked up a journal then opening it, before doing the same to another. "Yeah I think you're right," he said before reaching for the ones I had opened in front of me. His eyes scanning the text on the pages.

"Can you read it?" I wasn't sure if he could speak let alone read his native tongue.

"Yeah I can. Dad taught me."

"That's so cool." I smiled then. "Who else can?"

Paul looked at me. "Why?"

"It's just cool, being able to speak another language." I shrugged.

"All of us can, Jared struggles a bit, so does Embry but he can understand it better than speak it. Probably helped being around Jake and Quil so much."

"So you all can speak it."

"Yeah, Jake because he's gonna be Alpha and chief one day. Sam because he is Alpha. Quil, Seth and Leah their family are on the council. And the others just because the council says so."

"Wow, just wow."

Paul smiled then. "You're really interested in this huh?"

"Yeah of course I am. I told you Billy is going to teach me about your customs etc. If I'm going to be with you Paul and part of this tribe then I want to be able to fit in. I want to do this for us. To show them that I'm serious about you, about us."

"You want to prove old Quil wrong you mean." He smirked.

"Damn right I do. Stubborn old fool. Just because I'm white he thinks I'm no good for you."

"You're perfect for me." He said hauling me into his lap. Journals falling to the floor.

I rested my head against his chest. "I know I am." I giggled when he squeezed me.

"Yes you are," he kissed the top of the head. "Come on," he said or we'll never start reading any of these." But he made no move, to remove me from his lap.

I snuggled in deeper. He always smelt so good. "You think you could teach me?"

"What Quileute?"

"Yeah, not a lot just a few words. It would shock the shit outta old Quil if we could communicate in your native tongue." I said smiling.

"Why you sneaky little thing," he chuckled. "I like the sound of that." he kissed my neck. "Sure, I'm sure the pack wouldn't mind helping out either. The more you're around people who speak it the easier you'll pick it up. I'll speak to Sam."

"Thanks." I said leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"You're welcome. Now shift your ass so we can start looking through these journals, Embry will be over later and I want to spend sometime with you before we head off to your fathers." He said while dropping me on the bed next to him.

Swatting at him lightly I picked up a book and started to read. Hoping there would be something in here. Something we didn't already know.


	19. Chapter 19

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 19

o-o-o-o-o

"How's it going babe?" Paul asked. Eyes scanning yet another journal he held in his hand.

"It's going," I smiled at him. "Haven't found anything yet. Well nothing about the pack at least."

"Yeah same here," he groaned tossing the journal to the side and laying back on the bed. We had been at it for a few solid hours now and had yet to find anything. Other than the fact his father had been a very naught boy in his hay day

"What about the other journals?" I nodded my head to the stacks that were left.

Paul opened an eye, glancing at the books.

"Think I'll ask Billy, if he can have a look at some of them. He can understand Quileute so much better and will probably be able to spot something quicker than us."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." I agreed. And it did. If anyone could spot something of use in these journals it would be Billy.

"Of course it is," he smirked eyes closed.

I rolled by eyes, returning to the journal in hand.

I had to admit, I was disappointed that we hadn't found anything yet, but I still had hope. There were so many of them still to go through.

"Put the book down Bella." Paul said eyes still closed as spoke.

"In a minute," I waved him off even though he couldn't see me.

"Now," he said before pulling me back on the bed next to him, causing the book to tumble to the floor and a scream leave my mouth.

"You shit, you scared me to death."

Paul just chuckled, wrapping an arm around, me pulling me closer.

"I'm sorry," he stated kissing my head softy.

I snuggle into his side, enjoying the warmth and the smell of him. "Can we stay here all day?" I asked.

"If only, but we still have to face your dad."

I groaned, hiding my face in his side. "I don't wanna."

"Tough shit," he laughed as I poked his side grumbling into his skin.

"Just for a little while. I like this, it feels good."

"Yeah It does," he agreed pulling my other arm across his stomach, so we could intertwine our fingers.

I breathed him in, letting his scent soothe and lull me into a half sleep. I could feel his heart beating a steady pace, my eyes grew heavy as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Knock, Knock... Hello?"

Paul groaned before sitting up. "Hang on!"

"Fucking Embry," he cursed sliding out of bed and making his way to the front door.

I sighed heavily, it must be later than either of us thought. Following him out of the bedroom; my sock covered feet barely made any sound on the wooden floors. Making my way to the kitchen, I smiled as Embry greeted me.

"Hey Bella," he smiled brightly.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Better actually, thanks for yesterday. It helped loads."

"You're welcome, glad we could help." I looked pointedly at Paul.

He stood leaning against the counter, rolling his eyes when I looked at him.

"Right then," he said. "What do you want to know?" He asked pouring us all some coffee.

Embry thanked him as he took the mug.

I smiled brightly as he placed my on the table in front of me, turning it so the handle was facing me. His fingers running across mine as he smiled at me.

I sipped my coffee watching Embry, fidget as he tried to find the right words.

"Everything." He settled on. "When did you know Bella was the one? How did it make you feel? Did you know she would want you? Did you plan on marking her? What would have happened if she had refused you, even after marking?"

"Whoa, easy there," Paul laughed. "One thing at a time," he replied sipping his coffee, finally taking a seat next to me. His arm resting on the back of my chair.

"Now for your first question, how did I know Bella was the one?" He turned to look at me. "I just did, it's hard to explain." His thumb brushed against my arm as he spoke. "You remember that day Em, when she came charging at us from Jakes house, claiming we had done something to him?" He chuckled lightly.

Embry smiled and laughed. "Yeah, shit Bella I don't think I've ever seen you so mad."

"Yeah well," I blushed. "I was worried about Jake." Paul growled.

"Oh shush," I smacked his arm.

"Well it was then, when she was shouting and pushing at Sam. She stirred my wolf. Made him sit up and pay attention. This little slip of a girl was all fired up, eyes blazing with anger and determination. She looked fucking gorgeous and Jesus if my wolf didn't agree. Then she slapped me. Me!" He chuckled. "But the moment her delicate little hand made contact with my skin, I was lost."

I hadn't taken my eyes off him. He had never really explained how he felt in that moment. The moment that had cemented our future. The moment when he decided he wanted me.

Paul smiled, warm fingers brushing against the length of my neck.

"But your wolf?" Embry said. "I thought, we all thought you were going to attack her?"

"Maybe, but not in the sense you were thinking. He wanted her. Wanted to claim her as his. If Jake hadn't phased." He shook his head. "Well fuck knows what would have happened."

"Jesus Christ, that's kinda intense." Embry stated.

"Yeah it was," he agreed.

It was quiet for a few moments. Embry lost in his own thoughts while Paul watched me closely. Eyes never leaving mine.

"It's like that with Leah." Embry whispered out.

Both of us turned our attention to him.

"I mean, my wolf he just, he well, he goes nuts when she's around." He ran a hand through his hair. "I mean, shit when Sam put us on patrol together it nearly killed me trying to control him. He wanted to, pin her to the ground and mount her. Show dominance over her." He blushed at the end part

Paul laughed. "Oh yeah, I know what you mean," he turned heated eyes on me, that had me clench my thighs together. His nostrils flared as he smirked.

"Dude, seriously?" Embry grumbled.

"Sorry," I blushed.

"Nah, it's cool Bella," he said before punching Paul in the arm. "Cut it out."

Paul just laughed.

"So how did it make you feel?" Embry continued the conversation. Awkward moment forgotten.

"Confused," Paul said without missing a beat. "I mean, I hated her," he squeezed my hand. "I called her leech lover etc, but after that slap, she was all I could think about. All I wanted to think about. It was fucking hard keeping you out of my head on patrol," he added looking at me. "When ever we would catch a sent of you, my wolf would go nuts and I mean fucking nuts, he wanted out, wanted to find you."

"Yeah," Embry nodded. "My wolf really likes Leah."

"Look Embry," Paul said. "I think the best thing for you to do is tell her."

"What!" He screeched. "Are you fucking kidding me? This is Leah we are on about Paul. Leah Clearwater, rip your balls off and make a pretty fucking earring set with them."

I chuckled at his dramatics.

"Look if you want her, tell her. Don't do the mistake I did and just take what you want. It could have gone so fucking differently. I could have lost her, you feel me? Do it right Embry."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know it's just dude, Leah."

I laughed then. "I'm sure it will be fine, just don't do it around the others."

"Yeah she will go fucking ape shit. Wait until you're patrolling, then tell her. Explain about your wolf, she will understand."

"What if she doesn't want me?"

"All you can do is try Embry," I said softly.

"Yeah, you're right. I know," he scrubbed his face with his hands, before standing. "Thanks for this, I mean it. I didn't know who else to speak to and it's helped, a lot."

Paul stood slapping Embry on the back. "Just be honest and if you need somewhere to talk about it with her, you can come here. It's far out from everyone."

"Yeah, thanks Paul. I might take you up on that if she doesn't kill me." He smiled weakly.

"No problem, now fuck off. I wanna spend some time with my girl before I go meet her father."

"Oh shit," he laughed. "You're meeting chief Swan?"

"Yeah."

"Oh you are so, gonna get shot," he snorted.

"Yeah, thanks for that fukka. Last time I help you with anything."

Embry just laughed, turning to me. "Bye Bella, see you soon."

"Bye," I replied laughing at Paul's face. As Embry closed the door behind himself.

"It's not funny babe," Paul said pulling me to him.

"It is, I'm sorry. I had visions of my dad shooting you in the ass." I snorted covering my hand over my mouth and blushing.

Paul roared laughing. "Did you just snort?" he asked.

"Shut up," I slapped at him. "We have to go to the store before we head over to my house."

"Now?" he groaned.

"Yes, now. I have to get the things to cook dinner with."

"Fine," he mumbled walking towards the stairs. "I'm gonna grab a shower, wanna join me?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No thanks. We both know what will happen if I step foot in that shower with you." I replied smiling.

"Aww but babe I wanted you to wash my back," he grumbled.

"You've managed perfectly well for the past few years I'm sure you can manage now." I laughed.

He just rolled his eyes at me as he walked towards the bathroom.

I cleaned the kitchen while Paul took his shower. I would have one later when I got home, there was no point now, I would have to change into clean clothes anyway. Not 10 minutes later Paul was walking back into the kitchen. Dressed and ready to go.

"Ready babe?" he asked walking behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, let me just finish these dishes and then we can go."

"You didn't have to do them babe, I would have done them later."

I shrugged my shoulder. "It doesn't matter, they're done now."

"Thanks," he said softly, kissing my neck.

Drying my hands, I turned to finally take a look at him and wow. He looked amazing. Not that he didn't always look good. But now he looked real good.

"What's up babe?" He asked smirking.

"You look, good." I stated. My mouth had gone dry all of a sudden. He was wearying dark blue jeans, with a skin tight wife beater. I mean tight as in see every single ab.

Oh dear god.

"Paul, as hot as you look," I said as my eyes devoured him. "Is that really suitable to meet my father in, for the first time?"

He chuckled at me. "No, that's why I'm bringing an over shirt with me," he winked. "Trust me babe, your father will love me."

"God I hope so," I muttered.

Paul laughed pulling me to him. "Come on have some faith."

"I do. I'm just nervous, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He kissed my lips before reaching for the keys to the truck. "Come on lets get going."

The drive to the store was silent, but comfortable. Paul drove whilst I lay against him. It was nice being a passenger. Ours fingers were intertwined and I found myself smiling at nothing. Just being here with him made me happy. He made me happy.

"What you smiling at?" Paul asked. Eyes never leaving the road.

"Nothing," I chewed my lip wondering if I should just be open. "Just us, you."

"Me?"

"Yeah," I shifted nervously. "You make me happy and... and I smile more. Without making myself smile you know. I don't have to think about it."

"Good, that's a good thing babe," he hugged me too him. "I love your smile," he added.

My cheeks began to hurt from the wide smile that was spread across my face.

Nothing else was said. I sat there in my blissful bubble, just enjoying being with Paul.

Walking into the store with Paul by my side was, different. Everyone stopped to stare at us and in all honesty it was a little uncomfortable. I had never been one to enjoy the limelight, but Paul on the other hand was oblivious. He pushed the cart in front of him, unaware of the eyes following his every move. The appreciative glances he was receiving just from picking up a box of cereal and reading the label. His huge bulk folded over the handle of the cart as he waited for me to grab things from the shelf, but at the moment I was too busy watching women and a few men, watch Paul. Every movement would show off his defined body. Muscles would ripple up the tight fabric of his top. I swear I even heard a few moans of delight. He was blissfully unaware or just so used to it, it didn't bother him.

"Babe?" He called out.

"Yeah?" I answered dropping some items into the cart.

"Can we make this?" he asked holding up a a packet of instant chocolate pudding.

"Chocolate pudding?" I looked at the packet and then at him.

"Yeah, I love chocolate," he stated smiling.

"How about chocolate trifle?"

"Never had it," he shrugged his shoulders. "Emily only really makes muffins, pies etc. I've never really made a proper dessert."

"It's easy, we'll grab all the stuff and you can help me make it if you want."

"Sure, do I get to lick the bowl clean?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I laughed shaking my head at him. "Only if you're a good boy," I teased running my hand across his lower back, slowly.

Paul raised an eyebrow at my bold show of public affection. But the smile on his face and heat in his eyes told me he approved.

"Bella Swan," A nasally voice spat. "Heard you were hanging with the riff raff from the Rez.

Taking a deep breath I turned to face Lauren Mallory.

"Hello Lauren," I smiled tightly at the girl in front of me.

"Always knew you and Edward wouldn't last. He was too good for you, I always said so," she snipped. She made a move with her head as if she was about to flip her hair, but the drastic hair style she was now sporting would allow her no such luxury.

Paul shifted behind me. Obviously upset with what she was saying. Reaching behind me I patted his hand to let him know I was ok. He growled slightly. Just loud enough for me to hear that he was indeed, not happy.

Lauren's line of vision finally landed on Paul. He had been curled over the cart semi hidden from view. I watched as her eyes widened slightly before that look of hungry appeared on her face. She licked her lips as her eyes scanned his body from top to bottom; lingering on certain places longer than necessary. I shifted closer to Paul glaring at the girl in front of us.

"What do you want Lauren?"

"Nothing really," she replied. "Just window shopping," she purred, licking her lips again, as she looked directly at Paul.

"Well there's nothing here for you that's for sure. Why don't you try over," I replied pointing in the direction I meant. "I hear they have a sale on all real hair wigs."

Paul roared with laughter. I could feel his body shake behind me as he made no attempt to hide his amusement.

"You bitch," Lauren yelled taking a step towards me. But before I even had a chance to move Paul was in front of me.

"Don't even think about it," he snarled at her.

"She can't talk to me like that," Lauren stated. But she stumbled back a few paces, eyes wide as she looked up at Paul. He towered over her. Hell he towered over half the men in Forks.

"She can and she just fucking did." He whispered harshly at her.

"What's the matter Bella can't fight your own battles?" she sneered at me. Some of her courage coming back, now there was a few feet of distance between her and Paul.

I laughed at her. I didn't mean to, well not really. It kind of just escaped?

"Don't laugh at me Swan!" she huffed hands on hips.

"I'm sorry," I snorted. Quickly clamping a hand over my mouth, I couldn't control the laughter leaving my body. It was as if I was momentarily possessed. Glancing at Paul quickly, I was relieved to see he was also chuckling slightly.

"This isn't the end Swan. Your Rez trash boyfriend won't be around forever," she yelled. Which in turn caused a few people to look at us.

"What did you say?" I growled at her. How dare she talk about Paul like that. I took a step towards her only to have Paul take hold of my arm.

Lauren's eye's looked at me with shock. Everyone knew I was the least confrontational person they had ever known. But the way she spoke about Paul, well it pissed me off. How dare she speak like that about him, about anyone.

Scrambling towards the exit, she glared daggers at us. I watched until she had disappeared from sight. God if there was one person I disliked the most it was her.

"You ok?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, that was Lauren Mallory. She's never really liked me for some reason." I shrugged my shoulders as I continued with our shopping.

"She's probably just jealous that you're prettier than her." He stated, as he read the packaging on whatever it was he was holding.

"I don't care. That's no reason to treat people the way she does. It's horrible." Huffing I threw a few tins into the cart.

"Don't let her get to you babe, those comments? I've heard worse. People are judgemental. It's ingrained in them. They take one look at you, and their minds are set on what type of person you are before they even get to know you. Trust me I've had this shit most of my life."

"But it's wrong. I hate it. Hate that people can be so nasty."

"Listen Bella, people like her," he nodded towards the door. "They do shit like that to make themselves feel better. And going by that hair cut, she really needs to feel better." He smirked.

I giggled slapping at him softly.

"God did you see it? It was awful." I shook my head at her stupidity.

"What was it like before?" He asked curiously.

"Long and blonde. She did have really nice hair." I frowned. "I'll have to ring Angela and find out what happened."

"Curiosity killed the cat," he said.

"But satisfaction brought it back," I smiled at him.

Paul laughed shaking his head at me, as we continued to shop. I grabbed everything to make the trifle, as well as some steaks, potatoes, corn and other bits and pieces. I wouldn't have time to make fresh bread, so I opted to buy some from the bakery. Once we had everything we made our way back to the truck. Paul lifted the bags easily into the bed of the truck, making sure everything was secure before jumping into the drivers side. Again.

"Am I ever gonna get to drive my truck?"

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Maybe?" I repeated raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, maybe if you're a good girl," he purred at me. Using my previous words against me.

"Oh." My face flushed as my body hummed in anticipation. When he spoke like that, all I could think of was naughty things. Lots and lots of naughty things.

Paul chuckled as he pulled me to him. Leaning his arm on the seat behind me. I could still feel the blush on my cheeks as I avoided looking directly at him. I'm not sure why I was embarrassed. Just that I was. Paul didn't draw attention to the fact and for that I was grateful.

Pulling up outside the house it felt like days since I had been home. When in reality it was just over 24 hours ago. Paul was out of the truck and pulling out the bags of shopping before I even managed to untangle myself from the seatbelt.

"Ok there babe?" He asked chuckling as I slid gracelessly out of the truck.

I sent him a glare before slamming the door. "Fine," I grumbled. Walking towards the house. "Want me to grab anything?" I made a move towards one of the many bags he was carrying.

"I got this, you go and open the door."

Smiling I walked ahead of him, unlocking the door and moving inside to hold it open for him.

"Thanks, kitchen?" he asked. I pointed in the general direction as Paul shuffled the bags before walking through to the kitchen.

He was already unpacking the items as reached him.

"So, you wanna help make the trifle?" I asked as I pulled out a large bowl.

"Sure."

"Think of it as repayment." I added, instantly blushing.

"Oh yeah? And what exactly are you repaying?" He purred as he slid closer to me.

"Um..." I watched as a smile broke out across his handsome face.

"Would it have anything to do with all those, orgasms you had," he whispered. Hot breath against my neck making me shiver.

"Maybe."

His lips found my neck as he kissed a trail towards my mouth. His body pressed against my own as large hands cupped my ass pulling me to him. Grinding his hips in a slow circular motion so I could feel him. Feel how hard he was.

"You don't have to repay me for them, babe. I'd spend every hour of the day buried between your legs if I could." His tongue flicked against my lips before he kissed me.

Moaning, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. He tasted so good. Felt so good. Long fingers made quick work of my buttons, undoing and slipping inside my jeans before I could protest. Not that I would. The moment his fingers slid between my already slick folds I was lost.

"Already wet for me," he purred. "Love the feeling of my fingers inside you," he said thrusting in me. "So tight and warm. So fucking wet."

My small hands pulled at his neck, panting into his shoulder as he teased me.

"Please," I begged.

"Please what babe?"

"Paul..."

"What babe? What do you want?" He had worked his whole hand inside my jeans now. Long fingers thrust inside me, as his thumb rubbed against my clit.

"Make... make me cum. Please." The words came easier now. Before I would have been so embarrassed but now. I wanted him so badly. Wanted him to make me cum, so badly.

"Atta girl," he purred kissing me. Fingers working faster, thumb pressing against my clit. My body shook, deep ragged breaths escaped me as I moaned.

"Oh, god." My thighs clamped around his hand as my orgasm hit. Fingers dug into his large shoulders. His body pressed against mine was the only thing keeping me upright.

Slowly opening my eyes, I was met with the smug face of Paul. He moved from me and was now leaning against the table licking his fingers as his dark eyes watched me. Flicking my tongue across my lips I made a move towards him, he looked at me surprise and lust in his eyes. Hooking my fingers into his belt loops I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. I could taste myself on his lips and it just made me kiss him harder.

"Fuck babe, are you trying to kill me?" he chuckled.

I shook my head. "No, I just wanted to kiss you."

His large hand cupped my face gently. "You can do what ever you want, when ever you want. Understand. Never be afraid to take what you want from me Bella."

"Ok." He kissed my lips softly before asking where the bathroom was. Once he was out of the room I giggled to myself. I had never felt so confident, than when I did with Paul. He made me confident because he believe in me. Allowed me to be myself, make mistakes, get embarrassed. And not once did he judge me, just told me to hold my head up high.

Pulling everything out we would need to get dinner ready. My thoughts went to Charlie. Would he like him? Would he see the difference in me? I hope Paul's previous reputation hadn't reached him. If it had would he think that was all Paul wanted me for? I sighed. No point in worrying about it now, in a few hours I would find out the answer, to all my questions.


	20. Chapter 20

o-o-o-o-o

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 20

o-o-o-o-o

"Babe, are you sure you want me to make this?" Paul asked reading through the recipe for a third time.

I rolled my eyes and continued to pull ingredients from the shelves and cupboards.

"I mean, I'm supposed to be making a good impression, not trying to kill him off with food poisoning."

"Paul, stop worrying. It's a trifle. I don't think any one has ever died from a trifle."

"You don't think? Well that's not helpful. I think you should make it."

I looked at the serious expression on his face and laughed.

"It's not funny," he growled.

"You're nervous." I stated.

"No I'm not," he grumbled folding his arms across his chest defensively.

"Yes you are, I can tell."

He sighed. "I've never met a girls parents before, well not a girl I was with anyway. It's weird and I feel uncomfortable fully dressed."

"Paul," I called out softly taking his hand. "Everything will be ok, my dad will love you."

He just looked at me.

"Just trust me, ok."

He nodded pulling me to him, holding me close.

"Come on," I said squeezing him before stepping back. "Let's get dinner done then we can relax a bit."

6:30 on the dot, Paul's head perked up from where he had been resting it on the back of the sofa.

"Your dads nearly here," he said looking towards the door.

I patted his knee before straightening myself up on the sofa. Putting some distance between Paul and myself. If Charlie seen the way we were wrapped around one another, he would not be impressed. A car door slammed, before heavy feet could be heard on the porch. Paul shifted slightly, turning his attention towards the TV.

In the next few moments Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey dad," I called out, smiling.

"Bells," he replied smiling before his attention was focused on Paul. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Paul's large frame.

"Who's your friend?" he nodded towards the wolf next to me.

I rolled my eyes mentally. He knew exactly who he was, but I humoured him none the less. "Dad this is Paul, Paul my father Charlie."

Paul stood fluidly, walking towards my father holding out his hand.

"Hello Chief Swan, nice to meet you." Paul said politely.

"Uh huh," Charlie replied scanning Paul from head to toe.

"Dinner will be ready soon dad. Why don't you go get washed up."

"Sure Bells," he said walking to wards the stairs, his eyes hard as he looked at Paul. "I won't be long."

Once Charlie had gone up stairs, I watched Paul slump into the sofa. Quickly covering my mouth to stop the giggle from escaping. He looked so... scared.

"I swear to god, that had to be the worst experience of my life," he groaned out.

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

He turned his head to look at me opening one eye. "Something funny?" He asked, I shook my head.

"You sure?" He purred at me, dark eyes smouldering as they trailed over my body.

I nodded frantically.

He moved Quickly grabbing my hand and pulling me onto his lap.

His nose buried into the crook of my neck as he inhaled.

"You ok?" I asked softy. Fingertips massaging his scalp.

He just nodded. "Yeah a little off to be honest." His large hand brushed through my hair, as he kissed my lips softly. A creak of a floorboard put Paul and I, at either ends of the sofa. He had moved so fast my head was spinning.

"So what's what dinner kiddo?" Charlie called out as he descended the stairs.

"Steak, and trifle for dessert."

"Sounds good, I'm starving," he said smiling at me as he walked into the room, looking at the space between us and raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's done," I jumped to my feet. "Paul, why don't you help me." I said tugging on his hand.

"Sure," he made to stand but Charlie stopped us.

"Come on Bells, he's a guest. I'm sure you can manage while Paul and I get to know one another."

I looked at Charlie then at Paul, then back again. "Um, yeah sure," I said letting Paul's hand go.

Paul looked calm and collected, but his eyes gave away the slight panic he was feeling.

I walked slowly towards the kitchen, glancing over my shoulder, watching as Charlie gleefully watched Paul fidget under his intense glare. Once I was out of sight Charlie started with the questions, thankfully the kitchen door didn't shut properly so I was able to listen to what they were saying.

"So Paul is it?" I rolled my eyes/

"Yes Sir," he nodded.

"Well tell me a bit about yourself, are you in school?" He asked hesitantly. "Or do you work?"

"I'm still in school. The same year as Jake." I watched as Charlie's eyes widen slightly, before he covered the shock smoothly with another question.

"What are your plans when you leave?"

I was interested in this, it was something I never thought to ask. In all honestly I knew Paul but I didn't know much. I didn't know his interests, what makes him tick, his loves, his hates.

"Well I was thinking about doing some online courses for college, then maybe getting an apprenticeship either on the Rez or here in forks."

"Doing what exactly?" Charlie asked taking a sip from his beer.

"Vehicle maintenance," Paul replied.

"As in a mechanic?"

"No," Paul shook his head. "As in body work, panel beating, fixing a car up after it's been in a fender bender. That kinda thing, as well as the paint work, spraying, touch ups, custom designs. I like to draw," he shrugged his shoulders.

Well I didn't know that, I mentally kicked myself. Why hadn't I asked more about him.

"Sounds interesting." My father said. "But why don't you go to college?"

Paul shifted uncomfortably. "Money's a little tight."

"Can't your parents help you out?"

Jesus dad, I thought.

"Um no Sir, my father passed away a few years ago and I haven't seen my Mom since I was eight," he explained like it was no big thing, but it obviously still upset him.

Charlie looked visibly uncomfortable. "Sorry son, I didn't know."

"It's ok. I do good by myself, it if wasn't for Sam and the Council I could be a lot worse off."

"So you live on your own?" Charlie seemed surprised by that.

"Yeah, the Council let me keep dads house when he died, thought it was only right. I help Sam around the Rez, which earns me some money to help pay the bills but it's not a lot."

"No, I bet it's not." Charlie replied softly.

They were quiet for a few moments Before Charlie spoke again.

"I know a few people in town who own a garage, let me have a word see if they're looking for any help."

I smiled brightly at my fathers acceptance of Paul.

"Thanks Sir, that would be great," Paul smiled. His perfectly formed teeth on full display.

"Charlie," he said. "Call me Charlie."

"Yes Sir, I mean Charlie."

My smile was so bright my cheeks were beginning to hurt. I set the table quickly covering putting all the food out, before calling them both to join me.

Charlie walked through the door first, throwing me a wink before grabbing another beer out of the fridge.

Paul looked at me, eyes bright, a smile on his handsome face. I walked to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. I knew how hard it was for him to open up to people, so what he had done with my father meant a lot, it showed me how serious he was about us, about me.

A clearing of a throat broke us apart.

"Sorry," I mumbled before sitting down.

My father just laughed as he began eating, Paul threw me a wink and piled his plate high. Thank god I had made enough, I thought filling my own plate.

We laughed and joked discussed different topics, it felt good, normal, natural.

"So, how did you two meet?" Charlie asked as I was just biting down on a piece of steak which caused me to cough, my eyes filled with tears as I spluttered. Paul was there to quickly pass me some water patting me on the back.

"You ok Bells?"

I just nodded through my embarrassment. Jesus, what were we gonna say he cornered me in the woods and bit me, making me his mate marking me so no other could have me and I would want no other. No that was so not going to happened.

"Through Jake," Paul answered smoothly. "We met a few times at Sam and Emily's, began to speak and just hit it off," Paul smiled at me.

well yes that was a much better answer.

I nodded in agreement.

"Well I like you a lot more than that Edwin boy," Charlie added.

I groaned, as Paul snorted. "Yeah I didn't like him much either," Paul added. "He was a little weird." he said looking at me, smirk planted firmly in place.

Suck up. I thought as I glared at him.

"Exactly," dad said. "He never ate either, always made up some excuse, a man that doesn't eat, well that's not normal," he sad lost in thought. I looked at Paul worriedly, he shook his head slightly don't worry he was saying, he squeezed my leg under the table the contact calmed me.

"Paul made the trifle," I said breaking my fathers trail of thought.

"Did he?" He replied looking at Paul, who rolled his eyes.

"Bella made me," he said. "I was happy with just chocolate pudding."

Charlie laughed. "Well I'm sure it's good."

Thankfully that distracted him from any more thoughts on the weird Edwin and his family.

Once diner was over and all the trifle eaten. I gleefully gloated at that. We made our way back into the room, where we watched a movie, Paul and dad chatted happily. Charlie seemed a lot more relaxed and comfortable with Paul and vice versa. Paul was sat closer to me than earlier and even had his arm on the back of the sofa, his fingers played with my hair, it wasn't overly obvious but I noticed Charlie's eyes flick to Paul's hand, before a small smiled crept onto his face.

The movie finished and Charlie bid us good night, telling us not to be too long as it was getting late. He told Paul how nice it was to finally meet him, as he gave me a look, Paul laughed and promised to come back for dinner again when Charlie had said he was welcome any time. Kissing my head as he walked passed ascended the stairs to bed.

Paul listened closely and once he was happy Charlie was tucked up in bed, he pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me tightly, kissing me hard.

We broke away, both panting. He smiled slowly.

"I've been dying to do that all night," he breathed against my lips.

"Mmm me too," I whispered hands running through his short, thick hair.

"I like your dad," he said quietly as his fingers ran across my skin.

"Yeah, he likes you too," I said smiling.

"More than Edwin it seems," he teased.

"Ha ha," I nudged him in the ribs. "Do you think he realised about Edward?"

"What, the no eating thing?" He said. "I don't know, he knows something wasn't right, he's a cop for a reason Bella, he's not stupid."

"I never said he was it's just, I don't know. He never mentioned anything before." I bit my lip nervously.

"Maybe he didn't realise."

"Yeah maybe," I said snuggling into him. "I'm glad tonight went well, I wanted you to get on with each other."

"Me too," he relied hand brushing down my hair before he cupped my face. "You mean a lot to me Isabella, he whispered. "So fucking much," his lips were soft as they touched mine. He gently kissed my lips, gently pushing into my mouth with his tongue, he moved in a slow, lazy pace. No need to rush.

"I love you," I whispered as our lips parted. He paused slightly eyes watching me closely as I looked back at him, hands cupping his face, as my thumbs stroked his cheeks.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"Yes," I nodded my eyes shining as I looked at him. I knew he loved me also, knew it to the depth of my soul.

He kissed me then, words were not needed as he told me everything in his desperate hunger for me. I groaned as I felt his hard length push against my spread legs, panted as he kissed my neck, stopped breathing for a moment as he licked his mark.

"Oh god," I moaned.

"Shh babe," he murmured before kissing me again. Hands gripping my ass as he ground us together, my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

"That's it babe," he cooed, licking my neck.

"Paul."

"Right here babe, right here."

My fingers dug into his shoulders as I worked my hips faster.

"Come for me," he said licking his mark once again.

My body shook.

"Come on Isabella."

God I loved his voice, it was so sinfully delicious.

"Cum Bella," he said before latching on to his mark and biting.

I threw my head back as pleasure coursed through my body. I could taste blood from where I had bit my lip to stop myself from screaming out.

Paul removed his teeth from my neck before licking a path to my lips. He sucked my damaged lip into his mouth.

I kissed him had then, forcing my own tongue into his mouth, my fingers twisted into his hair as I hungrily devoured him. He matched my hungry with his own, teeth clashed and tongues fought for dominance. Paul growled as his hands grabbed my ass hard causing me to gasp, his tongue thrust deeper into my mouth.

Slowly we finally pulled away from one another, Paul's arousal still evident beneath us. I ran my hand across the bulge, squeezing slightly.

"Not now babe," he whispered eyes flicking towards the stairs.

"But..."

"No," he shook his head. "It's always about you first understand. I can deal with this when I get home."

I nodded. The thought of Paul pleasuring himself sent a jolt of pleasure through my body.

"Good, I best go before I change my mind and fuck you on your living room floor," he smirked at me.

My heart beat pounded against my chest, as another rush of arousal coursed through my body, Paul's smirk widened, an eye brow raised.

"I told you babe," he whispered kissing my lips softly. "I'm gonna fuck you in the forest our first time. I want you naked, covered in muds and leaves," he growled then closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. "It's what we both want," he purred eyes flashing.

I swallowed thickly. I knew he meant his wolf, when he refereed to we and I was some how very comfortable with that, knowing his wolf wanted me just as much as the human side did.

"I gotta," go he said softly.

"Ok," I nodded.

"Can I take your truck?" He asked.

I looked at him, confused for a moment.

"Charlie might ask how I got home, plus I can come pick you up tomorrow for the bonfire."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that."

Paul chuckled before his face turned serious. "I wouldn't ask you to go Isabella if we didn't have to."

"I know," I said running my hand up and down his arm.

He kissed me again before standing.

"Walk me to the door?" He asked.

Paul pulled me up holding my hand as we walked to the front door. Picking my keys up I handed them to him.

"Now, look after my baby," I said seriously.

He rolled his eyes. "Babe, nothing can hurt that thing."

I smiled stretching on my tip toes to kiss him.

He wrapped both arms around my waist lifting me off the floor.

"Why are you so tall," I grumbled.

"Why are you so short?" He countered smiling.

I slapped at his chest.

"So big muscular men like yourself can protect me," I teased.

His eyes softened. "Then I'll protect you with my life."

"I know you will," I replied leaning my head against his chest. We stood there for the longest time, Paul holding me as my feet dangled in the air.

"I gotta go babe," he said kissing me as he placed me carefully back on my feet. "I have patrol later."

"Ok," I nodded watching him walk towards the truck. "Be careful," I called out after him.

"Always am babe," he smiled at me over his shoulder. "I'll pick you up at five, we can go to Sam and Emily's first. See if they need any help."

"Sure," I nodded. "Sounds good, should I you know, make anything?"

He smiled. "Sure babe that would be great."

I waved as he climbed into the cab, my beast roared to life, I laughed as he rolled his eyes pulling away from the house throwing me a wink. He motioned with his fingers for me to go inside, it was my turn to rolls me eyes at him, but I did as he requested. Waving one last time before he finally pulled from the house.


	21. Chapter 21

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 21

o-o-o-o-o

"Your in a good mood Bells," Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen turning down the radio.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Slept well I guess."

"Uh huh," he replied pouring himself a cup of coffee, as he stole one of the many cakes, on the kitchen side.

"Hey!" I yelled. "That's not breakfast."

He waved me off biting into the chocolate goodness.

I watched as he smiled before swallowing.

"Really good kiddo," he said taking another bite. I smiled turning my attention back to the mixture at hand.

"What's the big occasion?" he asked sipping his coffee.

"There's a bonfire tonight, some celebration of Jake returning after his spirit walk."

"A big thing then?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

He watched me closely as I danced around the kitchen; filling baking trays with mixture before placing them in the over.

"You're happy," he stated.

I stopped suddenly looking at him.

I nodded. "Yeah I am.

"Paul, he makes you happy?"

"Very," I replied smiling softly at the sound of Paul's name.

"Good, I like him."

"Really?" I was so relieved to hear that.

"Yeah, he seems like a good kid." Charlie said, looking around for another brownie.

"He um, he used to have a bit of a temper, reputation," I waved my hands about.

"I know."

"You checked up on him?"

"Of course I did," he laughed.

"So, last night was what, a test?"

"I wanted to see if he would be honest about himself. He was."

"Do you know how hard it is for him to talk about his parents dad?" I couldn't believe he did that. Actually, yes I could.

"I know kiddo," he said softly. "I respect him all the more for doing it. He's a good kid Bells, a little rough around the edges but he has a good heart, his intentions are good, especially with you."

"How can you tell?"

"Trust me, a father can tell. I meant what I said about speaking to old Joe down at the garage, he owes me a few favours," he smiled winking at me.

"That's great dad, thank you so much. I know Paul would really appreciate it."

"Like I said Bells, I like him he's good kid." He finished, before taking another browning. Smiling smugly as he walked out the door.

"Hey!" I shouted but he had already left. I smiled, relieved that Charlie liked Paul, a little bit annoyed he checked up on him but I real shouldn't expect any less.

The house phone ringing pulled me away from the next batch of baking I was about to do.

"Hello?" I asked cradling the handset against my shoulder, hands covered in flour.

"Bella, hey it's Angela."

"Hey Ang, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, I was just calling to ask what your were up to tonight?"

"Oh Ang, sorry I have plans."

"That's ok. It was just a beach party, no big deal."

"Where too?"

"First beach."

"Tonight," I doubled checked.

"Yeah, all of us are going. I was hoping you'd come since I haven't seen you in so long."

"I'll be on the beach tonight, but I'll be with friends from La Push."

"Great, maybe I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yeah, I'll come find you ok, You can meet Paul as well then."

"Paul? Who's Paul, Bella Swan you have some explaining to do."

I laughed. "I will Ang promise, I'll see you tonight."

"Sure thing Bella. I'll be there after seven."

"See you later."

"Bye."

I was looking forward to seeing Angela, more so introducing Paul to her. I finished putting the last of the cakes into the oven and set the timers. Once everything had been cleaned and put away, I decided on a shower. It was a little after three so I still had loads of time before Paul got here at five.

Once I had washed of all the cake mixture, as well as the excess flour. I looked for something to wear tonight, the day had been relatively dry but it still wasn't hot. But when was it ever hot in Forks. Pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans, I settled for a white tank with a blue cropped cardigan. I decided on straightening my hair, if I could figure out how to use the damn iron things. After nearly an hour of cursing, a slightly bruised knee and two burnt fingers. I was happy with my appearance. My hair, for all the trouble it took, looked healthy and shiny, my jeans clung to my hips as well as my ass, my tight tank made my breast look good. I chuckled to myself, Paul really was a good confidence booster. Choosing a pair of flats, just to be on the safe side, I carefully walked down the stairs. The timers for the cakes was due to go of soon, there was still another two hours before Paul showed up, so I began to pack up all the baked goods. The cookers timer make me jump as its shrill sound echoed through the kitchen, turning it off quickly I removed the cake from the oven, setting it on the wire rack to cool.

A loud rumble made my face break out into a huge smile, Paul was here. Glancing at the clock, he was early as well. Wiping my hands on the towel, I walked to the door pulling it open just as Paul parked the truck, leaping out gracefully. He wore dark jeans with a white tank, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny babe?" He asked as he came closer.

"We match," I said pointing to our clothes.

His eyes darkened, as he took in my tight fitting clothes. His eyes trailed down my body, lingering on my hips before he twirled his finger in the air. I swallowed, blushing brightly but still turned around in a circle. He growled pulling me to him, hands cupping my ass.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me?" He growled, hands squeezing my ass.

"No," I panted.

"You sure?" He whispered nuzzling my neck.

I nodded.

His large hand slipped between my butt cheeks, cupping me from behind. "Do you know how hard it is not to rip these fucking jeans off you and bury my face between your legs?"

"Paul," I whispered, his whole body was flush against my own.

"If we didn't have to go tonight, I would have you naked in my bed as I tasted you again and again, licking every part of your body, learning all the places you liked to be touched, kissed, sucked," he whispered before sucking my ear lobe into his mouth.

"Oh god."

"But we haven't got time for that now," he said kissing my neck.

I groaned my fingers holding on to him tightly.

"Maybe later, if you're a good girl," he cooed kissing my lips softly as he took a step back.

I swayed slightly on the spot before catching myself, opening my eyes I glared at him. Paul just smiled at me.

"I hate you."

"No you don't," he said still smiling.

I rolled my eyes before walking, slightly wobbling into the house.

"You ok there babe?" he asked humour evident in his voice.

I ignored him, making my way to the kitchen. Paul close on my heels.

"Holy shit," he laughed. "Jesus babe. I know you said a few things, but really."

"Too much?" I asked nervously as I bit my lip.

He looked at me before wrapping his arms around my body.

"Of course not, have you not seen how much, we all eat?" He asked. "I was just a little shocked you cooked so much."

"It's nerves," I admitted.

"Nerves, why are you nervous? Is it because of Jake?"

"No not really, it doesn't matter. What ever Jake says or tries to do. I know it wont stop us being together."

"Damn fucking right," he agreed.

"I was nervous about Charlie."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. I wanted him to like you."

"Does he?" Paul asked cautiously. It meant a lot to him, even if he didn't admit as much.

"Yes he does, he really likes you. Even mentioned speaking to Joe in the garage."

"Your dad's awesome Bella."

"I know," I hugged him once more, before pulling away. "Right, well we haven't got much time so you'll have to give me a hand to load the truck up or are you just going to stand there looking all pretty?" I teased.

"Pretty?" He asked. "I'm ruggedly handsome, thanks."

"Yes you are."

Grabbing a few of the containers I walked towards Paul, he looked down at me, a confused expression on his face before he smiled as I puckered my lips together tilting my head.

"Mwah," he said loudly as he kissed me.

Laughing we walked towards the front door.

It took a few trips to load up the truck, Paul shaking his head as the last were finally tucked under the tarpaulin safely.

"I think I made too much," I said looking into the bed of the truck.

He laughed. "Yeah, maybe a little. But don't worry, it wont go to waste," he said chewing.

I slapped at his arm. "Hey, that's for the bonfire."

"Oh come on babe. I worked up an appetite lugging all that back and forth."

"Fine," I waved him off.

"It's really good," he said around a mouth full of food.

Finally pulling up outside Sam's, we were met with a very frantic Emily.

"Bella, oh thank god you're here."

"Hey Em, what's up?" I asked. She had some kind of liquid stuff in her air.

"Quil." Ah.

"Oh god," I laughed. "What has he done now?" I eyed the weird looking liquid again.

"What he always does. I threatened Sam that if he doesn't get that boy away from me I wont be responsibly for what I do to him."

"It can't be that bad."

"Wanna bet. Come on," she said pulling me into the house.

"Oh my god," I said before laughing. Eyes wide as I looked around Emily's once pristine kitchen.

"It's not funny Bella, that boy is a fucking menace."

"Holy fuck," Paul barked out before laughing. Emily threw him a glare that had him retreating quicker than a jack rabbit at the end of a shot gun.

"Emily,"

"I know," she said.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Emily," I wined.

"He just can't leave things alone."

"I thought the flour incident was bad."

"It was," she growled.

"I thought you banned him from your kitchen?" I asked, side stepping a puddle on the floor.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd give him the benefit of the doubt. Never again," she yelled.

Paul was still laughing outside.

"I can hear you Paul Lahote," she bellowed which only caused Paul to laugh harder. I couldn't help it, I laughed as well.

"What am I going to do Bella?" She was frantic.

"It's ok Em, we can get it all cleaned up in no time."

"But the cakes?" She said motioning to the kitchen.

"Luckily I made a truck load." I laughed.

"Pardon?" Emily looked confused.

Paul poked his head in through the door. "Bella literally made, a truck loads of cakes Em, so don't worry about it. We got it covered."

"Oh thank god," she sighed finally relaxing a bit.

"Come on lets get this mess cleaned up," I said looking around.

"Not in that. Go change into something of mine; there are some old sweats in the chest next to the bed in the spare room." Emily waved me off as she began to wipe the counters.

Nodding I made my way to their spare room, grabbing the clothes and changing quickly. I tied my hair back with the the band from around my wrist.

"That boy is never coming into my kitchen again, ever. He's lucky I even let him in the house," she grumbled.

From the looks of it, Emily had been mixing something on her electric mixer. Quil being the ever noisy wolf he was, took the lid off as it was still in motion allowing said mixture to fling itself all over Emily's kitchen counters and floor. Looking up, also her ceiling.

Nearly an hour later the kitchen was finally clean, Emily was smiling again and Paul was still laughing.

"I'm going to get changed," I told Emily, who nodded throwing all the used rags into the trash. My back ached from all the cleaning we had done, who knew cake mixture was so resilient. Walking into the bedroom, warms arms wrapped around my body pulling me into a hard muscular chest. Lips attached themselves to my neck as I breathed in his familiar scent, relaxing instantly.

"Paul," I whispered.

"Mmm," he replied hands cupping me through clothes. Talented fingers, teased me until I was a quivering mess in his arms.

"I need to get changed," I said breathlessly.

"Let me help you with that," he said sliding the bottoms down my legs, leaving me in nothing but my panties.

Fingertips traced patterns across my stomach as he licked my neck. Teeth pulling at the skin, gently.

"Lift your arms babe," he urged. His large hands captured the bottom of my T-shirt as he slowly teasingly so, pulled if free from my body. He turned me in his arms, hungry eyes roamed my exposed body.

"You look so fucking beautiful," he said before kissing me hard.

All I could do was moan.

"Shh babe, you don't want Emily to hear us, do you?"

I shook my head.

Paul's long fingers found their way inside my panties, stroking and teasing.

"So fucking wet," he purred.

My breathed hitched as he slipped a long finger inside me.

"Fuck," he hissed. "So fucking tight, so warm and wet."

My head dropped to his chest as he slipped another finger inside me, stretching me. My body rocking with his movements. Finding a rhythm.

"That's it babe," he said. "Fuck my fingers."

So I did. I thrust my hips against his hand panting, gripping his arms my nails digging into his skin. It wouldn't take much to bring on my orgasm. A few more thrusts of his fingers.

"So fucking hot," he said licking across my breasts. His thumb pressing against my clit. Paul's mouth covered mine, swallowing the sound of my release as I thrashed against his body.

"Fuck Isabella," he purred before licking his fingers. Eyes closing in pleasure from the taste of my release. He pressed me against the door then, his whole body fused with mine as he stared at me.

"Stay at mine tonight?" He asked.

I nodded, smiling softly.

"Good," he smiled kissing me hard. "I want to spend the night with my tongue buried deep inside you," he said before slipping out the door leaving me breathless.

My heart was still pounding as I dressed quickly smoothing down my hair, I walked back into the kitchen but stopped suddenly, as my eyes locked with Sam's. A knowing look on his face as he raised an eyebrow.

I blushed.

"Bella," he said nodding.

"H-hi Sam," I rushed past him. He chuckled at my embarrassment.

"So, we all ready?" Emily asked wiping her hands in a towel.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Sam replied walking to her, pulling her into a hug.

"You ok Bella?" she asked concerned. Eyes sweeping over my face.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, why?"

"You look a little flushed," she said. My eyes widened as both Paul and Sam laughed.

"It's, uh nothing. I'm just a little hot, warm, is it warm in here?" I asked walking to the front door.

"Yes, it is a little," she replied.

I glared at Paul who was laughing silently.

"Come on," Sam said punching him in the arm. "Let's get going, the trucks loaded so we'll meet you there."

"Sure," Paul answered before scooping me up.

"Come on Bella, lets get going I'm starving," he grumbled.

"You're always hungry," I stated as he opened the truck. Sliding me on to the seat he pressed himself up against my side leaning in close.

"Hungry for you," he purred.

I blushed brightly.

"Later," he said kissing me before shutting the door and climbing into the drivers side. My body thrummed from excitement the thought of sent a thrill through me.

Paul pulled me to him, arm wrapping around my shoulder as he kissed my head, never taking his eyes off the road., it was such a natural thing to do.

It didn't take long to reach first beach. We parked the truck and began unloading everything, the bonfire was already built, Sam explained the pack had done it while the beach was empty. Less questions about how they could lift such huge pieces of drift wood.

Kim was there with Jared, putting up the tables. She waved as she seen us coming, Jared greeted us with his usual happy face before continuing to help Kim.

The beach already had quite a few people there, a lot of them I didn't know.

"Hey Bella," Embry said softly.

"Hey Embry," I looked around for Leah.

"She's not here yet," he said smiling sadly.

"Have you spoke to her yet?"

He shook his head. "No, not yet, maybe later."

"You need to tell her," I said.

"I know," he sounded so sad. "It's just hard."

"You'll know when the right time is."

"She's right you know," Paul said sliding next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thanks Bella," he said smiling before walking off. We watched his retreating form before I turned to Paul.

"You think he's going to be ok?"

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine. He just needs to find his balls," he dead panned looking serious.

"Paul," I yelled laughing, slapping at him.

He chuckled, grabbing my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Everything will work out in the end," he said kissing me softly.

"What will?" A deep voice spoke from behind us.

Paul turned around slowly, as I peeked from behind him.

"Jake," Paul nodded.

"Hi Jake," I waved.

He nodded. "Paul, Bella." He looked a little uncomfortable.

"You ok?" I asked.

He smiled then. "I'm fine," he said before sighing, running his hand through his short hair. "Look I just wanted to say sorry."

"What for?" Paul asked cautiously, pulling me tighter against him.

"For the way I acted. I was being childish, not thinking straight. I was blinded by my own feelings, not thinking of how Bella felt. I understand now, it's her decision, her choice. She was always honest with me. I think I knew deep down we would only ever be friends," he said.

"Best friends," I added.

"Best friends. So what I'm saying, well asking. Is can you forgive me, both of you, for the way I treated you?"

Paul stayed silent for a few moments before speaking. "Accepted," he said. "I would have been the same way, if the roles were reversed," he admitted.

Jake nodded.

Paul pulled me to the side, no longer hiding me.

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"I never, want to go on a spirit walk ever again," he grumbled.

We all laughed.

"Why?"

"I was starving," he moaned. "I had to cleanse my body, so that meant no eating. I could only drink the water from the stream I was near. Sat in the middle of the woods with nothing on but some body paint and a loin cloth. I swear I nearly died."

"Dude," Paul laughed. "Stop being such a girl."

"Yeah well," Jake said. "It sucked ass. You wait until you have to do one."

"I'm never doing one," he said. "I'm not that fucking stupid."

"Thanks," Jake grumbled.

"Come on," I said. "Let's get you some food before you pass out, you big girl."

Paul laughed, taking my hand as Jake muttered next to us.

This is how it should be, all if us friends getting along no problems or trouble.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – So I'm posting this a little early as I won't be around tomorrow evening. I know the beach scene is going longer than I would normally write but trust me there is a valid reason for it. Also I wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means the world to me to have so many people enjoy what I write. I do try to reply to everyone who have signed in. And to the Guest reviewers thank you also, I cannot reply but please know I appreciated every single person who takes the time to review.

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 22

o-o-o-o-o

"Feel better now?" I asked Jake as he scoffed down his fourth plate of food.

Nodding he smiled at me. "Yeah, but I'll feel even better when I get some of your cakes in me."

"So good," Paul groaned next to me eating another brownie.

"You're going to get fat if you carry on eating like that," I teased.

He looked insulted. "Babe," he said after swallowing. "I will never get fat, do know how many calories I burn off?"

"Nope," I shook my head smiling.

"You will later," he purred, causing me to blush.

"Dude," Jake grumbled.

We laughed at the face he pulled.

"Sorry," I apologised.

"Nah, it's cool," he smiled.

"You sure you're ok?" I asked softly. Paul stayed silent beside me watching us closely.

"Yeah," he smiled sadly. "I know we're not meant to be, well not this lifetime anyway," he chuckled. "But I know if anyone could take care of you Paul can. I know you're safe with him. I'd rather you with one of us, than one of them Bells. Paul growled at the thought.

I took his hand in mine shaking my head.

"I should have run the moment I found out what he was, but I let my romantic notions rule over my natural instinct. I think I was looking for something or someone so badly I allowed myself to be ok with what he was, what he did, but I now know how wrong that was. How wrong he was. How he treated me. Everything."

"Damn right," Paul stated pulling me into his lap.

"You are the right choice," I said before kissing him. I moaned from the taste of chocolate still on his lips.

"Ok and that's my queue to leave," Jake laughed before walking over to Embry and Quil.

Our noses touched as we stared into each others eyes.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" I asked.

Paul's eyes flicked towards Jake. "Yeah babe, he's going to be just fine."

"Good because I want him to be happy, to have this. What we have."

"Me too," he said honestly.

We finally unwrapped ourselves from around one another, realising more people had turned up while we were lost in our own little world. Music was playing, people were laughing and talking with each other. It was turning into a good night. I noticed Embry then, stood off to the side, eyes firmly fixed on Leah, who was stood next to her mother, ignoring everyone. Watching them for a while, I realised Leah was watching Embry out of the corner of her eye.

What the hell.

My eyes darted between the pair, the longing looks they shared. How the hell had we missed this?

"Paul," I said tugging on his arm.

"Mmm?"

"Look," I motioned towards Embry and Leah.

He chuckled. "Looks like Embry isn't the only one with a little crush," he said kissing my neck.

"Really?" I asked, still looking between the pair.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

"Umm not really." Shaking my head.

He rolled his eyes. "Look at them, their bodies are in tune with one another and they don't even know it."

"You knew?" I asked slapping at him.

"Of course I did," he laughed. "I've been watching them for a while now."

"You have?"

"I wish they would just fuck already," he grumbled.

"Paul! Good god" I laughed. "You could have told me."

"What and spoil all the fun," he shrugged. "The sexual tension is crippling when you're near them."

"Like it is with us?" I asked.

"Oh no babe," he purred. "Not even close."

I laughed as he pulled me to him, hands grabbing my ass.

"Fuck, I love your ass," he whispered into my ear, sucking on my lobe.

"Yes I know, now put me down before someone sees," I said laughing, looking around making sure no one was watching us.

"You're not embarrassed are you Isabella?"

I nodded, blushing brightly.

"What about if I told you exactly what I wanted to do to you," he whispered in his sexy devil voice.

"Paul," I panted.

"How I'd love to peel your clothes off with my teeth, tasting every inch of exposed skin, until I have you naked beneath me. How I'd use my tongue to trail a path down your body, between your breasts until I reached that delicious pussy of yours."

"Paul," I whined grinding myself on him.

He chuckled kissing me. "Ok I'll behave," he said. "For now."

"Come on," he said lifting me up before standing, taking my hand in his own. "Let's mingle."

And mingle we did. Talking and laughing with everyone Paul introduced me to. He never left my side, not for a minute.

"Hey Bella," Embry called out, walking towards us.

"Yeah Embry."

"Is that your friends from forks over there?" He asked pointing down the beach.

Turning my attention to the other end of the beach I nodded. "Yeah, it looks like."

Paul and Embry both looked at me.

"You can see that far?" Paul asked.

"Um, yeah I guess so." I shrugged.

"What like see them see them, or just make out it's them?" Embry questioned.

"See them, see them."

"You shouldn't be able to see that clearly babe, not from this distance," Paul whispered.

I took another look, realising how far away they were. He was right.

"Maybe it has something to do with the mark," I stated. Fingers tracing my neck.

Paul looked at my neck touching it softly with his own fingers. "Maybe," he said. "You ok though?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I smiled at him. I never felt better.

"What?" He asked.

"I feel good, like really good. Better than ever."

"Definitely the mark," he said.

"We'll go talk to Billy tomorrow," I soothed. He had tensed slightly, his shoulders hunched just a little more.

Paul nodded.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." I pulled on his hand so he would follow me.

"Where are we going?" He laughed at my feeble attempt to shift him.

"To meet my friend Angela."

"Really?" He asked. "You're going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Shut up," I laughed. "She's great. You'll love her."

"I'll like her," he said seriously. "But all my love is for someone else," I stopped in the sand, looking at him over my shoulder. He just smiled at me, that beautiful real smile he saved for those rare moments when no one else was around.

"Come on," I said tugging on his hand.

Finally reaching them, we were met with a very drunk Mike and Tyler.

"Bellllla," they both called out swaying badly.

"Hey guys," I said laughing as they both tumbled to the floor. Paul looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Ignore them," I laughed as Mike and Tyler started to sing from their fallen positions on the sand.

Waving to everyone I knew, we finally found Angela. She was talking to some people. Walking towards her we caught her attention straight away, she smiled brightly making her way towards us.

"Bella," she called out happily.

"Hey Ang," we hugged before Angela's eyes widened at Paul.

"Ang, this is Paul, Paul meet Angela."

"Hey Ang," he smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she said eyes taking in his huge frame. "You are in so much trouble," she said finally looking at me.

"Sure I am," I laughed.

"So, how did you meet?" she asked.

"Mutual friends," we answered together before laughing.

"Uh huh," Angela said before her eyes were drawn to someone behind us. "Oh crap."

"Isabella Swan, what are _you_ doing here." I visibly cringed from her nasal voice.

"Speaking to a friend," I answered tartly.

"You weren't invited," she smirked. Eyes raking over Paul's frame.

"Didn't realise it was a private party Lauren."

"Well it is."

"Did you get permission?" Paul asked.

"From who?" Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. Brave little idiot.

"The council. This is Quileute land you need permission to hold private parties here."

"I... yes I did," she spluttered.

"Liar," Paul cut her off.

"No I'm not," she snapped. "What's it to do with you anyway?

"This is my land you ignorant girl," he snarled. "It has everything to do with me."

"You weren't invited," she said stamping her foot in the sand. "And neither is she," she yelled pointing at me.

"Oh shut up," I snapped. "Your nasal voice is getting on my nerves."

"What... How dare you speak to me like that," she screeched.

"Put a sock in it. I only came over to say hi to Angela, trust me you are the last person I want to be around. Now, if you'll excuse us we were having a private conversation. I'm sure there's someone around here that needs their dick sucked."

"Bella!" Angela shouted out before laughing. Covering her mouth with her hand.

Paul's eyes widened comically before he chuckled.

"What?" I asked looking between them. "I've had enough of her. She tried starting in the store yesterday and now again today, she's annoying me."

"Just ignore," her Angela tried to reason.

I smiled at her. "Look we're going to head back over to the others. if you want why don't you come on over later." I looked at Jessica and Lauren who were listening closely. "Make sure you come alone, I don't want my friends catching anything from those two," I nodded in their direction.

Angela laughed again. "Sure thing Bella, I'll see you later. Bye Paul."

"Later, was nice meeting you," he said smiling.

"Likewise," she blushed before walking back over to her friends.

Leaving a seething Lauren behind, we stepped over Mike and Tyler. As we made our way back to the pack.

"Well," he began pulling me into his side. "That was entertaining," he laughed.

"God," I blushed. I don't know what got into me."

"She pissed you off," he said. "It's understandable, especially after yesterday in the store."

"I know but it wasn't just that, it was the way she was looking at you. God, I'm so embarrassed." Covering my face with my hands I hid in Paul's side.

"Aww babe, were you trying to defend my honour?" he chuckled.

"I don't know. I guess, kinda."

"You were jealous," he grinned at me.

"I wouldn't say jealous."

"I would," he teased.

"Of course you would, you're loving this."

"Fucking right," he laughed before turning serious. "Look babe, she can look all she fucking wants but there is no way I'd touch her, why the fuck would I when I have you."

I shrugged my shoulders.

Paul stopped, turning me to face him.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" I asked.

He just stood there staring at me, dark eyes filled with such emotion.

"I don't feel anything for anyone but you," he whispered softly. Fingers tracing the sides of my face. "You, you're it Isabella. My everything."

"Paul," my voice wavered as I tried to speak.

"I know," he said kissing me softly.

"Come on," he said breaking our kiss. "We best haul ass or we're going to be late."

When we finally got back the Elders had arrived, we found a spot on the sand just as they were about to start the stories. Paul had safely tucked me in between his legs, as his arms wrapped around my body keeping me warm. Resting my head on his chest, we listened as the legends were retold.

Once Old Quil had finished, Billy cleared his throat as he took centre stage.

"As you all know, Jacob recently returned from his spirit walk." There were murmurs from the gathered crowd. "What he saw while away will remain private, to himself and the council. I understand you all wish to know what he saw, but now is not the time. His main priority was gaining approval from our ancestors."

"Approval for what?" Someone called out.

"To see if he is ready to take his rightful place as chief."

"Now I know this has come as a surprise to many of you, but I'm not getting any younger," Billy smiled warmly. Quiet chatter could be heard around the fire.

"It will not be for a few months yet, there are traditions that need to be upheld. As well as the preparations, but Jacob is your future chief." He looked towards the pack, telling them that he will also be their Alpha. Sam nodded his head, acknowledging the piece of information, accepting it. He had always knew the position was temporary.

"There will be many celebrations over the coming months," Billy's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Ascending to Chief is not an easy step, there are tasks that must be accomplished to prove your worth to your people."

Jake nodded his head. "I understand."

"Good."

"Now, enjoy the rest of the evening, it's time us oldies to leave you in peace," he chuckled motioning to Jake who carefully helped his father to Sue's truck.

Once the Elders had left, the music was turned back up and everyone carried on where they had left off.

Paul and I stayed where we were, snuggled up together just watching everyone around us, his chin rested on my shoulder as he hugged me to him.

"Uh oh," he whispered.

"What?"

"Over there, looks like Embry finally found his balls," he chuckled.

We watched as Embry slowly approached Leah, who looked a little lost stood off to the side on her own. He smiled softly at her, Leah's eyes narrowed a fraction, before Embry shuffled closer. He leaned towards her, taking her hand in his; thumb brushing over her knuckles as he spoke to her.

"What are they say?"

"I don't know, there's too much noise."

We watched as he whispered something to Leah, her face breaking out in a huge smile.

"Well that looks promising," I said.

Paul kissed my shoulder.

Embry shuffled closer, he was talking about something, his one hand waved through the air as he spoke while the other kept a firm hold on her. Leah still had a small smile on her face as she listened to what ever Embry had to say.

"He's a good guy," Paul said. "He would be good for her."

"Yeah, I agreed. He has a good heart, gentle."

"Very... oh here we go."

"What?" My eyes quickly found Embry and Leah again. I smiled as we watched Embry run his fingers down the side of Leah's face, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I think he's told her," I whispered.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

It wasn't until Leah's eyebrow raised, did I realise she was looking directly at Paul and myself.

"Oh shit, she's coming over. Quick let's make a run for it," he said laughing.

Paul I chuckled. "What's the worse that could happen?"

We sat there, watching as Leah, still holding Embry's hand, might I add walked towards us.

"Bella, Paul," Leah said looking at us.

"Hey Leah."

Paul nodded his head.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked looking at Paul.

"Not really," he replied.

"What's she on about?"

"Nothing," he whispered.

"Dude," Embry said. "I can't believe you."

"Well it worked, didn't it." He smugly replied.

"What worked?" I asked looking between them.

"All that shit you said about telling her, find my balls be a man crap."

Paul sighed. "Look I'm not going to apologise for doing what I did."

"What did you do?" I tried again.

"It worked." Paul stated.

"Jesus Christ," I hissed. "Am I invisible, hello!" I said waving my hand.

"What babe?"

"What is going on?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Paul thought he was being pretty slick by letting little things slip through when we were on patrol together."

"You never."

"Yeah I did, they were dancing around each other for months. It was giving me a god damn headache."

"Really," I asked gleefully. "Months?"

"Yes, anyone with half a fucking brain could see you both liked each other." He turned his attention towards Embry and Leah. "All I did was give you both a little push, how everyone else missed it I don't fucking know," Paul sighed.

"Yes well," Embry said. "I would have finally done it."

"No you wouldn't have," Paul chuckled. "Just shut up Em, go dance with your woman."

:Leah looked at Paul open mouthed.

"Don't you start either Clearwater."

She snapped her mouth shut before sitting on the sand next to us.

"I don't dance," she stated. I laughed, as Embry sat down next to her still holding her hand.

We chatted about nothing in particular, Paul told me stories of how they both skirted around each other. The thoughts both had let slip, some being a little racy. Leah had punched Paul a good few times, Embry threatened him a lot more but Paul just laughed it all off, declaring himself the perfect match maker. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Hey Bella," Embry said softly.

"Hmm," I was snuggled into Paul's warm body.

"Isn't that your friends heading this way?" he nodded his head towards the other end of the beach. I turned in Paul's arms to look, he was right. I could make out Angela, Lauren and Jessica all stood close together.

"What are they saying?"

"I think they're arguing," he answered.

I looked at Paul he nodded. "Embry has the best hearing out of all of us."

I made to stand up.

"Where the hell are you going?" Paul asked pulling me back down.

"To get Angela. Fucking Lauren," I hissed.

He made a move to come with me but I shook my head. "I won't be long, stay here."

He just gave me a 'I don't think so look'.

"Let her go."

Paul glared at Leah. "Fine, but any trouble, I'll be right next to you."

I smiled, turning in the sand, marching towards the 3 girls. Fucking Lauren has always been a pain in my ass.

"She going to be ok?" I heard Embry ask.

"Of course she will be," Leah said. "She's a feisty little thing.


	23. Chapter 23

You are mine Isabella Swan. Forever

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter Twenty Three

o-o-o-o-o

As I walked across the sand to meet Angela. My thoughts went to Lauren and Jessica, I really hoped they had left her alone, but knowing Lauren I doubt that was the case, she really was a nasty piece of work. I couldn't understand her reasons for being such a bitch. Ok, so she was annoying as hell, wanted to know everything, everyone was doing or done. But seriously, was that all she thought life was about, being the most popular? Shaking my head I sighed. If only she realised what was really out there in the big wide world. Somehow I think her priorities would be a little different. Walking closer I could see the outline of a few people gathered together, it wasn't until I was nearer; could I hear their raised voices. Lauren and Jessica were taking great pleasure in tag teaming Angela.

"I don't care Lauren, Bella is my friend and nothing you can say will change that." She crossed her arms in defiance.

"She's nothing but a whore," Lauren spat.

Ouch I thought, considering I was still a virgin.

"No she's not." Even alone, Angela defended me.

"Please," Lauren spat. "She was with Edward for nearly a year and now that rez trash. We all know about their reputations." Lauren stated spitefully.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't even know him."

"Yeah," Jessica said. "The rez boys are so trashy."

I rolled my eyes at Jessica's attempt to join in.

"Problem Ang?" I asked walking up behind them cutting off anything else Lauren had to say. I smiled inwardly as Lauren and Jessica jumped, not expecting me to be there. Angela just smiled.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"You coming over?" I asked nodded back towards the others who I could see had now stood, watching us.

"Yeah, I was just on my way over before I was stopped." She replied sending a scathing look towards the girls who were blocking her path.

"Something you need?"

"Not from you," Lauren spat. "Go back to your rez trash man whore, we all know about Paul Lahote. I heard he fucks anything that walks," she giggled. "Take it you're the next one on his list."

I spun around walking closer to Lauren, who's eyes widened just a fraction, but enough to tell me I had scared her.

"Listen to me Lauren, do not talk about things you know nothing about and never, ever speak about Paul like that again or I will beat the shit out of you, understand me?" I didn't even give her a chance to answer, as I turned my back on her, grabbing Angela's hand in my own and marching up the beach.

"I'd like to see you try," she called out. "No wonder Edward left you, you're nothing more that white trash. You fit in perfectly with the loser's in La Push, all alcoholics and druggies that's what you'll be in the end Isabella Swan, or knocked up with 20 kids clinging to your legs with no husband in sight."

Well damn.

I turned around stalking back towards Lauren, my fists were clenched so tight my nails dug into my skin. My whole body was shaking with anger. I could hear Angela calling out, but all I could see was Lauren and her smug fucking face. I didn't even think twice as I raised my fist, throwing a punch that connected with her cheek, sending her sprawling into the sand.

"I warned you Lauren."

"Bitch!" She hissed diving at me. I screamed as we flew backwards, arms and feet flying as we rolled around in the sand. Her nails scraped across my face as she clawed at me. Fingers wrapped into hair as we fought on the ground.

"Fuck." I managed to get my leg around her flipping us over, so I was sat on top of her. She was still trying to gouge my eyes out with her talons. But I managed to hit her a few times before I was quickly pulled away.

"Two fucking minutes you leave my side for and your scrapping like a caged animal, un-fucking-believable," he shouted.

"Put me down Paul!" I yelled, wriggling in his hold.

"No fucking chance." He growled tightening his hold, as he tried to stomp away.

"What the fuck!" Paul shouted as he was jerked backwards.

He had managed to glance over his shoulder, trying to see why he was having difficulty moving. It was then he noticed where the extra weight had come from. "Jesus Christ, let her go," he said trying not to laugh.

"No," I shouted as my fingers tightened in Lauren's short hair. Dragging her behind us.

"Bella," he warned.

Defiantly, I twisted my fingers tighter causing Lauren to cry out.

"Stop being so fucking stubborn, let her go."

I huffed still refusing to release her.

"Leah?" he called out. "Wanna give me a hand here."

Leah came running over laughing outright. "How the hell did you manage to get your fingers in her hair, it's so fucking short," Leah snorted.

"Leah!" Paul snapped.

She rolled her eyes, "Ok Jesus. Bella, you're going to have to let go."

Lauren was crying now, holding onto my hands as they pulled at her hair. Leah tugged on my fingers but I refused to loosen my grip.

"She won't let go," Leah laughed.

"Isabella," he growled.

"Ok, fine ,"I said releasing her. Lauren slid to the floor clutching her head.

"One more word Lauren Mallory, just one more." I hissed at her.

She scrambled back on the sand, eyes wide as she watched us walk away. Paul still had me thrown over his shoulder.

"You can put me down you know." I huffed.

"Nope," he said slapping my ass.

Angela giggled next to us, as Leah walked with Embry.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked as we approached the others. Eyebrow raised in questions as to why I was thrown over Paul's shoulder.

"Nothing," I waved him off as we walked past him. 

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Bella beat up a girl from Forks," Embry answered laughing.

I threw a glare an Embry who just smiled at me.

"Bella!" Sam looked at me shocked.

I shrugged. "She's a bitch, plus she was saying nasty things about you guys."

"Aww were you protecting our reputations?" Paul teased finally putting me down.

"Yes, she deserved it. You remember what happened in the store?" I said to Paul. "She's been aching to have another go at me. What was she saying to you Ang?"

"It doesn't matter Bella, she's an idiot." She waved me off, ending any other attempts to ask her what had happened.

"So who's your friend?" Sam asked, arms wrapped around Emily. As he looked between Angela and myself.

"Oh, this is Angela." I smiled then walking closer to her.

"Ang, this is Sam and Emily," they both smiled. "You know Paul. Leah and Embry, ummm Quil is the one stuffing his face with two hot dogs," I said laughing as I pointed him out. "Seth, that's Leah's little brother." I pointed at the boy laying on the sand.

"Little?" she said wide eyed, as she noticed the figure I was pointing too, he turned and waved at us.

"Yeah little," I laughed.

"And Jake is... where is Jake?"

"He'll be back soon, he was taking Billy home." Sam explained.

"I'll introduce you to Jake when he gets back," smiling at Angela.

"Ok," she nodded looking at everyone a little shell shocked.

"Come on," I pulled at Angela's arm, walking towards the bonfire.

"Why are they all so big?" She asked, obviously shocked by the muscular frames of the pack.

"Good genes?" I replied immediately.

"Uh huh," she said looking round. "All of them?"

"Something in the water." Smiling cheekily at her.

"Bella!"

"Angela!"

"Fine," she laughed. "Don't tell me."

"Tell you what?" Paul asked as he sat behind me.

"Why you are all so big."

Paul laughed, I slapped at him knowing exactly, what was going through his mind.

"Good genes," he replied once he controlled his laughter.

"Yeah, that's what Bella said," she trailed off still looking between everyone.

I gave Paul a nervous glance over my shoulder, he just frowned before his attention was pulled else where.

"Jakes," back he said, as a large figure moved closer towards the fire.

"Come on," I said standing. "Let's go meet Jake." I pulled Angela up as we walked towards my best friend.

"Jake!" I called out.

"What's up honey?" He asked walking towards us.

"Nothing, I just want you to meet someone," I said pulling Angela up next to me.

Jake smiled, as he looked at the girl fidgeting nervously next to me.

"Hey," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," she replied smiling, holding her hand out.

He looked at her hand and laughed. "We hug here," he told her pulling her into one of his bear hugs. I laughed as he lifted Angela off her feet, she gave a girly shriek, before wiggling in Jakes hold. Jake's laughter died as his whole body tensed. His large hands pulled her to him as he sniffed her neck. Repeatedly.

"Um Bella?" Angela called out. "What's he doing?"

"Paul!" I shrieked, who as at my side in seconds.

"What's up?" He asked. I nodded to Jake, who still had a firm hold on my friend.

"Um hello?" She called, trying to wave her hands about but they were pinned next to her body.

"Oh fuck," he cursed running a hand through his hair.

"What? What is it?" I looked back at Jake trying to figure out what Paul could see.

"Jake?" He called taking a step closer. Jake's head snapped towards Paul, eyes narrowed, teeth bared as he growled warningly.

"Yep," he said. Taking a step back. "Just what I thought."

"What is?"

"Say hello to Jacob Blacks chosen."

"Oh my god! Did he imprint?"

Paul shook his head, not offering any more information on the topic.

"Paul explain." I snapped.

"Umm anyone?" Angela called out.

"Just a minute Ang, he won't hurt you."

"Easy for you to say," she yelled.

"It's like what happened with us, it's a scent thing."

"A scent thing?" I looked at him unconvinced.

"Yes, his wolf likes her scent."

"So she smells good?"

"No Bella," he shook his head. "She smells really good."

"He won't mark her, will he?" I whispered. Sending a worried glance in their direction.

"I think Jake has better control, than I did."

"Are you sure, because it's not looking like that from here."

"What's going on?" Embry asked walking up next to us, Leah by his side.

"Why is Jake holding onto your friend?" Leah asked.

"His mate," Paul corrected.

"No way, he imprinted?" He asked happily,

"No," I shook my head. Embry looked at Jake who hadn't moved and inch worriedly.

"Sam," Leah called.

"What the hell?" He said looking at Jake. "What's going on?"

"Oh for the love of god," I rolled my eyes.

Paul laughed.

"We think Jake's found his mate." I answered.

"He imprinted?" Sam asked smiling.

"Jesus Christ." I was going to lose my shit in a minute.

"No," Paul answered. "Just her scent."

"Like you," Sam added.

"Yes."

"Ok then, what do we do?" He asked.

"Nothing," Paul answered. "He's too volatile at the moment, not that he will harm Angela he just won't let her go."

"He better," Angela called. "I feel like a rag doll."

"Try asking him to put you down," I yelled over to her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Just ask him to out you down."

"Jake, can you put me down please," she said softly.

"No," was his growled reply.

"Umm didn't work you guys."

"Jake," I tried. "You need to let Angela go," I stepped closer but a deep feral growl froze me in my place.

Paul was at my side instantly.

"Do not, growl at my mate." Paul snarled, snapping his teeth in Jake's direction, pulling me to him.

"It's ok," I said taking his hand in my own.

"I need to pee," Angela whined, causing me to laugh. Bless her and her nervous bladder.

"Sam can't you, you know order him?" I asked.

Sam stepped forward.

"Jake you need to let Angela go, now!"

We waiting. Nothing.

"Take that as a no then boss," Quil pipped up.

Sam glared at him.

"Bella he's scaring me," Angela's voice was quiet as she spoke. This seemed to snap Jake out of his trance as he carefully set Angela on her feet, hands on her arms steadying her, as he stared at her with such burning desire.

"Bella, maybe you should take your friend somewhere and talk to her," Sam offered.

I nodded. Moving slowly towards them. Paul right next to me.

"Come on Ang. Let's go back to Paul's. There are a few things I need to tell you." I pulled her towards me as we made our way to the truck, Jake made a move to follow but Paul stopped him.

"Let Bella speak to her Jake."

"But..."

He shook his head. "Trust me, it will be better coming from her. She's been through it."

"I don't know what happened," he said. "One minute I was me, next my wolf just pushed his way through."

"Oh yeah, I know all about that. At least you didn't mark her."

"I wanted to," he admitted. "Her scent, fuck she smells so good. I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and run off with her. I wanted her naked beneath me."

Paul chuckled."Oh yeah, I definitely know that feeling. Let's give them an hour, then we'll go back to mine. You can apologise to her then."

"Ok," he nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 24

o-o-o-o-o

"Where are we going?" Angela asked as I pulled her along behind me.

"To Paul's. I need to talk to you about something."

"About what just happened with your friend Jake? Because Bella I'll be honest, that was pretty weird."

"I know it was, but just trust me. Ok."

We both climbed into the truck so I could drive us to Paul's. I didn't really know how I was going to explain to Angela about what had happened. She was a level headed kind of girl. I'm sure she would be ok with it. Hopefully.

Parking the truck, we made our way towards the house. Angela following beside me.

"Come on, I'll make us some tea."

She nodded, following me silently into the kitchen. I flicked the kettle on, pulling mugs from the shelf. After a few minutes of silence, Angela broke it.

"So um, do you want to tell me exactly what happened back there Bella, because don't get me wrong I'm all for being swept off my feet, but the growling and sniffing, really not my thing," she smiled.

How to break it gentle, I thought.

"There's no easy way to explain this Angela."

"Explain what?"

"About what happened, I don't know what to tell you."

"Well the truth would be a great start, in all honesty Bella."

I nodded. She needed to know, needed to have all the information or as much as we could provide her with, before she made a decision. Or god forbid Jake marked her like Paul did with me.

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath whispering the words.

"Jake's your mate."

"Huh? I don't even know him?"

"You're Jake's chosen; I guess would be the correct term."

"Correct term? Bella you're not making any sense at all. Chosen what?"

"Mate."

"But I hardly know him how can we be mates, acquaintances possible, but mates. He seems like a nice..."

"No Angela," I was shaking my head trying not to laugh. "Not mates as in friends. Mates as in partners, um Jesus. Sexual partners like a couple, couple."

"What?"

I tried to find the right words to explain to her. I didn't have any.

"Ok let me start from the beginning."

She nodded taking the tea from me.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" I asked.

"I guess," she shrugged sipping her tea. "I believe there are things out there that we can't explain."

"Ok," I nodded. This was good.

"The Quileute tribe are thought to be descended from wolves."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know that Bella, I've heard the legends."

"Well they're true."

She laughed then.

"Seriously," I said looking straight at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. They're not wolves or were-wolves so to speak, they are shape shifters."

"Ok."

"There is a gene that is activated when their natural enemy is in close proximity."

"And that would be what, bears?" She asked.

"Vampires."

She spat her tea out, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Bella, that's not funny," she said seriously.

"I'm not joking."

"Vampires? No way, they can't be real."

"They are." I replied lifting my sleeve showing her my bite mark.

She slowly, carefully so ran her fingers over the scar.

"It's so cold," she stated pulling her fingers back quickly.

"That's a... you met some? Oh my god," she flapped. "Bella what the... how is this possible?"

I didn't answer. I didn't need to Angela was a clever girl. I watched her closely as she visibly stilled. I could see her mind working, figuring things out. "The Cullen's," Angela whispered.

"Yes."

"How are you still alive? Good lord Bella you were dating a vampire? They went to our school," she shrieked.

"They did, they were what you would call vegetarians."

"As in what, they sucked the juice out of carrots, chowed down on some lentils?"

I laughed. "No, they only drank from animals."

"Well that's the complete opposite of a vegetarian," she huffed.

I just smiled at her.

We were quiet as I let everything sink in. It worried me not knowing how she would react to what I've told her. I hoped that she would be reasonable maybe. But even if she wasn't could I blame her. No not at all.

"So," she said. "Are the legends true, like garlic for instance?"

"Not true."

"Holy water, I could get us a load from my father."

I laughed shaking my head.

She sighed. "Sun light, come one something has to be true."

"In a sense yes, but not in the catch on fire thing and turn to dust. They sparkle."

"Pardon," she said blinking at me.

"They sparkle."

"As in..."

"To put it in Paul's words. Funky disco balls."

She snorted into her mug. "No wonder they were never in school when it was sunny, imagine trying to explain that."

"I can't believe you Bella," she said. "Dating a vampire and now a wolf?"

"Yes. The pack protects us from vampires."

"This is a lot to take in."

"At least you didn't faint like Kim."

"Who's Kim?"

"Jared's imprint."

"What's an imprint?"

"Its how a wolf finds their soul mate."

"Oh ok... oh god is that what just happened with... with Jake?"

"No," I shook my head.

She sighed. Obviously relieved.

"It's different."

She looked at me confused, forehead furrowed. "What do you mean?"

I turned my neck and showed her Paul's mark.

"I'm Paul's mate his wolf likes me, my scent. He wanted me, both of them. The man and beast."

"And Jake?" She asked cautiously.

"Same thing we think. Well the wolf part anyway he's not as volatile as Paul, so he will be able to control his, need for you more."

"I need to sit down," she said.

"You are Ang." I said softly.

"Oh yeah."

"He's a good guy Angela, he won't hurt you. I know this is something you never expected and to be honest none of us expected it either, not Paul when he reacted the way he did to me or Jake with you and we also think Embry is going through the same thing with Leah. There is so much we don't know, and it's driving everyone crazy with all the second guessing. At the moment we are just playing everything by ear, and I know it's not what you want to hear you want solid answer but we just don't have them. Not at the moment any way but we are working on it and as soon as we know something, I'll tell you." I explained reaching for her hand.

"It's just a lot, you know."

"I know," I smiled at her.

She looked at my mark. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes, but it wasn't done in the most conventional way."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say Paul and I didn't start off in the best way."

"Ok," she urged me on.

"I slapped him one day because I thought Jake was in a gang with him, Sam and the others. He phased in front of me, that's how I found out about the wolves. After that moment he wanted me. It's rare for the wolf and man to agree on a mate that's why they have imprinting it helps them."

"But you just said 3 of them have experienced this, well whatever it is, it doesn't seem that rare. How many are imprinted."

"Just two Sam with Emily and Jared with Kim."

"Ok," she nodded. "So the percentage is in favour of the... I don't know what to call it," she laughed.

"Neither do we. Listen Ang I don't know how this will affect Jake, he's the future chief and alpha of the pack, so he might have more control than Paul did but I don't know he might be a little, touchy, feely."

"Great a frisky wolf, just what I need," she sighed.

I laughed, I couldn't help it.

"Everything will be fine," I tried to sooth her.

"What if I don't want him?" She asked.

"I don't know we don't know much about marking. All we do know is that Paul, well he was supposed to ask permission before biting me but he didn't, so know he's going to be punished by the pack at the next full moon."

"That's a little harsh isn't it?"

"In a sense yes, I agree it is, but in another not really. He could have been banished but he chose the ritual. He didn't want to lose me or his home, but if he had to he would have chosen me."

"What's the difference between marking and imprinting?"

"From what I know, imprinting is this spiritual cosmic mojo that happens when a wolf looks at his imprint for the first time, after phasing. He will be anything she wants, be whatever she needs, friend, lover, brother. But the pull I heard is too strong to deny. Sam was with Leah for years, then as soon as he phased and set eyes on Emily, he broke it off with Leah and pursued Emily. Same with Jared and Kim, she had been in love with him for years, but he never noticed her then one day after he phased he asked her for a pencil and wham imprint."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Me neither." I agreed.

"Marking is a little different, both the wolf and man want the female which makes it very emotional. The marking claims the female as his, you have a deeper connection you carry his scent, so others in the pack know you are taken, you also have enhanced things."

"Like what?"

"Well tonight for instance we found out my eyesight is pretty damn good." I laughed.

"Perks of the job," she smiled.

"I guess. I'll be honest Angela the way Paul and I went about it was all wrong, he waited so long and I pushed him away by ignoring his attempts to speak to me, his wolf couldn't wait any longer for me and claimed me, marked me without my consent. But with Jake it can be so much more, so much better. Get to know him like I said he's a good man Angela. I swear to you, you will never find anyone better."

"What if I refuse, what will happen?"

"Again we don't know. Paul and I have been trying to find out something about marking but there are so many journals to go through and half are in Quileute so it's a bit of a hard slog, we know with imprinting the wolf could die, if he is refused. They waste away as if they are dying from a broken heart."

"Oh my god," Angela gasped. "That's terrible.

I nodded. "Yes it is."

We finished our tea in silence, Angela cradling her mug in her hands lost in thought.

"Angela," I said softly. "Are you ok?"

She looked at me and nodded. "Yeah, it's not the most conventional of way to find someone but I'll stick around, get to know Jake better, see what happens. I'd also like to help with looking through those journals if that's ok?"

I smiled then. "Thanks Ang that would be great and honestly you won't regret it, plus you immediately adopt a huge family," I said laughing.

"Oh god," she groaned.

"Knock knock," Paul called as he opened the door. "Is it safe?" He asked smirking.

"Yes its safe," I called out.

"Ok?" I asked Angela who nodded.

"All right babe," Paul said as he walked into the kitchen kissing me.

"Yeah, I've just been explaining a few things to Angela."

"Good," he smiled at us both.

"Where's Jake?" I asked, Paul looked behind him and rolled his eyes.

"Black get your ass in here," he yelled.

Jake came through the door, eyes focusing on the floor, but as soon as he sensed Angela his head snapped up.

Angela's eyes widened, as he took a step towards her.

"Easy big fella," Paul said blocking his path.

Jake shook his head slightly.

"Sorry," he said looking at Angela. "It's hard to control him when you're so close."

"Him?" she asked.

"My wolf, yeah he really likes you," he said sounding a little confused.

"Can I go home now?" She asked suddenly.

I looked at Paul, who just watched Angela closely.

"Of course you can," I said I'll drive you." Paul growled slightly but I ignored him.

"Can Jake drive me; I think... well, I need to get to know him.

I panicked slightly.

"It will be fine," Paul whispered to me as he walked next to me. "He has more control than I did a lot more."

I nodded, leaning into him.

"Sure, if that's what you want Ang."

"Yeah," she said. "I know it's all a lot to take in, but I understand that it's not something he can control," she stated.

"Ok," she sighed. "Good, right ready to go?" She asked Jake.

He smiled at her. "Sure, Bells..." He started but I was already ahead of him.

"Here," I said throwing my keys at him that Paul had picked up from the side. "Just bring her back in the morning."

"Ok," he nodded smiling brightly.

We said our goodbyes and watched as they walked to the truck and drove off. Tail lights disappearing in the distance.

"Well that was something huh?"

"Oh yeah, that was indeed something," Paul agreed pulling me to him, as he kissed my neck.

"God I'm so tired," I moaned resting my head against his chest.

"Must be from the sudden use of those muscles you used earlier when you were scrapping on the beach," he teased.

"Ha ha very funny," I chuckled.

"Come on, let's have a bath."

"A bath, you Paul Lahote sharing a bath with me?" I teased.

"Fuck yeah," he purred. "I get to see you naked and looking sexy covered in bubbles," he said as he pulled me behind him.

I rolled my eyes. "Typical," I replied laughing as he sat me down on the toilet seat.

I watched as he turned the taps on filling the tub with water adding the bubbles and giving it a good swish with his hand.

"Feel that babe; make sure it's ok for you."

I dipped my hand in carefully, sighing. "Perfect."

"Good, come on then," he said pulling me to my feet.

We undressed slowly Paul helped me a lot more that I did him, well considering he was only wearing cut-offs. There wasn't much I could take off him.

He climbed into the tub first pulling me in carefully after him. He gentle sat me in front of him, leaning me back so I was flush against his chest. His large warm hands soothed my skin as he massaged my aching muscles. He placed soft kisses across my shoulders and neck as he worked his talented fingers.

"Do you think your friend is ok?" He asked.

I moaned as he hit a sensitive part. "Yeah, she's a clever girl she won't rush into anything. She offered to help with the journals." I added.

"Did she?" He purred into my ear. "Good the more eyes the better."

"I agree, I told her as much as I could about marking and imprinting. She didn't like the sound of imprinting."

"Neither do a lot of us. It's not something I would wish on anyone." His tone serious.

"Well hopefully we can find out something more in the journals, there has to be something in them."

"We can only hope," he said as he wrapped his arms around me holding me close, his chin resting on my shoulder.

I must have fallen to sleep, because the next thing I knew I was being carried through the house.

"Paul," I called out.

"Shh baby its ok I got you. Go back to sleep."

I snuggled back into his chest as he carried me to his bed. Laying me down gentle he lifted the covers before sliding in next to me, wrapping me in his embrace. I turned to face him, smelling his skin as I pressed my face against his warm chest.

"Sorry about your plans," I mumbled.

I could feel the vibrations through his chest as he laughed. "Don't worry about that baby," he said kissing my head. "There's always tomorrow," he purred. Kissing my lips softly.


	25. Chapter 25

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 25

o-o-o-o-o

The moan that escaped my mouth jolted me awake. The wonderful sensations spreading through my body told me Paul was taking full advantage of my sleeping form and waking me in the best way possible. With him between my legs.

"Paul," I breathed out, as my body convulsed as his magical tongue worked deep inside me.

"Shhh baby," he cooed lifting his head from between my legs to send a knowing smirk at me. "Let me taste you." He lowered his head, working his tongue back inside me.

My fingers twisted in the sheets as the approaching orgasm was sending tingles throughout my whole body.

"Oh god."

He rubbed his face against me then, nose nudging my clit as my back arched, he held onto my hips as I thrashed against him.

But he didn't stop. He held me tight as he continued to tease me.

"Paul, please... I-I can't"

But he ignored my pleas.

"Oh god, oh... fuck!" I screamed as another orgasm ripped through me. I was so sensitive. Every lick, every touching was too much.

My nails dug in to his scalp, twisting and pulling at his short locks. But he just grunted and continued.

Oh god I was going to die. This... it was too much. I couldn't breath. Couldn't think.

Then his fingers were inside me. Long and thick, moving faster, feeling for something searching. Then he hit it and my breath stopped.

"Relax baby."

His warm breath was against my thigh.

"Paul."

"Just let go," he whispered.

I relaxed my fingers, moving them from his hair to the sheets once again. My breathing slowed down, as I let myself go. The feel of Paul's fingers inside me had me moaning.

"You can do better than that Isabella." He whispered.

"I..."

"Just let go," he purred.

I relaxed even more, my thighs parted further as my body succumbed to Paul's wishes and my own. Every thrust of his fingers had me moaning in pleasure. I could hear how wet I was as he moved inside of me.

"Fuck," Paul hissed as my inner walls began to tighten around him.

My head thrashed from side to side as I searched for my release. Paul had manoeuvred from between my legs to next to me. Fingers still deep inside, searching for something. Then pressure, his other hand was now pressing down on my pelvis.

"Paul?"

"Trust me," he whispered.

He pushed harder on my pelvis as he thrust his fingers inside of me.

"Oh god." The sensations were too much. "I can't."

"Shhh you can, it's ok baby."

My legs parted wanting him to thrust deeper to push me over that edge.

"I can't... I need."

Then he twisted his fingers, hitting something and I screamed.

My whole body arched of the bed as a pressure pushed at me.

"Feels weird," I cried out.

"Breath baby, just breath."

As soon as I relaxed and took my first calming breath, my body shook. Fire shot through me as that pressure grew stronger. I could hear Paul's voice as he spoke to me, encouraging words. But it didn't matter I was so lost in the feeling that was coursing through me, it was too much and not enough all at the same time. I wanted to embrace it but I was scared. I didn't know what it was or why I felt like this but I knew I could trust Paul.

My breath was heavy as I panted, mewling and thrashing beneath him, his warm hard body held me in place as he whispered words to me, his lips soft as they traced me skin. Mouth warm and wet as it travelled slowly across my naked chest. Then his nose nudged my breast, his tongue flicked against my nipple.

I cried out from need.

Then his wonderful mouth was exactly where I need it and I exploded. The building pressure escaped through cries of pleasure.

"Fuck me," Paul whispered.

"Oh god," my legs thrashed as my back arched, hips moving against his hand. I could feel wetness a lot of wetness as my legs finally stopped moving and relaxed on the bed.

"Paul?"

"God damn baby," he was hovering above me then eyes sparking as he kissed me. "That was fucking amazing."

I was confused. "What was?"

"You squirted,"

"I... it was wet."

He smiled at me then, brushing the hair from my face.

"Yes it was and very fucking sexy, Jesus I wanna be buried deep inside you when you do that again."

I blushed at his words.

He kissed me then hard and passionate, tongue thrusting deep inside my mouth as I moaned. Wanting him closer needing him. I could feel his hard length pressing against my thigh, I swallowed thickly. Fingers tracing against his soft warm skin as I made my move. I ran them across his pelvis just feeling the coarse hair that surrounded his manhood. Paul's kissing faltered just for a moment, then he was thrusting his tongue deep in my mouth again. He new exactly what I was about to do but let me carry on, let me do this at my own pace. My hand slowly wrapped around his hard length. I loved the feel of him; soft and hard a combination that puzzled and excited me all at the same time. Paul moaned against my mouth, breath hard as he panted eyes closed as I stroked him. The position wasn't the best, somehow it never was with us, but I didn't care. I wanted to feel him needed to. He always brought me so much pleasure, never asking for anything in return to satisfy his own needs, never asking me too but I wanted to touch him. Feel him, watch him as he lost control.

"Bella," his voice a whisper, pleading.

I kissed him then, wrapping my free hand around his neck pulling him towards my eager mouth. I swallowed his moan as we kissed.

My thumb brushed against his sensitive head and his whole body jerked.

"Fuck," he panted.

Nudging him with my knee I wanted him on his back he complied turning so we had now switched positions. I sat back on his thick thighs his hard length stood proud in front of me the glistening head called to me, teasing me. Slowly leaning forward I swiped my tongue against his wetness, tasting him.

"Isabella," he called. It was his turn to fist the sheets, his turn to arch beneath me as I took him deeper.

"Jesus Christ," he hissed as I stroked his length. Finally finding a rhythm I was comfortable with, I couldn't take him all the way but he didn't sound like he minded.

My tongue flicked his slit as I twisted my hand on a downward stroke.

"Again," he panted so I did.

"Fuck!"

I moaned around him he felt so good in my mouth, tasted so good.

"So close," he moaned. "Can't hold on much longer." His hips thrust upwards I gagged slightly but carried on. I wanted him to lose control.

"Gonna cum," he warned me. But I just took him further, I felt him stiffen beneath me his hips lift off from the bed as he roared his release, his cum filling my mouth as I swallowed the taste of him down greedily. Salty was the first thing I thought but not overly so, just different. I waited until he collapsed on the bed before giving him a final lick and pulling away. Paul was watching me with half lidded eyes as I licked my lips.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he laughed. "You're going to god damn kill me woman." He said pulling me to him.

I shrugged. "You're always making sure I'm happy. I just wanted to return the favour."

"Oh you can return the favour any time," he smiled kissing my lips. We moaned as we tasted each other.

"So fucking hot," he laughed wrapping his arms around me.

I nuzzled his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

Paul woke me a few hours later.

"Jakes back with the truck," he whispered kissing me and walking out of the bedroom. I groaned covering my head with the blanket. I didn't want to get up. Wanted to stay here in Paul's bed surrounded by his smell forever.

"Bella you can't stay in there forever." Paul called laughing.

"Wanna bet," I replied snuggling deeper into the mattress.

"Come on bells," Jake called out. "I need to speak too you."

"You better not have marked her Jacob Black!" I shouted kicking the blankets from my body.

Walking into the kitchen I was met by the visual goodness of Paul leaning against the counter holding out a cup of coffee for me. Smiling I kissed his cheek before sitting on the table opposite Jake.

I watched him carefully.

"I didn't mark her Bells," he rolled his eyes.

My shoulders relaxed. "Really?"

"Yes, really." He smiled.

"So, what did you talk about."

"Not a lot to be honest. She asked a few questions, said she would be down this afternoon to see you and that was it." He shrugged.

"Oh, ok."

"See babe, I told you he had more control than me." Paul chuckled kissing me head as he sat down next to me.

"I know you did," I smiled softly. "But I can still worry."

"Of course you can," Paul answered placing his arm on the back of my chair.

"Did she say what time she was coming down Jake?"

He shook his head. "No, just that she would be down later. And something about journals?"

"Ah," I nodded.

"She coming to help with the research?" Paul questioned sipping on his own coffee.

"Seems like it, she did mention yesterday that she wanted to help."

"Journals?" Jake asked.

I nodded.

"Dad has some old journals in his room. Found them when I was clearing some things out." Paul filled in.

"So you're looking for what exactly?" Jake asked.

"Anything about marking," I replied. "We don't know anything."

"The council know fuck all either. It's all hit and miss with them. I for one would like to know more about our heritage than they allow us to know. It would have been so much better, easier if people from the bloodline of the previous pack had been warned about the possibility of phasing. Then at least we wouldn't have be blind sided when it fucking happened." Paul growled.

Jake nodded. "I agree. Even my own father didn't tell me and he knew. Knew I was going to phase, as soon as Sam had. That was the green light for the rest of us. Maybe they were hoping we wouldn't, who knows." He shrugged his massive shoulders." But I agree, they should have told us. Even if it was only when the heat started, as soon as we all had that there was no doubt in the councils mind of who was going to phase."

Paul was nodding along with Jake's words.

"So what should we do?" I asked quietly.

"Carrying on looking through my dads journals. Jake your good with Quileute right, like you can read it?"

"Yeah, dad taught me. Why?"

"Well some of the journals are written in Quileute, and I was going to ask your father to translate them for us." I answered

"But you're not sure if he will tell you the truth about everything?" He offered.

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be. I agree I'm not sure if they think keeping things from us is protecting us, but so far they've haven't done the best job."

Jake was quiet for a moment just thinking. Then he was standing and walking towards the door.

"I'll be back later," he called out. "When Angela' here I'll be back." Then he was gone out the door, jogging to god knows where.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Paul,who looked just as confused as I did.

"Not a clue, but I'm sure we will find out later." He said fingers toying with the bottom of my hair.

"I have to go home." I grumbled, tilting my head towards Paul.

He chuckled shifting, so I rested against his shoulder. "Just think," he whispered against my ear. "The sooner you go home. The sooner you can come back."

I groaned closing my eyes. I knew he was right buy I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay right here with him. Never leaving the house again.

"Fine, I know you're right." I stood stretching, revealing just a slip of my skin across my stomach. Paul growled, pulling me onto his lap.

"Do you know how fucking hot you look in our clothes," he purred against my neck. I smiled at his words. I didn't even realise what I had picked up from the bedroom floor but it seems I had put on one of Paul's t'shirt's and he liked me in his clothes. Very much. So did his wolf.

"But, you look so much better out of them." His tongue trailed across my skin as he pulled the neck of his t'shirt open.

"You're stretching it."

"Don't care," came his muffled reply.

I laughed as his breath tickled my skin, but then I was moaning. Panting, as his mouth sucked on my flesh. Leaving well placed marks, visible for all to see.

"Paul," I moaned pushing at him. He just chuckled, kissed me on my lips, depositing me on my unsteady legs.

"Whoa," I laughed grabbing hold of him.

"Yeah, I think you should wait at least an hour before driving home. Isn't it dangerous to drive whilst under the influence." He laughed.

"Of alcohol Paul, not sexual tension."

"Sexual tension," he purred crowding me. "Well I can't have my girl all tense now can I?" He said before throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me back to his room. Where we did spend a wonderful hour easing our tension.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N So sorry for the long awaited up date. Hope you all enjoy.

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 26

o-o-o-o-o

Charlie sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee, reading the morning paper, when I stumbled through the door. His eyebrow raised as he chuckled.

"Dad, hey."

"Bells. You ok kiddo?" The humour evident in his tone.

"Huh? Oh yeah, good. Great."

"How's Paul." He smirked then, his moustache twitching from the sheer need to laugh.

"Paul? Oh he's good. Really, good." I replied blushing.

"Uh huh, so when is he coming over for dinner again?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"Oh, I-I don't know. When do you want him too?"

"I'm home tomorrow evening." He answered. Continuing to read the paper.

"Tomorrow? Sure, yeah. Tomorrow is good. I'll ask him later when I see him later."

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" He asked, folding the paper and setting it on the table.

"I have some laundry to do, and other things around the house. Maybe some grocery shopping. Then I'm going back to La Push, Angela's coming with me."

"Angela Weber? Your friend from school?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she um... her and Jake kinda like each other, I guess. A little. Well, Jake more so. But she kinda likes him too, so she's going to get to know him. Slowly."

"Uh huh." He folded his arms across his chest.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Are you ok with that?"

"With what? Jake and Angela?"

"Yeah Bells, I thought at one point maybe you two would get together. I wasn't opposed to the idea either."

"I know dad, but I don't think of him like that. Ever. And to even try too be with him in a romantic way would be just wrong." I shivered slightly. "He's like a brother," I shrugged.

He nodded. "Yeah, I can see that. And Paul's not a brother?"

"No, god no. Not a brother." I could feel my cheeks redden. Paul definitely not a brother.

"Well then, all the more reason for me to get to know him better." He said standing, kissing me on the top of my head. As he walked towards the front door.

"I'll see you later or are you staying at Paul's?" Charlie asked, hand on the door handle.

"I'm not sure. I'll let you know?"

"Ok kiddo." He replied picking up his keys. "But make sure that boy is here tomorrow evening."

I nodded. "Yes dad."

"Good, bye Bells see you later."

"Bye dad."

The hours passed quickly with all the housework that needed to be done. The trip to the store was quick since we didn't need that much just a few bits n pieces.

The shrill sound of the house phone pulled my attention from laundry I had been unloading.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Paul, everything ok?"

"Is Angela there yet?"

"No, not yet. What's going on Paul?"

"As soon as she gets there, come straight over ok, Jake, well he thinks he may have found something."

"What? What is it?"

"I don't know yet, he just rang and said he was running some things by his dad before coming over."

"Do you think it could something to do with mates?"

"Maybe, I hope so."

"Ok I'll see you soon."

"Bye babe."

I hung the phone up, head resting against the wall. Jake might have found something. No wonder he all but ran out of Paul's earlier. Smiling I jumped up eager to finish the laundry, before Angela arrived.

"Paul?"

"In here babe." He called from the kitchen, as we rushed through the front door. Angela just as jumpy as I.

"Where's Jake?" I asked scanning the room.

"He's not back yet."

"Oh, right." Flopping down into the chair next to Paul I felt slightly deflated. I had hoped Jake would have been back by now.

Paul's warm arms wrapped around my shoulder pulling me to him.

"Hey," he purred kissing my head as he breathed in my scent.

"Hey yourself," I smiled softly at him.

"Hey," Angela added. Laughing as we both looked at her.

"Don't mind me," she waved us off.

"Paul?" Jake called as he came barrelling through the front door. The kitchen door opening before Paul could reply.

"Hey," he said looking between us all. "So I think I found something."

"That's why we're all here Jake." Paul added slightly annoyed.

"Right ok, well when we were talking earlier I remembered reading something years ago in one of the journals dad had. It was in Quileute, it took me a while to find which one it was in, but I found it." He beamed triumphantly.

"Ok, as happy as we are that you found the journal Jake, what is in it?"

"Oh yeah. At the time I didn't understand the difference, just thought it was another term for the same thing."

"Jake," Paul snarled.

"Well in the journal it mentioned mate. I thought it was referring to imprint. Nothing really registered until this morning, so when I showed dad he agreed. Not once in the journal does it mention imprint, but he does mention his mate. A lot."

"So let me get this straight. You found a journal with reference to mates in there?" Paul asked.

"Yes," Jake smiled brightly.

"I swear I could kiss you," Paul laughed.

"Yeah, I'll pass on that thanks." Jake laughed.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"So who is it? Is it someone from the last pack?" I asked.

"No, we think it was before them, it's old. Here look for yourselves."

Jake placed a small leather bound book onto the kitchen table. It looked fragile, as if it would fall apart any second. Carefully turning the pages Jake pointed out paragraphs here and there where the word mate was mentioned. He read extracts. But so far all we know is the man's names was Enapay and his mate was Nuttah, which literally means my heart. That's how he referred to her. 'His Heart' as well as 'His Mate'.

"Well, that wasn't very informative." Angela sighed.

"But it's a start." I beamed brightly.

"Does Billy know anything else?" Paul asked.

"No," Jake shook his head. "But he's going to start looking through the older journals he was so focused on the last pack he didn't even consider the older ones."

"Well let's hope he can find out more information on Enapay."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Bell's dad asked when will you be going over. Its nearing the end of the month and he wants to make sure you're prepared."

Paul growled at the mention of the up coming ritual.

"I'll give him a ring later and arrange something. I also need to speak to Leah as well."

Paul pulled me in closer his nose dropping to my neck as he breathed me in.

"I still don't want you to do this," he whispered.

"I know but I have to." I kissed him softly, willing him to understand. I knew he wouldn't like it, hell I didn't like it but I had to do this, for us.

He kissed my cheek before turning his attention back to Jake.

"You sticking around for a bit?"

"Nah, I wanna take Angela to meet dad."

Angela looked wide eyed and scared. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Billy's great," I said honestly.

"You want me, to meet your dad... now? Looking like this!" Angela practically screeched.

Jake frowned. "You look beautiful."

Angela gaped at him, looking at me before turning back to Jake. "I have jeans on Jake, with paint splashes."

"So," he shrugged. "I'll tell him you're an artist."

She laughed, slapping at his shoulder. "Funny."

"Come on," he wined rubbing his shoulder feigning injury. "He's going to love you."

Angela sighed before standing, brushing her hands over he paint covered jeans. "Ok, but only if we can go to the beach later."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll make some food?" I looked at Paul, who rolled his eyes before nodding "We'll meet you there in a few hours."

"Awesome," Jake shouted, before jumping to his feet, pulling Angela with him. "See you later," he yelled as he ran out the door, Angela in tow.

"What is with him lately?" I asked.

"Not a clue, he's like a three year old who's had too many E numbers."

"Oh god," I laughed. "Imagine that."

"No thanks," Paul snorted. "He's bad enough when he's not running off chemically enhanced food."

My fingers brushed through his short hair, it always felt so soft.

"Are you nervous about the ritual?"

He was silent for several minutes before finally answering. "Yeah, I am."

"I hate it," I whispered. "Hate that you have to go through this because of me."

"Hey, you listen to me right now. If this is what it takes to get old Quil off our backs then I'll do it happily. I know the pack are not going to enjoy this one bit, as much as I piss them off and vice versa none of us want to inflict pain on the other. We're a family, a unit we should be sticking together and in a way I guess we are."

"But you're going to get hurt."

"I'll heal Bella, trust me. Everything will be ok."

"I hope so."

"Babe, have faith ok." He smiled pulling me in closer, kissing my softly.

"Ok, ok." I buried my face against his chest, just inhaling his scent. "Oh, dad wants you to come to dinner again."

"When?" Paul asked cautiously.

"Tomorrow?" I whispered, smiling as he groaned.

"Babe, I don't have to make anything again do I?"

I laughed, lifting my head to look at him. "No, I'll make everything. Promise." I pushed myself onto my tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his warm mouth.

"What was that for?" He smiled down at me, finger tips brushing against the exposed skin of my stomach.

"I love you." I whispered.

He smiled then, this perfect smile that had me melting, warm arms wrapped around my frame before he pulled me to him, holding me tight as he kissed me. Kissed me so hard I forgot how to breath. His large hands cupped my face gently as he gazed at me, eyes roaming my face, taking in every inch before he rubbed his cheeks against my own. Nose nudging mine as he scented me. His breath hot on my skin as he sighed into my neck, just holding me to him.

"You're my everything Isabella." He purred. "Everything."

"I know." I whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay.. OMG! I've just had the worse luck ever lately... first no net for 2 weeks... then my laptop dies a fiery death... there was smoke... a lot of it. So sad to say I lost a lot of things but shit happens... This was so not the way I intended this chapter to go but, again shit happens. So please enjoy and embrace :D Lily x**

**You are mine Isabella Swan. Forever.**

**By LilyAurora**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 27**

**o-o-o-o-o**

The next few days passed in a blur of excitement. The dinner with my father went a lot better the second time around. There was more conversation and Paul just seemed a lot more relaxed. Jake spoke to his father and it seemed Billy remembered some old boxes that were stacked up in the old shed next to the garage. Jake was hunting through the excessive amount of crap that Billy had stored there. Apparently for a rainy day... it rains nearly every day in Forks. I didn't understand his logic.

"Hey Billy, how's the relic hunting going?" I chuckled to myself as I sat on the step next to Billy, who was watching the shed, or listening to the argument Jake and Angela were having.

Quirking an eyebrow I turned my attention towards the shed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Billy dragged his attention away from the shack to look at me. "That Angela is a little spit fire isn't she?"

"Um, Angela?" Angela was quiet, timid, shy. "It's always the quiet ones," I mumbled chuckling.

"Well, she's not going to put up with any crap from Jake that's for sure, definitely something he needs when he becomes Alpha and Chief. We don't want him getting too big for his boots now do we."

"No Sir," I smiled brightly. Not that either of us believed he would become too big for his boots. But it was amusing to think of Angela, all tiny framed and timid as a mouse putting a big Alpha in his place.

"How are you Bella?" He eyed me carefully.

"I'm good thanks." Smiling brightly at him.

"Paul?"

"Yeah he's good too."

"Good." He paused for a moment before continuing. "The full moon is soon."

"I know."

"Have you spoken to Leah? I know she will be the one to help you with the traditional dress."

I shook my head, "No not yet, I've been meaning to call her but things keep popping up."

"Make time Bella, it's important."

"I know it is Billy." I bite, but quickly apologized. "Sorry"

He waved me off. "Don't apologize. I know how hard it must be for you, that's why I wanted you to come here so I could explain some things to you, talk to you, find out how you're feeling...

"I already said I was fine Billy."

"How you are _really_ feeling Isabella." His gaze intense.

I sighed. "What do you want me to say Billy? That I'm worried sick? Because I am... Jesus it wouldn't be normal if I was calm about all this. I don't want him to do it, not for me, but he won't listen. He's so damn stubborn, but I understand the why, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. He... he could get hurt real bad Billy and it scares me... so much."

"The connection you and Paul have is something I have never seen Bella. Never. Not even between the imprinted couples. It is so much stronger than what they have. Jake said you have been experiencing some... enhancements?"

I nodded. "Yeah, hearing, sight, nothing major."

"I think that is, major? enough. Don't you? Your bond with Paul, is something else. Something we don't know about. Never heard of until it happened to you, and now that Jake has found something, well... there are more questions than answers at the moment and I for one do not like unexplained answers."

"Is that why you have Jake digging around in a spider infested shed?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Do you think there is something there?" I sounded eager to my own ears. Eager and hopeful.

"Possibly."

"That could shed more light on our situations?"

"Maybe."

I huffed. Billy the man of many words.

"Patience Bella." He chastised.

I huffed again, cheek resting against my knees as I listened to the bangs and giggles that came from the shed of killer arachnids.

"Come inside a moment Bella."

"Ok," I stood, holding the door open so Billy could wheel himself through easily.

"Go sit, while I fetch us a drink, I'm sure Jake and Angela would like one as well."

I sat on their sofa, fidgeting as I waited for him to return. I loved Billy, I really did, but he made me nervous it was like being reprimanded by your father but worse.

"Right then, here you are Bella." He spoke handing me a glass before wheeling off to retrieve his own.

I sipped on the lemony goodness, smacking my lips slightly from the slight sour aftertaste.

"Right then," he said placing his glass on the small side table, before turning his attention to me fully. "I think your father needs to know."

I choked on my drink, spluttering as I placed it carefully onto the table before wiping my mouth.

"What? Are you crazy!"

"Your father isn't stupid Bella, he's been suspicious for a while now. Ever since the Cullen's left and we had those bonfires. He knows there is more than we are letting on."

"But I thought he couldn't know, that non pack members couldn't know. What about Embry's mom? Shouldn't she know? I mean she's a parent to one of the pack."

"So is Charlie." He answered seriously.

"Billy, I don't know if it's a good idea."

"I think it is." He smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

"What about the rest of the council what do they say?"

"It doesn't matter. My tribe, my decision. It's what I believe is necessary. Having Charlie in the know will be helpful for us. It's something I should have done a long time ago."

"Billy," my voice came out as a soft whisper. "It wasn't your fault, you tried to warn me. You even sent Jake to my prom." I chuckled.

"Yes I did, but you were too blinded by that... that leech." He snarled.

I sighed, moving closer. "I'm not happy about my father knowing Billy, but I trust you."

"Good, because I want him over for dinner tomorrow, here. You're cooking." He smiled cheekily at me.

"Am I now?"

"Yes, unless you want us all to die from food poisoning."

"Good point."

"Bella, I know you're nervous about the Ritual. It's not an easy task they are asking you to do, but I know you are strong enough. I know the bond you and Paul have is strong enough to go through this. At the time I didn't know if you would be able to do this, not because I didn't think you could. You're stubborn like your father sometimes, but having to watch someone you care about, go through what Paul is going to go through," he took my hand in his. "Just remember to stay strong and that he will heal. Also you are not the first to go through this."

"What?"

"It was a long time about, like Sam said this kind of ritual hasn't been practiced for an age, it's archaic, but effective. It would weed out the strong from the weak. But the men back then did not have healing abilities like the pack do, like Paul does. They were just human. Men who loved women they shouldn't have. Pairings that were frowned upon."

"I just wish there was another way."

"So do I, but I knew this was the only way Bella. "

"It's ok Billy. I'll do what I have to do and if that's standing next to Paul, then so be it."

We were silent for a few minutes. Both lost in our own thoughts. I could hear the muffled laughter of Jake and Angela from the shed. Something I should not be able to do.

"Do you love him Bella?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Very much so."

"Good," he smiled. "Let me teach you a few words in Quileute that I think might be useful on the night of the moon."

I spent the next hour listening to Billy retell stories from when he was a young boy. Stories of the Tribe, his fathers, father, that was until Jake tore into the house holding a stack of dusty books, Angela hot on his heels.

"I think I've found something!" He beamed, dumping the books on the table. Dust and cobwebs floating in the air.

"Ugh, Jake." I squirmed, wiping the dust from my clothes as Angela giggled.

"Sorry Bells." His attention already on his father. "You'll have to read through them dad, they're all in Quileute."

"No problem." He waved Jake off, already opening the page of the nearest book.

"Come on," Jake tugged at me. "He'll be awhile before he finds anything."

His optimism was addictive. Jake was always a glass half full kinda boy.

"Where are we going?"

"The beach." Angela shouted already opening the front door.

"Everyone else is meeting us there... come on Bells, it's not often we get a semi decent day here."

"Fine, ok. Stop manhandling me you bully." I slapped at his hands but he just laughed and continued to push me towards my truck. "I need to ring Paul."

"He knows, come on." He whined.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you?"

"He's worried all the food will be gone before we get there." Angela laughed, eyes sparkling as she jumped into the passenger side of the truck.

I looked at Jake. "Seriously?"

He had the decency to look ashamed. "What, I'm hungry!"

"Oh my god." I laughed. "Fine come on then let's go."

The drive to the beach was quick. Jake probably could have run quicker but he chose to stay with Angela. The two of them were getting on like a house on fire. It was kind of sickening to watch.

Before I even had the chance to park, Jake was out of the door, hauling Angela with him. Her playful shrieks of laughter had me smiling.

Slamming the door, I was met with two warm arms, that wrapped around my waist tightly.

"Missed you." He whispered against my neck, nuzzling me.

I relaxed in his embrace. "Missed you." I breathed, rubbing the back of my head against his chest. Spinning me around Paul had me trapped between my truck and his hard muscular body.

"I could get used to this," I whispered, placing my hands on his hips, fingers drumming against his warm skin, as he raised an eyebrow at me. I lifted myself up on my toes slightly, fingers digging into his side finding some leverage as I kissed him.

He pressed back immediately, hands finding their way to my ass straight away.

"I love your fucking ass." He purred grabbing it, lips trailing down my neck before he nibbled on my collarbone.

My fingers pulled at him, wanting his mouth on mine.

"Paul," I whined, before I even finished speaking his lips were on mine. His body held me against my truck, hands sneaking their way under my top so his fingers could brush against my skin.

The kiss was over sooner that I liked.

"Come on," he tugged at my hand. "The others are waiting and I want some food before Jake and Quil eat it all."

I rolled my eyes, stumbling slight, his smug look didn't go unnoticed.

Everyone was there, sat around the small fire they had built. I laughed as I noticed Jake sprawled across the sand, Angela tucked in close laughing as she watched him devour a hotdog. Paul handed me a burger, before we sat near Angela and Jake.

"Billy thinks we should tell my dad." I whispered to Paul, but the dead silence that followed made me realize everyone had heard.

"What?" Sam asked.

Paul growled slightly behind me.

"Billy thinks we should tell my father." I repeated, shrugging it off as no big thing.

"When did he say this?"

"Earlier, I'm not happy about it either Sam, but I trust Billy." Paul's hand tightened around my own, I pressed back against him seeking warm and comfort.

Sam nodded, before his eyes flicked towards Embry. We all knew his mother was giving him a hard time about being out at odd hours, she had accused him of taking drugs and running with a gang. The council did nothing to ease Embry's troubles. In fact they made them worse, with their refusal to tell her. And now Billy wanted to tell my father before Embry's mother. No, I don't think so.

"When is he telling him?" Embry asked quietly.

"Tomorrow. He wants him to come over, he wanted us all there I think. All the pack."

He nodded, eyes downcast. Leah moved closer, hand wrapping around his bicep as she leaned into him, face nuzzling his shoulder.

"Come on," I said to Paul pulling at him as I stood.

"What? Where are we going? You only just got here." He whined, standing any way.

I didn't say anything as we walked further away from the others.

"Bella, where are we going?" He stopped me in my tracks, turning me to face him.

"To see Billy."

"Ok, but why?"

"Because... Embry's mom should be told as well. It's not fair Paul. I mean, yeah I appreciate Billy trusting my dad enough with this, but Embry's part of this pack too and he shouldn't have to worry about his mom thinking all these bad things about him, not when he's doing nothing but good. Not when he's protecting the tribe. It's not right."

Paul hugged me then. Arms wrapping around me in a tight embrace, lips kissing the top of my head as he soothed me.

"Right then, let's go see Billy."

He took my hand in his as we walked towards my truck. I would not back down from this. If Billy wanted my father to know, then he would also have to explain to Embry's mom what's been going on. It was only fair.


	28. Chapter 28

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 28

o-o-o-o-o

Taking Paul's hand we hurried towards Billy's. I understood the reasons why he wanted to tell my father. There would be no more secrets between them. He could come clean and tell Charlie everything. But his choice to tell my father before members of the tribe, his tribe. It felt wrong, no. It was wrong especially when Embry was suffering so much because of it. I just couldn't allow Billy to tell my father unless he told the others parents as well. It was only fair.

"You sure about this babe?" Paul asked as we jogged towards Billy's.

"Of course I am, why? Do you think I shouldn't?"

"What? No, not at all I think it's the right thing to do. All the parents deserve to know. If Sam could have made this kind of decision, he would have told them all months ago."

"Yeah, well I think the way the council keep phasing a secret is kinda stupid. If the tribe or even bloodline relatives of earlier packs were informed then maybe when the signs presented themselves the boys or girls could be properly informed of what could happen. I mean, Jesus how scary must it be to turn into a giant wolf."

"Good point, and I agree. It is scary, no matter who you are it will scare the shit out of you." Paul smiled squeezing my hand.

"Yeah. I know I'd be terrified."

"So how are you going to approach this with Billy. He's stubborn as a mule sometimes; so you may have to sweet talk him a little."

"I'm sure I can manage that." I smiled brightly at Paul who laughed kissing my temple.

Finally reaching Billy's, Paul knocked on the door. I fidgeted nervously next to him.

"You still have time to back out you know. This was your idea after all. No one will think any differently if you decide not to challenge Billy on this."

"I know. But no, I haven't changed my mind. It's the right thing to do Paul."

"It is babe." He pulled me close, arm wrapping around my shoulder as we waited for Billy.

"Come in!" Billy yelled from inside the house. "I can't be bothered to wheel myself all the way over there, just to have to wheel myself back."

Paul rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

"Bella? Back so soon, is there something wrong?" Billy asked moving closer.

"No, well not really."

I looked at Paul who just smirked at me.

"Fine ok, yeah there is something wrong."

"Well sit down and tell me what it is, maybe I can help."

"That's what she's hoping for."

"Paul!"

"What? Ok fine, I'll stay quiet." He sat down on the sofa next to me arm slung over the back as he played with the ends of my hair.

"So?" Billy asked looking between the pair of us. "What's going on?"

"It's about you telling Charlie."

"Bella, I think it's the right thing to do. Now I know you don't really want him exposed to what's been going on but it could help him a lot in his line of work to know what really is out there."

"No, no... I agree I mean yes I want my dad to know. I just think, well I think that other members of the pack should be able to tell their families too."

"Sorry?" Billy asked looking between the pair of us.

"What Bella is saying Billy is that members of the pack should be able to tell their parents of, well what they are."

"I don't know about that Bella. I mean your father has been a friend for such a long time. I trust him with my life."

"Billy, please you have to understand what some of the pack members are going through. It's not fair to have their families think of them in a negative way when all they do is good. They are so young Billy, so young and they didn't even have a choice in this, it was thrust upon them, and did they complain did that run from their destiny? No. They embraced it, took what was bestowed upon them and controlled it. They do everything Sam asks. Everything. Even the younger one's. They are just kids Billy. Just children. It was alright for Jake he had you, Seth and Leah they have Sue before her, Harry. Quil has his grandfather. But the others, they have no one. None of them."

Billy watched me, eyes weary.

"Bella, you have to understand my hands are tied."

"No they are not Billy. Don't lie, don't you dare. If you can tell my father then you can tell the others." Paul pulled me closer.

"Bella..."

"No Billy. Can't you see what Embry's going through. How hurt he is by what his mother thinks of him. It's bad enough he gets enough shit about who is father could be, now he has to see disappointment in his mothers eyes because she thinks he's out there doing bad things. That he's in a gang doing drugs or worse. You have the means to fix this..."

"The council Bella. They have to agree."

"You are the Chief Billy. You have the final say on what is right for your tribe, what is in their best interests."

Billy sighed.

"Bella..."

"Please Billy."

"This really means a lot to you doesn't it?"

"Yes, so much."

"It's not something that can or will be shared lightly. They will have to take an oath, I will not risk the pack being exposed over this, even if they are their family, sometimes even loved one's cannot be trusted. So in answer to your question Bella, yes I will allow the other members of the packs families be informed but only after they take an oath, if they refuse, any of them. Then they shall not be told, understood?."

"Yes, oh my god Billy thank you so much, really? You're not going to change your mind are you?" I nodded. Looking from Billy to Paul and back again.

"No Bella." He smiled at me.

"Really? I mean, really, really?"

Billy laughed.

"You did it babe," Paul whispered in my ear, pulling me into a warm tight hug.

Billy wheeled himself towards the phone on the wall in the hallway. He kept the conversation short and quiet, he obviously didn't want to be overheard by us. I was so happy he had agreed, It was after all he right thing to do, for everyone involved. I just hoped Charlie took it well. I did not need to be grounded with the ritual just around the corner.

"Oh my god, the ritual."

"What about it?" Paul asked slightly confused.

"Are we going to tell my dad, I mean we might have too but if we do I don't want him there. I also don't know whether we should tell him about my, you know extra abilities."

"Your extra abilities," Paul snorted. "Bella, you have advanced hearing and sight. You're not turning into a Marvel character so I think you're safe on that one."

"Dork," I teased slapping at him.

"I'm only a dork because you've made me this way."

"Yeah sure whatever. Keep telling yourself that, and I won't remind you of those comics I found in the back of your closet."

"Those were skin mags babe, I keep telling you that."

"Yeah ok... babe." I laughed

"Right then," Billy said as he wheeled back over to us. "Charlie will be here in an hour or so."

"What?"

"Your father Bella, he'll be here soon."

"What?... I mean why?" I spluttered. Paul just laughed into my shoulder.

"To explain to him about the pack. Didn't we just discuss this." Billy looked between Paul and myself.

"Yes, I mean we did. But tonight. What about the other families."

"No problem, I called a meeting. Everyone should be able to attend."

"When did you do that?"

Billy ignored me as he wheeled himself towards the kitchen.

"Well who's going to round everyone up?" I called after him.

"I phoned Sam too," he shouted back.

"Great," I mumbled falling back into the sofa.

"Don't moan babe, you got what you wanted."

"Yeah, but I didn't think he would move so quickly."

"Not getting any younger Bella, might as well do it tonight." Billy shouted.

"He has a point babe." Paul nodded towards the kitchen.

"Yeah I know it's just, my dad. He will be so mad."

"Pissed I'd say," Paul added.

"Not helping." I grumbled nudging him in the side with my elbow.

"He will be fine Bella, trust me. I've known your father for a long time and if anyone can handle this, he can." Billy soothed as he wheeled himself back into the room.

"Let's hope so and let's hope the others take it just as well."

"They will, they know the legends; so there will be no reason for them to dismiss our claims and if they do, well one of the pack can always phase and show them." Billy smiled.

"Oh God. I'm so grounded, he's going to ground me until I'm thirty at least."

"No he won't," Paul laughed.

"He will. He so will." I shook my head, tracing my fingers across the back of Paul's hand.

"Bella, your father will understand why you couldn't tell him."

"Maybe," I shrugged biting at my fingers.

"He will, trust me."

"Ok I can do this... am I telling him?" I panicked then.

"No I'll address everyone, but I was thinking about telling your father before we head to the meeting anyway, that's why I asked him to come here first."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, as long as everyone else gets to know also, then yeah that's good."

"Well why don't you and Paul head back to the beach, let the others know what's going on, then come back in an hour or so."

"Will do," Paul agreed standing and pulling me with him.

"Everything will be fine Bella, don't worry," Billy spoke in a calm even voice.

"Easy for you to say." I huffed, shoulders slumping slightly.

As we walked back towards the pack, Paul wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.

"Why are you freaking out over this? You wanted your dad to know." He asked slightly confused.

"I did, I do, but now?" I shook my head. "I thought maybe in a few days or a month but not in an hour. I mean an hour Paul and my dad will know everything."

Paul pulled me closer. " Your father loves you Babe, no matter what has happened he will understand in the end, yeah he'll pissed at first but it's better he knows now. Sooner than later don't you agree?"

"Yeah probably," I answered deflating slightly. I knew Paul was right.

"No definitely. He will know everything then babe, you will feel better in the long run."

"Oh god he's going to find out about Edward begin a Vampire."

"I would imagine so, especially since we're telling him everything. He never really liked him anyway," Paul smirked into my shoulder.

"I really don't want to have that conversation with him."

"Well you can't avoid it any longer, because in t-minus 60 minutes your father will be sat in Billy's, learning that vampires and werewolf/shifter's exist."

"Great, this is just great." I breathed deeply against Paul's hard chest breathing in his soothing scent.

"Come on let's go see the others." He kissed the top of my head as he took my hand. "I wonder how Embry's taking the news?"

Embry was more than happy with the news. He was ecstatic. Once we had reached the beach he had appeared from thin air, scooping me up into a hug before swinging me around, laughing loudly.

"I can't believe you convinced him Bella! What did you say? I mean, I've been trying for months now with no luck."

"I told him if the other parents weren't told, then he couldn't tell my father and since he's the Chief he has the final say on what's best for his tribe so he agreed." I smiled brightly at Embry who was visibly vibrating with excitement?

"That's amazing Bella," Jake said lifting me out of Embry's  
>arms.<p>

"She is amazing," Paul added smiling softly at me before growling at Jake. "Get your hands off my woman Black, you have your own over there," Paul stated practically snatching me out of Jake's hold.

"Jealous much?" I whispered against his neck, allowing my lips to brush against his heated skin.

"Fuck yeah," he moaned out, turning his face so our lips touched. My hands curled around the back of his neck as he kissed me softly. "You were amazing in Billy's, I mean that, you stood your ground for something you believed in, even though Billy is the Chief you didn't let that intimidate you. I'm so proud of you." He cooed rubbing his nose against mine.

I beamed at him, pulling him closer so he could kiss me deeper.

"When's your father getting here Bells?" Jake called out from the other side of the fire, Angela curled up on his lap.

"Soon, Billy asked him here in an hour and that was about 20 minutes ago."

He nodded. "Is dad telling him first?"

"Yeah," I quickly looked at Embry who just smiled at me.

"It's fine Bella. I understand, he wasn't brought up with the legends so it maybe easier to hear it first before being thrown in at the deep end."

"Billy said the same thing, more or less," Paul added.

"Well let's hope everything works out for the best," Sam added.

"The only one I see who might have a problem, is grandfather." Quil voiced,

"Of course he will," Paul growled. "He's a mean old bastard."

"Paul!" I shouted turning in his hold to glare at him. Even if he was a pain in the ass, he was still an elder of the tribe someone who they were brought up to respect, even if he was being a huge pain in the ass.

"No he's right Bella," Quil agreed. "He is a mean old bastard. A mean old bastard that needs to realize we can't live by the old rules, he needs to change with the times. People are a lot more open these days, can accept more."

"Indeed they are," Sam said clapping Quil on the shoulder. "Let's just hope Billy can talk some sense into him." .

"Come on babe, it's been nearly an hour," Paul whispered before standing, pulling me to my feet.

"I really don't want to do this."

"Stop being a baby and just get it over with Swan!" Leah called out, laughing as I flipped her off.

"You've been spending too much time with Paul," Jake laughed into Angela's shoulder.

"Damn right she has," Paul answered wrapping himself around be as we walked up the beach.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

"I'm good, just a little nervous. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"It will babe," he kissed my neck. "Everything will be perfect."

We arrived at Billy's with no sign of my father.

"Ok good, I'd rather be here before he arrived."

Paul chuckled. "Bella stop it, everything will be fine stop worrying."

"Ok, I can do that." I nodded.

"Good, come on let's get inside and see what kind of game plan Billy has come up with."

In all fairness Billy didn't have a game plan, Billy had a straight to the point plan... no easing in gently... no delicate words... just bam, hit you where it hurts.

"Like ripping a band-aid off in one go, hurts for a moment but then the pains gone."

"This is not a band-aid Paul." I glared at him.

"I know that, I'm just saying I can understand where Billy's coming from."

"I don't think it's a good idea Billy." I shook my head.

"Bella..." he started but I cut him off.

"Honestly with my dad you need to ease him into new situations."

"He's a police officer Bella."

"But..."

"No, no buts just let me handle this ok?"

I nodded biting at my finger nails.

"Stop that," Paul whispered taking my fingers from my mouth and wrapping his hand around mine.

"I can't help it," I replied bouncing my knee.

"I swear to god I will sit on you Isabella," he growled quietly. "Stop, everything will be fine."

I laughed at Paul's serious face knowing full well he would sit on me. "Alright, I'm sorry I'll stop... oh," I froze eyes darting towards the front door. "He's here."

"You can hear him?" Billy asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, shifting closer to Paul.

"He's not too far away," Paul added. "Just coming onto the turn off as we speak."

The faint sound of a car could finally be heard by Billy.

"We need to talk some more about your, advanced hearing and sight Bella."

I looked at him wide-eyed

"Not now, for obvious reasons, but before the full moon."

"Is something wrong?" Paul questioned.

"No, I don't think so. I just need to ask a few questions."

"Ok, just let me know when Billy and I'll be here."

A car door slammed before boots could be heard moving closer to the house.

"I'm going to be sick."

"No you're not, deep breaths babe."

"Here drink this," Billy said passing me a glass filled with lemonade.

"Thank you," I whispered before sipping the cool drink.

"Billy?" Charlie called out as he knocked the door.

"Inside old man, just come on in."

All three sets of eyes focused solely on the handle of the door, waiting for it to turn, waiting to finally see Charlie Swan. Bella's soon to be pissed as hell father.

"Are you sure about this?" Paul asked, eyes tracking every movement the handle made.

"Too late to back out now," Billy added with a chuckle.


	29. Chapter 29

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 29

o-o-o-o-o

All eyes were focused on the door handle, watching intently as it turned slowly. My hand found Paul's nestled next to my leg, I have him a reassuring squeeze, as Charlie stepped inside the house, closing the door behind him. He was wasn't wearing his uniform so that was something, he seemed less... intimidating in jeans and an old flannel shirt. Paul shifted next to me, even though he and my father were on good terms I knew exactly how he felt. This wasn't us telling him we are dating... no. This was us telling him, my boyfriend turns into a giant wolf. And that Vampires are real. Oh and that 'Gang' well they are also giant Vampire killing wolves.

"Oh god." My head dropped to my knees as I gripped Paul's fingers harder.

"Bells?" Charlie was at my side in an instant. "You ok kiddo?" His large hand touching my shoulder gently.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm good." I waved him off. Paul shifted, his body pressing into me harder trying to comfort me.

I scrubbed my face with my free hand before sitting up.

"Sorry, it's been a long day." I smiled softly at Charlie, his dark brown eyes watching me carefully from across the room where he had taken a free seat.

He held my gaze for a few more moments before turning his attention to Billy.

"So, what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone Billy?"

Billy shifted under Charlies gaze. I couldn't help but smile and from the way Paul pressed his face against my shoulder I expect he was smiling as well. Charlie just had this no bullshit aura about him. Don't mix words or sugar coat anything. Just give it to him straight.

"The first thing I need you to do is stay calm Chief."

Charlie's eye brow raised. "Calm? You do know that is the worst thing you can say to someone Billy?"

Billy rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

"Listen old man, I need to talk to you about something important and you staying calm is vital."

"Well this is just getting better and better..." He trailed off eyes snapping to me.

"Who did you run over?"

"What!" I screeched. Paul choked back a snort.

"What happened? I mean I always thought that truck was too damn big for you and since the roads are all slicked up with mud..."

"Charlie... Dad I didn't do anything. I mean it's not... Oh god."

"Charlie..." Billy tried.

"Did you distract her?" Charlie growled at Paul.

"Distract her? No god... Chief Swan, this has nothing to do with Bella."

Billy snorted.

"Ok, it has something to do with her but she hasn't hit anyone with that truck, even though I can totally understand where you're coming from." Paul rattled off.

"Paul!" I yelled slapping at him. Paul just grinned at me rubbing his arm.

Billy looked on amused.

"It's not funny Billy," I hissed.

Billy just chuckled before moving forward in his chair.

"Sit down Charlie. Bella hasn't hit anyone with that truck of hers... well not as far as I know."

"Billy, so not helping," I grumbled.

"Sorry, sorry," he said raising his hands.

Charlie grunted before sitting back in the chair. Arms crossed against his chest as his eyes flicked between us all.

Billy cleared his throat before starting.

" We've been friends a long time haven't we Chief?" Billy spoke gently. Something in his tone must have alerted Charlie to the importance of this conversation.

"Yeah, Billy. For a real long time." He didn't probe or push, just waited patiently.

"There are things I've kept from you. Things we have all kept."

Charlies eye's flicked towards me briefly before focusing back on Billy.

"What things?"

"Our tribal legends."

"I know all about the legends Billy, I remember them from when I was a boy. I don't see what this..."

"They're real." Billy cut him off.

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked sitting up a little straighter.

"They are real. All of them."

I nibbled on my finger watching the interaction between the two men. Paul gently took my gnawed finger from my mouth, wrapping my hand in his larger one, squeezing it softly.

"Real? What do you mean real Billy, what real part are we talking about? Because if my memory serves me right, and it most probably does. Those legends talked a lot about men turning into wolves..." He froze for a moment, forehead furrowing. I glanced quickly at Billy who was watching Charlie steadily. Paul pulled me back further against him.

"The gang? The growth spurt some of the boys have had..." His gaze focused on Paul for a moment before asking. "Jacob?"

Billy nodded. "Yes Jacob, as well as, Sam, Paul here." Billy nodded in his direction. "Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah..."

"Harry's kids." He asked, eyes full of worry.

"Yeah, some of the younger one's too Colin and Brady."

"Jesus Christ Billy, they're just kids." His hands ran through his short hair.

"I know. I didn't want this for them. None of them. I had hoped it would skip another generation, leaving them in peace, but it doesn't seem to have worked that way."

"Why? I mean why did this happen, what caused it."

I shrank back against Paul, this was the part I wasn't looking forward too.

"Remember the 'cold ones' in the legend?"

Charlie nodded.

"Vampires."

"I'm sorry, did you just say Vampires?" Charlie snorted.

"I did. The cold one's are Vampires. We had a treaty with a coven who lived locally. They were not allowed to step foot on our land or drink human blood, in return they could stay in the area."

"You're serious? I mean Vampires Billy, do you know how crazy this sounds?"

"Of course I do. You don't know how many years the truth has been on the tip of my tongue to tell you, to let you know what was living in your town, attending your school but I was forbidden and then I thought I was doing it to keep you safe, keep your family safe but it doesn't matter, you need to know what's going on."

Charlie nodded in understanding before turning his attention on me. "You knew all this Bella?"

"Yes." I answered not looking at him.

"How? Did Jake tell you? How did you find out about all this, did you tell her Paul?"

"No Sir." I could feel Paul shake his head next to me.

"Then how!" He roared. Arms gesturing wildly.

"The Cullen's." Billy cut in.

"The Cullen's, what about them... You are joking me? That's why you lit the bonfires when they left. It's them? They're the... the Vampires?"

"Yes." I added softly.

Charlie sat in his chair heavily, fingers digging into his eyes as he mumbled to himself. I quickly glanced at Billy who shook his head at me.

"Edward." He whispered.

Figures now would be the time he got his name correct.

"You dated him?"

"I did." I squirmed in my seat under my fathers angry gaze.

"Did you know what he was, did you Bella?"

"No, not at first, but I figured it out. He was different."

"Of course he was different." Charlie scoffed. "He was a Vampire Bella."

"I know that dad. I know what he was, but he was different and by the time I figured it out it was already too late. I loved him, or at least thought I did."

Charlie was out of his seat again, pacing the living room, muttering and throwing worried glances towards me.

"Charlie," Billy tried.

"Don't you Charlie me Billy Black. You knew... all this time you knew she was dating a... a Vampire. An honest to god Vampire and you did nothing."

"What could I do, I tried to warn her. I even sent Jacob to her school prom but she's a stubborn thing, wonder who she get's that from."

"I am not stubborn you old fool." Charlie sighed sitting back down. "You should have told me Billy."

"I know, and for that I am truly sorry."

We all sat there in silence, Paul pressing against me so tight I had hardly any room to move, but I didn't mind I knew it was a wolf thing. He was protecting me, making sure I was ok. He wouldn't come between my father and I unless he thought Charlie was a threat to me and that would never happen. Ever.

No matter how upset he was with me, he would never hurt me.

"Dad, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok kiddo. I understand why you kept it from me. I'm not happy about it or the fact that Vampires are real, but as long as you are safe that's the main thing."

Charlie turned his gaze on Paul then.

"So a wolf huh?"

"Yes Sir." Paul shifted in his seat under Charlies gaze, I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Wanna show me?" He asked mustache flicking as he hid a smile.

"What now?" Paul asked looking between Billy and my father.

"Well no time like the present." Billy added.

That was all the go ahead Paul needed.

"Ok then, um we'll have to take this outside," he motioned towards the door. "I kinda get pretty big."

"Enormous, gigantic, huge are a few words I would use to describe you Paul."

"Thanks babe," he winked.

I laughed. "I could use other adjectives, ample, wide and hefty."

"Hey now, no need to be mean." He called over his shoulder as he started undoing his cut offs.  
>"What the hell is he doing?" Charlie asked as Paul stripped off.<p>

"They have to strip before they phase, otherwise they shred their clothes."

"Hence the naked chests?"

"Exactly," I laughed watching Paul. Jesus he looked so good naked.

"Bella should you be watching this?" Charlie nodded to Paul's naked frame.

"Nothing I haven't seen before... oh god. No! Sorry dad. I mean, I've seen them phase before."

"Uh huh." He replied looking at me with a 'yeah right' face.

Paul snorted.

"Ready Chief?" He called out.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He never took his eyes off Paul. Not when his body began to twist or when the sound of bones snapping caused my throat to seize. When they phased like this it was a lot more, painful. They had to think about it more. Concentrate. When they phased on the fly, it was a lot more fluid, a more natural reaction, less time to think.

Charlie took a small step back the only visible sign that he was a little shocked.

"Dad?" I moved towards him slightly, which of course made Paul growl.

"Really?" I asked turning to face my wolf.

"Bells, maybe you shouldn't."

"It's fine, he gets a little territorial is all."

"A little?" Billy called out from the porch.

"Billy." I whined.

"Just calling it like it is Bella. Paul here is what you would call a very territorial wolf, especially when ever his mate is near."

Charlie's head turned so fast, I thought he was going to spin around. "Mate? You're his, mate?"

"Uh kinda." I fidgeted under his intense glare.

"Wolves mate for life Bella."

"Yeah I know."

"Jesus Christ." His hand was running through his hair again. "Right you," he pointed at Paul. "Turn back, you," he pointed towards Billy, "where's your beer and you," he said looking at me. "We are going to have a very long, very serious talk." He glanced over his shoulder at Paul who was tugging on his cut offs. "Yes that means you have to be there as well."

I just looked wide-eyed at Paul who shrugged his shoulders before moving towards me quickly, wrapping me in his arms.

"Everything will be cool babe, trust me. Your dad he just needs to know... more. Seriously though considering everything, he's taken it pretty well."

"Yeah, you're right. He has."

Paul kissed me then, just a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm always right." He teased before guiding me towards the front door.

"So, think you're up for a meeting with the locals?" Billy asked watching Charlie carefully,

"Sure," he shrugged. "What else can happen. I mean in the space of a few hours I find out Vampires and giant wolves are real."

"Dad..."

He waved me off. "I'm teasing Bells, but in all honestly I would appreciate the truth from now on. No matter what Bella, whatever is going on and I know you're leaving a hell of a lot of shit out, which we will get around to discussing; sooner than later. I want to know. How can I protect you if I don't know what's going on?" He took another pull from his beer.

"I promise, no more secrets and I'll tell you everything."

"Right, so now that's sorted how about we make our way towards the community center. I think there are a few people we need to talk to. Tiffany Call being the first." Billy stated wheeling back towards the door.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Bella here has convinced me it's about time the families of the pack knew about what was going on."

"You mean they didn't know?"

"No, none of them did." I explained.

"How did that work with their parents." Charlie looked between us all.

"It didn't," Billy shook his head. "A mistake on my part, one that I am about to rectify."

"Ok then," Charlie moved forwards taking control of Billy's chair. "Let's get this show on the road." He called out moving towards the door and down the ramp.

"I can push myself you stupid old fart."

"I'm just looking out what's best for you old-timer. Don't want you to have any unnecessary stress." Charlie laughed ducking out of the flailing arm Billy sent towards him.

"They are worse than children," I laughed walking next to Paul.

"Funny though," he chuckled pulling me closer to him by the hand he had a firm grip on.

"Do you think this meetings going to go ok?"

Paul shrugged. "Honestly? I have no idea. I hope it does, especially for Embry, but we won't know until it's all out there in the open."

"Yeah you're right." I wrapped my arms tighter around Paul. Hoping that this revelation goes the way we hope. The idea that it wouldn't, well it wasn't worth thinking of.

If their families rejected them, and there was a possibility it could happen. Then the rest of the pack would make damn sure everyone was looked after.


	30. Chapter 30

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

Chapter 30

o-o-o-o-o

"Well if this isn't a déjà vu moment I don't know what is." Paul muttered beside me. Arm slung across my shoulders as we met with the others outside the community center.

Charlie had wheeled Billy in ahead of us, giving the pack a few moments together before the shit hit the fan. Which they will because when does anything go smoothly for any of them.

"I take it everything went OK with your father, Bella?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he was surprisingly good."

"The fact that vampires are real probably tamed his line of thought towards you dating a shifter babe." Paul smirked.

"Yes well, lets hope he doesn't want to sit down and have an in-depth conversation any time soon."

"Agreed." Paul nodded kissing the side of my head.

"How do you think this is going to go then?" Embry asked. He was nervous, he looked nervous, shifting slightly from foot to foot.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, you wanted your mom to know didn't you Em?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's just... what if she hates me. I mean, she hardly speaks to me now because she believes I'm in a gang, but what is she going to say when she finds out about all this." His hand waved around in a circle before scrubbing at his face roughly.

"It doesn't matter, at least then she will know the truth and if she decides she can't handle it then you always have us, OK?" Sam stepped forward gripping Embry's shoulder as he spoke.

"OK." Embry nodded.

"Come on then, I think they're ready for us." Sam nodded towards the door.

We all followed, silently, nervously. This was a big thing, a huge step for the pack and the tribe.

"You OK?" Paul whispered against my ear.

"Yeah," I nodded sending him a small smile. "Just a little worried about Embry, I just want everything to go well. I'm not expecting miracles just a little understanding."

"He's tougher than he looks," Paul answered sending a worried glance towards Embry. "Even if things don't turn out like we hope, he has us to fall back on."

I tucked my head against his chest wrapping my arms around him tightly. I knew he was right, even if things went epically wrong, we all had each other.

"Come on, everyone's waiting."

We were the last in, the tension was heavy and thick in the air. The pack stood to one side of the room whilst family members sat in front of the council.

I shifted next to Paul, my eyes landing on Charlie who was watching us closely. I sent him a smile which he returned before his attention returned to the adults in front of him.

My eyes swept across the room taking in the confused faces of many of the adults. There were a lot more than I thought there would be. Lord only knew what Billy had said to get them all together, we all knew old Quil wouldn't lift a finger to help. He had made it perfectly clear how he felt. Especially about Paul and myself.

The pack gave off so much nervous energy. You could feel it ghost across your skin the closer you were to them. Sam stood slightly in front with Jacob, both had their huge arms crossed against their chests. Emily and Angela were both present. Angela more obvious with her affections for Jake as she leaned into him casually, fingers tucked into his back pocket as she silently supported her wolf.

Then there was Quil and Seth the pair were near enough inseparable lately. They had taken it upon themselves to guide Colin and Brady in our band of merry wolves. The quartet were often sent on numerous long distance patrols, if to only give the rest of us a break from their antics.

Embry stood behind the others, Leah fiercely supportive next to him, her fingers interlaced with his own. Her eyes scanned the group before settling on a woman in the third row. Embry's mom. Only the tightness around her eyes gave away her anger. Anyone could tell how much Leah cared for Embry. It wasn't my place to say if it was love, but it was close enough. They became different people when they were together. Better people. And Embry he loved Leah, Jesus you could just tell by the way he looked at her, how he touched her. He didn't care who seen him, or overheard the way he spoke to her. He was never ashamed of showing his emotions.

Then there was Paul and myself, leaning against the back wall. Paul with one leg bent and myself tucked in to his side. He hated this, his whole body thrummed with pent-up energy. He was more than likely thinking back to when we had to came here to face the council, our own relationship questioned and dissected in front of strangers who didn't know us, but were quick enough to pass judgement. So what if we didn't have the normal everyday start to our relationship what mattered the most was that we both wanted it enough to go through everything we had, and still had too. The day of the ritual was steadily growing closer and there was still so many thing we had to do to prepare.

A clearing of a throat pulled my attention to the front of the room.

"Fist and foremost I would like to thank everyone for turning up at such short notice. It it greatly appreciated."

"Well I for one would appreciate it if someone explained what exactly is going on and why we were called here." Tiffany Call snapped from her seat.

"And there we have Embry's mom." Paul whispered.

"Well, she sounds positively awful." I replied quietly against Paul's ear, resisting the urge to lick it. Paul turned smirking at me, his eyes staring hungrily at my mouth.

It was only when an amused chuckle followed by a hard nudge brought us both back to the present.

"Glad you both could join us," Jake teased, eyes dancing with mirth.

Paul flipped him off before tightening his arm around me.

"Now Tiffany I know you are a little concerned about Embry..."

"Don't tell me what I am or am not Billy Black," Tiffany snapped. "He is my son and I have every right to be concerned about him."

"That is why we have called you all here today." Billy looked around the room. "There are a few things you all need to know."

We all watched as Billy explained about the legends. About the Cullen's and then the pack. The faces of disbelief soon turned in to one's of deep worry and concern. Parents sought out children, eyes taking in the subtle and not so subtle changes. But it was Tiffany Call whose eyes captured my attention.

She looked towards her son as soon as Billy began to explain the pack and their physical differences, her eye's confused and full of disbelief. I knew what she was thinking, it was written all over her face. How could this be my son, he's wrong, Billy must be mistaken. My son isn't an animal.

I tightened my grip on Paul's hand. Pulling it towards me as Tiffany stood slowly. She paid no mind to the people around her. Eyes focused on Embry. She made her way towards him slowly. Determination in each step. Then once reaching him she raised her hand in such a careful manner, her fingers trailed across Embry's jaw before cupping her son's cheek.

"You should have told me." She whispered.

Embry swallowed thickly, eyes never leaving his mother as his hand tightened in Leah's hold.

"I couldn't... I wasn't allowed to say anything. None of us were."

Her eyes flicked briefly towards the council members.

"I accused you of so many horrible things, Embry." Both her hands cupped her sons face.

"It's OK mom."

"No it's not." She shook her head. "I'm so sorry sweetie, so very sorry."

"Mom," Embry choked out before wrapping his arms around his mother. Leah stood there for a moment looking slightly lost before taking a step away, Embry quickly took hold of her arm, pulling her towards him.

We all watched as the three embraced, Tiffany whispering words only Embry and Leah could hear. Hands grasping onto her son. As she spoke. When she finally pulled away she gentle squeezed Embry's hand before turning towards the council.

"How dare you keep this from us!" She seethed towards the seated members. "What right did you have?"

"We have every right, Tiffany Call. It us who protect the tribe." Old Quil shouted.

"Protect the tribe? I'm sorry did I miss the part where you defend us against, Vampires? Because I'm sure it is my son and his friends, his pack who do that not you Quil Ateara."

"How dare you, you are not even tribe you have no say here, just because your bastard son was born, does not give you the right to address me in such a disrespectful manner."

"Disrespectful, ha. It is you who is disrespectful, toward the very pack who protects you. You have always been a bigoted old fool and nothing seems to have changed, even with your own grandson you still favor your archaic opinions over anything or anyone's."

"If it wasn't for the fact your son is a shifter you would have been banished long ago."

"How dare you..."

"Enough!" Billy's voice cut through the room. "Enough of this, I will not have members of the tribe spoken to in such a way Quil, you have been warned previously about your dislike for non tribe members, your narrow-minded thinking is going to be the end of you be careful of your words council member for I will not hesitate to punish one more foul note to leave your lips."

"He is only half Quileute..."

"And yet the gods seem to think he is Quileute enough to gift him."

The glare old Quil sent Billy was enough to have Jake shift forward, only a soft hand on his arm stopped him from leaping towards old Quil.

"Glad to see nothing has changed when it comes to old fools." Paul softly whispered.

"Chance would be a fine thing."

We watched as Billy continued to speak, asking if anyone had any concerns they were more than welcome, encouraged too come and speak to him if they wished. Soon enough everyone began to leave, Colin and Brady's parents clung to their children, rushing forward to speak to Billy. Jake seeing the panic on their parents faces; made his way over with Sam to answer any questions they may have.

Tiffany stood next to Embry and Leah, clasping their hands with her own as she threw heated looks towards Old Quil. You could see the anger roll off her in waves.

Paul wrapped his arm around my waist as he bent forward to speak to me. "I for one would not like to be in Old Quil's shoes, that's for sure." He nodded towards Tiffany who's scowl had deepened.

"Well I can't blame her. I would be the same if it was my child."

"Your child huh?" He smiled brightly.

"What? What's with the look?" I nudged him playfully in the side.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, I've never heard you speak about children before, wasn't even sure you wanted any."

"I was an only child Paul, my mother wasn't the best and I hardly saw my father. So I want children yes, I want lots of them. I want to fill our hone with them, have toys and laughter all through the house."

His smile was beautiful when I finally looked at him. Eyes full of the love he never spoke of but said in so many other ways.

"You want children with me?" He sounded shocked, uncertain.

"I want a life with you Paul. I want everything with you."

The quick press of his lips was a promise of more to come. His strong arms wrapped around me pulling me to his chiseled chest. His face disappearing into my hair, taking deep greedy gulps as he nuzzled my neck.

"If you two have finished. I'd like a word."

The voice of my father was like a bucket of cold water.

Untangling ourselves, we turned to face my father. The first thing I noticed was the slight quirk of his lips despite the serious glare he was sending us.

"Hey dad."

"Sir." Paul nodded.

Charlie stood there for a few minutes, arms crossed against his chest as he looked between us. "Hmm... come on I think we have a few things to talk about don't you?"

I quickly looked at Paul, who shrugged slightly before taking my hand and following my father.

"Let's take a little walk shall we." Charlie called over his shoulder as he walked ahead of us.

We quickly followed his retreating figure. I wasn't too sure if he was mad, I was pretty sure he wasn't but then again Charlie was hard to read.

He finally stopped when we reached the beach.

"Right then, I think a few things are needed to be discussed."

"Um, OK." I replied shifting closer to Paul.

Charlie watched us closely. His eyes flicking to our interlaced fingers, to how close we stood to one another.

"I want to see your wolf again."

"What!" Both Paul and myself shouted together.

In all fairness Charlie didn't flinch.

"I said I want to see his wolf again, I didn't really have a chance to wrap my head around what he is due to the fact that vampires are real and that you used to date one Bella." He nodded towards Paul. "That's if you don't mind?"

"What? Oh no, no I don't mind."

"I don't know if this is a good idea." I stated looking around the deserted beach. "What if someone see's us."

"Bella, no one is here and even if someone did come along I would hear them. So would you." Paul said trying to reassure me.

"Yeah you're right."

"Of course I am," He teased undoing his cut off's.

Before Charlie could protest Paul had dropped his cut off's and transformed into a huge wolf within seconds.

"Jesus..." Charlie called out as he stumbled backwards.

"It's OK dad."

I watched as Charlie stood slowly, hands finding leverage in the ground to push himself up. His eye's never leaving Paul's animal form.

Paul shook his huge body, as he pawed at the ground. Eyes focused on Charlie. He whined slightly as I moved towards my father.

"Oh hush you." I called out helping Charlie off the ground.

"Yep still as big as earlier. I knew he was I just needed to be reminded."

"Yeah, he's pretty large, huh?"

"Yeah some how large doesn't seem the right word Bells. Humongous or gigantic are definitely more suited."

Paul preened at my father's words. I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous behavior.

"Come on you great goof, change back."

I turned my back as Paul shifted, keeping my focus from my naked boyfriend was the right thing to do in front of my father.

"OK dad?" I asked softly.

"Yeah Bells I'm good." He watched Paul walk over to us and settle on the sand next to me.

"Does it hurt?" Charlie asked after a few moments.

"The shift?" Paul questioned.

"Yes, it seems like it would be painful considering the size of your wolf."

"It can be uncomfortable. The more I think about it the more painful it can be, the quicker the phase the better to be honest."

"Makes sense, gives you less time to think about it."

Paul nodded.

"So are you all that big?" Charlie asked.

"No, Jake and Same are the largest." I answered this time.

"Really? Why are they different?"

"Sam was the Alpha since he was the first to phase. Jake is the rightful Alpha due to his bloodline."

"So Jake is in charge of you all?

"In a sense yes."

We watched as Charlie scrubbed at his face.

"You know I always had a feeling something was going on here. That something wasn't quite right. And then when Bella moved here and you started dating that Cullen boy..." He shook his head. "The way Billy reacted, well I just knew something was wrong... all those months he knew what that boy was and he didn't tell me? You were in danger every day Bells."

"Dad, it wasn't like that... not really."

"Bella, don't lie to me... don't think I don't know there is a lot you are not telling me. Too many things happened while you were with him, you're clumsy by nature Bella but you are not that clumsy you fall through a god damn window."

I had the decency to look away.

"Dad..."

"We have time to discuss that another time."

"OK" Paul squeezed my fingers as he leaned into me.

Charlie stood brushing the sand off his clothes.

"Come on let's head back."

Paul followed pulling me to my feet effortlessly as we headed back towards Billy's.

"Oh and Bella? Don't think I don't know about the ritual you and Paul have to go through. We will be speaking about that as well."

I stood frozen to the spot watching Charlie walk away. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore a loud contrast to the quiet surrounding me. I didn't want him to know about that, it was bad enough he had a hunch about the other things. If he had his doubts about the falling through a window lie, what else did he have suspicions about.

"God dammit!"

"Babe?"

"How does he know? Who the hell told him about that?"

"I have no idea..."

We both turned to look at one another.

"Billy." We both breathed out.

o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Apologies for the long wait. Just a heads up things will start to come to an end... questions will be answered and loose ends tied up. I can't see there being any more than five chapters left but don't quote me on that cos lord knows what can happen. Argh and also fixed this chapter cos I'm a dumbass.


	31. Chapter 31

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

Chapter 31

o-o-o-o-o

After the last few days I just wanted to spend some alone time with Paul. There had been so much going on with the pack and the council. Embry's mom, my dad and it just felt as if we hadn't spent any time together, well time alone. I missed just sitting next to him and running my fingers across his skin and just being with him.

"Hey you OK?" Paul asked as he pulled me to him.

I nodded. "Yeah, just thinking how hectic everything has been the last few days."

He shifted closer. "Not having any regrets are you?"

"About you? Never. Just everything that's gone on, Jake and Angela, Embry and Leah, Tiffany, my dad. It's just..."

"A lot. I know babe, but at least everyone who matters knows about the pack, and god did you see Embry and his mom I mean Jesus, Tiffany's been such a bitch to him since he first phased, all of that would have been avoided if the fucking council had allowed us to tell people, important people. I get that they didn't want everyone knowing due to the risks, but fuck..."

"She knows now; that's the important thing." I snuggled closer, just breathing him in he always smelt so good.

"It is." His fingers twisted in the strands of my hair. "Never cut this." He whispered. "I love your hair."

I smiled looking up at him, his dark eyes, were watching his own fingers as they delicately slipped through my hair, he looked so young, he was so young to have gone through so much and we still had so much ahead of us.

My fingers reached towards his face finding his soft skin, tracing the contours of his face. God he was so beautiful. So perfect.

"I love you." I whispered climbing into his lap, knees either side of his thighs. My hands cupping his face, nose brushing against his as I rubbed our cheeks together, feeling the slight stubble there. My fingers toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging gently, as I rested our foreheads together.

His warm breath against my lips had me chasing his mouth with my tongue, I kissed him gently. His firm lips complying with my own, opening to allow me inside, to taste him, tease him. I shifted slightly, widening my legs, rubbing myself against his arousal so thick and hard beneath me.

His hips thrust upwards, once, twice. "Bella." He growled, hands on my hips pulling me to him as he continued to thrust. Paul's lips were now ravishing my neck, I could feel his teeth gentle pull at the flesh there, sucking it seductively into his warm mouth, his tongue flick against my skin before he released it carefully.

His hands began to travel, running up and down the expanse of my body before slipping beneath my top. I moaned at the contact. Breathing heavily as he watched me, onyx eyes taking in every detail, every moan and thrust of my hips against his own. He was driving me insane.

"Paul..." My head fell back exposing my neck to him, his mark. He growled. Mouth latching on my skin, sucking it between those wonderful lips.

My body tingled, my nipples hardened. Just the slightest touch on his mark had me excited. But I wanted more. I wanted to feel him everywhere.

"Bedroom." I panted against his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck as I ground myself on him. "Please Paul."

He didn't need asking twice. He stood fluidly, easily even with me wrapped around him. His large hands held me to him as he walked confidently towards his bed. I couldn't stop touching him. Didn't want to. My hands and lips were everywhere. He felt so good, tasted even better.

He kicked the door shut with his foot, striding towards the bed with purpose, before gently lowering me on to the soft covers. I shifted backwards, making room for him, but he didn't move. Just stood at the end of the bed watching me.

"Paul?" He shook his head. He looked wrecked. If it wasn't for the softness around his eyes, I would have worried.

"Bella..." He choked on my name. Eyes screwed tight as he breathed deeply. I let him gather his thoughts. Even now after all our time together he still held back, not always but sometimes it was there. As if he thought that if he let everything out, opened all the doors, broke down all the walls it would make him weaker, vulnerable. But no matter what, no matter what he still held close or what he couldn't say with words. I would love him.

He slowly moved towards me, one knee landing on the bed before the other, his slow crawl towards me had my skin alight. My breath uneven and heavy as I watched him watch me. He pushed my legs apart kneeling above me. Fingers tracing against my thighs as they moved higher.

"You sure?" He asked. Words so soft, so quiet.

"Yes." I didn't hesitate with my reply.

He stood once more slowly removing his clothes as I watched hungrily. Every inch of his exposed skin had my fingers twitch with a need to touch him. He had been so perfect not pushing for this, never asking or taking. He was happy waiting for me, waiting until I made decided to do this. Take our relationship to that next level. Yes, we had been intimate together, touched, kissed and explored but never had he asked to go further, never had he tried.

Paul stood there in all his glory, naked as the day he was born. He was so fucking beautiful it made my heart hurt and swell with pride all at once. This man, this amazing man was mine, and there was no one I wanted more. No one I wanted to share my life with more than him. As young as we were, this was it for us. I knew it and so did he.

A warm, gentle caress drew me from my thoughts.

"You with me babe?" Eyes soft as he followed the trail of his fingers.

"Always."

Paul hovered over me, confident in his nakedness. He didn't try to undress me, just sat on his heels watching me.

"I need to tell you something." He whispered.

"Paul, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"No." He shook his head. "I should have told you... said it a million times but I... it's hard, difficult for me to... Jesus, I'm doing this all wrong." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Paul, it's fine you don't have to say anything. Nothing will change if you don't."

"God I know that Bella, I know. I just need you to know... this is important to me."

"OK." I nodded, watching him closely, my hands resting on his naked thighs.

"You, god Bella you're everything to me. Do you understand that? I don't mean just my girl, I mean everything. And I know I never tell you enough, say how I feel but I try to show you... the words, those fucking words..."

He pulled me on his lap them, one arm wrapped around my back holding me close the other hand holding mine against his chest.

"You feel that?" He asked softly, over the beat of his heart.

I nodded, fingers flexing against his skin.

"It's yours Bella. My heart, it belongs to you. Always has, from the very first moment I saw you, I was lost. I took one look at one and it was over for me." He laughed softly. "A small slip of a girl knocked me off my feet and stole my heart."

"Paul." I whispered swallowing the emotions that threatened to spill over.

"I love you Isabella Swan." His forehead rested against my own.

"I love you too." I smiled against his lips as he kissed me softly.

"I need you to know that what you're about to give me is important and I needed you to know how I feel, not because of this but because you should know every day. I should tell you every single day that I love you."

"You do, even if you don't say it Paul, I know. It's in the way you look at me, the way you touch me. I can feel it here." I pressed his hand against my chest this time.

Paul wrapped his arms around me and just held me, his face buried against the crook of my neck. He was still naked, naked and hard; his length pressing against my thigh. My fingers ran a trail down his back, kissing his shoulder, tasting his skin as I licked his flesh.

Paul cupped my face with his warm soothing hands, dark eyes hungry as he watched my tongue wet my lips. The force of the kiss pushed me back against the soft bed, Paul's mouth devoured my own. The desperate need, smothered me. His hands were gentle as they removed my clothes, he chased the material with his tongue, exploring every inch of exposed skin, fingers caressed as his mouth tasted. Within minutes I was as naked as he was and the feeling of our skin pressing against one another had me moaning and wiggling beneath him. My hands grabbed for him, any part I could reach.

"Paul." I begged, needing him to touch me.

"Shh babe, I got you." He hovered above me leaning on his forearms that he placed either side of my head, his muscular body nestled between my open thighs. His thumbs stroked my face tenderly as he kissed me softly. I knew he was taking his time, exploring, teasing and tasting until I would be a quivering mess. So relaxed and turned on, he didn't want to hurt me and he was doing everything in his power not to.

The feel of his lips on mine, his hands touching me everywhere, god it was the most amazing feeling in the world. The weight of his body on top of mine, comforted me more than I ever thought it would. The slight thrust of his hips had my body following his rhythm. Yearning for more. Needing it. My fingers dug into the flesh of his back, pulling him to me.

"You want more Bella?" His breath sweet against my lips.

"Yes." I moaned out in reply, eyes closed savouring every touch, every sweet kiss.

His tongue flicked against my lips, pulling them between his teeth gently releasing them before trailing down my neck, leaving marks as he went. My skin trembled under his touch, my heart thundered with every sweep of his tongue. Paul kissed the middle of my chest before sitting up, settling once again on his heels, fingertips running up and down my sides before warm hands cupped my breasts, thumbs brushing against my already erect nipples.

My back arched slightly as I moaned at the contact.

"You're so beautiful Bella." Paul whispered above me. "So perfect." His mouth lowered to latch on my right breast, tongue teasing as he bit my hardened nub. Sucking and soothing. My fingers dug into his scalp, pulling at the short hair there.

"Oh god." I panted, hips twisting beneath him, heel rubbing against the calf of his leg as he attacked each breast. Hands squeezing as he sucked, licked and kissed me.

He pulled away with a quiet pop, licking his lips as his onyx eyes locked with my own, a soft smile graced his beautiful face, hands still exploring. He shifted slightly, moving backwards gracefully. He smiled then, a full breathtaking knee buckling smile that had me returning one just as big and bright. The kiss to my stomach had my muscles twitch, as did the next and the next. His nose brushed against my exposed skin, cheek pressing against my pelvis as he breathed me in. Deep greedy breaths, hands firm on my flesh as he kissed one hip then the other. Gentle hands pushing my legs open further, exposing myself to his hungry eyes. The sweep of his tongue against his lips had me panting in anticipation of what was to come. With one final smile Paul disappeared between my trembling thighs, tongue sweeping a long stroke that had my back arching as I cried out, hands twisting in the sheets of the bed.

"Oh god..." My words cut off by the sensation of Paul's mouth on me. Arms wrapped around my hips holding me in place as I thrashed beneath him. Trying to push further onto his talented tongue.

"Please..." My knees locked around his head as he teased my clit. Hands slid up my sweat coated skin to cup my breast squeezing, as he continued to drive me crazy. My skin tingled, legs began to shake from the relentless torment he was putting me through. The gentle thrust of his fingers inside me were enough to push me over the edge, once, twice and I was moaning beneath him as my orgasm roared through my body.

My eyes opened to reveal a rather smug looking Paul above me.

"OK babe?" He asked, looking awfully pleased with himself.

"God yes." I laughed, smiling as he leaned in for a kiss. I moaned at the taste of me on his lips, pushing my tongue deeper into his mouth as I wrapped my legs around his waist, heels digging into his ass. Paul growled, tongue battling with my own as we kissed, teeth clashing. The content sound that was continuously coming from Paul was soothing as well as arousing. His warmth and weight had me panting with need, his scent Jesus everything about him sent my senses into overdrive.

My fingers travelled across his slick skin, running down his sides, his chest, across his abs, teasing his nipples before wrapping around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. He complied easily. Fingers teased my opening, ghosting across my already sensitive clit, my breath faltered as he carefully pushed inside, his mouth never leaving my own. As he eased another finger inside.

"OK?" He asked softly, eyes watching for a lie, but he would find none.

"Yeah." I moaned softly, as he moved inside me.

"Tell me if it becomes too uncomfortable."

I didn't reply just relaxed my body, enjoying the feeling of what Paul was doing, my hips moved with his hand, just a gentle rhythm. Paul's fingers slid into me easily, I was so wet from his mouth and now his fingers. Paul added another finger, working them into me slowly. This was a little uncomfortable, but not unbearable.

"Bella?" His fingers slowed their movements.

"I'm fine... just slow OK?"

"Anything you want babe." He kissed my lips as he continued to fuck me with his fingers. The odd brush against my clit had sparks shoot across my skin. I could feel my body begin to relax around the intrusion.

His thrusts became deeper, harder and I moaned with each one. Planting my feet on the mattress, I pushed against each one, moaning as I did.

"You ready Bella?" Paul asked breathless.

"Yes... god Paul. Please."

I moaned at the loss of his fingers, my eyes sluggishly opening to the sight of Paul licking them clean, eyes closed in bliss as he moaned around them. His eyes opened slowly, locking onto my own.

"You taste so fucking good Bella." He whispered as he moved between my legs, muscular thighs pressed against my own. His hard length stood proudly against his stomach. My fingers eager to feel the velvety skin and heavy weight of him. I licked my lips remember his taste. Paul growled, eyes full of lust.

"Touch me Bella." His voice deep and desperate.

My fingers trailed against his length, which twitched from the contact. Paul moaned eyes falling shut as he pushed closer with his hips. His body thrummed with pent up tension. I watched as his fingers curled and uncurled into fists, each breath growing deeper than the next.

"Fuck, Bella stop... I can't... I won't last if you keep touching me." Paul collapsed on top of me arms saving him from crushing me with his weight. His mouth found mine instantly, tongue thrusting deeply, as he devoured me, moaning with each sweep of my tongue against his own.

"Taste so fucking good." He purred, hips pushing against my own, his length pressing against me.

"Paul." I panted between kisses.

He took his hard length in hand, rubbing the head against my opening, teasing me. I moaned at the sensation, my heart raced from what was to come. To finally have this with him.

"If it hurts too much, tell me to stop and I will."

"OK." I whispered.

Paul held himself steady as he began to push in, the stretch was a little uncomfortable but not awful. The preparation he had done with his fingers seemed to have helped. He rocked back and forth, slowly pushing forward, I widened my legs, the need to thrust towards him was overpowering, my hips jolted forwards as I hissed from the burn.

"Easy babe, take it slow, OK." Paul whispered above me. I nodded at him, hands wrapping around his biceps as he nuzzled my neck, breath hot and heavy against my neck. With each gentle movement he pushed in further.

His thrusts gained some momentum, arms wrapping around my body to hold me impossible close. His lips found mine with such urgency, I lost myself to the taste of him, only the deep thrust had my breath catch, the pain of my virginity being taken was a quick sharp sting, the feeling of fullness, of being impossibly stretched began to ache deep inside. He was a lot bigger than his three fingers and they had never gone as deep as this.

The slight shift of my hips, let loose a whimper from my lips.

"Shh you're OK Bella, I'm sorry." Paul kissed my lips once, twice before running his nose across my skin.

"I'm OK... just a little uncomfortable."

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, eyes searching mine.

"No, please don't. Can you stay still, just until the pain eases."

"Anything, just let me know when you think you're ready." The kisses we shared while my body adjusted were soft and tender, his tongue lazily swept against my own, tasting and enjoying every moment. I began to forget about the ache between my legs, the uncomfortable throb was beginning to ease. I shifted my hips carefully. Paul hissed above me.

"Sorry, are you OK?" I asked, worried I had hurt him.

Paul's eyes were screwed shut, his mouth open as he panted slightly. "Yeah, I'm good, just... fuck you feel so good."

"Can you move a little, just go slow."

He nodded, hips giving a gentle thrust as he watched me closely.

"I'm OK... it feels good."

"Don't sound so surprised." He teased.

His hips picked up speed, not a lot just enough to have me moan wantonly.

"You like that Bella?" His voice deep and strained.

"Yes." My arms felt like jelly, I tried to hold on to him, to feel the way his muscles moved beneath his skin, but I just didn't have the strength. I let them fall gracelessly on the bed, fingers instantly knotting with the sheets.

Paul's thrusts became deeper, faster. Each one pulled a sound from within me. The pleasure, Jesus all I could feel was Paul, smell, taste and see. He was everywhere. Inside and out and I loved it. Loved him.

"Fuck Bella." Paul panted as he fucked me. Body covered in sweat as he moved above me.

"Harder Paul." I begged. Wanting something more, needing it. My hips met his with every thrust. My body arched towards his as he worked me hard. Hips relentless. Paul's hands were on my calf's lifting my legs until they rested on his shoulder, one toned arm wrapped around them holding them in place as the other slid across my skin, hand spread against my stomach.

"Oh god." I moaned. His pace hard and fast. Hips slapping against my own. I was so close. My approaching orgasm was fighting forward, with each slam of Paul's hips my breath faltered. My head spun from the intoxicating smell of him. Paul's hand twitched against my stomach, fingers moving downward, his thumb pushed between my thighs finding my clit with ease, the added sensation of Paul's fingers teasing me was enough to send me flying over the edge. My back bowed as I moaned through my orgasm. Body twitching as the powerful release had my eyes rolling to the back of my head, by hips pushed harder against his, the roar of his own release quickly followed my own. The heavy weight of him on top of me was a comfort. My hands slid across his back before flopping back on the bed.

Paul carefully manoeuvred himself off me, our heavy panting was the only sound in the bedroom. Two strong arms wrapped around my spent form as warm lips kissed my own before whispered words were lost to the lull of sleep.

The repeated thudding roused me from my slumber. Paul wrapped himself tightly around me. Legs and arms encased me in a protective shield. I smiled to myself. The noise continued.

"Paul." I gently shook him awake.

"Wassup." He slurred slightly, arms tightening around me.

"I think someone's at the door. Did you lock it last night?"

Paul rubbed at his eyes before glancing towards the clock.

"Babe, it's only 9pm. We slept the afternoon away."

I looked towards the clock. "Oh..." The relentless banging cut off my next words.

"Who ever that is I'm going to kick their fucking asses. Seriously..." he crumbled while pulling on a pair of shorts. " My door is locked for the first time in fuck knows how long and they still knock. Ten bucks it's Quil."

I laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right so there's no way I'm taking that bet."

Paul threw me a smile before kneeling back on the bed, fingers moving the stray strands from my face. "You OK?" He asked softly.

I gave a little wiggle, I was sore. Definitely sore but fine. "Yeah nothing a warm bath wouldn't cure." I smiled up at him.

"That I can do, let me get rid of whoever this is then I'll run you one. I'll even wash your back."

"Wow, a back scrub. What a lucky girl I am." I rolled my eyes at him, Paul just smiled wider.

"Better believe it babe." He walked out of the room towards the continued banging. Whoever it was, seemed eager to speak to him.

Muffled voices pulled my attention. The deep baritone sound vibrated through the walls. I frowned trying to place who it could belong to. Pulling on Paul's T-shirt and a pair of boxers, I carefully made my way towards the door, hand hovering over the handle for the briefest of seconds before I was slowly walking towards the kitchen.

The sight that greeted me tore at my heart. Embry was slouched over in one of the kitchen chairs, Paul kneeling next to him, talking quietly. His eyes met mine as soon as I entered the kitchen.

"Embry?" I called out softly. His face slowly lifted at my voice, he looked... Jesus he looked crushed. "God Em, what's happened? Is it Leah?"

He shook his head.

I looked towards Paul who had a firm hold of his pack brother.

"My mom..." he swallowed before continuing, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand. "Fuck." He laughed. "This is so fucked up." He shook his head, wiping the tears that had slipped freely from his eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked gently.

"My mom finally came clean, finally told me the big fucking secret."

My head snapped towards Paul, who was looking equally as shocked.

"She told you who your father is? After all this fucking time she suddenly comes clean?" Paul was angry, he was angry for his pack brother, his friend. All these years Embry had begged his mom to tell him who is father was, but she had refused but now... _now _she decides is the right time. Fuck no!

"Can you believe it." He's laughing again. "I mean Jesus Christ... I knew it had to be a married man. The odds, they weren't good. But to finally find out who he is..." He's shaking his head again, hands pulling at the short hair. My own hands are there before I realize, untangling his fingers, holding them between my own.

"I mean I love him like a brother, before the pack, before everything became even more fucked up. He's my best friend."

I look at Paul, my eyes wide with the realization of who he's talking about, but no it can't be, Billy would never. He loved Sarah, she was his world.

"Then to find out that he is your brother, your real fucking brother..." Embry choked on his words.

"Embry." I cooed softly.

"No wonder old Quil fucking hates me."

What... "What?" I ask out loud.

"Quil, he's your brother?" Paul managed to ask what I couldn't.

Embry's nodding. "Yeah, isn't that a fucking kicker. My mother had an affair with my best friends father who now turns out to be my half fucking brother."

"Oh my god." I whispered sitting heavily on a chair.

"Holy fuck." Paul stated.


	32. Chapter 32

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

Chapter 32

o-o-o-o-o

Paul led Embry into the living room whilst I boiled the kettle.

Quil was his brother.

Wow, yeah that would take a bit of time to get used to.

We all had wondered who his father was. Who wouldn't, but it wasn't a topic that was brought up, ever, but now to finally have the answer? It was a little weird. Maybe because Quil and now Embry's father wasn't here. Would Quil accept Embry as his brother? We all knew they were close but this... this was huge, it would either push them apart or pull them together. There was no in-between with this.

Embry was right, it did explain a lot about old Quil. By the looks of it the mean old bastard knew all this time. Knew he was his grandson? And did nothing. I could understand in a sense why Tiffany kept it quiet about who he was, but it was obvious that it would come out one day. It had to.

"Hey babe." Paul's arms wrapped around my waist as he pressed close against me.

"How's Embry?" I asked, turning in his arms to face him.

He shrugged slightly. "Worried about Quil."

"I'm sure everything will be fine. Quil won't let this come between them right?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. Everything is so fucked up. I mean old Quil must have known right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. There's no way he couldn't have."

"Jesus Christ." He shook his head, turning to take the mugs out of the cupboard for me, as the kettle finished boiling.

"Should we call his mom or something?" I asked passing Paul back two of the mugs filled with coffee.

"No, I don't think he wants to talk to her at the moment. He's angry and confused. A little worried about Quil. It's all kinds of fucked up."

I sighed heavily. "I know."

We made our way back towards the living room. Embry sat on the edge of the sofa, head hung low as he ran his hands through his short hair. Paul placed his coffee on the table next to him, gripping his friends shoulder hard.

"You want us to call someone?" He asked.

There was silence for a few moments before Embry spoke.

"Yeah, can you. I mean Leah, can you call her. I'd really like to see her at the moment."

"Wasn't she there?" I asked, considering the last time we seen him, Leah had been wrapped up in the mother, son hug that was going on.

"No," He shook his head. "She went home to give us some space to talk."

I nodded towards Paul before slipping back out towards the kitchen. Hands shaking as I dialed Leah's number.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Leah, it's Bella."_

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_Can you come over, to Paul's. Embry's here."_

"_Embry, why is he there?... What's going on? Why is he there Bella, has something happened?"_

"_Please Leah, I don't want to explain over the phone. Embry's a little upset and he asked me to call you to see if you could come over, can you?"_

"_I'll be there in 10 minutes."_

She ended the call without a goodbye.

I placed the cell back onto the kitchen side before returning to the others.

"She's on her way." I said taking a seat on the arm of Paul's chair. Paul reached for me, fingers curling around my hip as we sat there silently. Cautiously. Not really sure how to approach a topic of conversation.

Just before the silence became uncomfortable Leah burst through the front door without as much as a knock.

"Embry?" She called eyes darting around the room before landing on him. "Em?" She called softly, walking towards him.

Embry stood from his place on the sofa, eyes full of pain, he closed the distance between them, wrapping Leah in his arms, holding her close.

"Shh." She soothed softly, hands rubbing up and down the length of his back, comforting him.

"What's going on?" She asked looking between Paul and myself. "When I left he was fine, they were fine. I don't understand." She shook her head, fingers twisting in the fabric of Embry's top.

"He knows who is father is."

Leah's eyes widened from surprise. "What?"

"My mom finally told me the big secret." Embry mumbled from Leah's neck.

"Oh Em, I'm so sorry I wasn't there." She pulled him closer. Wrapping herself around him tighter.

"It's Quil."

"Quil? Old Quil? He's your father?" Leah sounded shocked and slightly scandalized.

"No," Embry was shaking his head. "Quil's father is mine. Quil's my brother."

"Quil's your brother? Oh god Old Quil is your... your grandfather?"

"Yes."

"Sly old bastard. He knew, he must have known? All these years he stood there and watched you suffer, watched you wonder and try to work out who he was, if any of the pack were indeed your brother." She choked on her words burying her face into his neck.

Paul's fingers dug into my side. I wrapped my own smaller hand around his wrist. Trying to let him know that I understood.

"Why don't you two stay here tonight. You can take my dads old room."

Embry raised his head, looking towards Paul. "Are you sure?"

Paul smiled. "Of course I am. Go and wash up while Bella and I make a start on dinner."

Leah smiled as she pulled Embry towards the bathroom. I followed only to give them clean towels. Leah took them with a grateful smile and a promise from me I would call them when dinner was ready. Heading back towards the living room I found Paul in a similar position as to what Embry had been in not to long ago.

"Paul?" I called out softly not wanting to spook him.

He raised his head, dark eyes locking with my own. He lifted his hand, fingers outstretched toward me. Who was I to refuse. My smaller, paler fingers interlocked with his, allowing him to tug me closer, pulling me into his lap as he wrapped himself around me, face buried into my neck as he took deep greedy gulps.

"Hey you OK?" I asked fingers running through his hair now, trying to calm him.

He nodded against my neck. "Yeah."

"Good, because I think Embry's going to need us to be strong for a little while." I smiled down at him, hands cupping his face as he returned my smile.

"I've been thinking." He said cautiously.

"Well that can't be good." I teased.

He smiled at my weak attempt to lighten the mood.

"Ok, tell me what you've thought about?" I asked fingers running across his face.

"If Old Quil knew about Embry's father. I mean if he could keep something like that a secret for all these years. What else does he know Bella?"

"You mean about the pack?"

"I mean about everything. What if he knows more that he's ever let on. He's always been the one to let little bits of information slip here and there. What if he's always known the answers and withholding the information is his way to control the tribe, to control Billy?"

"Paul."

"I know... I know it sounds all kinds of crazy, but when Sam first phased. Old Quil was the one to feed information to Billy. Telling Sam to listening to them as they knew best, encouraging him to leave Leah. Saying it wasn't safe. Then when he imprinted on Emily. He said it was the will of the Gods. They had picked his perfect match, his imprint and he couldn't refuse. Shouldn't."

"We don't have any proof Paul." I could understand where he was coming from. Where this sudden feeling of betrayal stemmed from. Old Quil always had to have his own way. With Billy finally standing his ground with him, which was something old Quil didn't seem to like. I wouldn't put it past him to hide things from everyone for his own benefit.

"Maybe there is something in one of my dads old books?"

"We've looked, so has Billy. Don't you think if there was something he would have found it."

"We haven't looked through all of them. I know I'm right about this Bella. I can feel it."

"Say you are? What then? Have you even thought about the repercussions of this. How this would affect near enough everyone. Especially Sam. Jesus Paul, it would mean Old Quil deliberately split him and Leah up when there was a possibility that he didn't have too. That they could have been together, had that life they dreamed of. Then there's Leah herself and Emily. Jesus Paul, Embry as well. Don't you think he's had enough these last few hours."

"I get that Bella, I do. But if he has done this... if he knows things about the pack don't you think we should know them. I mean how many times have we come close to losing one of us. That time when Jake got hurt with that rouge vamp, or when Jared was so worried about Kim not coming home he couldn't phase back. What about us? He could know the answers to why you have better hearing, better sight. Is it because of my mark." He asked gently fingers running across my neck. "There are so many things we don't know and if there is some thing that could help us, old books or anything. Then we have a right to know."

He was right. I knew he was, I just didn't like the can of worms this was bound to open. We already had our own punishment to face. Another thing old Quil had been insistent on.

"Ok." I nodded. "We'll go and talk to Billy tomorrow. I'm too tired and hungry to do anything else tonight. Plus we have to figure out what Embry's going to do about Quil. Jesus when did everything become so complicated."

Paul crushed me to him. Lips warm against my own.

"Everything will be fine Bella."

"Famous last words." I sang at him. "Come on..." I pushed myself off his lap holding my hand out to him. "We need to start dinner."

Dinner ended up being an assortment of meats and salad. We were both too tired to put much effort into anything special, but we both doubted Embry would expect anything fancy.

Paul went to the spare room to let Embry and Leah dinner was ready. The atmosphere was sombre and with the thoughts that were running wild through Paul's mind, it really could only get worse.


	33. Chapter 33

OK so I have no idea about rituals and really couldn't find anything that would fit with my ideas. So I am winging it completely. So do not even go there and say shit is wrong... cos I know. Well except the colour meanings, they are kinda right, I think LOL! I'm claiming creative license for this, don't like it tough shit... it's non canon compliant anyways... lol

o-o-o-o-o

You are mine Isabella Swan, Forever.

By LilyAurora

Chapter 33

o-o-o-o-o

Leah shifted uncomfortably as she helped me wash the dishes. Her side ways glances were starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Leah, what's wrong." I asked drying off a plate. Her eyes flicked towards the kitchen door before meeting my own.

"The full moon is soon Bella."

I sighed knowing where this conversation was heading.

"We don't have much time to prepare you for the ritual. We have to make sure we have the right dress, that you know the correct procedure..."

"Leah... you're making it sound all so clinical. Everything will be fine."

Her grip on my arm was tight, painfully so as she pinned me to the counter.

"Don't you get it Bella," she hissed. "Old Quil is going to do his very best to make sure you look unworthy in front of everyone. Every little mistake, every stutter and fumble, he will gleefully gloat at your worthlessness."

Snatching my arm back I pushed at her chest.

"Don't you think I know that." I snarled. "Don't you think I know Paul is worried, how the rest of the pack are knowing they have to physically hurt him and I... all I can do is stand there and watch. I mean we don't even know what it will do to me."

"What? What do you mean?" She looks at me confused.

"I mean ever since Paul marked me, I can feel him inside, like a presence. I can even see better... hear better too."

"Like us? Your senses are more enhanced? Does Billy know?"

I nod. "Yeah he knows and no he hasn't found out anything about it or why it has happened."

We're quiet for a few minutes both lost in thought.

"So, what you're saying is, the physical pain Paul is going to go through, you might end up feeling too?"

"Possibly."

"Well OK, that kinda sucks."

"Tell me about it, and with everything else going on, Embry, old Quil and all the secrets. I haven't really given the ritual much thought."

"Bella you could get hurt."

"I know."

"Does Paul know, or does he even know the extent of what could happen."

"No, and I don't want him to know either Leah. Promise me, you promise me right now you won't say anything to him. He doesn't need any more shit on top of everything else."

"Bella I can't..."

"You will. You promise me right fucking now." My fingers dig into her arm as I hold her tight. "Please, just trust me I know what I'm doing."

Leah's watching me closely. Eyes searching my own before she nods.

"OK on one condition, you come to the house today, we go through the ritual and the way everything is performed. If old Quil is looking for a reason to disgrace you and Paul we are not going to hand it too him on a fucking platter, he's going to have to dig for his own dirt."

We move away from one another just as the boys walk through the door.

"So you really think old Quil is up to something?" Embry asks moving towards Leah.

"Yeah, I mean think about it everything that's happened he's at the root of it all. I don't know if it was malicious or if he thought he was doing the right thing for the tribe, but in all honesty if he's been withholding information then as far as I'm concerned he did it on purpose he knows how we all struggled with the shift, the knowledge of what we become no real reason except to protect the tribe from a threat. I just think we deserve to know the story and not fragments someone else deems appropriate."

"Agreed." Embry nods. "I mean it's obvious he knew who my father was. How could he not, but to watch me suffer like he has, I can't forgive him."

"What about your mom?" Paul asks from where he's leaning against the table.

"I don't know. I'm angry at her. I mean all these years and now she decides to tell me? I get the, 'better late than never', I really do but Jesus Quil's my brother. I don't know how to wrap my head around that. Or even worse how he's going to take it."

"He'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Paul answers slapping Embry on the shoulder.

"Yeah hopefully."

We finally finish the dishes. Leah's not so subtle glare at the clock has my eyes rolling every few minutes.

"Hey," I call out to Paul wrapping myself around him. "I need to head over to Leah's for a little while."

Paul frowns slightly before understanding crosses his face. "The ritual."

"Yeah, I don't know how long I'll be but I'll be back later OK?"

"You want me to come with you?" he ask genuinely concerned.

"No you stay with Embry, figure out how to approach Quil maybe even think of a way to tell Sam your suspicions."

"Alright, I'll see you later." The kiss is too quick for my liking as we part ways. Resigned in the knowledge that I'll be spending the day at the Clearwater's, with Leah growling at me when I do something wrong. Oh the excitement I could hardly contain myself.

When we arrived at Leah's her mom was already out. Seth was over at Sam's so that left us alone to discuss what might happen. Neither of us knew exactly what would and even if we did, Old Quil would change or add something else to it. Trying to find ways to show how unworthy I am.

"First of let's find the right kind of outfit." Leah's walking up the stairs even before she's finished speaking. I quickly follow her. Eyes falling on the family photo's hung on the walls. I smile despite myself. Years of memories on show for all to see. There are only a few photo's of myself and Charlie around the house, I have more of my mother but then that's understandable. I realize then that I have none of Paul. And I want them, I want so many damn photos of us. Doing every kind of sickeningly sweet couple's thing.

"Bella?" Leah calls from one of the bedrooms. Walking inside Leah is nowhere to be seen, I frown looking around just as she walks out of a closet arms full of material as she dumps it onto the bed.

"OK, so this is everything my mom thinks we could use. Colour wise she thinks we need to go with the same colour as Paul's wolf.."

I nod that makes sense.

"Paul will have red-painted onto his skin, tribe symbols, red sashes tied around his arms, forehead, with feathers and other trinkets. His face painted also. You will have the same dressed into your hair, with a red sash around your waist, as well as your face painted too.

"Why red?" I ask fingers toying with the different material laying across the bed.

"Colours are important, and where they will be placed. Face and War paint are the two most prominent. Everyone in their tribe will know the significance of the colours they wear. Red means, faith, beauty and happiness when worn on the face, when worn as war paint it changes to, war, blood, violence and energy."

"Which kind will Paul be wearing."

Leah pauses for a moment before answering. "Both."

"Jesus." I breath out as I sit heavily on the bed.

"He is making a declaration to his tribe Bella. He chose you and no matter what he cannot be forced to give you up. He will fight them all the way."

"I didn't want this for him, to have to go through this."

Leah's grip on my shoulder is hard, but comforting. "We know Bella, but Paul. He loves you. He will do anything for you. We can all see that. Even Jake. None of us are happy this is happening, but we will do this because Paul needs to show his strength to the Elders. He needs to prove to them that he is as worthy of your love, as you are his."

I take in every word Leah just spoke. I know it's true, if he doesn't do this then we will never be accepted. Maybe a few would but no all, especially not the members of the council. Apart from Billy and Sue.

"OK." I breath out. "OK, let's do this."

Leah smiles, before turning her attention to the piles of clothes, digging through them to find something fitting.

A few hours later we finally finish. Leah has explained how I need to hold myself when the ritual is taking place. How to show my strength, my faith in Paul. It's so much to take in, and she promises to run over it again. We agree to leave the outfit here. I won't be able to dress myself so Leah and Sue will be helping me get ready. Something about cleansing soaps and herbs.

"Thank you, for doing this." I tell her honestly.

She shrugs. "You're pack." Is her simple yet honest reply.

"How's Embry?" I ask genuinely concerned.

She falters for a moment. "He's, upset, worried, angry. He's so much." She sighs. "I don't know what to do to help him. I mean I'm so fucking angry at his mom for doing that to him." She shakes her head. "All those years she kept it from him, seen how close he and Quil are? I just don't understand how someone can be so cruel."

"Maybe she was scared herself."

"Scared about what? What people would think? We all already know she had an affair with someone in the Tribe that's not a secret."

"No..." I shake my head. "Maybe she was scared she would lose Embry."

Leah just looks at me eyes wide.

"He loves his mom. Even now, when he's so angry and twisted up inside. He's worried about her. About what this is doing to her."

"He's a good man Leah."

"He is... I know. I'm so fucking lucky Bella, I never thought... after Sam. Fuck I was so angry. So... dead inside. I hated being like that, then I shifted and that's a whole different fuck you very much. My dad dies and Sam ends up being my Alpha." she shakes her head. "I could see him and Emily together sometimes, I tried so hard not to be bitter and he did try no to let anything slip but sometimes it just happened and the pain. God it hurt so much. Then Embry was just there, with his stupid handsome face and that smile... God Bella I think I love him." She laughs short and sharp, hands wiping at the tears that have fallen freely.

"That's a good thing then, because I think he loves you too. What you have. It's different to Paul and I. It's not because he marked you, it's not an imprint. It's real."

The worried look she gives me pulls a chuckle from me.

"No I'm not saying what Paul and I have isn't real, because it is. It was his wolf before it was him. His wolf knew he wanted me, his human self was just a bit slower. It was my damn fault you know."

Leah looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"It all started when I slapped him. His wolf loved that, a fiery little human who wasn't afraid."

Leah's laughing then. "Yeah I can seen that. Paul has always been a dominant person. Girls literally threw themselves at him, especially when he beefed up, no one really challenged him or turned him down. Then you show up, all five foot nothing slapping him. Oh yeah I bet he loved that." She was laughing again.

I shrug. "Well it turned out all good in the end. I love him more than anything, would do anything for him. He knows that. No matter what I'll be there for him, same for him."

"Good." Leah's rising then, tugging me to my feet to follow her down stairs. "God knows those men are going to need strong women behind then. Especially one's that can cook."

I laugh agreeing completely.


	34. Chapter 34

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

Chapter 34

o-o-o-o-o

As we grew closer to Paul's, we could hear raised voices. Leah faltered for a moment before taking hold of my hand and pulling me quicker towards the house. Jared was sat on the steps of the porch, body tense as he listened to the heated argument inside.

"Oh crap." I said looking between Leah and Jared.

"When did he find out?" Leah asked, eyes fixed on the front door.

Jared shrugged. "His grandfather," he spat. "Thought it would be best if Quil knew about Embry from him..."

"And?" I asked knowing there was more to this than what Jared was telling us.

"He said family need to stick together, even if Embry carries the blood of his father he will always be an unwanted bastard."

"Oh my god." I cried out, hands covering my mouth in shock, how could someone be so cruel.

"He what?" Leah asked through gritted teeth. Fists clenched so tight her knuckles were white.

"Old Quil tried to convince our Quil, that Embry was nothing to do with them. Regardless of his father and the fact he phases. He said none of that was relevant. That he didn't belong here, and Tiffany was nothing but a whore."

The roar of outrage that came from within the house froze us all.

Leah took a step towards the door, before Jared stopped her.

"Let them hash it out Leah, they need to do this." Jared reasoned.

"He didn't want him to find out like this, he was going to tell him today. He and Paul were working on the best way to break it to him. It's not the easiest thing to do is it? Tell your long life friend who you already consider a brother is in fact your fucking brother."

"It's like a shitty day time talk show. 'My best friend is really my brother, Help!'..." Jared chuckled to himself.

"You're an ass." Leah said punching him in the shoulder.

The boy just continued to smile at her.

"Should we go in?" I asked watching the door carefully.

"Paul says no." Jared answered, forehead furrowing. "To wait out here a little while."

Leah nods along, even if she doesn't look remotely pleased with the situation. I can tell she's itching to get inside and comfort her wolf.

There's more shouting, before the front door opens with a resounding bang. Quil is storming out of the house and down the few steps.

"Quil, come on just let's talk about this?" Embry's following him. Trying to reach out to his friend who is ignoring every word, every plea.

"There's nothing to talk about." Quil spits.

"Of course there is, you think I didn't tell you on purpose?"

Quil freezes. Turning around slowly. Eyes full of anger and pain. "Well you sure as shit didn't rush to my house to drop the fucking bombshell did you?"

"I only found out myself yesterday. How could I tell you before I wrapped, my head around it."

"They all seem to know." He nods in our direction. The warmth from Paul's arms wrapping around my body brings me some level of comfort.

Embry looks at us all before turning back to Quil. "You're jealous? Seriously!" The look on his face is crossed between amused and utterly fucking annoyed.

"No." Quil answers crossing his arms against his chest.

"Jesus Christ. Yes you are. You fucking idiot."

"Fuck you, Embry. Fuck you!" Quil snarls, eyes flashing as he stares at his friend. "I'm not jealous."

"I know you better than you know yourself Quil. You're fucking jealous of our friends. Of our pack. You think I didn't want to tell you? You think I wasn't going too? If you do then our friendship means fuck all because you should know me, better than that. Trust me when I say, I had every intention of telling you about this. How could I not Quil, you're my brother. My honest to god real fucking brother."

Quil shuffles on the spot.

"Granddad said..."

"Quil, I really don't want to talk about your grandfather."

"He's yours too."

Embry's shaking his head. "No, he's not. As far as I'm concerned he doesn't exist. He had ample time to tell me who my father was and he chose not too..."

"I'm sorry, what?" Quil asks looking slightly confused.

"What?" Embry repeats looking just as confused. I look towards Leah who just shrugs. Paul never takes his eyes off the pair, his body is tense pressed up against my own, waiting for the right moment to intervene.

"Tell you what?" Quil barks out, moving closer to Embry. I watch as Leah shifts slightly to my right, as Paul fidgets behind me.

"Who my father was." Embry replies.

Quil doesn't say anything. Just stands there, staring at Embry.

"He told me he didn't know. That you and your mom went to him. demanding status rights, claiming that my father was yours."

Leah growled low in the back of her throat. "If anyone's a liar around here it's your fucking grandfather."

"Leah!" Paul snaps.

"What? It's fucking true."

"He would never... not about something like this." Quil's shaking his head, refusing to believe us. "You're lying," he snarls glaring at Leah.

Embry moves his larger body slightly in front of her. His wolf feeling threatened.

"Don't speak to her like that, Quil."

"You're defending her?" Eyes hard as he looks her over. "She's lying Em, can't you see... grandfather would never do something like that. He knows how close we are. Already like brothers..."

Embry cuts him off. "No, she's not lying."

"Just because you're fucking her doesn't mean she's telling the truth."

Quil, is laying sprawled on the ground before we even register what just happened. Embry is standing over him, panting heavily. Hand still curled in to a fist.

"I love her." Embry snarls. Taking a small step back and towards Leah, hand reaching out for her. "She only knows because I told her. No one else. And I know because my mother told me."

Quil stands rubbing his jaw.

"That still doesn't prove my grandfather knows..."

"He offered my mother money to leave Quil, told her that it would be best is she left... take her bastard child and just go. He knew. He's always known."

I can feel Paul tense from that little slip of information. Another nail in the coffin confirming Old Quil's need to control, to lie and deceive.

Quil's shaking his head as he begins to walk away from us.

"Go and speak to him yourself Quil, ask him." Embry yells after him.

With one final look Quil turns, disappearing into the thick forest. No one moves. To shocked by what just transpired. Never, did anyone of us, ever think Embry would hit Quil. Their brotherly bond, their closeness. Too strong, to be broken, but maybe we were wrong? Maybe nothing is safe when deceitful, hateful people become involved, twisting and clawing at truths.

"Well, that was fucking awful." Jared announces breaking the silence.

Paul punches him in the shoulder, before turning towards Embry.

"You OK?" He asks genuinely concerned.

Embry shrugs, pulling Leah closer. "Been better."

"Yeah." Paul agrees, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"I didn't... he was so mad. I never thought he would be like that, every possible scenario I thought of never had him defending his grandfather."

"He's just confused Em, he's had so much thrown at him in the last few hours, he just doesn't know how to deal with it all, plus his grandfather is saying one thing and you're saying another. Its' a lot to take in." I explain gently.

"Fuck! I hate that old bastard." Jared shouts. "He does nothing but fucking interfere with everything. My imprint on Kim, if I'm honest I didn't want it, but he pushed and pushed told me it was the will of our Gods."

"Jared..." Embry calls out.

"It's cool. Shit happens, I'll figure something out." Jared shrugs.

"We'll figure something out." Paul claps him on the shoulder, pulling him into an awkward one-armed hug.

"So now what?" I ask looking between everyone.

"Now, I think we need to go and speak to Sam." Paul replies, kissing my temple.

"Yeah, I need to tell him about Quil."

"And old Quil." Leah cuts in.

"Yeah, him too" Embry sighs shaking his head.

The walk to Sam's is shorter than the walk from Leah's to Paul's, but still we're all silent on the walk. Lost in our own thoughts. Worry and anger are evident. Embry looks so hurt and lost, Leah not much better next to him.

I worry about what will happen when the truth comes out about Old Quil, there is no denying that he has kept things from the tribe, the pack. Whether it was intentionally malicious or not. There was intent there. An intent to control, to deceive. What he has done is unforgivable. We all know this, he has abused his position of authority for his own personal gain, true it might not be for wealth but it is for power. He enjoys having power over people. How many lies has he spun, how many truths has he with held.

I'm sure we will find out everything soon enough.

But will the truth cause more harm than good? I'm not sure how much more the pack can take. Each individual has been through so much, too much for their young ages. Fighting Vampires, giving up their lives, following orders... has it all been a lie. Have they always had the opportunity to carry on with their own lives regardless of being a shifter? Were their sacrifices all for nothing?

So many questions. The only problem is, Old Quil seems to hold all the answers.


	35. Chapter 35

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

Chapter 35

o-o-o-o-o

"You're positive?" Sam asks. As we all sit around the living room, listening as Embry explains everything that has happened.

"Yeah." Embry sighs sitting down heavily next to Leah.

He looks so tired, so worn out. I squeeze Paul's hand, moving closer to him seeking out comfort as he wraps an arm around me, holding me tight.

"Mom told me. After everything that happened at the council she thought it was time I knew the truth."

Sam looks... devastated.

I nudge Paul, who frowns at Sam, the way he's hunched in on himself.

"What's up Sam?" Paul asks.

He looks between us all, eyes falling to Embry as he runs a hand through his hair.

"I always thought... we all know what my father was like, I just assumed if you were to be anyone's brother. You would have been mine."

"Sam." Embry calls out.

Sam waves him off. "It's fine. I'm glad you finally know. It's good that you do."

"Quil's so mad." I tell him. "I've never seen him like that."

"None of us have, it's not often he loses his temper. If ever" Leah explains.

"Out of all of us, Quil loves being a wolf the most. Embraced it straight away. Had the best control." Embry spoke softly.

"He'll come around. I'm sure of it." I lean forward squeezing Embry's arm. Paul smiles at me.

"If he doesn't?" Embry turns his face into Leah's neck.

"He will." Sam states confidently.

I only hope he's right.

"Paul?" I whisper nodding my head towards Sam. Paul raises an eyebrow in question. I roll my eyes, honestly.

"Old Quil."

"Oh yeah." He smiles at me. Shifting me around on his lap to face Sam. "We need to talk about Old Quil."

"What about him?" Sam replies, confused.

"We believe he might be withholding information." Paul explains cautiously.

"What information?" Sam snarls.

"Everything. We think he's been lying about so fucking much we can't even begin to explain."

"Are you sure Paul? This isn't something that can or will be taken lightly. If you're accusing him... you best be damn fucking sure you're right."

"We are Sam. You think I'd come to you with a half assed accusation about him? I'm not fucking stupid."

"Well start explaining what it is, you think you know. Then we can go from there." Sam settles on the chair opposite, Paul and myself.

We explained everything we thought so far. The possibility, Old Quil knowing more than he's let on, maybe even withholding information to gain an upper hand. Sam looks sceptical at first, but the more information Paul feeds him, the more things begin to make sense. You could see Sam's mind working to put the pieces together.

"The ritual?" Sam asked us.

"Yes. We think he decided that from the beginning, if it wasn't for Billy stepping in when he did and suggesting the other choice. I would have been banished."

My fingers dig into Paul's arm. I hated Old Quil for putting us through this. Wasn't it enough that we loved each other, everyone knew. Everyone accepted us, even my father. But Old Quil would never be happy with something _he_ didn't think of. His controlling nature would be his downfall, we just needed to find a kink in his armour, something to bring him down.

"So you think it's possible I could have fought the imprint?" Sam asks carefully. Hand reaching for Emily's.

"We don't know." I explain softly. "What happened with Paul and I. His wolf was the one in control, the one pushing him... maybe it's a freak thing. One of those rare occurrences..."

"But Jake..." Emily began to ask.

"Is the rightful Alpha and future Chief. I don't believe he would have ever, truly imprinted on anyone. His first priority will always be the Tribe and the pack. An imprint would not have been possible for him. Not with his responsibilities. He could never have given that amount of attention to so many things at once. It would have torn him apart."

"Yeah, you could be right Paul. When you imprint. Everything takes a backside other than them. They become your main focus in life. Jake would never have been able to look after his Tribe and their needs as well as the needs of his imprint. So yeah, I can see why his wolf would have chosen Angela."

"Speaking of Jake and Angela, where are they?" Emily asks.

"At Billy's." I reply.

"Does he know? About Embry and Quil?" Sam enquired. Looking between us all.

"Oh shit." Paul mutters. Before looking at Embry.

"I take that's a no then. Don't you think you need to tell him Em, he's your best friend."

"I know, but with everything going on and Quil, I just. I forgot OK." Embry snapped.

"Look it doesn't matter now, we'll head over to Billy's and tell him before anything else happens." I say standing, pulling Paul with me.

"We only just got here babe." He moans hauling himself up.

"And now we're leaving. Come on get your ass up."

"Fine." He grumbles standing next to me. "Come on Em, don't think we're going to Billy's without you. We've had to deal with him enough this week."

"Come on Em." Leah whispers, as she stands. "They're right. Jake needs to know and you have to be the one to tell him. If Quil does he'll just get everything all mixed up because he's angry and upset."

I can see the moment Embry caves, Leah's words having an effect on him.

"Yeah, you're right. The sooner everyone knows, the better."

"Hold up, we're coming too." Sam says, pulling himself to his feet.

"What? Why?" Paul frowns at the other boy.

"Billy needs to know everything."

"Oh no he doesn't, not yet at least. Not until we know." Paul argues.

"Paul." Sam growls out.

"No."

"Paul, maybe Billy can help?" Embry adds. Arms wrapped around Leah.

I watch as Paul, looks between his friends. He's tense, angry at what they're suggesting.

"We can't do this on our own Paul. We need someone who can help us. Billy can. You know we can trust him." I ease myself into Paul's space wrapping myself around him.

"I'm not comfortable with this. I didn't want to go to Billy until we had more evidence about Old Quil."

"I know, but maybe this will be for the best. Billy may know things we don't. He might be able to put more pieces together. But we won't know unless we trust him." I say.

Paul nods his head, before taking my hand and moving towards the door. The others following. All of us quiet as we trek through the woods. To many things have happened lately. Too much for such a young pack. I only hope that if things _could_ have been handled differently, that it doesn't destroy the bonds they have all already made. I worry about Sam, we all know he loves Leah still. Maybe not as deeply as he once did, but it's still there. Lingering.

My eyes fall to where Embry and Leah are. They bodies close, fingers intertwined. I smile at their obvious affection for one another. Maybe I have no need to worry about them. Regardless of her previous relationship with Sam. I think Leah would stay with Embry. The pain from losing Sam is still raw, even if she tries to state otherwise. And if it comes to light he could have fought the imprint. Well it doesn't bare thinking about really.

And then we have Jared. Walking quietly on his own. Lost in thought as he follows us all. His remarks about Kim, worried Paul. I could tell, but that is something only Jared can figure out. If we can find more information out about imprinting then there is a possibility we can help everyone. Give them a choice.

"Hey, you OK?" Paul asks nudging me softly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking about things."

Paul's eyes scan our friends. I nod.

"We'll find a way to make everyone happy." He kisses my lips softly as we near Billy's house. Angela's car in the drive.

"Looks like everyone's home." Sam calls out.

"Good. I'm fed up of repeating everything all the damn time." Paul grumbles, earning an elbow to the ribs. He just rolls his eyes, as we walk towards the front door. Jake opening it as soon as we reach the porch.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asks, smile beautifully bright as usual, Angela emerging right next to him, arms wrapped around his middle.

"Is your dad home, Jake? We need to talk to him. Actually. We need to talk to all of you." Sam tells him.

We watch the smile fall from Jake's face. As he steps aside to allow us entry, taking Angela with him.

"Yeah, dad's in the kitchen. What's going on?"

We all make our way towards the living room, each finding a place to sit, or in Jared's case. Stand. As we wait for Billy. He wheeled into the room, slowing down at the sight of us all. Obviously shocked to see us, but he hid it well.

"Well hello, kids. What can I do for you today?" He asked eyes flicking between us. As he wheeled to a stop, hands resting in his lap.

Sam cleared his throat.

"We need to talk to you about old Quil."

Billy's eyes narrowed slightly before answering. "What about him? If this is about the Full Moon Ritual, there is nothing I can do. I already explained this." He said turning to look at Paul and myself.

"No this isn't about that..."

"You know." Paul cut Sam off, watching Billy closely.

Billy remained silent.

"Dad? What's going on?" Jake looked between his father and Paul, as he moved further into the room.

"How long have you known? Before the council meeting? Have you known from the beginning?"

"Paul." I called softly, but he ignored me. All his attention focused on Billy.

"Did you know about Embry?" He whispered. Pained etched across his face.

Embry dropped his head, turning towards Leah.

"What about Embry?" Jake asked. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

Embry shifted on the sofa, uncomfortable with being the main focus of conversation.

"We... I know who my father is." He stated quietly.

"What?" Jake gasped out. "When? I mean how did you find out?"

"Mom."

"She told you, after all these years?"

Embry shrugged. Jake moved towards his friend. Kneeling down next to him.

I turned my attention back to Paul and Billy. Paul's attention firmly on the chief. Ignoring everyone else.

"Billy. Did you know?" Paul asked again.

"I've had my suspicions for a long time. But no. I did not know about Embry's father."

Paul seemed to relax a little, but his shoulders were still tense.

"The ritual?"

Billy nodded. "Old Quil pushed for a punishment. More so than I ever thought he would. Marking Bella as you did was against what we believed. The old writings told us of an imprint being the gift from the gods, so to speak. So to go against that... well, you know what old Quil thinks of it."

Paul nodded. The others were silent as they listened.

"Old Quil is very, stuck in his ways. He doesn't like change." Billy explained.

"That doesn't give him the right to keep things from us. Not from me." Embry stated.

"I still don't know what's going on?" Jake complained. Looking at his father for answers.

"Mom told me who my dad was."

"Was?" Jake picked up on the past tense.

Embry nodded. "Yeah, was. It was Quil's dad. Quil's my brother, Jake."

"What?" Jake breathed. "Does he know?"

"Oh yeah, he fucking knows all right." Paul spat. "Old Quil made sure to twist that as well."

"Language Paul." Billy said.

"Quil came over to Paul's, his grandfather told him everything. Or his version of events, he was shouting, not listening. Thought I'd betrayed him but telling everyone first and not him. But it wasn't like that. I was just so shocked, so upset. I didn't know who to go to, so I went to Paul and Bella. I told Paul everything."

"Bella wasn't there?" Billy asked.

"No, I was at Leah's preparing for the ritual." I answered.

"Good." Billy nodded turning back to Embry.

"I... I told him what my mom told me. About old Quil offering her money to leave, to take me away but he didn't believe me."

"Jesus Christ." Jake breathes out. Hand firm on his friend's shoulder.

"It would seem." Billy began. "That old Quil as been keeping secrets."

"You're only just realizing this?" Paul growls. "After everything that has happened."

"I've had my suspicions for a long time, Paul."

"Well, why haven't you done anything." He roared. I shifted closer trying to calm him.

"They were trivial things. Nothing. He is one of the oldest members of the tribe. Highly respect. An Elder."

"And now?" Sam enquired.

"He will be brought before the council. If he has kept secrets as we suspect. Then he shall be punished."

"What about us?" I ask. "What about the ritual?"

Billy turns his attention on me. Eyes full of regret. "I'm sorry Bella. But that must go ahead. There is nothing I can do to stop that now. The council voted, and even if we brought old Quil before them. There would not be enough time to revoke the decision the council made. Evidence would need to be brought, overlooked, investigated."

"Yeah, I didn't think so." I whispered, pushing myself into Paul's side. I caught Leah's eye, she looked just as worried as I felt.

**Yes I know. It's been a lifetime since I updated. I apologize. I'm not going to make up reasons or half assed excuses. But You will be happy or unhappy to know... the end is in sight. Only a few chapters left and it's done. This has been such a long, hard, journey. And I am eternally grateful to every single person who has read, reviewed and enjoyed this huge, originally supposed to be a OS lol**


	36. Chapter 36

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

Chapter 36

o-o-o-o-o

Standing outside Sam's, I watched as Paul, Sam and Jared talked quietly together. Heads bowed close as they discussed something important. More than likely Jared and his feelings towards Kim. It was a situation I had no clue how we were all going to handle it. I felt for Jared I really did. He didn't want to be with Kim. Lord knows he had tried. Tried so damn hard, bent over backwards for the girl and yet she still wasn't happy, wanting. No needing his undivided attention every minute of the day. No wonder he felt claustrophobic. She was suffocating him.

Gentle fingers against my arm drew my attention away from the boys. Emily smile softly as I dragged my gaze towards her.

"Hi."

"Hey Emily, what's up?"

"I just wanted to speak with you for a few minutes, if that's OK?"

"Of course." I nodded. "What's up?"

"Remember when we spoke about doing something for the community here in La Push. Bringing some jobs and maybe tourists too."

"Yeah." I asked carefully. Not sure where she was going with this.

"Well I've been looking into it. I've come up with a sort of business venture so to speak and was wondering if you wanted to have a look at it."

"Wow, Emily. Yeah, I'd love too." I was generally surprised. It was only a fleeting conversation. We never even went that in-depth with it. But it looks as if it struck a chord with her.

"Good, wait here a sec..." She ran back inside, emerging moments later, with an A4 sized folder. "Here." She said holding out the folder. "It's everything I've come up with so far. Locations, suppliers, websites. Everything. All we need is a guarantor for a small business loan. I've even spoke to the bank, gave them the proposed idea. They liked it. A lot actually."

"Emily, this is amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I'll read this when I get back to Paul's. Then speak to my dad. Maybe he can go guarantor for us."

"Really? Do you think he would Bella?"

I shrugged. "If the numbers add up and we don't end up in debt or there is a risk to him then yeah I can't see him having a problem. You know he loves La Push just as much as I do."

Emily smiled brightly. "Thanks Bella."

"No problem. I'll let you know tomorrow OK?"

"Yeah, OK." Emily smiled again before walking back into the house. I smiled as Sam turned his head to watch her walk by. Emily's fingers brushing against his back in the softest of touches. Even without the imprint, I think they would have found themselves together. But who knows. They never had a chance to find out.

"Hey babe you ready to head home?" Paul asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Definitely. I'm starving." I leaned back against his ridiculously warm body. All I wanted now was, food, a warm bath and bed.

"What do you fancy?" He asked as we began the walk home, waving to the others as we departed.

"I don't care. Anything."

"There's not much there. We could order."

"From Forks? Ugh, I don't like the local pizza place. The base is always soggy."

Paul laughed at the face I pulled. I hated soggy pizza. It was disgusting.

"Well I'm sorry but there's no where around here to get anything from."

"Exactly." I breathed out. Oh my god Emily. I laughed. If this idea of hers works, then it could really take off. Paul was right there wasn't anywhere here to eat from. No, local take away. Nothing. If we did this. Opened a diner. Then we could offer so much.

"Why are you so happy? We have no food Bella. Nothing. We're going to starve to death." Paul practically wailed.

"Oh god." I laughed. "There's a lasagne in the freezer. We can have that with a salad or something."

"Lasagne? Where did that come from"

I rolled my eyes. "Me. I made four the other week. Dad kept two and I brought the others over to you. Honestly, do you ever go in your freezer?"

"Not really." He answered honestly. "Unless it's in a cardboard packet, that says pizza."

"You are the worse. You need to learn to cook." I teased.

"I can cook."

"Grilled cheese, is not cooking Paul. How many more times do I have to tell you."

"I don't need to cook Bella. I have you." He replied smoothly.

"Nice try." Nudging him in the rips, I stepped out of his grasp. "Don't you want to impress me with your amazing cooking skills?"

"I can impress you with my other amazing skills." He replied cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed despite myself.

"Come on. Let's go home so I can warm you up, some frozen lasagne."

"Woop. Best girlfriend ever." He laughed.

We reached Paul's in no time. It had been a long day. My feet ached and I was so tired I could honestly crawl straight into bed. But the sky was still light and way to early to be sleeping.

"What's that?" Paul asked nodding to the folder in my hand. As he walked towards the kitchen.

"Something Emily came up with."

"Yeah? What about?" He called over his shoulder as he dug around in the freezer. Honestly men and their stomachs.

"Just an idea we had. Remember when I went to Port Angeles with her just after you marked me?"

Paul nodded stiffly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well we were in a small little bistro, and I just happened to ask if owning something like that would be what she wanted to do, and she said she had never really thought about it. But loved to cook for the pack. And I just mentioned about bringing tourists in and making jobs, possibly even applying for grants."

Paul was just staring at me. He was still knelt in front of the freezer, but his attention was firmly fixed in me.

"What?" I asked, fidgeting on the spot.

"You're amazing." He breathed out, as he stood slowly.

I laughed nervously. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." He said stalking towards me.

He reached me within seconds. Arms wrapping around my smaller frame as he towered over me, face nuzzling my neck as he breathed me in. I clutched at his top. Fingers digging into his skin.

"You OK?" I asked.

"God Bella. You're so fucking amazing." He replied kissing me softly.

I laughed. "So you said already."

"No." He shook his head. "You are beyond anything I deserve."

"Don't say that Paul." My small hands cupped his face, smiling as he leaned into my touch.

"Some days I don't know how I got so lucky."

It's not often Paul's sweet. He's never been comfortable sharing his feelings.

"But then I remember how awesome I am."

"Oh my god." I laugh hitting him. "You're an ass."

He chuckles, pulling me to him wrapping me in his big arms.

"I mean it though Bella. You are amazing." He kisses my lips once more before moving back towards the freezer, pulling the lasagne out and placing it in the oven. "We having salad with this when it's done?" He's asking.

"Yeah, I'll do that though. Go change if you want, grab a shower."

"Want to come and wash my back?" He asks, eyes dark with lust as he brushes past me. Hand brushing against my ass.

"I did want a nice, relaxing bath." I tease.

"Bella." He whispered.

It still took me by surprise the reaction my body had, from his deep husky voice. It made me shiver all over. Heart beat in anticipation of what was to come. And it was always something good. So satisfyingly good.

"Yeah?"

"Get your ass in that bathroom, the salad can wait until later."

"But the lasagne."

"I'll set the timer. Go." He nudged me forward gently.

I all but ran to the bathroom shedding my clothes as I went. A dropped T-shirt here... jeans there. Paul would love that. He loved to chase, to hunt. It was the wolf inside him. Always eager to catch me. But I didn't need to be caught. I was already his.

The tiled floor was cold beneath my bare feet. I wiggled my toes against the pale blue rug, as I reached inside the bath, turning the shower on. Testing the temperature, I stepped underneath the hot water. The rhythmic pounding felt good against my tired muscles.

The shower curtain was pulled open, suddenly, revealing a very naked Paul.

"Think you're funny do you Bella." He purred stepping into the shower behind me. "Dropping your clothes all over the house." He leant forward, chest pressing against my back. "Teasing me." He whispered. "You know how much my wolf loves a chase. I've warned you before." His fingers were hot and firm as then held on to my hips. Pulling me flush against his body. His wet, hard, naked body.

I turned in Paul's arms. His fingers running across my skin as I moved. I could feel him hard against my stomach. Feel the heat from his body at my front as the hot water, hit my naked flesh on my back.

"Hey." I breathed out.

Paul leaned down and kissed me. "Hey."

His large hands roamed my body. Skimming over my skin, touching me everywhere. As he gazed down at me.

"Want me to wash your hair?" He asked smiling. Fingers massaging my skin.

"God, yes please." I love it when he did this.

"Tip your head back for me." Paul's fingers tilted my head back, wetting my hair. "Turn around."

I did as he asked. Moving carefully, since wet surfaces and my co-ordination. Not a good mix. I could hear the top of the shampoo click open, the sound of it being squeezed from the bottle. Then Paul was working the liquid into my hair. His large digits, massaging my scalp. Working in the soap.

"Good?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Hands pressing against the tiled wall.

I couldn't help but moan. His fingers felt amazing. He felt amazing pressed up against me. Our slick skin rubbing against each other. The gentle thrust of his hips every so often, caught my breath. We haven't had any time to ourselves since before Embry came knocking at our door. And that was cut short. I knew Paul was annoyed, that our first time together had been interrupted. But that's life. Our life. Nothing is ever simple.

Paul's hands drifted down my body. Sliding across my hips, up my stomach before he was cupping my breasts. I moaned as his thumbs brushed against my nipples. Hips rocking against my own as he kissed my neck.

"Paul." I called out as I pushed back against him. Feeling his hard length, slip between my slightly parted thighs. Paul didn't answer, just continued to suck on my skin. Leaving marks on across my flesh. Not as permanent as my previous one.

"Lift your leg for me babe... place it on the edge of the bath."

I did as he asked. Lifting my leg carefully, as I balanced it on the rim of the bath, hands still pressed against the wall.

Paul's fingers found my entrance immediately. Slipping between my lower lips he teased my clit. I moaned loudly. Pushing down on his hand. Wanting his talented fingers inside me.

"You like that Bella?" He asked. "You want my fingers in you? Want me to tease you, make you cum?"

"Yeah." I panted hips working against his.

One of Paul's fingers slowly pushed inside me. Thrusting gently, before he added another. My breath hitched at the intrusion, Paul stopped his movements, to kiss my neck. Peppering my skin with soft kisses.

"OK?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, just slow OK." I moaned when he carefully moved inside me.

"Like that?"

"Yes..." God it felt so good. The hot water beating down against my chest, as Paul gently teased me with his fingers.

"More?"

I nodded. Breath heavy and fast as Paul quickened his pace. My one hand leaving the wall to reach behind and wrap around his neck. I moved my hips in time with his fingers. Each thrust going a little deeper, harder. Paul pushed in another finger.

"Oh god." I moaned, body shaking as another of his thick digits, stretched me open. Deliciously so.

Paul sucked harder on my neck, the fingers of his free hand digging into the flesh of my hip as he held me in place. The other working spectacularly inside me. Paul's dick, slid between my open thighs, his pace quick and fast. His fingers matching each one. I cried out when his thumb pressed against my clit.

"God." He moaned. "I need to be inside you. Can I Bella?"

I nodded. Or at least I tried too. My legs felt like jelly I wasn't even sure if I could hold myself up, but I needn't of worried. Paul spun me around, arms hooking around my waist, as he heaved me up, back pressed against the wall. Legs spread wide to accommodate his larger frame.

"Cross your ankles behind my back babe...Yeah just like that." He breathed out.

Paul moved his hand between us. Fingers brushing my entrance, as he took himself in hand, he rubbed the head of his dick against my clit, before slowly, pushing inside. I felt my body tense at the intrusion.

"You OK?" He panted heavily. Eyes screwed shut as he spoke.

"Yeah." I bit my lip, trying to breathe calmly. Trying to relax.

"Want me to stop?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head. "Just give me a minute."

Paul waited patently, widening his stance, which in turn, opened me up a little wider. How he managed to do it, I have no idea but it worked.

"OK." I whispered after a few moments.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I wiggled my hips to show him, I was more that sure.

His first few thrusts were gently, short, shallow as I relaxed around him, but then they began to deepen. Paul's hips worked harder, his head, tucked into the crook of my neck. Hands cupping my ass as he began to fuck me harder.

"Oh god." I cried out. Fingers sliding on his wet skin as I grabbed at him.

Paul was relentless. His hips thrust hard and fast, then slow and shallow, before slowing down and circling them. The movement made my eyes roll, into the back of my head. He did it again and again. Each perfect thrust, pulled pleasured sounds from deep inside me. A wailed cry was cut off by his lips on mine, a wet messy kiss of tongues and teeth. Swallowed down my enjoyment.

"So good." He panted as he rocked inside me. "You feel so fucking good."

"Paul?" I called out head falling back against the tiles.

"Do you want to cum, Bella?" He asked seriously.

"Yes." I pleased. I was so close. I could feel it, there, tittering on the edge.

"Play with yourself Bella, rub your clit for me. Let me feel you clench around me as you cum."

His mouth, Jesus it was going to be the death of me. I did as he asked, slowly moving my hand to my clit. The tips of my fingers, brushing where we were joined. Paul moaned at that the contact. My fingers touching him intimately, as he fucked me.

"Fuck." He hissed, as I did it again and again. Paul's hips thrust harder, my fingers found my clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body. I was so turned on, so close that it wouldn't take much to send me over that edge. Just a few strokes and I would come undone.

"Come on Bella." Paul purred. "Come for me...let me feel you tighten around my dick." He kissed me again, thrusting his tongue deep into my mouth, before pulling away, biting on my bottom lip.

My free hand, wrapped around his neck as I teased myself.

"Yeah, that's it Bella. I can feel you." He purred. "Feel how close you are, smell how much you need this. Come on baby." He said licking my neck. "Cum for me."

His thrusts were deep, hard. Hitting the right spot as I came, hard. Back arching as my hips pushed down onto his, rocking against him. I could feel myself clench around his hard length.

"Holy shit." He moaned out before biting into my shoulder, his teeth gently as he held me in place, hips jerking with his final thrusts as he came moaning against my skin. Paul panted, as he slowly, carefully placed my feet back onto the cold ceramic floor, my legs slightly numb from being held up.

"You good?" He asked holding me carefully, when I wobbled.

"Yeah." I laughed, fingers wrapped around his forearm as I steadied myself.

"Good, come here." He reached for me, wrapping an arm around my bare shoulders as he pulled the shower head loose, spraying between my legs carefully, washing away his seed. He released me carefully before washing himself down. Paul turned off the shower, stepping outside of the curtain, returning quickly with towels for us both. He wrapped me tight, rubbing his hands up and down my body, drying my wet skin.

"Come on, I'll find you something to wear." I followed him to the bedroom, Paul's hand never leaving mine, as he found me an old pair of basket ball shorts with a pull string and a t-shirt. Paul slipped into a pair of soft worn, pyjama bottoms.

He wrapped himself around me once I was change, brushing aside my wet hair so he could kiss my neck.

"I love seeing you in my clothes. It makes my wolf purr in excitement."

I laughed. "No more excitement for you yet mister, I'm starving."

Paul pouted, just as the timer of the cooker went off.

"Foods ready." I sang, smiling brightly, moving towards the kitchen. Paul didn't argue, just kissed me quickly as he pulled me towards the kitchen and the awaiting food.

We moved around the kitchen. Paul setting the table, as I quickly made the salad. Paul pulled the lasagne out of the oven, setting it on the table next to Emily's folder. The contents spread across the small space as I skimmed her proposals.

Just as Paul sat down, there was a knock at the back-door.

I looked at Paul.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." He moaned standing. "I swear to god if this is one of the pack I'm going to kick their ass!" He said opening the door.

"Nope, not one of the pack." Charlie replied.

"Hey dad." I called standing.

"Bells." He stepped inside, eyes scanning the table of food. "Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to disturb your dinner. I can come back later."

"No, don't be silly. Do you want to join us?" I asked, eyes sliding to Paul who smiled at me, turning to grab and extra plate."

"Well, if it's no trouble."

"Of course not." Paul handed me the plate as I began to serve up the food, passing everyone their share. I watched Charlie's eyes flick to the folder, before he pulled Paul into a conversation of something or another. I gathered the papers, setting then aside. That was a conversation for another time.

"So dad. What brings you here?" I asked, pushing my empty plate away. Paul looked smug at the food I ate, knowing exactly how, I had worked up an appetite.

Charlie sipped at his water before answering. "The full moon is in two days Bella. Don't you think we should be discussing the ritual you and Paul have to go through?"

Paul tensed at the mention of the upcoming full moon. "There's nothing to talk about. We have to go through with it."

"There has to be a way, something else you could do instead."

I shook me head. "No."

"Bella..." Charlie began.

"Dad please listen. There isn't if there was, don't you think we would do it? Do you think I want to watch as Paul gets hurt. Watch as each member of the pack strike him."

"But the council..."

"If it was up to them, well old Quil. Then Paul would be banished. This is the only way he can stay here, on the Rez with the pack. If it was up to old Quil. Paul would have had to decide between the pack and me, and do you know who he would have chosen dad? Me. He would have lost everything, his pack, his friends. His home, because he loves me." I swallowed thickly. Fighting the tears that threatened to spill. Paul covered my hand with his. Firm, secure, safe.

Charlie looked between us, taking in Paul's tense posture and my clenched fists.

"I didn't know. Billy didn't say."

"Billy shouldn't have said anything." I replied.

"It doesn't matter now Bella." Paul added. "I'm glad he knows."

I sighed. Shoulders visibly sagging. As I nodded. "Yeah, me too. I'm glad you know about the pack dad. I hated keeping it from you."

"Well I'm still getting used to the idea, that you boys and Leah." He added. "Turn into giant wolves. But I suppose it could be worse."

I laughed at this. Earning a small smile from Paul, who gave my hand another squeeze as he stood, clearing the table.

I turned back towards Charlie, who was frowning down at the folder. I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing bad, dad. Just an idea Emily came up with."

"What kind of idea?" He asked leaning back on the chair.

My eyes flicked to Paul who just shrugged.

"About opening a diner." I replied, watching his eyes widen slightly.

"Well, then. Why don't you tell me all about it."

I smiled brightly, reaching for the folder, spreading the papers across the table.

Paul sent me a small smile, before turning back to wash the dishes. All the tension finally slipping from his as he listened to me explain Emily's business idea.


	37. Chapter 37

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

Chapter 37

o-o-o-o-o

"So, Emily came up with this idea all on her on?" My father questioned, flicking through the papers in front of him.

"Kinda. I guess, I might have put the idea there? I think."

"You think?" He looked at me, eyebrow raised. "You either did, or you didn't kiddo, which is it?"

"I did." I nodded. "We were at a bistro in Port Angeles, and I just happened to ask her if she wanted something like this, she said she never really thought about it but she did enjoy cooking for the pack."

"OK, then." Charlie said smiling at me, as he turned back to the papers.

"You also mentioned about grants and other things, Bella. Bringing tourists in." Paul added, fingers massaging my shoulders from behind.

"Yeah, but I don't know anything about that."

"You can learn." He added giving my shoulders another squeeze, before walking towards the kettle.

"I don't think you need to, well not about the loans at least." Charlie stated, sliding a piece of paper towards me. "It seems Emily has been a busy girl. Applying for small business loans and grants."

"Go Emily." I smiled reading the paper.

"Is this something you want to do Bella?" Charlie asked seriously. "You've always loved to cook, but running your own business? It's a lot of hard work."

"Yeah, I know that dad. But the thought of being able to bring something to the Rez, being able to help the community. I don't know it just feels right." I explained.

Charlie smiled softly.

"I haven't seen you this passionate about anything, not since you were little and wanted to climb the tree outside your window, because you thought fairies lived in the branches." He teased.

"Dad!" I whined blushing. Paul chuckled as he made some coffee.

"Seriously though Bella. If this is what you want to do. I'll back you, a hundred percent, OK?"

"Yes, thank you dad. That means a lot."

"You'll need a guarantor for the loan, if you're refused a grant."

"Yeah, apparently so." I agreed.

"Right then. Put me down."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"No, I really don't Bells. It means a lot to you and all the work Emily has put in shows how serious she is about it as well."

"You don't know how amazing you are." I said reaching over to hug him.

He chuckled as he hugged me back, squeezing me tight as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'd do just about anything for you kiddo."

I smiled at that. It wasn't often, if ever Charlie and I spoke about our feelings. But since he had found out the truth about the Cullen's and The pack. He seemed, more relaxed? I'm not entirely sure how to explain it, but I think knowing the truth has squashed any sparks of doubt he had about me. The way I acted when I was with Edward, must have raised all sorts of alarm bells in him, being a father and a police officer. So knowing the truth has lifted a lot of weight off both our shoulders. Plus, it's also nice to be able to share things with him now, where as before I had to lie.

"Anyway, it's getting late Bells. So, I'm going to head off home. I don't need to ask if you're staying here the night do I?" He teased.

"Sorry. You don't mind do you?"

He shook his head. "No kiddo. I was just teasing. I'm headed straight to bed once I get home. Early shift in the morning."

"Thanks for popping in. You know you can, any time right?" I told him.

"If you're sure?" He asked looking at Paul, who had joined us at the front door. Even if Paul was still a teenager. It was his house after all.

"Bella's right, you're more than welcome any time." Paul added. I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'll see you kids soon." He waved, as he climbed into the cruiser. We shut the door as soon as the tail lights faded from view.

"I'm so tired." I groaned, leaning against Paul's solid form.

He chuckled. "Come on lazy, let's get to bed. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Oh god why? What do you know?" I asked, poking him in the side as we walked towards the bedroom.

"Nothing." He laughed, grabbing my fingers. "But the way things have gone lately, it wouldn't surprise me if someone needed help with something or another."

"Why aren't they going to Sam or Jake. Why does everyone end up here?"

"We are awesome, that's why." Paul explained, winking at me.

"I know that but still." I teased, pinching his side to make him walk faster.

"Hey, no pinching." He slapped my hand away. Moving out of my reach.

"Oh hush, you big baby."

We climbed into bed, Paul wrapping himself around me immediately. It felt nice being held. Safe and secure. I really hoped Paul was wrong about someone turning up tomorrow. But with everything still a mess between Quil and Embry, as well as Jared all confused about what he wanted. One of them was bound to come by sooner or later.

My money was on Jared.

"Well it's ten am and no sign of anyone." Paul smiled, as he handed me my mug of coffee.

"Thanks, don't speak too soon mind. You'll jinx us." I added, sipping at the hot liquid.

"Don't be silly." He said, sitting down next to me, feet on the coffee table as we enjoyed a relatively normal morning. "I think we're home free. Maybe there's no crisis today."

"You're going to jinx us." I sang, before drinking more coffee.

"Have a little faith Bella..." He was cut off by the ringing of the phone. Jumping to his feet, Paul answered it; smile dropping from his face as he replaced the handset.

"Who was that?" I asked, eyes firmly fixed on the television.

"Jared." His tone was... annoyed.

"And?" I pushed knowing what was coming next.

"He's on his way over." He grumbled, flopping back against the sofa, arms crossed against his chest, like a child.

I laughed, setting my mug onto the table as I turned to face him. But before I could even get my words out, Paul's fingers held my lips together.

"Don't say it Bella." He warned.

I was trying not to laugh. The serious look on his face, the utter disappointment of what just happened shone brightly.

"Why are you always right?" He asked. "No, never mind. Forget I asked that." He released my lips, as he flopped back yet again.

"When's he coming over?" I asked, standing to take the mugs back out to the kitchen.

"Now." He pouted. I laughed. I couldn't help myself.

"It's not funny Bella." He grumbled.

"Oh, it is." I disagreed with him. This was hilarious. "It really is."

We waited for Jared. Paul grumbled viciously, as I laughed. Which made him even more grumpy. The whole situation was expected. I knew it was going to happen. Paul was just in denial. He should have known, especially with our luck lately.

"He's here." Paul said jumping to his feet, opening the door, to a very tired, sad-looking Jared.

"Dude, did you even go home last night?" Paul asked taking in his friends appearance.

"No." Jared shook his head. "I went for a run, trying to clear my mind. But it didn't work." He walked into the living room, boots left near the front door. For some reason he did this everywhere.

"Hey Bella." He smiled at me sadly.

"Hi Jared. Do you want me to go?" I asked looking between the boys. Paul shrugged, but Jared shook his head.

"No, will you stay please. I'd like to get another opinion besides Paul's." He teased.

"Alright then, as long as you're sure." I said sitting back down.

"What's going on man?" Paul asked gently.

"I honestly don't know. It feels as if the imprint is, wrong? But how can that be? I mean isn't she supposed to be everything I need in a mate?"

"Apparently so." Paul spat. "But let's be honest, how can someone we hardly know be perfect for us? How does that even work?"

Jared shrugged his huge shoulders, but he seemed so tiny, he was curled in on himself. You could see the pain, the utter distress he was in over this. The council didn't see this side of an imprint, they didn't experience what it was like to be a shifter to have your whole life decided for you by some cosmic shit.

"You know I can't stand her touching me?" He whispered. "It feels, wrong."

Paul's gaze locked with my own. The utter helplessness there, tore at my heart. We weren't expecting this. Not for Jared to be so utterly, lost.

"What do you mean, wrong?" I coaxed gently.

"It doesn't bring me comfort, like they said it would. It does the opposite actually, it makes me want to run away. Far away, until I can't run any more until my feet are cut open and if I had to drag myself away from her by my fingers then I would until they were broken and useless."

"Jared." I breathed out, hand reaching out for Paul's.

"She's always so clinging..." he continued ignoring me or not even hearing me. "...and needy. Fuck, I can't stand needy girls. She's everything I would never be attracted to. I know... I know they say opposites attract, but I have literally nothing in common with her."

"How does she feel? Have you told her this?" I asked.

"Kim, has been in love with Jared for years. I don't think it would matter., babe As long as she got to keep him, it wouldn't bother her." Paul explained, watching his friend, who bobbed his head in agreement.

"Well, that's kind of selfish." I frowned.

"You wouldn't think she was like that huh? And she's not. Not really. Only when it comes to me. She doesn't want me to do anything. I've tried to explain to her I have too, even suggesting she attend the pack meetings, but she won't. All she wants to do is spend our time together. Alone"

"That isn't healthy Jared."

"I know Bella, and I tried telling her this but she won't listen. Just uses the imprint against me."

"Against you?" Paul asked. "How the fuck can she do that?"

"It's how she words things. 'I want _us_ to spend the day together, today Jared' or 'I really want_ us _to go and watch that movie, tonight Jared, will you take me?' That kind of shit and it works, every damn time."

"Jesus Christ."

"Have you tried talking to anyone about it, Sam maybe?" I asked.

Jared shakes his head. "I tried talking to old Quil once." Paul growled as Jared mentioned old Quil.

"I take it, it didn't go so well?"

"No, not at all. He told me I had to do whatever the imprint desired. That she was my number one priority."

"Fuck sake. He just doesn't stop does he." Paul snarls, as he paces the room.

"I just don't know what to do any more." He looks absolutely worn out. Paul grips his friend's shoulder.

"We'll figure something out. Don't worry about it."

"I wonder why he's having this kind of reaction to the imprint? I mean has Sam ever gone through anything like this with Emily?" I asked looking between both boys. They both shake their heads.

"I don't think anyone would either." Jared added.

"Why do you think that?" I enquired. Slightly confused, why he would think it.

Jared hesitates for a moment. Teeth biting at the inside of his cheek as his eyes flick between Paul and myself. "No one else in the pack is Bi." He explains, with a shrug. He's trying to act impartial, but his fingers are twisting together nervously.

"Oh, well OK then." I tell him, sending him a smile as I catch his eye.

"By what?" Paul asked. Looking confused.

"Bi-sexual." I explain.

"You're bi? Since when?"

"Paul!" I snarl, digging him in the side with my elbow.

"What? I can ask. I'm allowed to ask." He turned to face Jared.

The boy shrugged, head down. "I don't know. Since forever."

"Dude, why didn't you say so?"

"I wasn't sure how anyone would react."

"Ass-hole. Honestly, like we would have given a fuck." Paul says, leaning over to give Jared a hug.

"I was scared, OK? I didn't know how people were going to react knowing, that. I mean how many gay people do we know Paul? None. Bi? Again none... lesbians?..."

"OK, you've made your point. But that still shouldn't have stopped you from telling us. You're my best friend. I would have totally been your wingman on the gay scene."

"What gay scene?" Jared states. "There isn't one. We live in Forks, Paul."

"Port Angeles then. Bound to be some gay clubs there."

They both turn to look at me as I still on the sofa chuckling to myself.

"Something funny, Isabella?" Paul asked seriously.

I shake my head snorting into my head. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you Jared, I'm laughing at him." I explain pointing towards Paul.

"Me? I haven't even done anything." He grumbles.

"It was just the thought of you in a gay club, being turned down and the pure disbelief on your face would be priceless."

Jared shakes his head. "Yeah, I can totally see that."

"I resent that." Paul adds. "I'm attractive to everyone one."

"Of course you are." I say patting his arm.

"So, do you think me being Bi, might be affecting the imprint?" He asked.

"That's a good point. We've never even questioned that, possibility. What if one of the wolves are gay? What happens then? Do the gods accommodate for that, or do they go without an imprint because they don't know what to do... or are the wolf and human parts fighting each other? So many unanswered questions."

"Well maybe old Quil holds the answers." Paul gritted out, angrily.

"If he does he's not going to share them with us." Jared said.

"True, he won't. Not yet at least." I reply, mind lost in a hundred and one different things. If Billy could get old Quil to admit he's been keeping things from the pack, and the council. Then maybe we would be able to do our own research. It's obvious, he has information hidden away from the others. But how in-depth and detailed that maybe was another story.

"Bella? Hey, you OK? We kinda lost you there for a minute." Paul asked, concerned. Fingers intertwined with my own.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I'm fine just thinking."

"Should I wait, until Billy has confronted old Quil?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, I think that's your best option. We have no Idea what he knows. At the moment Bella and I are just running off ideas, and coincidences. We could be wrong about all of this."

"I doubt it." I reply.

"I agree, but we never know. I'm positive we're right about him. There has been too many things happen, for us not to be."

"So, waiting it is then." Jared laughs. The first real one since he came here.

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked, shooting Paul a look.

"What? He knows where the fridge is. If he wants a drink he can go make it himself."

"Manners cost nothing, Paul. Honestly, some days I don't know why I put up with you." I teased, sending Jared a smile as I walked towards the kitchen.

"You love me that's why."

"Do I?" I shout back. Laughing. As Paul grumbles to Jared. Who in turn laughs as well.

I walk back into the living room. A tray of mugs and sandwiches. Paul thanks me with a kiss, reaching for two and his coffee, Jared doing the same. Minus the kissing.

"Can I ask you something Jared?"

"Sure. Go ahead." He shrugged, reaching for another sandwich.

"Have you been feeling like this about the imprint for a long time? Or is it recent?"

He swallows his food before answering. Something I'm grateful for. On more than one occasion, I've been subjected to a mouthful of chewed up food when surrounded by the pack. It is not a pretty sight.

"Recently." He sips his coffee, watching me closely.

"Is there a specific reason do you think? Maybe a person?"

"Bella." Paul calls out.

"What?" I asked frowning. "Oh god sorry, Jared." I laugh. "I think I inherited my fathers questioning talent." He sends me a small smile.

"It's OK and yeah, something happened the other day. Something I didn't expect, not since before the imprint."

"Which was?" I asked eagerly.

He cast his eyes towards Paul, who sat there quietly eating his sandwiches, watching the pair of us. Eyes flicking back and forth as he chewed. Jared seemed hesitant to answer.

"Wha?" Paul asked around a mouthful of food. Good god.

"You're going to laugh." Jared replied looking at his friend.

"No I won't." Paul denied.

"Yes you will. You always laugh."

"I won't. I promise."

"You laughed at Embry."

"Embry told me he was in love with Leah." He chuckled. "How is that, not funny?"

"Paul." I warned.

"OK. I promise not to laugh." He even made a cross over his heart.

"It's Quil."

"It's Quil?" Paul repeats, confused.

"Oh my god." I gasp, shocked. "No?"

Jared nods and Paul just looks confused. Until.

"Quil? You got the hots for Quil? Really?"

"Jesus Paul. Tact"

"I don't have any." He replied flippantly before turning his full attention towards Jared, Sandwich forgotten. I roll my eyes at him.

"You're not as funny as you think you are." I tell him.

He ignores me.

"Quil?"

"Yes Paul. Quil."

"Really?"

"Jesus Christ, yes." He snapped.

"Right then." Paul relaxed against the back of the sofa.

"OK, is that all settled now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jared replied.

"For now." Paul answered, but looking at Jared, with a, 'we will talk about this later,' look. Jared just nods.

"I need a vacation. How can one small place have so much drama."

"At least it's not boring." Paul teased.

"Very true."

We watch some telly wasting away a few hours of daylight. Jared left to head home. Kim had been ringing him none stop. He just refused to answer her. Needing the space, so he can think straight. The thought of one of the wolves being gay or bi, never once crossed any of our minds, and it should have. It should have crossed someone's mind. The thought of the pack, being trapped in a loveless relationship, miserable for the rest of their lives, because they believed they had no other option than to do what the council thought right, made me sick.

We had to fix this. We had to make sure we knew everything about the pack. Every piece of written information. We had to have it all.

"We heading over to Sam's in a bit?" Paul's voice pulled me from my inner ramblings. His head was turned towards me, from where he was resting it against the back of the sofa.

"Yeah." I nodded. Brushing my fingers through his short hair. "I need to speak to Emily about dad agreeing to help with the loan. I don't know if you want to tell Sam, about Jared? Paul just shrugged. I also need to see Leah. She mentioned something about purifying my body before the ritual."

Paul's face hardened.

"I'm still not happy about you having to do this Bella."

"I know, and if I didn't have to, then I wouldn't. But I do. You know I do, we discussed this."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." He grumbled.

"No it doesn't. It just means you're supporting me regardless of how you feel, which is all I ask."

"Of course I support you." He pulled me into his lap, large hands cupping my ass. "I just hate the thought of you being there. Seeing everything that's going to happen."

"I would have been there anyway Paul." I kiss him softly before climbing off his lap. "Come on, let's head over to Sam's now. We only have two days before the full moon and I can only spend one of them with you."

"Fuck, I forgot about that. It's like getting married. The whole having to separate the night before." He moans standing.

"Lucky I'm here to remind you then."

"True." He whispers in my ear, arms wrapping around me as we walk over to Sam's.

o-o-o-o-o

*You may all be thinking/wondering why I'm making Jared Bi? In all honesty? I have no idea it wasn't planned, it's one of those things that just happen. No matter how many plans you have pre written sometimes your path goes a slightly different route, plus I haven't seen anyone approach the subject. What if one of the pack were gay but ended up with an imprint? How would that even work? Would they have to live a lie?... Anyway any questions please ask. Oh and if anyone has a problem with one of my characters being Bi... don't bother telling me. I really don't give a shit. Just stop reading. It's really as easy as that! Amazing stuff... hugs Lily*


	38. Chapter 38

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

Chapter 38

o-o-o-o-o

Everyone besides, Jared and Quil were at Sam's when we arrive. Emily is in the kitchen pulling out a huge chocolate cake from the oven, when I walk through the door.

"Thought I'd try something other than muffins." She calls out, over her shoulder. "Apparently the boys were getting fed up of them. Even with the recipe book I bought when we went to Port Angeles."

I laugh despite the serious look on her face.

"So, what brings you here Bella?" She asks wiping her hands on a kitchen towel.

"Just thought I'd bring this back." I tell her, sliding the folder across the table.

"What did you think?" She asks.

"I like it. It's a good, thought out plan. Dad looked it over as well. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, not at all."

"Good. Dad also said that he would go guarantor on the loans, if you couldn't get a grant."

"What?" She asks spinning around to face me.

I smile at her, nodding.

"Really? Oh my god! Really?" She shouts, practically dancing on the spot.

"Yes." I laugh. "He thinks it's a good business venture. Plus it's something we're both interested in."

"We are, oh god Bella. I can't believe it. You're dad is amazing. Did you tell him that?"

"I did actually." I laugh as she claps her hands.

"Oh god, I can't believe this is happening." She beams.

"Well it is. All we need to do is find the right location."

"Actually, I think I found the right place. It just needs some work." She tells me sheepishly.

"Where?"

"The old diner near the community centre."

"Really? Why are they selling?"

"Moving or something, Sam didn't get the details. They don't have any children here so they're selling up, moving somewhere warmer."

"Well that's good. The costs will be a lot cheaper than if we had to build from scratch. At least we can just refurbish instead. Upgrade the appliances that need changing."

"Everything then. Have you not seen it in there? It's very... old-fashioned." Emily explains.

"Bit of hard work won't kill us." I giggle at the face she's pulling. "Plus, we can get the pack to do a lot of the work. We can supervise."

"Oh, I like that idea." Emily smiles.

We chat for a while longer, discussing possible themes, colours schemes etc. Even menu ideas. I leave Emily fussing over her chocolate cake, with a promise to sit down and draw out some plans once the full moon has come and gone. I make my way back to Paul. Finding him sprawled across one of the many chairs, squeezed into Sam's living room.

He pulls me onto his lap, arms wrapping around my body, as he kisses my neck in greeting.

"Hey babe."

"Hey yourself." I smile twisting to kiss his lips.

"We were just asking Embry, if he's heard off Quil?" Paul explains.

"Oh. Have you?" I ask Embry.

"No, nothing. I don't want to risk going there in-case I run into old Quil. That's the last thing I need at the moment. It's already hard enough at home. Mom keeps crying."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Jake tells him. Angela, tucked into his side.

"Maybe. Who knows. We both know how stubborn he can be when he puts his mind too it."

"Give him a few days to calm down. He just needs to wrap his head around it. Anyone would."

Embry sighs defeated. "Yeah, you're right I know you are. I just want to speak to him. To get him to understand, I don't care who my father is. Or that he's my brother. All that matters is we stay friends."

"Just give him some time." Sam tells him. "He'll come around. Trust me."

Embry nods his thanks. Falling quiet as the others talk around him. We all try to pull him into conversations but he just smiles before lapsing back into his thoughts. Leah sat worriedly next to him.

Sam clears his throat. "It's not a topic of conversation I want to bring up..."

"But you will anyway." Paul adds.

"But have you both prepared for the full moon?" He continues ignoring Paul.

Paul squeezes my side, as I nod.

"Yeah, Leah's explained everything to me."

"Paul?"

"I've chosen my colours." He tells them.

"Which one's?" I look at Leah, as Jake asks his question.

"Both." He tells them.

"I thought you might." Sam stands as he paces around the small room. "I'm not happy about this Paul... no let me finish." He stops Paul, as he tries to cut in. "I'm not happy, that old Quil has done this to us. We are a pack, and to be forced into performing this age-old ritual is... disgusting. The thought of having to strike you, while you stand there defenceless. Makes me sick."

The others nod in agreement.

"Do the younger one's have to take part?" I ask panicked.

Sam shakes his head. "No. They are under sixteen. It's not allowed. Even if old Quil tried to push it, there is no way the council would approve."

"Good." I relaxed a little at hearing this. The thought of the younger one's, having to physically try to hurt Paul made my stomach churn.

"I'm going to head home." Embry announced standing.

"You want me to come with you?" Leah asks looking up at him.

Embry cups her face gentle, fingers tracing her skin softly. "No, I need to speak to mom. Get things sorted."

"OK. I'll see you tomorrow?" She leans into his touch, eyes closing as he kisses her head. Walking towards the front door, sending us all a wave as he leaves.

"Is he OK?" I ask Leah. Who shakes her head.

"No, it's hit him harder than he's admitting. I don't think it's who his father is that's upsetting him It's how Quil reacted. After all these years, Embry feels, betrayed I guess. He thought Quil would believe him, but it seems his grandfather managed to dig his claws in pretty deep."

"I can't wait for Billy to put that old bastard in his place." Paul snarls from behind me. "He's caused so much fucking upset."

"We all agree with you Paul. None of us think what he's done is right, or acceptable, but dad has to do this right." Jake adds.

"I know. It's just frustrating is all. I mean, Jesus how can someone, take such a sick satisfaction by controlling people? If what Embry's mom told him is right, then he's been hiding secrets for what? Sixteen years? To think he's just stood by and watched, only stepping in if things haven't gone his way."

"We know babe." I tell him. "None of us disagree, but Jake's right. It has to be done correctly or he's going to get away with everything."

"This fucking sucks." Paul growls out. I rub soothing circles into his arms, trying to calm him.

"Sam?" Emily calls out as she walks into the room, eyes flicking over everyone there.

"What's the matter?" Sam asks moving towards his imprint.

"Who's arguing out back?" She asks genuinely confused.

"No one. The only person who left is Embry..."

"Oh god." Leah's jumping to her feet. The rest of us trailing behind her.

As we make our way through the house, we're met with the rigid figures of Embry and Quil, arguing near the tree line. Both boys stand a few feet apart.

"I don't care Quil. You should have believed me, when I told you." Embry shouts, fists clenched at his sides. Jaw working as he bites down his anger.

Leah moves to step forward but Jake stops her, shaking his head.

"Fuck sake Em, my head was all over the place." Quil explains. "What did you expect me to do?"

"Not to act like a fucking idiot for starters. All my life you've known me, Quil. All of it, but you didn't believe me."

Quil has the decency to look ashamed."Grandfather said..."

"I don't care what he has to fucking say." Embry roars. "He's done enough damage around here." He shouts, arm motioning towards us all.

"Embry." Quil, growls out, hands raking through his hair as he moves forward slightly. "I came here to apologise. To tell you I understand what you did. Why you went to Paul first. Told Leah. I was angry OK. I admit it, I was jealous. We've always done everything together. Like brothers." He adds softly. "Then I find out that we are? I was so fucking happy... I can't even explain to you how I felt."

"Then why were you so mad." Embry asks. "You acted like you didn't care. Didn't want us to be."

Quil sags on the spot. You can see his whole body just, deflate. "Grandfather. He... shit, he said some pretty nasty things. About you're mom, and you. Saying you knew all along. That you had always know. Tiffany had gotten herself pregnant on purpose, seduce my father because she was after his money."

"Mom didn't even know your dad was married, Quil." Embry adds softly.

"I know, I get that now. I've grown up with your mom Em, I love her just as much as my own. But when you have your grandfather. Your own flesh and blood whispering in your ear, it's difficult to believe otherwise."

"So what made you see sense?"

Quil shrugs. "I know you. I trust you Em. You wouldn't lie to me, not about this. When I left, I confronted grandfather about what you said. Paying your mom to leave?"

Embry nods.

"Yeah? What did he say, denied it I bet." Paul spat out. He had to just get his two cents worth in.

Quil shook his head. "He just shrugged his shoulders and said he was protecting the family."

"Jesus Christ." Sam breathes out.

"I always knew, he liked to get his own way, little things, subtle. How he would manipulate mom. Say things, you know. How she should be grateful that she was allowed to stay on the Rez. That she had the shop, things like that. I thought he was just a bitter old man, taking out his anger about losing his son, but now I know different. It was his way of controlling her."

"Quil." Embry moves towards his brother. Wow, his brother.

"You were right, you know. I was jealous. Jealous that Leah knew before me, that you confided something so important to her and not me."

"You're an idiot." Embry laughs, pulling Quil into a fierce hug.

"Yeah I know." He replies the words muffled against Embry's shoulder.

"I am sorry." Embry tells him honestly.

"Yeah me too. I'm sorry I was such a fucking ass hole."

"Nothing unusual there." Jake calls out. Laughing as they both flip him off.

"Where's Jared?" Quil asks, looking between us. Once he and Embry separate.

Paul and I share a look.

"He had some stuff to sort out."

Sam raises and eyebrow at the pair of us.

"What stuff?" He asks.

Paul rolls his eyes. "With Kim, OK. It's not for me to say. When he gets back, ask him yourself."

"Oh I will." Sam grumbles, as he walks back into the house. Everyone heads there separate ways, now the drama is over.

"Do you think Jared, is going to tell Kim everything?" I ask Paul.

He shrugs. "I don't know, he should. I mean, it would be easier if she did know, then maybe things would be a little easier."

"I wonder if she could break the imprint her end."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if what Jared told us is true and Kim, holds all the control in the relationship, then wouldn't it make sense that she is the key to the imprint staying strong? It's her want of him that keeps him there's. If it was up to him, he would leave, or break things off with her, but he can't because she won't let him."

"Holy fuck." Paul laughs. "That's... yeah I think you could be right. It makes sense, doesn't it? She is the one in-control. Unlike us, where it was my wolf, he was the one in-control when I marked you. Same with Jake. His wolf felt connected to Angela."

"Where Embry just loves Leah." I add.

"Sam and Emily, she wanted him just as much, so she allowed the imprint to take control, to strengthen. Like Billy said, she could have turned him down, but didn't. Sam believed he had to do what was right, and Emily didn't know she had a choice."

This was good. This could help Jared.

"We need to find Jared." Paul says, taking my hand as he starts tugging me in a different direction than his house. "He needs to know this now." He's practically running through the woods, dragging me along with him.

We reach Jared's house, only to find no one home,

"Kim's?" I ask. Paul nods, spinning me around and heading back the way we came.

"You better rub my feet tonight." I tell him seriously.

Paul rolls his eyes. "I am not touching them." He teases, lifting my hand, so he can kiss my fingers.

"You say that now, but we both know you're lying." Paul just laughs as he leads me through more tangled bushes and dense trees.

"How do you even know where you're going?" I ask looking around. "Everything looks the same."

"Remind me to play hide and seek with you sometime." He adds cheekily.

"You are not funny." I tell him around my laughter.

"Says the one laughing." He smirks at me from over his shoulder.

I choose to ignore him. Just as we finally break through the trees, appearing in-front of a few houses.

"Kim lives in the dark green one." He tells me pointing to her house. Where Jared is sat on the steps next to Kim. She's smaller than I remember. Or maybe it's the way she's curled in on herself.

"What's she like?" I ask Paul.

He looks surprised by my question. "Quiet. Not the kind of girl I would have ever pictured Jared with. But she seems nice enough. I don't really know her. None of us do, she tends to keep her space, preferring to be alone with Jared, than with the rest of the pack."

"Isn't that, difficult?"

"It can be. I mean we've always interacted even before we all began to phase, so having him missing the majority of the time is, weird." He frowns.

"Well maybe they've come to some sort of mutual agreement." I say, as I watch Jared stand. His back to us.

"Yeah, then we can go to the gay clubs in Port Angeles. Work my charm. Lord knows he's going to need all the help he can get." Paul adds with a laugh as Jared throws him a glare. You can practically hear the fuck you.

We wait a while longer, Paul doing his best not to listen in on the conversation, but failing miserably. His head tilts more and more to the side, something I find absolutely hilarious.

"What are you laughing at?" He asks.

I shake my head refusing to tell him. Just as he straightens up to say something, but his attention is pulled back to Jared and Kim.

"What? What is it?"

"Shhh. I think... OK wow." He says, explaining absolutely nothing.

"What?" Paul tell me?" I grumble. Tugging at his arm

"No, Jared's coming over. He'll tell us."

True to his word, we watched as Jared leaned forward, giving Kim a long hard hug before walking towards us. Kim disappearing into her house without as much as a backwards glance.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came to tell you something, but it seems like you already have it covered."

"What does he have covered?" I ask.

"Did you tell her?" Paul asks him, ignoring my pleas.

Jared shrugs. "I told her the truth. She deserves to know"

"What? That you like dick?" Paul smirks.

"Oh my God!" I groan, hands slapping at Paul.

"What? Why are you hitting me?" He cries out dodging my hands.

Jared just laughs. "It's OK Bella. I'm used to him by now. And yes Paul, that's what I told her. Well in a more, gentle, subtle way."

"How can you gently tell someone you like dick?"

"How did she take it?" I ask, glaring at Paul, who has this glint in his eye, lord knows what he was about to say. "She seemed OK? I mean, she didn't hit you or anything."

Jared smiles. "She was better than I expected. Once I explained that I wasn't attracted to her in that sense any longer, she said she knew something was wrong, she could feel the distance growing between us. She felt guilty knowing she was the reason I wasn't happy but I told her it wasn't her fault, it was the imprint. It confines you, restricts you on acting on any impulses, I couldn't go and kiss some hot guy if I wanted too because the imprint doesn't allow me too."

"I bet she found that a relief, knowing you haven't cheated on her?"

Jared nods. "Yeah, she did actually."

"So what did she say?" Paul asks eagerly.

"She wants us to stay friends, since we still have to keep in contact because of the imprint."

"You said yes?"

"Of course I did." He rolls his eyes at Paul. "It's more than what I could do for her, but she needs some space to wrap her head around everything."

"That's a good thing though, it's for the best if she takes some time. I know I'd be the same. Just needing that space to concentrate on yourself."

"Yeah, she said she never felt as if she ever fitted in with us. She's so shy and sitting around with a house full of hormonal teenagers who turn into wolves might have been a little too much for her."

"I agree. She seems very shy." I add.

"She is." He explains.

"So does this mean you're not imprinted any more?" Paul voices.

"I don't know. I don't think so." Jared smiles a little. Just the tiniest of movements.

"Does it feel different?"

"Honestly? I just… I feel more relaxed, like a weights been lifted off my shoulders. I couldn't keep lying to her or myself about everything. This way we can both be happy, and Kim's not stuck here with me. She can go to college, do everything she wants to do. She never really understood that she was trapped here with me. That college wasn't really an option for us." He explains.

"Good. I'm so fucking happy dude." Paul tells him slapping him hard on the back.

"Me too."

"Doesn't it seem a little, I don't know simple to you?" I ask them both.

"What do you mean?" Paul replies as Jared looks between us.

"Well, their imprint is possibly over. And all he had to do was speak to her? It just seems a little easy."

"Maybe it is babe. Maybe everything can be easy. It's only difficult because we've been told it is. None of us have tried anything other than what we were told to do. It's possible the imprint is easy to break. All it takes is both parties agreeable. An amicable split if you like, and then wham it's over."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I'm right. I know I am. Maybe Jared and Kim imprinted because she was what he needed at the time. She's quiet, shy and Jared's... not." Paul laughs at Jared's expression. "Isn't it possible she was what he needed at the time? Just like Sam needed Emily. Someone who could take care of a pack. God knows Leah can't boil an egg."

"That actually makes sense." I say agreeing with him.

"Of course it does. And it gives us another thing old Quil has kept from us as a pack."

"I really don't like him." Jared growls.

"Yeah you and me both." Paul tells him. Leading us back to his house.


	39. Chapter 39

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

Chapter 39

o-o-o-o-o

I left Paul's early that morning. Crawled from beneath his warmth, the safety of his arms to go home. We had to have distance before the ritual. Jesus, the ritual was tonight. It felt like a lifetime ago since the council made their decision or well since Paul chose, but it still wasn't long enough. I don't think any amount of time would be long enough.

Dressing quickly, I kissed him softly. "I'll see you tonight."

He ran his fingers across my face. "I wish this didn't have to happen."

"Me too, but we'll get through this together. Plus the pack are behind us one hundred percent."

"Yeah, but the thought of you having to stand there and watch." He's shaking his head.

"Don't worry about me." I tell him. "Just get through this and then it's all over. The council can no longer hold what you did, against you. Especially Old Quil."

"Yeah, I know and then we can deal with him."

"Let's make sure you're OK before we worry about him."

"Bella, I want him to answer for everything he's done."

"He will. I promise, but one thing at a time. We have to make sure Billy has enough evidence to show the council otherwise it will all be for nothing."

Paul nodded, reaching up to kiss me again before I laughed, pulling away. "I have to leave now or I'll be crawling back into that bed."

"Crawl back in babe, I'm cold and naked. Come keep me warm." He teased winking at me.

"You are not cold, Paul. You are never cold." I tell him back away from the bed.

"Don't be like that, you know you want to stay in bed with me all day, think of what we could get up to." Paul's smirking as he slowly lowers the sheets.

"Nope! Not looking." I laugh covering my eyes with my hands. "You don't play fair Paul. You know I have to go and teasing me is unfair."

"But it's working though." He replies as he laughs.

"Of course it's working. You naked will always work."

"Then get back here and let me taste you. Come on Bella, you know you love it when I run my tongue…"

"Paul, stop!" I screech. Grabbing my bag as I rush into the hallway. Paul's laughter echoing behind me. "You're not funny." I yell, searching my bag for my keys.

"Yes I am." He counters.

Opening the front door, I roll my eyes. I'm glad he didn't show me out, I don't think I would have left if he had.

"I'll see you tonight." I call out, not shouting as I know he can hear me well enough.

"Yeah you will." I turn to see him leaning against his bedroom door, confident in his nudity.

I smile softly. "Everything will be fine.

He nods. Eyes heavy as he watches me, body rigid. He's wound up. His mind probably flipping over a hundred different scenarios of what could happen tonight.

"Why don't you ring Jared. Go for a run. You could both do with letting off some steam."

His shoulders drop just slightly.

"Yeah, maybe."

I smile at him, knowing that's exactly what he'll do.

"I'll see you later. Love you."

"You too." He tells me, sending me that one-sided smile I adore.

By the time I finally reach home, Charlie's already left for work.

Throwing my clothes in to my hamper, I decide to take a quick shower. Then do some laundry, clean the kitchen and generally fuss around because I have no idea what to do with myself. I'm saved from scrubbing the kitchen floors when Leah walks through the front door.

"Hello Leah, come on in." I snark throwing the rags into the bucket of water.

Leah stops, eyes fixed on the bucket before she looks at me. "Seems I've interrupted at the best time. Scrubbing floors Bella? Really?"

"Well someone has to." I tell her.

"No, we have mops, steam cleaners for that kind of thing. You are not a maid or a whore, no need to be on your knees when you work."

"I like cleaning."

"No one likes cleaning Bella." She tells me rolling her eyes.

"I do."

"Oh god. Shut up. I came over to drag you back to mine. There are things we need to do before tonight."

"I thought I had hours, before I had to get ready."

"So you thought scrubbing floors was the best way to pass the time?"

"I'm not even going to respond to that Leah."

"Good." She tells me taking hold of my hand and dragging me towards my bedroom.

"You need to grab some clean underwear. Preferable white."

"Really?"

"Purity." She smirks at me.

"Not a word Leah Clearwater. I mean it."

She holds her hands up in self-defense as she leans against my door frame. Eyes roaming around my room. Eyes lingering at the window.

"What?" I ask, turning back to dig through my drawers. I'm sure I have some white underwear somewhere. Everyone has white underwear.

"Did he really come through your window?" She asks. There's no judgement there, just curiosity.

My hands freeze on the white fabric.

"Yes."

"You didn't think that was, odd?"

"I thought it was romantic."

"Only you Bella Swan." She laughs, before continuing. "And now?"

"It's creepy and so wrong. I really have no idea why I thought it was romantic, maybe my idea of romance was slightly twisted."

"Or maybe he was the first boy to take interest in you?" Leah asked, from her place inside my closet.

I shook my head. "No, Mike used to ask me out all the time, so did a few others. I think somewhere deep down I knew there was something different about him, about the Cullens."

"Would you have gone back to him? After leaving you in the woods, if he had come back would you have gone?"

"I… I want to say no. But I'm not sure. I was different back then. So insecure. Jesus, it feels like a lifetime ago, when all that happened. I'm better off without him I know that much. Billy had tried to warn me subtly, but I didn't care, even when I found out what they were it didn't bother me."

"Desperate?" Leah teased.

"Probably." I shrugged. "I had an instant family, but I think things have worked out the way they were supposed to. I can't even imagine myself without Paul now. God, he's just. Everything."

Leah's smiling as she walks back out of my closet, arms full of material. "Good, cos he loves you Bella. He's as emotionally stunted as the next man. More so actually. But we all can see it."

"I know." I tell her. "I love him."

"Oh, we know that too." She laughs.

I roll my eyes choosing to ignore her. "What's all this?"

"Clothes." She replies not even looking at me.

"I can see that, what for?"

"The ritual."

"I thought I had to wear the traditional dress?" I asked confused.

"You do." She sighs turning to me. "This is for the bathing before hand. You have to be dressed all in white. So, I found some white things."

"This is all very confusing." I tell her sitting on the bed.

"Weren't you listening when I told you the other day?"

"Yes?"

Leah stands there hands on hips.

"OK, so all I remember is you saying something about cleansing me?"

Leah nods. "Exactly." Scooping some of the items up before heading towards the door.

I scramble after her. "Leah, where are we going?"

"To moms. Some of the elders are there getting things ready."

"I'm not getting naked in front of strangers." I tell her defiantly.

"Good, no one wants to see your naked ass. Well, except Paul, and Jake a long time ago. Possibly Quil." She laughs.

"Quil does not want to see me naked."

"But you don't deny Jake." She tutts.

"Oh my god. You are the most annoying person, ever." I tell her. Locking the front door behind us, as I follow Leah to her car.

Lean turns to face me once we're inside ready to leave. "I'm just trying to help Bella. I can't imagine what you're thinking and if I can take your mind off it for a few minutes then I will."

I sigh, relaxing into the seat. "Thanks. You seen me when you walked in, that place would have been so clean Charlie would have thought he was in the wrong house."

"Talking of Charlie. Is he coming tonight?"

I fidget in my seat nervously. "He said he was going to, but I don't know if I want him there. What if he tries to stop it, when…" I stop abruptly.

"When they can see you're being hurt when Paul is? Bella, you need to tell him."

"No Leah. You promised me you wouldn't say anything."

"If it means you're going to get hurt…"

"I'll still have to do it. If we give Old Quil one reason to ban Paul from the Rez he'll do it. Don't you understand this is the only way we can be together without anyone judging us. Paul will never be able to live on the Rez, in his home if you tell someone. If we tell anyone. He won't be with his pack, his family."

"He has you."

"I'm not enough." I say shaking my head. "He needs his pack and that's something I can't give him. I can love him, I can do that in a heartbeat, but I can't substitute his pack."

Leah's quiet for a few moments before nodding. "OK. We won't tell anyone."

I smile at her, squeezing her hand before she starts the car.

"Are you sure this is something I have to do?" I ask, eyeing the tub of water cautiously.

"Yes." Sue answers. "We've been over this Bella."

"But it looks…"

"Disgusting?" Leah butts in, eyeing the water from a safe distance.

Sue glares at her daughter.

"Bella." Sue's tone is gentle. "This will cleanse your skin, washing away any scents that linger. Your body will be pure until your wolf has finished the hard task before him and claims his prize."

"Prize?" I ask, edging closer. It really did look, disgusting...

"You."

"Oh, right. Ok." I nod. So the, whatever it was floating around in the water would dilute or hide my scent until Paul triumphantly succeeds and claims me, allowing his scent to merge with my own. Informing all the other wolves that I'm his. Ok then. Doesn't sound too bad. Taking a deep breath I finally step into the water.

"Holy fuck it's freezing."

Leah snorts, as Sue clicks her tongue at me.

"Sorry." I say blushing furiously. I step slowly into the bath, fingers digging into the porcelain rim. "Does it have to be so cold?" I ask teeth chattering.

Sue nods. "An hour then you can get out. Make sure you submerge every ten minutes."

Leah laughs as she sits on the vanity until, setting the timer on her phone.

"Well that was one of the worst experiences of my life." I tell Leah as I peel off the wet clothes. Wrapping myself in a warm dressing gown.

"Yeah, it didn't look like a barrel of laughs." She agrees, picking up my wet clothes and throwing them into the now empty bath.

"So what now?" I ask following her.

"Food and tea." She tells me walking down stairs. "Also Your dads on his way over. Called mom whilst you were bathing." She grins.

I glare at her. "Don't make it sounds as if I was enjoying myself."

Leah just laughs, walking into the kitchen.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Sue asks, stirring something in a huge pot.

"Cold and oddly, content?"

Her smile widens. "Good, that means it's worked." She motions for us to sit at the table. "Did Leah tell you, your father is on his way over?"

"Yes she did. Although I don't know why he wants to see me."

"Maybe he's worried about tonight." Sue explains. Which, yeah I knew he would be.

"Yeah, he probably is." I thank Sue as she hands me a bowl of soup.

Just as we finish the front door knocks and Charlie has his head sticking through.

"Hey kiddo." He says walking towards me. His large hand cradles my head gently before he greets Sue and Leah.

"Soup?" Sue asks, even as she ladles some into a bowl for him. I smile at the way his eyes track Sue.

Once he's settled on one of the chairs, he turns to me.

"So about tonight?"

"Dad." I whine. "I really don't want to talk about it." Leah nudges me.

"Well tough, because we are. I admit I have no idea what is going to happen, maybe Sue can shed some light on that." He asks, looking at the women in question. Sue nods and sits down opposite my father.

"The pack..." She begins. "There's no easy way to explain it to be honest Charlie. It's an age-old barbaric custom that hasn't been used in decades." She tells him.

"Well why don't you start at the beginning. I would like to go into this with some sort of knowledge."

"OK, well Paul as you know has chosen Bella as his mate, but unfortunately he acted rash when he marked her."

Charlie nods stiffly. As I shuffle in my seat. Leah is loving every minute.

"Paul should have asked permission to mark Bella as his."

"Why?" Dad asks.

Sue looks shocked for a moment. "Well, for starters it allows the council to decide if the potential mate is suitable for the wolf. Also it allows other potential suitors to challenge Paul."

"I didn't know that." I say stunned. Sue nods.

"Maybe it's lucky he did it like this Bella, lord knows what Jake might have done." Leah tells me.

"Yeah, maybe."

"So let me get this straight." Dad begins. "If Paul had gone about this the correct way, it would have been up to the council to decide if Bella was, worthy to be Paul's mate?"

"Yes."

"What if they decided she wasn't not up to standards?"

"Then Paul would have been denied permission to mark Bella, and if he went against their decision then he would have been at risk of being banished from La Push."

"Banished. They would have banished him, even though he has a home here? Friends?"

"Yes, I did say the custom was barbaric."

"No, shit." Charlie grumbles.

"Dad!" I laugh.

He waves me off. "Well maybe the way he did it was for the best. I have a feeling the council would have denied his request."

"I agree with you." Sue smiles softly.

"So tonight. What's going to happen. Why has Bella got to be there?"

"She has to show she supports her chosen. Her mate. Being their shows the council she accepts Paul and stands united with him. Anything else would be a show of weakness. Something the council frowns upon."

"Have any of the others had to go through this? Or something similar?"

Sue shakes her head. "No, none."

"Jesus Bells, only you." Charlie laughs, as he scrubs at his face.

"People keep saying that." I grumble.

"OK, so we show up and then what?" He continues.

Bella knows this is the part he's not going to like. Jesus, she doesn't like it.

"Paul will be stood in a circle of burnt ash, Bella in another. They will be facing one another. Then…" Sue trails off looking at me.

"Then?" Charlie asks.

"Then the pack each strike Paul. One blow per member."

"What?" He whispers?

"They have to really hit him. If they don't put everything they have behind it, they will have to do it again until the council are happy."

"What?" I yell. "I didn't know that? Why didn't I know that." I shout looking towards Leah who looks equally as shocked.

"Paul probably didn't want to worry you." Sue tells me patting my hand.

"Oh god." I groan dropping my head to the cold tabletop. "I don't think I can do this." I can feel the tears threaten to spill.

"You have to." Leah tells me. "Jesus Bella, Old Quil he'll make his life hell."

I wipe my eyes, looking at my father then Leah. "Oh course I'm going to do it. I love him."

"Jesus kid. Really? I haven't even got to threaten him yet." He teases.

"Dad." I groan. "You can threaten him as much as you want, once this is all over."

"Best get my good gun ready then." He tells us, Leah laughs as Sue shakes her head, her hand squeezing Charlie's forearm.

"There's something else." I begin, eyes sliding to Leah, who nods her head in encouragement. I hadn't planned on telling them. I even made Leah promise she wouldn't, but it feels like I should. If something were to happen at least others would know what was happening.

Sue returns to her seat, from where she was half raised. Charlie just looks at me, slight worry etched around his eyes.

"A few weeks after Paul marked me, I started to change."

"Change how?" Sue asked.

"My sight, sense. Things like that. I've spoken to Billy about it, but he doesn't know. He's tried looking but can't find anything. We think it's an after effect of Paul marking me."

"You're turning into a wolf?" Dad asks.

"No, nothing like that, just… we don't know. But we have a connection, it's strong, really strong. I can feel him." I explain and wait for them to put everything together.

"As in feel him when he's upset or feel when he gets hurt?" Charlie asks.

"Both." I reply.

"Oh my god." Sue breathes out. "Bella, the ritual, you'll feel everything."

"I know." I tell her. Trying to let her see that I know exactly what could happen.

"You still want to do this knowing that?" Dad asks.

"Yes, I have to do this dad. For Paul. I have to stand there and support him through this fucking thing and then, once it's all over we're going after Old Quil."

Charlie ignores my language, choosing to ask about Quil. So we explain, Leah and myself. Tell him exactly what we think, what we've been led to believe. What happened with Embry, how he tried to turn Quil against his friend, his brother. How he's lied and tried to manipulate everyone, into doing what he wants.

By the time we finish, the sky has darkened and Leah is leading me back up the stairs to get ready.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: I know omg a chapter holy shit! Is it Christmas? I'm so sorry for the wait, I know it has been a long ass time, but yay! At least I haven't abandoned it right? ... Please let me know if you spot any major errors... don't frigging tell me I have a comma in the wrong place... cos seriously? More important things in life than that! lol Enjoy Darlins as the end is in sight!

You are mine, Isabella Swan. Forever.

By LilyAurora

Chapter 40

o-o-o-o-o

I could hear Charlie and Sue talking quietly in the kitchen. The sound of their voices soothed me, grounded me. My hands shook slightly. I wouldn't deny I was scared. I was utterly terrified. The not knowing was the worst part. Paul's reactions when he realized what I hid from him. He was going to be so angry with me. But I had to, he would have refused to go through with it. And then what? He would have lost everything, for him not being able to set foot on Quileute land again, to not see his friends his family home. No, I would not allow that to happen. What I was doing was to protect him, as much as he was doing this for me.

The only thing that was getting me through this was knowing Paul and I would finally be accepted. He said he didn't care. that this was enough for him, but for us to be accepted by the tribe it would mean our children, when we had them, would be recognized and accepted and that was worth everything we would go through tonight. Everything I would go through for him.

A rush of anger ran through me at the thought that we were being punished because we loved one another. That he had fallen in love with me, chosen me. Followed his own heart instead of waiting for his 'imprint' to stumble into his life and complete him. Too many people have been ripped apart by this cosmic shit. If we could change that, show others that it didn't have to be that way. You can choose who you want then maybe… maybe the others could finally be happy. Leah and Embry, Jared… god Jared. My heart ached for him. Jake had already chosen Angela. And even Old Quil wasn't going to go against the rightful Alpha and next Chief.

The hatred I feel towards Old Quil. I never thought it possible to feel that way towards another human being. But I do. He knew exactly what he was doing, knows exactly what kind of game he's playing, but none of us know what the prize is at the end. The reason behind his behavior, why he tried to turn his grandson against his brother? Why he's lied and hid the truth and kept secrets? There are too many questions without answers. But hopefully, finally when all this is over we will have them. We deserve to know. Every last one of us.

The soft rap of knuckles against the bedroom door startled me.

"It's time Bella." Sue's soft smile greets me as she opens the door, letting herself inside.

I nod. Fingers running down the layers of material that cover my skin. My hair plaited in two long braids, Leah helped me get ready before she had to leave to be with the pack. She made sure everything was perfect, before squeezing my hand and slipping quietly out of the door. I hardly recognize myself as I stare into the mirror.

"You honor your mate, Isabella." Her hand warm, as her fingers tighten on my shoulder.

"I hope so." My voice nothing more than a whisper.

"You wear his colors with pride. He will be proud of you and your strength. Not many would be able to do this Bella. As much as they believe they have inner strength, it escapes them when they need it most. Only the true of hearts would bear the most unbearable of tasks for the person they truly love."

"I'm so scared." I admit honestly. Hands shaking slightly.

"So you should be, there is nothing wrong with being scared Bella. It's what you do with your fear that matters. Face it or run away."

"Face it. Always." I tell her.

"There lies your strength. Your good heart, the knowledge that even though this is wrong, you will stand there with your mate because it's the right thing to do. Support and love him. Show the council that they will not tear you apart regardless of their attempts or Old Quil's."

"You're not attending?"

"Not as part of the council. No. If Harry was still here he would have kicked Quil's ass, for what he's done." Sue shakes her head, hand running down my arm to clasp my hand. "My children may be forced into this Bella, but I am not. I will stand with your father, showing my support to you and the pack."

"Thank you Sue. That means so much." Taking a deep breath, I take one final look in the mirror before walking through the bedroom door and down the stairs, to where Charlie's waiting.

"You ready kiddo?" He asks. Leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Good." He picks up his keys, but Sue stops him.

"She has to walk to the meeting place." She tells him.

"What? Why? I have a perfectly decent car outside, why can't I drive her?" Charlie demands.

"It's OK dad."

"Bella…"

"Dad, I have to arrive by my own means."

"Exactly." Sue agrees. "She has to show them that she wants to be there, that it's her decision and no one has forced her to go."

"None of this makes any sense." Charlie huffs. "Fine, looks like we're all walking then." He pockets his keys, grabs his jacket before heading towards the door.

He eye's my clothing, sharply before he exits. "I take it she can't wear a jacket either?"

"Sorry Charlie." Sue tells him with a gentle pat to the arm.

"Jesus." He mumbles walking out of the door, waiting for Sue to lock up before we start our trek.

The night air is cold, the wind cutting through my clothing. I try not to let it affect me, focus on the repetitive sound of our footsteps as we march towards the pack and the council, but I can't help the shivers that rack my body. Every step fills me with anxiety. I can't help but worry about Paul. Wonder what he's doing right now. Pacing more than likely, growling at everyone who tries to calm him. Being apart from him feels strange, we've spent so much time together lately that I miss him down to the depths of my soul. I know all these feelings are not my own, the deep rooted, hatred towards Old Quil is fueled by Paul's, mixing with my own and making it explosive. There have been a few moments when I've wanted to do nothing more, than bare my teeth for no apparent reason, but that's Paul's anger making itself known.

How I wish none of this had to happen. But not doing this would allow old Quil to win, and that was something I would never let pass.

"We're nearly there Bella." Sue explains as we make our way through an overgrown path of hanging trees, which were making it difficult for me not to get snagged on a branch.

"You OK dad?" I ask, watching as Charlie meets my eyes, the frown on his face deepening.

"Ask me again once this is all over." He states, holding a branch aside so we can pass easily.

I nod in understanding.

We walk a little further before voices can be heard. Sue's stride stutters slightly, before she's walking forward, breaking into a clearing. People fill the area, council members to the right, pack to the left.

I look for Paul but disappointment fills me when I can't find him.

"They will be keep him shielded from you until it is time to start." Sue explains in a whisper. I nod as my eyes find the pack, all of them dressed traditionally. Even Leah, who for some reason is stood to the side. No paint marking her skin.

"Sue?"

"Yes, Bella." She asks, leaning closer to me.

"Why isn't Leah wearing paint, like the rest of the pack?" I asked confused. Sue's eyes flick towards her daughter, before a small smile appears on her face.

"Leah has opted out of the ritual."

"What? I didn't think she could?" My eyes land on the she wolf, who is stubbornly stoic as she stands with her pack.

"Well it seems like she has." Sue laughs lightly, shaking her head. "She will probably have to face her Alpha once this is over for going against the pack, but I doubt he will punish her greatly." Sue smiles, patting my arm in a comforting manner.

OK then, no Leah.

"Sue?" Old Quil calls out. "Are you not sitting with the rest of the council?"

Everyone turns to look between old Quil and Sue. The older council member is stood at the end of a large wooden table that has been stood here for so long the trees and bushes have grown between it's cracks and spaces. Vines twist around it's legs as moss covers its surface.

"No. I will take no part in what will pass tonight." She replies. Voice clear and strong.

"I see your daughter has also chosen not to take her rightful place with her pack. Extremely disrespectful towards her Alpha, don't you agree? The lack of authority he holds over his pack member." Old Quil points out.

"What ever Leah has decided to do, is her decision Quil. Not mine." Sue practically snarls at him.

"Oh, I have no disagreement there. We all know how... strong minded your daughter is Sue."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." Leah calls out, stalking towards him, only to be pulled back by Seth.

Quil just ghosts his gaze towards the siblings before turning his attention on myself. The silent rage that flashes across his face doesn't go unnoticed by myself or Charlie. Who deliberately moves a step closer.

"Quil." Charlie greets with a slight nod. Pulling the older mans gaze away from my own.

"I see you are here to support your daughter?"

"Of course I am. Where else do you think I would be?" Charlie's normal cool exterior beginning to crack.

"Well the thought of your daughter having a relationship with someone supernatural would certainly shock most, but it seems you are taking it rather well, but then again, Isabella has had a lot of practice with the supernatural, haven't you?" He asks turning his attention back to me.

"Now wait one god damn minute. I don't think I like what you're implying." Charlie steps towards the council. Body vibrating with anger.

"Dad, it's fine." I tell him, laying a calming hand on his forearm. "I have nothing to hide. Everyone here knows of my past with Edward Cullen. I am not ashamed to admit I was drawn in by him, but what happened between myself and Edward has nothing to do with Paul and I. Where that was an unnatural attraction, forced and twisted into something that should never have been. Paul and I have something different, something real. You have no right to bring up anything that has happened previously unless it is about Paul or myself, and you certainly have no right to compare them."

"Quil, enough." Billy's voice cuts through the nights air, as Jake wheels him to the center of the table.

Quil stubbornly stands his ground for a few moments, glaring at me before finally taking his seat.

"I see things have begun without me?" Billy asks, looking directly at Quil.

"Just a minor discussion, nothing to worry about." Quil waves him off.

"I beg to differ." Billy's voice is hard, something I'm not used to hearing. "Was it not enough that you pushed for this ritual in the first place Quil? You got what you wanted, Paul will be punished in front of his pack, his mate and his elders. There is no need to drag up Isabella's past. It has no place here."

"Of course it does." Quil practically screams. "She doesn't belong here, and now her father also knows? When were you going to tell the council that piece of information or did they go behind your back again?" He spits, finger pointing towards the pack.

"I knew and I agreed with it. Charlie needed to know what was going on. His relationship with Bella was suffering."

"You had no right…"

"I had every right." Billy roars. "I am chief of this tribe Quil. Not you or anyone else. My father and his father before him, made the necessary decisions to protect us, and I will do the same with or without the council's approval. You have always resented that fact. Your petty jealousy will stop this instance or there will be consequences."

Nobody moves, or breathes. The tension is thick in the air. My eyes flick towards Sue who is watching Billy. Billy hasn't taken his eyes from old Quil, waiting for him to submit or admit. But all he does is lower himself in his seat, once again, his eyes fixed towards the pack. I follow his gaze past the line of bodies to stop only when they land on Paul. His huge frame vibrating with anger, his skin covered in his chosen colors… he looks magnificent.

"Paul." His name escapes my lips before I have change to stop myself. His head snaps towards me, his eyes softening. He takes a step forward only to be stopped by Jared. A small shake of his head let's him know that he cannot approach me yet. Not until this is over. Paul nods in understanding, his eyes never leaving mine. I want nothing more than to run to him, to wrap myself up in his arms. Kiss him and tell him how much I love him.

Sam leans in close, whispering in his ear, but he never takes his eyes from me. I can see the moment he notices my clothing, his eyes turn hungry as they sweep across my body. Trailing the exposed skin that is marked with his colors. The look of pure lust he directs at me sends a warm thrum through my whole body. A promise of what's to come.

"We have come here this full moon night, to carry out an ancient ritual, one that many do not agree with, but has been accepted in payment for the wrongs that have been done."

"Wrongs my ass." Charlie mutters next to me.

"Young Lahote chose the offering of himself as punishment for going against the council and his pack. For not informing us of his chosen until after she had been marked. For not asking permission to mark Isabella Swan. For doing so against her will."

There are a few hushed murmurs, but all are quickly silenced with a glare from Billy.

"He acted recklessly, selfishly and now has to face the punishment fitting for his act."

"Paul Lahote. Please step forward."

Paul walks confidently towards Billy, only stopping when his chief holds up his hand.

"You understand and accept why you have been brought here on this night?"

"I do."

His voice was like warm silk, it wrapped itself around my cold frame and worked it's way into my very soul.

"You accept your punishment?"

"I do."

"Then we shall begin."

Billy motioned to Sam, who carefully steered Paul to where he needed to be. I looked around helplessly. Then I remembered, I had to be opposite him. I stood carefully, my legs felt like jelly as I slowly made my way to the scorched ground. How had I missed them before. The twin circles were huge on the ground, black and harsh against the softer grass.

"Bella?" Sue called after me. I paused for a moment, looking at her from over my shoulder. "Be strong." She mouthed.

We faced each other, just as we should be. His magnificent form on display, the elaborate paint, caressed his skin beautifully. There were no words to describe how he looked. Fierce, strong… just everything you could imagine a warrior would look like, and the aura of confidence he gave off. You could feel it in the air. The way he stood. Defiant and proud.

But his eyes, when they held mine were soft, comforting.

He didn't want me to do this, would lose his shit when he found out what was going to happen, but this was important to him, his heritage. The pack were his family more than friends they were brothers. I couldn't let him walk away from that.

So I clenched my fists, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before sending Paul a reassuring smile.

Sam was the first to step forward, his huge frame stalked slowly towards Paul, you could see the tension in the way he held himself, his muscles coiled tight under his skin. He stopped just in front of Paul, head bowed as he prepared himself. I watched his fist curl, as his body shifted slightly to the side.

This was going to hurt so bad.

"Forgive me, brother." Sam whispered before swinging free, catching Paul on the left side of the jaw. He wobbled slightly, but didn't stumble.

I on the other hand hit the ground hard.

"Bella!" Leah screamed running towards me. So many other voices called my name but the only one that pulled my attention was Paul's.

"Bella!" He roared, stepping forward.

"No." I shook my head. "Don't… the circle."

"Fuck that." He strode straight towards me, ignoring old Quil's angry yells, or Sam's apologies. Reaching me in moments he scooped me up, arms holding me tight against his naked chest. The worry etched across his face had my smoothing my fingers against his brow.

"I'm fine." I whispered head tucked under his chin."

"You are not, fucking fine Bella, what the hell was that?" He asked staring down at me. The tightness of his jaw told me exactly how angry he was, if the deep rumble of his chest wasn't a big enough give away.

"Nothing. It was… I'm fine."

"Stop lying to me, whatever it is, just stop." His fingers tightened on my flesh.

"I can't, it's us, the bond. Your mark on me. It connects us."

"I know that, but you can feel what I fell Bella? How is that… you shouldn't be able to do that."

"Surprise?" I tried to smile, show him I was OK.

"Not funny." He replied, sitting us down on a fallen log.

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't want to worry you. I just thought of I could get through tonight then I'd tell you, but yeah didn't work out as I planned."

"No shit. Just so you know, I'm really not happy with you at the moment, or Leah." Paul glared at the she wolf as he said her name.

"Oh don't you glare at me." Leah called out.

"Well you didn't fucking tell me did you? No wonder you didn't want to run any patrols with anyone lately. Fucking hiding shit, what the hell Leah, you're pack?"

"Bella's my friend. She asked me not to say anything, so I wasn't going to betray her like that."

"I told your mom and Charlie."

"Sue knew?" Paul asked dumbfounded. "And your dad?"

"I knew something was wrong." Sue spoke out, stepping forward. "I pushed until she told me. Not everything, but enough, and I'm glad she did at least I was prepared in-case something went wrong with your little stunt."

"Why is everyone having a go at me? I was doing what I thought was best." I grumbled, slipping further down into Paul's lap avoiding the looks from the rest of the pack and my father. God Charlie, he looked so pissed.

"That maybe, but the chances of you getting seriously hurt were very high, Bella. You're not a shifter you haven't got their strength, although I am surprised you were still conscious after the blow Sam gave Paul."

"Can we not talk about this?" Paul asked growling between words.

"Well since the ritual is forfeit…" Old Quil began before Billy stepped in.

"I think this proves enough that Bella is worthy of being Paul's chosen. Her bravery, as stupid as it was., shows she is willing to stand by her mate regardless."

"The ritual is forfeit, he has no claim to this land. He has to finish the ritual or leave. That was his choice."

"Which you forced him into." I shouted, scrambling out of Paul's lap.

"Hush girl. No one is speaking to you." Old Quil tells me with a flick of his hand.

"No, I will not hush. This is our lives you are playing with. Paul's heritage. How can you be happy about taking this away from him? What's wrong with you?"

"Bella, just leave it." Paul sighs, wrapping his fingers around my own.

"No Paul. All he's ever done, ever wanted is to drag us apart."

"Don't you think I know this Bella. Don't you think I see." Paul roars. "Everything we do isn't good enough. This tonight wouldn't have been enough, he would have found something else, some other way to try and drag us apart. But I'm done. No more."

"Paul…" Was he ending things with me? Was it too much for him to fight for me, oh god. Oh god. Didn't he love me…

"I choose Bella."

His words were loud, strong. They squashed every doubt I had.

"Paul?" Billy calls out.

"No more Billy… I'm sorry but I always said if I had to, I would choose Bella. Every time. Over everything. And I won't allow him to hold this over us. Allow him to have this leverage on us, to use to his advantage when he feels like it. So I'm making the decision, like I should have at the first meeting. Bella is all I need, all I want and if it means giving this up, the pack my home. Then I will, because my life, it's nothing without her in it. I'm nothing without her. She just, she's my everything."

"Paul…" I whisper. I can't see clearly due to the tears in my eyes, the ache in my heart knowing he's willing to give all this up for me.

"I love you Isabella. Forever." He's there then, arms wrapped around me holding me tight and I just, I can't get close enough. I love him, so damn much and I just can't tell him enough, can't show him. So I let him feel, let him feel how much I love him, adore him. How proud of him I am.

"Come on you two. Let's go home." Charlie's there, firm hand on Paul's shoulder guiding us away from the council. Away from everyone.

"Wait." The voice is loud as it cuts through the nights air.

"Billy?" Charlie calls out. "Can't this wait until tomorrow, I want to take these kids home."

"Sorry Charlie, this needs to be said now."

"Fine." He huffs, as we turn, focusing our attention on Billy.

"Paul, I'm sorry for everything you and Bella have gone through lately. I should have said something sooner… "

"Dad?" Jake calls out moving towards him.

"It's fine son." He waves Jake off. "Paul, you won't have to leave the Rez neither will you have to choose between Bella and your home. You belong here, you both do. It's obvious how much you both care about each other regardless how the relationship may have started."

"Thank you Billy." Paul tells him.

"What? You can't do that!" Old Quil demands. "You have no right, we decided that he would have to go through the ritual, prove himself."

"He has proved himself worthy, so has Bella."

"No, I will not allow this…"

"You have no sway over this Quil. Now I have said what needs to be said, what should have been said weeks back, before this all got out of hand."

"You are weak Billy Black. You let your emotional ties override the need to keep this pack from being tainted."

"Tainted?" Charlie calls out. "You best not mean what I think you may mean Quil. Have you forgotten who you married?"

"Do not mention my wife. She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this. You disagree with Bella and Paul but yet you married Molly?"

"She tainted herself by willingly sharing a bed with a leech. I will not allow any children become part of this pack if there is a risk."

"I never shared a bed with Edward."

"We have only your word, girl." Old Quil sneers at me.

"No you have mine." Paul moves himself in-front of me. Protecting. "Bella was a virgin when we slept together."

"Oh god." I hear Charlie mumble behind me, before Sue is there, dragging him off.

"But the leech."

"Didn't touch me. Paul is telling the truth, I've only slept with him. No one else. There will never be anyone else."

Old Quil sits heavily on his chair.

"All this time all these months of you lying and twisting tales, was to stop Paul being with her." Billy asks.

"No." He shakes his head. "It was to stop Bella becoming part of this pack."

"You tried to turn me against my own brother." Quil steps forward. "You lied about Embry, his mom. Why did you do that grandfather? How has that got anything to do with Bella?"

"His mother is a whore. She seduced a married man." Quil began, only to be cut off by Embry.

"My mother didn't even know he was married, she didn't even live here when they met, all she had was a name. She found out the truth when she followed him here. So don't blame my mother when your son was the one at fault." Quil and Leah are either side of Embry holding him, comforting him.

"You told me I had to stay with Kim. That the imprint was a gift. Even when I told you… when I admitted I had feelings for someone else." Jared moves closer to us as he speaks. The others seem shocked by his confession.

"Feelings for another male." Quil spits, the fight in him returning. "You dishonor your tribe by refusing your imprint. Your mate."

"Kim was never my mate. She may have been my imprint but we were never meant to be, even she understands that. I went to you in confidence and you lied to me. You've lied to all of us."

I pull Jared closer. Knowing how hard this is for him, to admit his feelings, even if they others don't know who it was, it's still out there, for people to judge.

"You ended your imprint?" Sam asks shocked. The knowledge of what could have been is evident as he stares at Leah.

"It doesn't matter Sam." Leah tells him. "I'm happy with Embry, and you and Emily. She gives you more than I ever could."

"Thank you." He tells her pulling his imprint into his arms.

"So many lives you have tried to ruin. Before Bella was even involved. From the moment Sam first phased you have been twisting tales and I want to know why? What is it that has made you so malicious." Billy asks. His son standing protectively over his left shoulder.

The others on the council watch, as everything begins to unravel around them. Things they obviously didn't know were happening finally brought to light. The depth of old Quil's deception ran a lot deeper than people knew.

"It should have been me?" Old Quil mumbles.

All the wolves hear exactly what he says. The words that fall from his mouth so clear to them, but the others strain to understand.

"What?" Billy snaps. "What did you say?"

"I said, it should have been me?"

"I don't understand, what should have?" Billy looks around trying to understand, to see if anyone else understands what old Quil is referring too.

"Chief of this tribe. Alpha of the pack. I should have had it all." Old Quil roars.


End file.
